Hellboy III the Angels of Life and Death
by x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x
Summary: After the Golden Army, Hellboy, Liz & Abe return to Connecticut where things won't ever be the same again. In a story of dutiful protection leading to one fought for through love, the team will venture on a journey they will never forget AbeXBelle RedXLiz
1. Return to Connecticut

**Good evening, and welcome to my new fanfic "Hellboy III the Angel's of Life and Death", this is not my first Hellboy fanfic, it is simply a new one after the recent completion of my other Hellboy fanfic "Life and Love a New Beginning." I really hope you enjoy it, I have uploaded chapters one and two so you will meet most of the characters in these two chapters. For my reviewers who read "Life and Love a New Beginning" you'll know I update weekly, and well as this one has been announced now for over six months, I'm very keen to see what you all think.**

**This first chapter follows straight after the ending of Hellboy II..**

**

* * *

**

Life is so fragile…so precious that most learn to value every moment. But for one person that was never going to be easy…Walking from the scene where moments ago Abraham Sapien had seen his new friend Princess Nuala kill herself to save those trapped in the room, the merman found it hard to see how to react. Her actions had been selfless…and it broke Abe's heart to see her die before him. Leaving the hidden temple where the golden army resided, Abe had found he was unable to speak much…his only words being his statement that he was quitting from the Bureau of paranormal research and defence. Looking down at his hands, Abe pulled on his gloves, covering them over in black leather. Time...Sometimes it can seem like time is on your side, and others you feel like it's against you. For Liz and Abe as they'd travelled to the Scottish countryside time had been of the element, but what they hadn't realised was that time had fast been limiting two lives that day resulting in the tragic and mournful loss...Seeing Hellboy and Liz Sherman going on in front of them, Abe tried his best to hold himself together. Though his return only led to Abe slowly falling apart…

Abe's POV

As we departed the chamber of the golden army, I had at first called my comrades, initially thinking to catch up. But then suddenly silence filled the atmosphere and I found myself unable to intrude on their moment. It had been the first few moments that Hellboy had, had alone with Liz since discovering he was going to be a Father. I couldn't help but wonder what life would be like for us now. We had quit the FBI so easily...though we were all so fixated on what we wanted. The FBI had taken a big part of our lives. Thanks to them we had been forced to live in secrecy, to put ourselves in danger for the benefit of others. But while I was certain that it wouldn't be our last encounter with the FBI, I had, at that point never wanted to endure another mission again.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Everything was in darkness...the lights which had lit up the home where the team were staying in temporarily had gone out. Abe had assured Hellboy and Liz he would be fine without them waiting up for him. It wasn't the first time he had gone out alone just spending hours thinking...reflecting over what had happened. He found it so difficult, having to cope with the fact he felt like it were all his fault. If he hadn't given Nuada the crown piece, the Golden Army would never have been awakened. Hellboy wouldn't have fought in a bitter battle with the Prince, and just maybe Nuala wouldn't have had to sacrifice herself. No. Princess Nuala had known all along that her purpose as Nuada's twin was to stop him from destroying mankind. Though until that moment, she couldn't have understood how...until it had finally become clear to her. After seeing it in her thoughts during her final moments, Abe had remembered feeling the lightness of her form in his arms turn to the cold stone figure which would soon fade into dust...just as Prince Nuada had.

'Hey.' Being brought from his reverie, Abe looked up from the grassy bank he sat on to see Hellboy beside him.

'Good evening Red.'

'I was wondering how much longer you were going to be out here,' he said, 'I'm surprised you even heard me; you haven't exactly been focused lately.'

'I'm sorry...' he began, Hellboy sighing as he sat beside his best friend.

'Ya don't need to apologise to me, I know what it's like to feel so much pain that you don't know what to do with yourself.'

'Maybe this is why the memories of my life before being found in that tank were better forgotten...if there was pain, perhaps I just wasn't meant to remember that,' Abe replied reflectively.

'Abe, we all have stuff we'd like to forget. Hurt we wish we'd never felt. It is possible to forget it, when you come to appreciate what you still have.'

'It's just so difficult,'

'Don't blame yourself Abe. You did nothing wrong.'

'But I did nothing right either.'

'Yes you did. You made that lady's last minutes bearable, you helped her even though she put a knife to your throat and ensured that she received some help from the BPRD.'

'I know I did but-'

'Blue,' Hellboy cut across him...'you did all you could, I'm not saying you can't be sad about this, all I'm saying is that in my experience, I know now what's important to me. I've got a girlfriend who thinks that I'm the best man she's ever known, which means well-I don't know how I can even explain what it means to me...I have two kids on the way, and even though I am petrified, at the same time I guess this is how Father sometimes felt. But as well as that I have a best friend, who puts up with me on a daily basis...even though he annoyingly reads my mind...' Smiling weakly at Hellboy, Abe looked back to the evening sky, the fact he had Liz and Red there for him something of comfort to him, during this time. Though it was then that he brought up a subject none of the three had really discussed.

'You're thinking we should return to Connecticut,' he said calmly, Hellboy muttering about mind-reading before responding.

'You heard the conversation with Johann then?'

'Yes, a house has been prepared for us in Connecticut, courtesy of the FBI,'

'Well those weren't quite the words I used when he told me...' Hellboy replied trailing off. 'What do you think of it?'

'I don't know,' he sighed, 'something is drawing me back to Connecticut but I don't know what it is...I've had so many dreams which are giving off different messages showing me similar things but none of them seem to have a definitive link. All I know is that upon being awoken within that chamber in Washington...since then Connecticut has been the only place I suppose I could think of as a home. Despite the difficulties with the FBI, they will only follow whenever they need us...wherever we are. They're based all over America, and each country has a similar formation which they use to contact the FBI. Regardless though Red, we cannot stay here, we do not know this place too well, and the only memories of it have not been pleasant.'

'Yeah,' Red sighed, 'I guess so, so what do we do? Go back in a couple of weeks?'

'It would be for the best, it allows things to calm down between both sides. I don't believe any of us are ready for facing the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defence yet...'

Though it was as Hellboy agreed Abe suggested he go inside and rejoin Liz. 'She's wondering where you are I'm certain,'

'Nah, she'll know I'm here with you, I reckon the only thing she'll be worrying about is if I get you drunk again,' he grinned.

'You told her?'

'No, though I think she will have worked it out, after all Brother Blue, it's not often you nearly spill a big secret when she probably told you not too,' he responded, Abe understanding what he meant.

'I wanted you to know, but it wasn't my place to say-'

'Its fine, I don't think your rationality versus Liz's flames was much of a match,' he grinned, 'I'm the fireproof one, remember?' Abe nodding slightly as Hellboy sat back. 'Well I ain't leaving you out here on your own this time, otherwise I know you'll be out here all night, and I can be just as stubborn,' he smirked sitting back, Abe expecting just as much and finally standing up, casting one last glance to the night-time sky before heading inside with his best friend beside him a hand resting on Abe's shoulder...

_3 months on…_

Hellboy's POV

Returning to the Connecticut hadn't been exactly what I'd had in mind. I'd promised Liz we could live anywhere she wanted...but we still had some unfinished business to take care of. Father had founded the BPRD at my "home town"...it wasn't something I could just ignore. We had to go back. To make arrangements and future plans, but as we journeyed back from Scotland, I knew that we weren't returning back the same people. Liz was going to become a Mother...I was going to become a Father and Abe...well; he just wasn't the same.

Though the day we went back a lot had been changed.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

After the car dropped them off, being provided by the FBI, it became clear what their intentions were as they overlooked the newly decorated outer layer of the building.

'You think they're trying to compensate for something?' Hellboy grinned as he, Liz and Abe walked through the doors that led into their new home, however it wasn't a cold marble hallway which greeted them as the old bureau had with a desk at the end and numerous hidden pathways that led to lower and high floors. Now the hallway was a grand and tall entrance into their new home. A wine coloured red carpet lined the floors, with the wallpaper a perfect contrast being the palest of creams. Stepping through the mansion like home, the three friends looked around, Abe being the only one too distant to take in much of the detail. The intricate detail on the highly arched ceilings was something quite extraordinary, with three to four rooms leading off on each side of the Hallway; they found that each room had been elegantly furbished with thought taken to it all. Even as they walked through to the back, looking over the tiered gardens that overlooked a beautiful and delicate landscape, they found that it seemed almost...too perfect...surreal

Though this home was in a desolate area much like the bureau had been, it place was considerably more peaceful...relaxing...there was no tension. Yet it did run through their minds that this could have been down to some of the Agents that Red, Liz and Abe had worked with who had been more favourable towards them than others, though despite that, it gave the three friends a lot to consider.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'So what do you think Liz?' Hellboy asked as they took in the appearance of their new master bedroom which had undergone a large refurbishment.

'It's all...nice...' she replied admittedly, finding the modern interior with no clutter quite refreshing...but not lived in. The fact that no cats were yet in the room, making it seem stranger still. That was when she brought her attention to Hellboy's expression. Seeing into his golden eyes, Liz could tell what he was thinking about. 'We don't have to leave Connecticut yet...' she remarked, Red glancing over to her and initially shaking his head as he sat down on the edge of their king sized bed.

'I promised you whatever you wanted...wherever you wanted to live-'

'For now this _is _what I want. You spent most of your life growing up with Professor Broom and your home was in Connecticut more than anywhere else. I think you need this...and it would be a shame to leave all of this untouched,' she breathed as she sat down beside him.

'You're really okay to stay here for a while?'

'As long as you need,' she responded confidently, running her hand of his leg in a comforting motion.

'I love you babe, and the two who are sat listening to our conversation no doubt.' Smiling as she leant back into his soft leather coat, Liz sighed contently. She had always felt safe in Hellboy's arms, the way she could simply become lost in just his large coat a comfort to her.

'I love you Red...wherever we are. But what do you think that Abe will say?'

'From what he's said, I think he'd be alright staying here...I dunno, he feels there's something here that's brought him back, and since he said it, I can see his point...maybe it's how after every mission this was the place we always returned too...but whatever it is, I agree with him.' Listening as Red spoke; Liz could understand how they both felt, the emotions that they had all experienced over the past few weeks she knew would still affect them for some time to come yet...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Meanwhile as Abe sat down on the black leather sofa opposing his new tank, he looked around. The room itself was somewhat similar to the professors office in how it had been designed, clearly having the thoughts of Abe coming to live there in mind. Though this room was considerably more spacious, having a spiral staircase next to the tank on its right hand side which rose up beside it, leading to a strip of flooring that moved around the back of it and along the edge until it curved around the back wall leading to another spiral staircase in gold. While the walls seemed to be lined with mahogany bookcases that were edged in gold, the centre left wall remained clear with the exception of a beautifully unique fireplace, the twists of silver curling in an upward motion like this pillars around a silver half-spherical surface where the edges rounded up slightly, cupping the flames which burned delicately lighting the room brightly. Yet as Blue stood and walked over to the numerous bookshelves that rose as high as the ceiling around the room, his gloves traced over the empty shelves where books awaited to be put. Looking to the back of the room where windows lined the wall unlike his previous home where no windows had been present. Though perhaps the most different aspect of this new room was the back left corner that seemed to stretch out into a circular side room, a large bed that was overlaid with bedding, cushions and faux fur throws all a pure shade of white with richly assented gold. That area of the room also had the benefit of a beautiful view, allowing Abe to see the surrounding landscapes.

Though within the hour as the group had come back together to discuss their newly proposed home, Hellboy, Abe and Liz weren't given much time to consider as the doorbell rang, the same thought running through every mind...Manning.

'Good morning Hellboy, Liz, Abe,' Manning greeted quite passively walking past them as Red opened the door, Abe hearing in his thoughts the Agent's planned excuse of "they weren't living there yet" if he was questioned on simply coming straight in. Yet truth be told, none of the three thought to do so...knowing better of it. 'I'm guessing the new _highly priced_ decor is to your liking,' Manning remarked with clear disdain at the cost.

'Yeah, though in case ya hadn't noticed we don't take bribes,' Hellboy answered as they followed him into the dining room where Manning put down his files before turning to face them.

'Look the FBI...has no choice in stopping you from quitting,'

'...and zey von't...in a straightforvard vay zat iz,' spoke out another strongly accented voice, the three looking up to see Johann come in behind Agent Manning and bidding them a good day.

'Yeah...morning,' Hellboy replied, Manning clearing his throat as he returned to the topic.

'But we strongly urge that you reconsider...I mean there are entities still out there...lives still at risk.'

'Yeah and that's not our problem anymore. The only reason we're here is because my Father brought me to this place when I was growing up. It was as close to a home as I got. But just 'cause we're _possibly_ staying here doesn't mean we've changed our minds. Now as you know where the door is I suggest you use it before I show you how it works.'

Looking at Hellboy for a moment, Manning turned to Abe and Liz in an appeal to them, but to no avail as he and Johann were ushered out, Agent Krauss acting much more

'He's not going to give up easily,' Liz remarked voicing what they were all aware of.

'Yeah but Manning's not much of a problem. He's not in any position to tell us what to do,'

'I presume the rest of our belongings are being delivered today?' Abe mentioned as they went into the living room, hearing a car engine sounding outside as it gradually died out.

'Yeah, I'll be glad to have my cats back; I dunno what I was thinking having them kept at the local pet care services.'

'Well having the FBI take care of them wouldn't have really worked, especially if they were redesigning the place. I mean you could have asked John but he's in the Antarctic.'

'Well in any case it'll be good to have them back,' Red responded clearly eager to get off the topic, making Liz smile as she rolled her eyes.

'I'll be quite glad to have my books and classical music back,' Abe said thoughtfully, 'I do find my music rather soothing...'

'Yeah even your non-classical stuff has an effect on you, wouldn't ya say?' Hellboy grinned, the chagrin crossing Abe's expression making him laugh as Liz went on, not picking up on what they were talking about...

Yet it was that night after unpacking some of his favourite novels and books, that Abe set four up, thinking he would start to read them before falling asleep. But it was that night's dream which would soon reflect on his reality more than Abe could ever have anticipated.

* * *

**I really hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter, and the second, please do review, it's much appreciated! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	2. Belle Lucivia

**So here is chapter two, which brings in the introduction of my original character "Belle Lucivia", and her beginning in this story...I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**

_Darkness…a total eclipse surrounded a young lady…her sweeping blonde hair blowing rapidly around her. All she could then see was a silhouette hanging over her, as light finally shone into her vision, though a figure continued to stand over her...his soothing voice entering her mind. 'It's okay…I'll get you out safely. I promise.' These words fading along with the dream... _

Early morning...and sunlight bathed a large, richly decorated bedroom. With a large layout and the wardrobes being built into the walls, the room was shown as spacious and elegantly furnished, with two sets of doors on opposite ends of the room. With one leading out onto an open balcony, the soft coloured curtains blew inwards on that cool morning. Though as the rays of light shone across a four poster bed, the form lay amongst the thick sheets and pillows slowly began to awaken, her eyelids flickering open. After a moment taken to adjust to the early hour, the young lady simply sat in recollection as she thought over the dream she had experiences over the past few nights. Sighing inwardly as she then got up, the girl moved about with a light grace, looking into a long mirror as she went towards her wardrobes. Whilst she had a slender frame, the girl was fairly tall, her features soft and delicate as her ivory toned skin, her hair a fair shade of honey blonde that reached her waist. Smiling to herself slightly, she noted the one thing about her appearance that gave an insight into what was only a part of what made her unique...her eyes glittering in the early morning light of their natural colour...amethyst. Her name...? Belle Lucivia...

Once dressed in a pair of deep coloured trousers with a top that was just off the shoulders, Belle went out onto the balcony in the crisp autumn air, breathing deeply as she felt the warmth surround her like the way her aura did. Resting her folded arms against the balcony, Belle looked over into the front gardens which continued to bloom in their vibrant colours, her thoughts completely contained in the dream she remembered so clearly from the previous night. Feeling the cold winged pendant she wore on her neck that morning, she looked down to the delicate chain which it hung from, the pendant being simple with a pearlescent crystal in the centre, but none the less elegant. 'Belle!' called a familiar and cheerful voice, the young lady catching sight of a boy not much older than her on the path up through the gardens outside the front of her home.

'Good morning,' she smiled, her hair falling back over her shoulders as she straightened up. The boy who approached the house was quite tall with sharp features and dark hair that had no particular style to it, his deep brown eyes watching her all the while as he got nearer to the large house.

'So which way would you like to come? Balcony or front door?' he asked with a smirk,

'I think I'll stay with the front door,' she laughed, 'I'll be down at the moment,' she added going back through her room and to the landing after collecting her bag, where she descended the stairs. Though one thing that Belle noticed upon reaching the first floor of their home; was her mother coming from the living room, seemingly weary but continuing to speak softly to her daughter... 'Hello darling,' she smiled, 'Good morning,' Belle responded softly. 'I didn't expect you to be awake,'

'Oh...yes, I had a phone call early, so I felt it best that I get ready...' Her mother's name was Glenna Lucivia, her eyes shining lightly as she spoke to her daughter. Despite her apparent age, Glenna upheld a graceful appearance, her hair falling over her shoulders and neatly around her angular face, the colour being a shade darker than her daughters, with her eyes being an ocean blue. Though some of her features were slightly lined with age, it was easy to see the radiant beauty she once had in her younger years, and just how Belle had inherited that... 'Are you going alone this morning?' she questioned carefully

'No, Dale's waiting outside,' Belle responded,

'Ah yes, he is a sweet young man...though I must remind you Belle, that with your Father coming home today I'll be out ensuring everything is ready for his arrival, as he has another conference in Maine this afternoon...so we shall be back early this evening.'

'Father's back today? But I thought he was supposed to be in California for another week?' Belle replied, Glenna seeming to pause for a moment before continuing.

'Well you know how things are with your Father's businesses and conferences, they always keep him busy.'

'Quite,' she agreed with a slight nod,

'Though we shall be leaving for a meeting together by the thirty first...So you will have the house to yourself until we return...though I would have preferred it if you could have come with us.'

'Well I would have liked to have seen some of our family, but I do have school work, and I'm hosting the Halloween ball this year...'

'Well you'll have the staff here and I know they will attend to you whilst we are away, just take care...'

'I will,' Belle assured her, 'though I really must go, Dale is waiting for me,'

'Alright dear, though don't forget we have a new arrival today, he should be here after you come home,'

'I know...though I don't understand why Father has hired someone else...'

'Mere precaution whilst he is looking after something important for the family,' Glenna amended, Belle saying no more and bidding her mother goodbye as she opened the front doors.

Belle's father was very much a family man and very caring of his family, though as she had gotten older he seemed to become more contained in his work...something she never quite understood considering so many worked for him. Though in recent months following her eighteenth birthday he was often away for private meetings that she never heard anything about...with the exception of a few details that were never told directly from her parents...

'Well, considering the size of your house I'm not surprised you took a while,' Dale grinned as Belle walked out of the front doors, beginning to laugh lightly as she embraced him softly.

'I'm sorry,' she apologised, Dale dismissing it lightly,

'So how are you this morning?' he asked as they started to walk through the gardens

'I'm fine,' she smiled, 'you seem quite cheerful.'

'I have good reason to be...it's nearly the end of term, and you're throwing a party for Halloween, your last one was really good...'

'Thankyou, there will be a lot of people there I should think...though it's a shame none of my family will be,'

'Will Liam be there?'

'Yes,' she responded, sensing an immediate distaste from her friend, at the idea. Liam was a son of some family friends, who happened to attend the same school as Belle and Dale, his interest in Belle being clear from the moment they were introduced.

'So are we taking the car this morning?' she suggested, trying to change the topic,

'Nope, I'll be driving us today,' he responded, Belle seeing the excitement in his eyes as he led her to the gates, forgetting the subject of Liam as they stood in front of a large motorbike.

'Is this the bike you were talking about?' Belle said in disbelief...

'Yep, it arrived last night, it's really smooth to ride,' he replied proudly running a hand over the sleek black surface. 'It's a Harley Davidson, but you can see for yourself how good it is,' he grinned getting on.

'Are you sure I'll be alright on the back of it?' she asked, Dale glancing to her with a raised eyebrow.

'Of course, do you doubt me?' he responded, Belle looking at him for a moment, before smiling with a slight shake of her head. 'You'll be fine I promise,' he assured her, Belle finally giving in as she got onto the back. 'Hold on,' Dale then told her, Belle putting her arms around his waist as she listened to the engine roaring to life. As Dale drove down the road, the speed picking up, Belle looked to the side watching the landscape passing swiftly by as she held onto Dale, thinking about her friendship with him. She had been friends for many years with Dale; he was one of her first childhood friends. Having been together since elementary school, they had always been close and even though their choices of subjects and lifestyles had brought them to spend less and less times together over the past few years they still had a strong bond. Though she knew his opinions of Liam, but she couldn't quite understand his hostility, considering Liam hadn't been anything but polite to her...though it wasn't Dale's words which gave him away...she knew he would never say anything to upset her. Thinking of this as they got steadily closer to school, Belle smiled, the cold air blowing through her long hair as they finally turned into the school's gates.

'Well it's definitely getting colder,' Dale remarked as he slowed and dismounted,

'That may have something to do with the fact that you were just driving on a motorbike with no jacket,' Belle suggested smiling, 'though I do prefer the colder weather somehow...' Dale shaking his head knowingly as they came walked across the parking lot. The high school Belle and Dale attended was the Fairfield Warde High School, it was a large and well renowned school, in which Belle studied Music, Theatre Arts and English Studies. Whilst Dale took Physical education as one of his subjects he was also undertaking a public services course at the University of Connecticut in Hartford, meaning that he wasn't there as often as Belle. 'I have to say I didn't think you were in this morning,'

'Trust me I wish I wasn't, I'm in a lecture all morning today,' he sighed. 'What about you? Music?'

'Rehearsals,' Belle nodded

'What date is the performance?'

'December, though I'm beginning to wonder if I made a mistake in agreeing to do it...'

'Don't let nerves worry you,' Dale replied, 'just have belief in yourself,' he remarked confidently, Belle glancing over with an expression of gratitude as they approached the school. 'Seems strange doesn't it? That it's our last year here,' Dale said thoughtfully.

'It does really,' Belle answered calmly, noting a group of students walking into the main doors, a slight sigh escaping her lips.

'What is it?'

'Nothing,' she responded distantly, bringing her focus back to Dale as a bell sounded overhead. 'I'd best get to class,' she then deduced, 'I'll see you later.'

'Yeah...see you soon Belle,' he responded, watching her for a moment before they finally walked off into separate buildings.

As she sat in rehearsals that morning watching the dancers choreographing, Belle for a while simply observed, though soon enough she found herself agreeing to help them. Getting up on stage Belle began to feel a natural flow of ideas as she began to work through the dance. Belle had often been considered a strong dancer, after years of being taught privately due to her parent's encouragement. From being little, Belle had been taught many forms of dances, gradually narrowing it down as she got older to her favourite and strongest. So as she helped to pull together and teach one of the dances fluidly, Belle found herself soon leading the song as they worked through the lesson, her light-hearted nature being something that a lot liked in Belle, finding her very easy to be friendly with, though Belle was unaware at that she was being watched during the course of the two hours...

As the lesson ended however, Belle had stayed behind to speak with her teacher about her solo performances, admitting to some of her nerves. 'It's just that I've never performed in front of a big audience.'

'Belle darling, you'll be fine, you can lead the stage and show the audience your potential...it's not something to be afraid of.'

'I just don't know if I have that kind of confidence...' she responded doubtfully.

'Of course you do, I've heard you rehearse and there's nothing for you to worry about, just focus on the performance.' Being ushered out of the hall, Belle couldn't say she felt any more relaxed with the idea of the show. Yet going into the music rooms, hearing a piano's melody as she walked towards her class, the music began to soothe her. Music was something that Belle had always loved, it being the reason Belle had first found a passion for dancing, the way it surrounded her calming and relaxing. 'Good Afternoon,' she greeted, her teacher nodding to her from behind the white keys and gesturing her over to begin her practise.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Getting home early that afternoon after being dropped off by Dale, she had assured him she would call him that evening, though walking up the drive, she saw someone waiting by the door. 'Hi, are you Miss. Belle Lucivia?'

'I am, you must be the new security guard,'

'Justin,' he said by way of introduction as he shook her hand, Belle noting a lot from him even through this simple gesture.

'Don't be nervous,' she smiled, 'you'll be working with the day time staff I'm guessing?'

'Yes, I'm due to start tomorrow, Mr. Lucivia said that it would probably be you I met on the first day here,' he replied,

'Well I'm sure he would have greeted you himself but he's on his way back from California at the moment,'

'That's alright, I gathered that he's very busy...'

'Very true, though if you want to report to the gates, the two guards on shift at the moment will take you through everything you need to know,'

'Thankyou...I look forward to seeing you around Miss. Lucivia...'

'Call me Belle,' she replied softly, offering him a last smile as he walked away, Belle knowing that he was at least trustworthy as she walked inside.

Though as she finally sat down in her room later that evening, Belle had given herself a moment to consider the past few days and weeks...Growing up Belle had been used to a busy household, with many people around her constantly, but it was always family...yet in recent years, that became less and less, her parents still saw them, but for Belle it was more of a rarity now...Yet it was as she sat there on her balcony, that her Father joined her, Belle looking up to him happily and putting her arms around him as she stood up.

'I'm surprised you're not cold,' he noted in his warming voice, Belle assuring him she was fine as they sat down, her Father asking her about what she had been doing whilst he'd been away. As he sat and listened, Belle noted just how tired he seemed after his long journey, yet at every moment he could, Harold wanted to be there with his daughter and wife, despite all the times he was at conferences until the late hours, if Belle was awake, he would ask her about her day... 'I know that you must think I'm not around enough at the moment,' he said quietly as she finished talking. It was something that often played on his mind, Harold knowing that there was so much going on...and he didn't know just how to explain it all to his daughter, though he wished that he could. But what he did know was that Belle was always there with the understanding smile, and the promise that it was alright, but tonight something he said to her made her think. 'In life Belle, there are times when you don't know what to do...or even what to say to make things right, but you've got to do what you know is right in your heart.'

'Mother always said that to find you, she followed her heart,' Belle said softly, remembering the words well.

'...and she's not wrong...' he responded, Belle seeing the weariness in his expression though he tried to hide it.

'I think I might get some rest,' Belle then remarked, her Father looking at her for a moment, though she knew he wouldn't be able to tell whether or not she were doing it to be kind or if she was genuinely tired herself. Though he treated it as the latter...

'Once this week is over, we'll have a few days before I have to go again at the end of October,' he promised her, Belle nodding with a smile as he kissed her on the forehead softly, saying goodnight and leaving her room once again. Sitting on her balcony reflectively, Belle thought about what Harold had said to her, wondering whether he knew just how much it truly related to her. Overlooking the night-time sky that night as she contemplated the dream she had, trying to remember the voice that she had heard, Belle was unaware that someone not so far away was also doing the same...neither of them knowing that their fates would soon cross...in a way that they could never have expected...

* * *

**So just what will happen? and how will things develop as their fates do cross? All coming up in the continuation of this new fanfic. **

**Please do review! I hope you enjoyed, and I will be updating soon, **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


	3. Reflecting on Losses

**Good Evening everyone! and welcome to Chapter 3, I hope you all enjoy it as I know it has been quite highly anticipated with a lot of reviewers asking me when it was going to be uploaded. So here it is :) I hope your all enjoying the run up to Christmas, can't believe it will only be 6 days in 10 minutes. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy the new chapter, please review, thankyou!

* * *

**Abe's POV

'Do you think Abe will be okay?' the voice had made me stop...Liz...she must have been in with Red that night.

'He'll be fine, I mean ya saw the way he handled Manning when we quit.'

'You know what I mean Red...he just seems nothing like himself.'

'Yeah...I know...but what can I say to him? Bottle it up? You saw what that did to me...I know what it did to me. I don't want to just let Abe think he can't show his emotions, 'cause he's the kind of guy that probably doesn't know how to go about handling this kind of emotion. But he'll pull through it. He's tougher than a lot take him for.' Sighing inwardly as I listened with a hand resting motionlessly against the door where they were both talking behind it, I continued to follow their conversation for a little longer, listening to their concerns for me, but also their beliefs that I would pull through a stronger person...and that one day I would find happiness...but that seemed all too far away...

As I moved my hand and went to walk down the corridor, I found my surroundings were changing with each step, yet I still kept walking, as if I knew exactly where I was going. Though as the room almost seemed to close in, I could see into a doorway, where an entity stood, strong and brutal in appearance, a silhouetted figure at the back of the room, the figure only just beginning to become clearer as I made to step in cautiously...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Looking to the clock hanging across the room, Abe was only just able to see the time in the dim light, four am showing on the hands. Floating slowly in the water, Abe felt somewhat nostalgic as once again he ran through everything in his mind, trying to think how things could have been different...and yet he couldn't find a way...a reason to change the fate that had befallen them. He found it so hard to understand that there was nothing he could have done. Knowing that Hellboy had saved Liz from dying in the hands of Rasputin made Abe all the more saddened that he couldn't have done the same for Nuala. But in the end he realised that in her heart Princess Nuala knew that was her chosen destiny. Yet just that thought made Abe feel worse, remembering the conversation Liz and Red had, had about him whilst in Northern Ireland, he couldn't help but think fondly of his two friends that seemed to have so much belief in him.

'If only I was as strong as you perceived me to be...' he breathed quietly, his form moving ever so slightly in the tank as he looked out of the wide window into the night-time sky, wondering what had brought him back...

Though as he waited to fall asleep again, Abe's thoughts drifted to the last part of his dream, wondering whether there was meaning behind it, a theory he didn't question for long before finally drifting off into what he knew would probably be another short slumber.

Later that morning as Hellboy and Liz began to stir, both found they had slept somewhat restfully in their new home. With Liz looking into Red's golden eyes as she uttered, 'good morning,' Hellboy smiled slightly as he moved closer to her, before enfolding her in his arms. The body heat between them had always been fairly high, but perfectly bearable for them. Yet Liz didn't stay for long, Hellboy understanding why as she went into the bathroom and shut the door. 'Liz...babe, are you okay?'

'Yes...I'll be fine, you go and get some breakfast, I don't think I'll be eating any this morning,'

'Are you sure? I mean I'll stay with you...if you're not feeling well then-'

'Honestly H.B,' she said in weak assurance, Hellboy knowing that if Liz wanted to be on her own, as much as he didn't

So getting up and pulling on some clothes, Hellboy went to get something to eat, his appetite the same as usual as he cooked a large plate of pancakes for himself, before going to see if Abe was awake.

'Morning Brother Blue,' he greeted cheerfully, Abe glancing up from the books his was setting up in front of his tank. 'Today's read is it?'

'I'm just finding some near the top of the boxes for now,' Abe nodded, Hellboy then offering his friend some breakfast though Abe declined.

'I'm not feeling particularly hungry this morning...'

'Yeah...you and Liz both.. I'll tell ya something Blue, there's gotta be something Liz can take for this morning sickness...'

'Well, I can look into some possible remedies that may help if you wish...though some forms of music can be therapeutic enough to ease the symptoms...'

'Music?' Hellboy repeated with a raised eyebrow,

'Yes...some forms of classical music or natural sounds can be quite helpful,' Abe replied, his attention turning back to the books he looked over in there boxes, selecting various titles as he began to put them in place.

'I think I'll just trust your opinion on that one Brother Blue...' Hellboy concluded decisively, Abe nodding slightly when he his hand paused, hovering over one of the cases...there was no gap, but he knew in an instant what was missing...the blue spine that was absent amongst the book covers making him simply stop in place. 'Princess Nuala...' he breathed, sadness shining in his bright blue eyes as he went to sit on the leather sofa, closing his eyes for a moment with his head slightly bowed as if he seemed to have forgotten that Red was still in the room, until he clapped him on the shoulder as lightly as his strength allowed.

'Listen...Abe...if ya need anyone to talk to...at anytime..I'm here for ya buddy,'

'Thankyou...' Abe responded in a soft tone, Hellboy looking down to the prayer beads that hung from his belt as he quietly hoped that Abe would be able to put the past behind him...though he wasn't sure how long that would take...

Yet the conversation soon subsided when Liz came into the room looking slightly pale as she walked farther into the light. 'Are you okay babe?' Hellboy asked his girlfriend carefully, Liz only responding with a slight nod as she rested her head against Red's shoulder.

'Would you prefer to lie down Liz? It may help,'

'Blue's right babe, you look pretty tired...'

'Yeah thanks...' she replied, not managing any sarcasm, but instead sitting down on the leather sofa and resting against the arm of it as she tried to sleep off her morning sickness, Hellboy and Abe thinking the same as Red sat beside her that morning. Watching them for a moment, Abe then returned to his books, enjoying the simple quietness that they had during the start of the day, though he knew there were still matters to discuss. Yet as he looked to Liz and Hellboy, Red trying to carefully put his coat over her, Abe smiled slightly. Despite their sometimes frequent disagreements, Red and Liz were so perfectly suited to one another, even in light of the notable differences they had...But the bond they'd had from Liz's childhood was something that had been truly inspirational to see.

Abe's POV

I remembered it fairly clearly, having not been at the bureau long when Liz came to the bureau for what was the third time at the age of sixteen. I had arrived at the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defence in 1978...the year that I was found, following the near experimentations I had been faced with...though it was Hellboy again who had helped me. Even though I didn't know who he was...he saved my life...in a time where I had felt the fear...the worries and the pain that I could see in Liz's eyes when she returned to a place that she clearly didn't want to come to. In her way I think she believed that by having to come back to the bureau, she felt she had failed herself in controlling her powers. She'd been so withdrawn...so frightened by what she could do, and yet from the moment she walked in those doors with -at the time- shoulder length dark hair and wide eyes that only emitted nerves, Hellboy couldn't help but feel a longing to look after her, and show her she was not alone. At the time I was only just learning how to befriend and find trust in others, though upon being introduced to Liz myself, she showed an honest smile, her thoughts being sympathetic yet kind ones.

Thinking of this when I saw in Hellboy's mind the first time Liz had met the big monkey, I saw something in her eyes as he expected Liz to be afraid of him, though she seemed to think it should be the other way around, Hellboy's then pleasant words to her promising that she would be safe with him...that was the first time that Hellboy had then seen that glimmer in her eyes...hope.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'How is Liz?' Abe asked as Hellboy came to stand out at the back with him late that afternoon.

'She's alright now I think...she's perked up a lot at least,' he replied, Abe nodding to this when Red continued. 'So how come your ain't wearing your water...collar...thing?'

'Apparatus,' Abe corrected, 'it's been raining so the air is moist...'

'Well I dunno about you Abe old buddy...' he remarked lighting a cigar, 'but other than Manning annoying us...it's been pretty peaceful out here.'

'You think we should stay...for Liz's sake?' Abe said in understanding, Hellboy glancing to him before sighing, with smoke present in the air from the lit cigar.

'I just...I worry about her at the moment. I know she's not exactly going to say it, but this pregnancy business, I reckon it's harder than it looks.'

'Well I would imagine so,' Abe agreed with a wry smile at the way Hellboy had put it. Red had always been simple and straightforward in the way he handled topics, but then again Abe knew that it was sometimes the only way when you couldn't find the words to speak about a delicate topic.

'So what do you think Abe...of this place?'

'I don't know. I just think its right we came back...but I don't know why. Maybe we weren't meant to leave yet.'

'I kind of got the same feeling, like something keeps bringing you back, as much as you think it would be better to go. But right now, with Liz being in the condition she's in I just don't wanna pressure her by moving from place to place, just because the FBI are annoying us...'

'As I've said before Red, wherever we go America will always have the Federal Bureau of Investigation will always be there. I think this place is a good choice...it has everything that we require, and the FBI have at least been courteous in seeing our belongings from the bureau have been returned to us...'

'Yeah there's that I suppose...' Hellboy responded, finding it hard to admit that the FBI had done anything good for them.

Though when he thought about it, over the years they had worked with some good agents, who were good men and willing to treat them with some respect...They were perhaps the only ones that kept Hellboy doing his job in order to help them through their missions...they were the agents who gave Abe and Hellboy an insight into what it was like to be treated normally by others...

'You wouldn't believe its Halloween in a week would ya?' he said finally,

'No...I hadn't realised...'

'Yeah...five years since Father died. So much seems to have happened since then, I just wish he could have seen some of it...' he remarked, Abe knowing how difficult Hellboy sometimes found it to talk about the loss of his father.

'I'm sure he'd be

'Well...at least we might get to have a bit of fun on Halloween this year...though I gotta admit last year was pretty good,' Hellboy smirked.

'Because you got into the city again?'

'That and I got Manning drunk, which was funny when the other Agents found him the next morning...wasn't really surprising he took the day off to recover. I was in such a good mood that day,'

'I can't imagine why,' Liz smiled joining them and wrapping her arm around Hellboy's. 'You never do change...'

'Well it's why you love me,' he smirked, Liz glancing to Abe and offering him a smile that reminded him of when Liz had first met him. In a way it almost felt like he was starting out again for the first time...unsure of what was awaiting him, and curious as to what the future held. But now as he thought about the dream in which he had seen a new entity, Abe was reminded of just what he had seen over the years...the fights he and the others had endured. The enemies they had faced. The injuries they had sustained.

Yet they had always pulled through it so strongly, and as a team. With this thought in mind, Abe smiled in a way that seemed more himself as Hellboy and Liz started to go inside, offering for Abe to join them... 'So what do you reckon then? Get him drunk, or get embarrassing pictures sent to his work base?'

'Or how about behaving yourself so that he won't have a reason to come round?' Liz suggested; Hellboy looking put out by the remark.

'Well that's no fun...'

'I'm quite certain Red will find some way of having fun on Halloween,' Abe responded knowingly.

'I don't doubt that,' she replied, Hellboy laughing as they went to spend some time in the living room before going to bed after their first undisturbed day...yet it wasn't about to last...

* * *

**So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, things are certainly about to get interesting in the next couple of chapters... **

**I shall be updating soon, please review :) ~ Also if you have any final questions to ask in "The FBI's Best Kept Secret Uncovered" please submit them before Tuesday 22nd of December, thankyou, and Goodnight!  
**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	4. Halloween Celebrations

**Good evening everyone, and Merry Christmas! I hope your all enjoying the festive season ^_^ and welcome to this new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it as we return to Belle's perspective, for a rather unanticipated Halloween Celebration... **

**I'll say no more for now, so...  
**

**Please review and Enjoy!

* * *

**October 31st...Halloween...and the day of Belle's planned party. During the course of the day, she had been busy making arrangements and decorating with the help of a few friends, and some of the workers.

'So any idea what your wearing tonight?' Dale asked as he helped her move some pumpkins outside into the gardens.

'Yes,' she smiled, 'I know what I'm wearing; what are you coming as?'

'Something original,' he grinned, Belle sensing that it would be a typical Halloween costume, Dale making her laugh as he then remarked, 'well at least you know there will be no shortage of ghosts tonight...'

'Or anything else for that matter,' Belle replied lightly, 'but I think that's everything,' she added, going through the front doors into her transformed hallway, which had decorations of amber orange and obsidian running through it. With garlands lining the walls, cobwebs hanging down the staircase and around the chandeliers where the lights were now made dimmer, Belle was happy with the layout for the party. The grand ballroom was also slightly different for the evening with the surround sound speakers being altered for the music. Standing in the doorway, Belle thought fondly of all the dancing lessons she had taken in that very room.

'You know, I don't think anyone would imagine you liking Halloween much,' spoke a voice from behind her, Belle turning to see a couple of guards carrying the some chairs into the room, one of them being Justin.

'I know,' she smiled, 'I adore Christmas, but there's something about Halloween, it's just a time to dress up and enjoy a little time to ourselves in between the start of the new academic year and Christmas.'

'Well I think it'll be a good night,' one of the other guards grinned, Belle offering to help them carry some of the chairs around, though they declined, Belle simply then watching as everything was finished, and in what seemed like a few moments, Belle walked into the now crowded room, filled with over one hundred friends and students dressed in costumes well suited for the occasion. Belle's costume that she had bought for the evening was a halter necked ball gown, the bodice being fitted with a zip being put in discreetly down the side, the skirt being quite voluminous and the colour having a sheen of orange running through it, with a similarly coloured satin mask that hid the upper half of her face, with only her bright amethyst eyes being visible behind it. Hearing many compliments as she passed through the dancers, Belle felt someone take her arm and turned to see Dale who offered her a dance. Unable to resist, Belle was led onto the dance floor, seeing many recognisable faces around her who all offered pleasant gestures or simple smiles before returning the focus to their partners.

'So have you enjoyed the party so far?' Dale asked from behind his make-up that made Belle smile.

'I have...you were right when you said your costume was unique...so why Gomez?'

'Well he is pretty suave, and to be honest a vampire would be a bit cliché,' he grinned, when his expression changed slightly. 'Belle...can I ask you something?'

'Mm...?' she responded glancing to him

'Are you disappointed...that Liam wasn't here tonight?'

Belle had been aware of just how much Dale disliked Liam from the way he often spoke of him, though he would never say anything that denoted it in front of her. But it was true to say that Belle was a little regretful that Liam had been unable to join them that night. After knowing him for a few months, Belle was quite unsure what it was about Liam, but his personality never seemed quite genuine, though with no stray thoughts or apparent change to support the idea, Belle had remained friendly and polite, finding him to be as charming as many did. 'I am in a way...though I'm happy with those who are here, it makes it all worthwhile,' Belle finally responded, Dale smiling at her as they continued to dance.

Though whilst thinking over this Belle noticed that a girl sat on the outskirts of the room; watching the dancers somewhat longingly, Belle feeling some sympathy for her, knowing what was wrong as she looked to one of the boys dancing on the ballroom floor; the song then changed over the speakers...

'Listen do you want to go and get a drink...?' Dale offered softly, bringing her attention back to him.

'Yes I think some fresh air would be nice...' she said admittedly, Dale smiling as he took Belle's arm, the pair beginning to walk outside when the power suddenly cut, the pair turning as the doors slammed shut and screams erupted throughout the house, Belle realising something was wrong.

'Belle, was this planned...or a weird coincidence?'

'No...I didn't plan it,' she replied in concern, Dale going out and around the back of her home at Belle's request to see if the guards working could help her with the electrics. Yet as she went to calm her guests, something made her pause. Feeling like a dark aura was suddenly surrounding her delicate form, Belle shivered slightly, though continued farther inside as she called softly, 'the lights should be back on in a moment...there's nothing to worry about...' she finished carefully, the coldness and sudden thoughts that started flashing through her mind saying otherwise when all at once it was gone as the room re-lit. However she wasn't given a chance to dwell on the reason for the power failure as Dale came back in, her friend's serious expression and tense posture telling her that something was wrong.

'Dale...' she began,

'Liam's here,' he remarked, Belle seeing there was something more than simple distaste in his tone tonight.

'Where is he? I didn't think he'd be able to come.'

'Outside. But I don't want you to go out there,' he stated, Belle starting to move when he took her shoulders and brought her to look into his eyes, Belle then seeing exactly what Dale had seen...

As Dale let his grip loosen, he saw the hurt in Belle's eyes, his expression softening as he drew Belle close against him, offering to have Liam seen out.

'No...' she said quietly, straightening up and trying to smile,

'Belle...'

'It's alright...I'll be fine,' she remarked, her voice still quiet as she went through the ballroom and to the front gardens where the night guards were working, only to see the scene for herself...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Whilst the evening had been a clear success, Belle didn't feel like it had been such a good Halloween after all, her main thoughts being what she had seen of Liam through Dale that night...Upon the touch from his hands on her shoulders, Belle had been presented with a vision, a memory that was in his most recent thoughts.

_Following Dale as he went around the back of the manor, Belle followed silently, her dress shimmering in the evening light as she watched Dale speak to a guard about the power, agreeing to go back once he had told Belle that they were going to attempt to restart it. Yet as she watched him returning the way he came, she paused as he came to a sudden stop. Following his line of view as Dale became very still, Belle saw through his mind Liam...the blonde haired young man whom Belle had become acquainted with, the young man who her parents favoured after he showed considerable romantic interest in Belle was sat in a romantic embrace with another girl._

Ending the vision abruptly Belle looked down at her hands with a wistful expression across her features. Whilst she couldn't deny that it was better she had learnt of a mistake before it had, had a chance to happen, Belle couldn't help but find what she'd discovered, hurtful...But that sometimes came with her ability...Ever since she was a child, Belle knew she had something about her that was different, when she could hear people talking subconsciously...even though they never appeared to breathe a word. It had all started quite innocently really, Belle had always seemed to be more "aware" than others her age, something which grew with her as she got older and into high school. But it was in that first year that she finally began to understand what she could do. After answering a friend without realising they weren't really talking, who suggested it was like Belle had heard her thoughts when she brushed it off that Belle began to realise it may be true...After looking through many books and finding out all she could, Belle gradually discovered that she was clairvoyant...a hearer of the thoughts of others...even to the point that she felt some emotion from it, though she didn't consider herself an empath from the extensive definitions that she had read. She didn't believe her abilities to be quite as an empath's were described. But in learning of what she could do, Belle was very careful in how she handled her ability, the most common problem being in how Belle answered people by their thoughts, just as she had done when she discovered her talent for what it was.

Yet each time that mistake was made, Belle was able to explain herself, without ever arousing suspicion. But over the years Belle found it hard that she'd been unable to tell anyone about her secret, even though she truly wanted to...wishing she could confide in someone...her Father, her Mother, any other close relatives...or friends...like Dale. Though if anything had come from that night it was that any confidence she had built in hoping to trust in someone with her secret was now lost again, in finding out that she had been hurt by someone she thought she could trust, knowing now more than ever that it was sometimes a difficult thing to find in others. However her thoughts were soon distracted by a bark coming from the edge of her bed, Belle glancing over the bottom of the bed with a smile as she patted lightly on her cream coloured duvet, watching a dog jump easily onto the bed and padding over to his mistress. The dog was a pure white Samoyed, though had the blue eyes that reminded many of a Siberian husky, his curled, bushy white tail wagging as Belle ran her hands through his soft fur, the dog tucking its head under her chin making her laugh as he then lay in front of her. 'Well at least I have someone to look after me whilst Mother and Father are away, don't I Chance?' she smiled, Chance looking up at her with his bright blue eyes as he tried to lick her hand.

Chance had been one of Belle's gifts for her birthday when she turned sixteen, and had been a loyal family dog, but he had always been the most faithful towards Belle, their bond being strong from the start. Being nearly three years old though and fully grown, he was also a very strong yet gentle dog, but as some of her guards commented, he made the perfect watch dog...

Lying down after a while under her thick duvet, Belle glanced over to her Halloween dress, wishing that she hadn't seen what she had that evening. Belle couldn't say she knew how exactly she had felt about Liam, but as a tear rolled down her face, she understood something had truly been there...her hand still resting in Chance's fur feeling it's soft warmth as she slowly fell asleep..._the dream somehow felt more real now, Belle could hear the voice again, it's soft assurance being something that she found honest...yet she still faltered...looking past the figure that seemed to be shrouded in black, Belle noted the dimness of the fairly sized room, tables being swept aside thought something looked recognisable to her..._

Waking up the following morning, Belle felt somewhat weary as she sat up, knowing that she had to get ready, though the dream that ran through her mind distracted her as she got up. Moving around the edge of the bed to find Chance asleep on the end of the duvet, she smiled softly as she took out a midnight blue skirt with white boots and a white satin top. Putting on a silver locket that had been handed down through the family, it shone brightly around her neck. Looking outside into the gardens, Belle didn't stay there that morning, but went straight downstairs for breakfast before going out into the cold November morning. Pulling her long coat farther around her, Belle walked down the marble steps and onto the driveway where her convertible Mercedes sat waiting for her to get behind the wheel.

Opening the door and getting in, Belle put her hands around the wheel as she started up the smooth running engine. Driving out of the gates that morning, Belle found things quiet knowing she was now dreading this coming term for more than one reason. Yet she was grateful that she would be with some friends in Literature studies later that morning, feeling like she would need a distraction for a little while that day. Seeing some of the discarded Halloween decorations that littered the streets, Belle thought back to the party, the strange occurrence that happened before the problems with Liam now coming back to her for the first time. It had felt so unnatural and eerily dark...almost like there was something else there, yet it seemed quite impossible to believe. With all this on her mind as she pulled up in the car park, Belle was only vaguely aware of the students looking over at her car in clear admiration. Belle's car was often the subject to attention from fellow students; it had been that way since she'd first gotten it a year ago, and even now that same first impression was seen in the faces of the many freshmen students.

But going inside that morning Belle wished that she wasn't alone as she was faced with a girl that she had dreaded to see. 'Well Belle I'm surprised you found the energy to come in today after your party last night. Not that I can see the appeal in such a childish event.' Lowering her head slightly, Belle then averted the girl's eyes and went to move around her and the group of friends that stood with her, yet she was soon brought to a stop.

'What's the matter Belle, are we not good enough for you to speak with? Are we not high class enough?' Like Belle this girl was too blonde, though her eyes were a hazel colour, her skin tone a shade deeper, and while she had a self-satisfied expression on her face ever word she spoke had a sharp sting with it.

'Serena...' she began quietly, 'what do you want me to say to you? I don't think it right for me to suggest what you did last night, though I'd prefer it if you kept your personal affairs out of my gardens, and away from my home when you weren't invited into it,' she remarked carefully, Serena's expression turning slightly sour before smoothing over.

'Why would I want to go to your "home," when all you do is show off your Daddy's riches...?'

'Money never came into this conversation...I have a lot more that is important to me than money...as I requested, please don't come to my home again,' she said politely, finding it hard not to show her emotions at the bitter way she was being talked to, when finally, she walked away, listening to nothing else from them.

Ever since she had started at the school, Serena had been notably critical towards those who didn't argue back, using her popularity and friends as back up to her snide comments. Though unlike Belle, most retaliated...yet that wasn't her nature to do so...even though sometimes she wondered whether it would just be easier to say something back...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Having received a call during her break that morning, Belle had been surprised to hear from her parents, both being worried about what had happened regarding the night before, and assuring her they would be on the next flight home that day. Yet it was only when Dale had arrived for his Physical Education lessons that she was able to talk about it.

'So do your parents know about what Liam did?'

'No, I don't think I want to tell them...their good friends with Liam's family. It's how we met. The fact he attends the same school is purely coincidence. But as well if they hear about this then I know they will try again to convince me that I should have home-tutoring rather than attending high school.'

'Why would they do that?' Dale replied in confusion and surprise,

'I don't know if I'm honest Dale...I just can't understand it,' she replied thoughtfully, Dale still not sounding happy with the thought as they walked across the school grounds. Whilst Belle didn't know exactly why her parents wanted her to leave high-school so soon, she was fully aware something wasn't right, the unexpected phone call only adding to that as a friend came up to them. 'Hi,' she greeted lightly, her soft red hair gleaming in the early morning light, Dale and Belle responding pleasantly, recognising her easily. Yet as she told them about a lecture that was going to be in the main school hall, only Dale went to follow as Belle stayed where she was stood. 'I'll join you both in a moment, I just need to go and collect something from my English room, one of the tutors wanted to speak with me...'

'Okay, did you want us to tell them where you are if anyone asks?'

'Yes, thankyou

'Your Halloween party was very good last night,' the girl then complimented, 'will you be having a party at Christmas again?'

'I should imagine so' Belle smiled,

'That would be wonderful, you threw a lovely Christmas party last year,'

'Thankyou Scarlet...anyway, I'll see you both in a few minutes,' she smiled graciously, both of them leaving Belle to go into the English building alone. Opening the door and walking inside, Belle was surprised to find it seemingly empty, her heels sounding hollow against the floor as she ascended the stairs to the second floor where she found her class empty.

However as she went to the front desk, about to brush her hand across the surface to see if any note had been left for her, she heard a smash outside. Walking from the room and looking around the empty corridor, Belle moved forwards and leaned over the side of the stairway to see at the foot of the stairs, a broken china vase. Hovering a hand over the edge, Belle anxiously felt for any aura's when a dark presence seemed to fill the atmosphere, her eyes widening in fear as every door and window seemed to slam and bolt shut...

* * *

**So Belle's trapped, but what is she trapped with and who can possibly help her? & just what has been worrying her parents so much? It's all building up and we're only four chapters in lol  
**

**I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas, Happy Christmas Eve too lol! and I hope that you all get what you wish for :)  
**

**Please Review, and once again Merry Christmas!  
**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	5. The Colliding Of Two Worlds

**Hello Everyone! and Happy New Year to you all, so here is chapter 5 and my first update of 2010! Wow I can't believe how quick 2009 went lol. But I hope you've all had a good night and you all enjoy this chapter which I think has been quite widely anticipated...so here it is! **

**Please review! and Enjoy!

* * *

**Waking up to a loud knocking at the door, Abe had looked on wearily as he pushed himself up to the surface of the tank, feeling a warm temperature against his damp features. Pulling a towel over and drying himself off, Abe then heard Hellboy –apparently at the front door- and seemingly angry with whoever was there, Abe wondering if it was Agent Manning again, the idea making him sigh.

'Look we told them for the last time, we ain't interested, besides, for one its eleven o'clock in the morning, and you've just woke Liz up when she's feeling sick.'

'Please Agent Hellboy, I am avare zat you have quit, and Agent Manning has refused to come to you, but zis could be quite dangerous.'

'Johann, you saw us quit. We don't get ordered around by the FBI anymore.'

'Listen to me, zere is an entity within Connecticut zat had been seen by a local school, Agent Manning heard of a sudden security breach and a building has now been made inaccessible.'

Sighing heavily, Hellboy knew that from the mentioning of "school" and "entity," there could be a serious problem.

'What's going on?' Liz asked coming down the hallway with a pale expression across her features.

'Johann wants us to go and see to an entity that's been reportedly seen at a school, but your ill and in no state to be fighting, Abe's not gonna want to go, and there is one other little problem of the fact we quit. Somehow I don't think me and Manning are gonna last long either.'

'What are the FBI doing about this?' Liz then continued to ask Johann who turned his glass head towards her direction.

'Zey are sending out some of zere men, it vas reported to zem from ze police. Though as far as I am avare zey have so far been unsuccessful in getting in...ve are just hoping zat zere are no students in zere.'

'Red...' Liz began, looking to her boyfriend, 'I know what we've said about the FBI...but it's a school...I just...'

'You think we should go?' he finished for her, folding his arms with a slight from.

'There could be kids in there HB, what if it starts an attack? I mean what if it was ours...?' she suggested resting Hellboy's fine hand against her stomach where a slight bump was present.

Hellboy knew what Liz mean, she didn't want to help the FBI anymore than he did, but where vulnerable people were concerned that genuinely needed help, it was hard to ignore it...So finally giving in, Hellboy returned his gaze from Liz's to Johann and nodded in agreement. 'Alright, I'm in, but we're gonna need Abe...it's just not gonna be easy to convince him.'

'Would you like me to speak to him?' Liz offered, Red shaking his head,

'No babe, I'll handle Abe, you go and rest...'

'I'm coming with you,' Liz began stepping towards him, though his expression was unchanged,

'Liz you're feeling ill and your pregnant, you're not going to fight any ugly brutes today, and I'll keep you posted with what's going on while I'm there. I'll need something to stop me killing Manning at any rate,' he grinned, leaving Liz stood in the entranceway with Johann, looking frustrated.

Walking down to Abe's room, where the merman was just about to emerge, Hellboy greeted him lightly, 'morning Abe, ya might wanna get your jacket cause we're needed. The things we get ourselves into...I swear becoming a Father's gonna turn me soft,' he remarked with a groan, 'I need to work out more just to get rid of that idea,' he added, Abe sensing what was happening before Hellboy began to explain it. Abe had a strong ability when it came to understanding other people's emotions and thoughts...a strength that had built significantly over the years. Though now as Hellboy talked about the impending mission, Abe moved back into the room and sat down.

'I don't think that I can do it Red...' he said shaking his head slightly,

'Come on Abe, I mean, yeah I don't want to do this as much as you don't, but I guess Liz got me with it...not that I know how considering we're all adamant that we quit.'

'As much as we don't wish to help the FBI, we also don't want the innocent to get hurt because of it,' Abe remarked reflectively,

'Yeah, now that's the Brother Blue I know,' Red said with a grin, which soon fell.

'What good are our abilities if we can't save those we care about though…?' Abe asked despondently

'Abe, I need you to snap out of this,' Hellboy replied,

'I promised myself I'd never go on another mission because I don't believe that I can do it...not anymore...I'm sorry Red.'

Looking down for a moment, Hellboy finally nodded, standing up and clapping his best friends shoulder lightly. 'If that's what ya want...then I ain't gonna force you buddy. Though as much as you blame yourself, you did save the Princess by yourself the first time, I just finished the guy off. It was no one's fault what happened, Nuada would have got the crown piece, even if ya hadn't given it to him, and somehow I think the Princess knew what she had to do all along, as hard as it is to understand. But I'll see ya later Blue.' Watching Hellboy go to the door, Abe felt the sympathy Hellboy had shown him, though as he went to speak, Abe found it hard in trying to find the right words.

'Red...'

'Yeah?'

'...Good luck,' he said finally, Hellboy smiling slightly before walking out and leaving Abe, who put his face in his hands. He felt so much guilt in refusing to go with Hellboy, yet he didn't have enough faith in himself to believe he could do it. Since their arrival home, Abe knew that Hellboy and Liz believed he could still find happiness, though it may take time, but he didn't understand how it were possible...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'Iz Agent Sapien not coming?'

'No, it's just me, so this had better be good Johann,' he responded, following the ectoplasmic form out, not seeing Liz stood by the dining room. Once alone after the door had closed and she heard the loud engine of the truck fading out as it got farther away from their new home, the pyrokinetic went down to Abe's room. Knocking on the door before entering, she heard Abe's voice, though it sounded quiet as she went in, still looking a little ill from earlier that morning.

'Hey,' she greeted calmly, Abe looking somewhat surprised to see her there.

'Liz, are you not going with Hellboy?'

'On the mission...? I intended to, but in my "condition" neither Johann nor Red thought it was a good idea. Though with you staying it means that HB will be on his own.' Even though she didn't readily express it, Abe could feel the concern that she emitted having left Hellboy to fight an unknown entity without any support from his best friend or Liz.

'Liz I-'

'Abe...no one is going to force you into this, do you not think I don't understand from all the times I didn't want to face the bureau? But Red...he really misses his best friend sometimes. None of us wanted this really; I guess coming back here should have made it obvious that we'd have the bureau coming to us again. Though Agent Manning's clearly finding it hard to admit that they're already struggling without us, but you know Abe...if you need HB or me, we're here for you, just like you've been there for us both when we needed it.'

'Thankyou Liz,' Abe remarked gratefully, raising a hand slightly as he continued to feel Liz's strong emotions. 'You're very worried about him...aren't you?' Bowing her head slightly, Liz nodded before looking into Abe's eyes.

'I know Red can take care of himself...he's reckless at times...but he knows what he's doing.'

'Did you want to go with him?' Abe asked carefully, Liz looking into Abe's eyes without a trace of disagreement crossing her features.

'I have to...he may think I'm little help in my condition...but I can't stay here wondering what's going on when he's gone alone.'

Seeing her stand up and leave the room before Abe could speak, he was aware of the emotional stress Liz was likely to be undergoing, with the thought that things weren't going to be as peaceful as they had dreamed after all. Yet thinking about the situation at hand, it was then that Abe also walked from the room and up to the hallway to meet Liz, who was pulling on a leather jacket whilst walking swiftly to the door when Abe caught up to her, putting his hand on the door hand before she did.

'Abe?'

'Red wouldn't forgive me if I let you go on your own,' he remarked, amending for his reasons, Liz smiling at him

'Thankyou...'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Having arrived at the school in Connecticut, Hellboy had been told to remain in the van whilst the area was secured. 'Yeah...great, just hurry it up, I ain't spending all day here,' he responded in irritation, about to light up a cigar when the agent added over the intercom that it was a non smoking area. 'How did he know I was just-?' he began muttering to himself before shaking his head and forgetting it. Hellboy often found it easier not to question the FBI, their methods of work being of little interest to him. Yet as the door finally began to lower, Hellboy stood up, breathing a sigh as he met a team of FBI agents awaiting him, though his eyes met with Manning's initially who was watching with a frown etched across his features. 'Well Hellboy I'm surprised that you actually...'

'Save it Manning, just tell me what's in there so I can go and do your job for you, and let me just say that the only reason I'm here is cause Johann asked us too, considering kids are involved.'

'Well as long as you know while you're here you work under my rules and my rules only,' Manning stated simply.

'I see your still the over enthusiastic guy I used to work with,' Hellboy responded rolling his eyes before jerking his head to the other Agents.

'What are they doing then?'

'They're the team that will be joining you inside...'

'I ain't going in with them, I'm working alone, besides you ain't holding me responsible for the injury or deaths of any more Agents, it's never been my job to watch them, and that isn't gonna change anytime soon.' Watching as Manning clearly contemplated this, knowing it would just be easier to let Hellboy go in by himself, he was also wary of any consequences, especially the biggest possible risk of him being seen in public.

Though the arrival of another car disrupted this thought as it pulled up by the other FBI cars, Abe and Liz getting out and approaching them. 'Liz,' Hellboy said in surprise, a smile coming across his features when he saw Abe stood beside her.

'We thought you might want a bit of help,' Liz smiled, Manning sighing heavily.

'I give up...' he remarked, finding it too hard to decipher Hellboy, Abe or Liz's intentions, and instead giving them their orders as they were handed the belts they hadn't seen in so long with their old locators attached.

'Okay you three, in and out, get the job done and don't get seen by anyone got it?'

'Yeah, discreet right?' Hellboy grinned,

'...yeah,' Manning responded wondering whether this was a good idea or not, 'just ensure your locators are synced up at all times,' he went on airily, the three of them flicking it and revealing the various colours that represented them, red, blue and yellow... 'alright, let's get them in there,' Manning instructed, two agents going to the back doors where the FBI were stationed, out of sight of any students, when Johann approached Abe.

'Good luck Agent Sapien, don't doubt yourself, I know zis haz been very difficult, but things do begin to vork out.' Nodding to his former boss, Abe breathed in deeply, knowing that Johann had lost a love too, yet the idea of things "working out" didn't seem all too real to him as they walked towards the back doors of the building...Though little did the team know as they went in, two worlds were about to collide...

Hearing the doors close behind them as they entered the ground floor, the three of them were met with a ruined entranceway, the flooring being ripped up with considerable damage being done to the rest of the interior. 'So what do you two reckon? Shall we split up or go together?'

'Well it's not going to hide from us...we have our locators...let's just split up and find this creep,' Liz commented, Hellboy nodding, and the three of them agreeing to take different floors, Liz working with the ground floor in case she felt the need to get out, Hellboy looking at the first floor, leaving Abe with the second. Walking up the staircase after leaving Liz and Red behind him, Abe continued up to the highest floor of the building that was readily accessible, a voice coming across the locators. 'Anything Brother Blue?'

'Nothing as of yet, though the damage has been quite extensive...whatever has done this must have considerable strength...'

'It clearly hasn't met my stone fist then has it?' Hellboy responded 'changing channels...' Once silence resumed in the atmosphere, Abe began to look around the rooms when he realised the windows were seemingly sealed shut, finding this with some of the doors too as he asked Liz if the front entrance was too sealed closed.

'Yeah it is...' she replied frowning over the locator. 'Do you think it's much of a coincidence?'

'I'm not sure,' he responded when lifting his hand he felt something down the end of the corridor...an aura...So silently going through the building, Abe had walked towards the only room where the door appeared to be slightly parted, feeling that he had been there before, in the sense that he recognised the building...though with it he felt a dark presence run through his senses and the aura which he had followed.

Carefully approaching the door, he looked through the crack with caution, jumping back in alarm as an object hit the door throwing it open backwards and hanging off its hinges. Looking at it with his mouth slightly agape, Abe held his hand over the vivid blue locator, ready to send a word of warning and a call for help, when he heard a sound...a whimper that quickly silenced. Looking in to see a seemingly shapeless figure looming in the room it began to move towards the back where the sound had emitted from...So acting on instinct as Abe removed the gun from his belt, despite vowing never to use it again, he raised it in the air and pulled the trigger. As the shot rang in the air Abe moved behind the broken door, seeing the creature go through and down the stairway at a considerable speed, and shriek running through the corridors which muted as the entity got farther down towards the lower floors. Steadying his breathing after taking a moment to pause, Abe then went against the one rule he never believed he would dare to break for fear of the reaction...But right now something drew him into the room, following the now strong aura that surrounded him.

Walking carefully to the back of the room, once certain it was safe for that moment, Abe moved the desk that had been thrown against a wall to find a young lady having barely missed getting trapped under the weight, shaking fearfully, and about to look up when Abe heard a loud bang outside, and moved swiftly in front of her. Leaving the girl unable to see him fully, Abe waited in place, raising a hand and sensing no danger when he heard Hellboy cursing from downstairs and realising that he had too found the entity. Relaxing his tensed posture in the realisation that they were still safe, Abe finally looked to see the young lady he had just saved from harm. With a closed hand clutched against her chest, she looked into his blue orbed eyes with fear shining there, his head tilting slightly in curiosity upon noting her unusual eye colour...amethyst, though kneeling to her level Abe felt the emotions from her, and understood how scared she was, it bringing out something in Abe as he offered her a sympathetic expression.

'It's alright, please don't be afraid...'

'Who-Who are you?' she started in a soft but frightened voice,

'My name is Abraham Sapien…' he returned in a gentle voice

'Abraham…?'

'Yes...' he nodded, seeing her take in his appearance for a moment, as she continued to watch him when he asked her 'What happened here?' the girl seeming to think whether she considered it safe, though after a moment she began to speak.

'I was in here...and I heard something...all the windows and doors closed and locked...I tried to get out but there was nothing. Then when I finally returned to this room, I heard doors opening but before I could move I saw that...that creature there in the corridor and I panicked...so I hid, hoping I would be safe...' Yet as she began to ask what the creature had been a loud screech sounded, followed by a voice over Abe's locator.

'Blue I need you to find out what the hell this thing is,'

'I'll be there in a moment Red,' Abe responded, 'but it must have some original form if it is a shape-shifter as I believe it to be...'

'In English?' Hellboy replied rather impatiently,

'I'll be there in a minute,' he repeated in assurance, before turning back to the girl.

'Come with me,'

'But I-'

'It's okay...I'll get you out safely. I promise. But you must come with me now before it has a chance to return...'

Looking into his eyes, she hesitated, unsure whether she believed she could trust him. 'Please...trust me...' he offered, seeing her eyes shine with some glimmer of hope as she nodded finally...weakly, Abe then helped her up, feeling how she still trembled slightly.

'If I can somehow free the jam on the locks, you will be able to get out at the front entrance...'

'But they were locked...'

'We may be able to find a way to open it,' he responded, keeping her behind him as they made their way out into the corridor and down the stairs at a quick yet cautious pace, the entity suddenly flying past, surrounding them and shrieking in a high pitch, the young lady hiding behind Abe, the merman lowering her behind him as he raised his gun before re-holstering it. 'As I thought...it has no solid form...' he uttered in concern, taking her out of the way of the creature when it threw itself through the flooring.

Reaching the ground floor and seeing Hellboy go head first into one of the side rooms after breaking the door, it seemingly broke the hold on the other doors and windows with it, Abe seeing the opportunity to get her out safely. 'You must go! Hurry!' Abe told Belle, taking her hand and leading her to the front door when she turned to him.

'Wait...'

'There's no time, if any FBI agents see you, you won't be able to leave so freely...'

'How is it you can trust me?' she asked, Abe looking into her eyes for a moment, considering her unexpected question, when he heard Liz calling to him and simply saying,

'You're safe now...' before seeing her out and closing the door abruptly to stop anyone from seeing in and hearing numerous calls to the girl. Though as he thought of her, realising he didn't even discover her name, Abe was distracted by Liz and HB emerging.

'Well it's gone,' Red announced, wiping some dust and dirt off his coat,

'The entity?'

'Yeah it just vanished. Don't even know what it was...'

'Well it's a rarity that we ever go without knowing,' Abe said thoughtfully, only just taking note of how breathless he seemed, and reaching up to his neck where his apparatus was.

'You okay buddy?'

'I'm fine...just...trying to understand how I managed it...' he said admittedly, Hellboy and Liz exchanging understanding glances as they made their way towards the back entrance again, Hellboy watching his best friend ensuring that he was alright. Though in Abe's mind, he knew meeting this young lady was more than simple timing, yet with so many questions unanswered, he couldn't help but wonder just what had really brought them back...

* * *

**So yes Abe and Belle have finally met, but they don't know much of who each other are...yet! Of course it will not be their last meeting as you will soon see in the next couple of chapters, though I think Belle has certainly left an impression on him, but what was that entity? and why would it target Belle? All will be revealed during the fanfic, but for now please review, and I shall update soon...I also hope you all had a good Christmas!  
**

**I hope you all do have a lovely new year :) **

**Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	6. Proposal of Protection

**Hello everyone! I hope your all alright, we've had snow this week :) which is so rare for us here, but we've had three snow days which has been so much fun! Anyway I hope that you enjoy this new chapter following Belle and Abe's first encounter and the aftermath... **

**Please enjoy and review thankyou :)

* * *

**With the rain streaming down the window pane the following day, Belle sat inside, looking out over the front of the grounds and thinking about what had happened to her the previous morning. It had been so frightening and yet she had been saved by someone who had left a lasting impression on her ever since she had gotten out of the building and fallen into the arms of Dale who with the rest of the school anxiously waited to see what was happening inside. Though following her emerging from the English block, Belle had found herself surrounded by friends and staff asking her if she was alright and what had happened. Though Belle was saved from answering by her music teacher who suggested that she should be given a chance to calm down a little when two men came from the back of the building, suggesting that whoever had gone inside and tried to sabotage the building had succeeded in that. 'Though we do believe we have the culprit.'

'Is everyone alright?' the other then went on to ask.

'Yes, just shaken,' one of the teachers remarked, the officer's nodding to him, before informing the staff it may be wise to close the school whilst they investigated.

'Of course,' the Headmaster agreed, leaving the officers to their work and turning to the vast amount of students that stood watching with intent curiosity.

'School is dismissed!' he announced loudly, the Belle remembering looking over Dale's shoulder as he helped her up from where she was sat, glancing to the building for one last moment before catching sight of a garbage truck with two cars that seemed to lead and follow it, as it passed by on the road beside their school...

Though now as she sat watching a black car drive through the gates she was curious to see a man get out of the car that she didn't recognise, though from his suit and briefcase, it seemed that he wasn't here for any light matter...

'Come in Agent Manning,' Harold greeted calmly, standing aside to permit the FBI agent into his home after opening the door to him. Harold was a clear business man, his attire being a black suit. His hair was silver in colour with his eyes being a darker blue than his wife's, though he was slightly shorter in height than she was, and as such he was also shorter than his daughter. Though it was easy to tell the difference in his personality when it came to business compared to when he was with his family. But if there was one thing that most saw when it came to Harold it was that the man was fair.

'I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner Harold,

'The reason I called you here is because I don't believe anyone else can provide help to my problem.'

'You think that I can?'

'I should think so. Please come and sit down while I explain,'

'Sure I'll tell you what Mr. Lucivia, sometimes I swear that bureau's going to drive me into early retirement and fast...'

'Tom...my daughter...is in danger.' As the Agent paused and looked at him, Manning wasn't quite sure what was going on though from Harold's look he knew he was very serious.

'How do you know she's in danger?' he questioned, Harold drawing a deep breath before beginning to explain,

'You have known me for a few years now Tom, and as you know our family have met many people over the years, but there are some who wish to cause trouble for us. Not because of something we have done...but because of what fate has decided for us.'

'I don't follow...'

'Belle, she's a very gentle young lady, she's growing up...and I don't want to see her hurt because of something she isn't even aware of.'

'Are you saying that someone is trying to hurt your daughter to get at you?'

'Yes. We are not currently aware of whom it is, but we know why they are doing it. You have to understand though Manning that Belle has no idea of what's going on.'

'Can't you go to the police with this; I mean maybe they can provide you with some extra protection?'

'It's not good enough Manning, you've seen this house, the guards that surround it. But I know even they can't stop it. These people are trying to hurt my daughter and the police won't see it…you have to understand that these aren't normal law-breakers, they're deadly and I'm worried of what they may do next. You've once told me that you've dealt with creatures that are...unnatural,' Harold then suggested, Manning paling a little at this mentioning. 'Don't say otherwise Manning, I know what I've seen when I've been travelling to conferences. I haven't forgotten what many saw in the city of New York.'

'Harold. Be honest with me, what are you dealing with?'

'Something that I believe isn't completely human...and I think that they believe that in taking Belle – who is the youngest of our family, that they will benefit the most from it. They want something from us that will be priceless to us as well as them, and if they take Belle...they know they will get it.'

'You said you don't believe it's completely human?'

'I don't,' he agreed, Manning considering something for a moment, as he had sat listening. It was true that Manning had known Harold Lucivia for many years, which he took pride in, knowing how influential the family was, but he wasn't sure that he was willing to put his job on the line without knowing exactly what was going on. Though it was clear that if Harold hadn't even confided in his daughter it was unlikely that he would tell all to him...

'Listen Harold...I don't know about this I mean I can try and do something for you but it may take some time...' he began when Harold stood up and took an envelope off the table in the centre of the room and handed it to him. 'What's this?'

'Open it,' Harold instructed, Manning doing so and finding inside pictures of something that had been caught on the security camera's in the grounds...and it looked anything but human...and more worryingly, it looked exactly like what had been described as lurking around at the high school the previous day...Manning finally understanding that Harold may have a point.

'Listen…I work with a team who may be able to help you…but would you be in consent to her staying with them? It would better her safety and ensure full protection. They've dealt with problems such as this before, and if she is with them, it will make it much easier for whoever's doing this to be caught.'

'Where would she be?'

'I cannot reveal the location; it is a segment of the FBI that has been constantly under high security surveillance. Though the original agents that worked for it have since resigned, I think it may be possible to persuade them to help in this particular case.'

'Are you sure Manning?'

'Yes I am...I would need to speak with them as I said, but I can assure she would be well looked after.'

'Well I will pay any amount for her protection,' Harold assured him, Manning clearly happy with the thought, the idea of extra funding being a highlight to him. Though as he agreed to go and speak with the team mentioned that Harold saw him out again, speaking to him one last time at the door.

'I will have to speak with Belle...she still has no idea. Myself and Glenna will attend to that. But Manning, please understand I need to know that this is going to work. Because if anything happens to her under the care of your team then I will hold you solely responsible...' he remarked, Manning looking at him with some confidence.

'Trust me...this team won't fail.'

'It was no accident that I was locked in was it?' came a soft voice, as Harold then closed the door, Harold looking up to see Belle stood on the stairway, an understanding gaze in her eyes.

'Belle...' Harold began walking to his daughter, as she sat down on the stairs.

'I know that you will not tell me why I am in danger...or everything that is going on...' she began, trying to offer her Father a slight smile which broke his heart. She knew something was wrong...how long for he didn't know...but it hurt him to know that it was clearly affecting her. 'Father...if there is something I can do to ensure everyone I love is safe...then I shall do it...' she remarked,

'Belle listen to me...I don't want to do this...you are my pride and joy. I just fear so much for your safety...and when the time is right

'...and I don't blame you,' Belle said softly 'I just want to do what I can for you and Mother...'

'It would just be until things calm down here...I wasn't going to tell you until I knew for certain whether you would have the option of this.'

'I know,' she said gently, 'but may I ask...why you won't tell me what's wrong?' she asked, already seeing the answer in her mind.

'I'm sorry darling, when you need to know we will tell you...I promise,' he said taking his daughters hand.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Meanwhile at the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defence, Manning had swiftly called a meeting with the former team, to which he was waiting for a response, though he knew it would be a difficult one. Yet whilst he prepared some paperwork in his office, Manning looking up to see Agent Krauss at his door, 'Johann,' he said lightly, 'I thought you'd left to rejoin the Ectoplasmic Research Division,'

'I shall be vithin ze next few days, though I am curious az to vhy you vanted Agent Hellboy, Agent Sherman and Agent Sapien to report here?'

'I need to discuss an important matter with them, and as I remember rightly you're not the head of their team anymore Johann, now if you will excuse me...' he said walking past the Agent, who said without turning around,

'Neither are you Agent Manning, it may be vise for you to also remember zat.' Though Manning clearly chose to ignore the comment as he walked down the corridor, Johann pondering thoughtfully about it before going in the opposite direction to attend to his own work...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'Good afternoon,' Manning said simply walking into the meeting room where Hellboy, Liz and Abe sat, it clearly being a difficult moment for Hellboy having to return. Though Manning took little notice of that thought. 'I have called you here alone because your services are required.'

'Now you see, this is what gets me, we quit...then do one favour and somehow you still come to annoy us,' Hellboy began testily, Abe merely sitting quietly as Manning began to argue back, Liz bringing their disagreements to an end with her threat of the golden flames that began to surround her hands.

'Right…' Manning continued, adjusting his collar with clear unease. 'As I was saying, your services are required, but this is not an ordinary mission by far, and I think you may find it is long term.'

'Go on,' Liz replied frowning,

'There is a young lady who requires protection…'

'Since when did we become bodyguards?' Hellboy said in irritation,

'Look, she is in grave danger we believe, and those who are after her will not be stopped by normal agents, so you guys will need to do this…' Manning replied, fast losing patience.

'...If...we agreed to do this, it's on one condition,' Hellboy replied, Manning looking at him with a raised eye-brow before sighing in defeat.

'Go on,'

'You stop watching our every move. We quit remember, and it's time you got that into your head,'

'Fine...But only _if _she is well protected...'

'Sure, sure...'

'Please ensure you do, this means a lot. She isn't fully aware of just how much danger she is in. These people want her dead, and she is innocent.'

'Why would they want her dead…?' Liz queried perplexed

'She has a unique…talent…or so I reckon, they want something from her family, and she seems to be the easiest target. Her family believe that if the people who hold a grudge against the family have hold of her, they can get at something "priceless."' he added in way of explanation.

'Well they'd have a hard time getting through us,' Hellboy said gruffly,

'Yes, though we are uncertain of their true intentions currently, but this is the reason we called you to this one,' he said throwing copies of pictures onto the table for them to look at.

'An entity?' Liz remarked.

'Right, and it's been hanging around the home as well as other areas that the family go to regularly.' Considering it for a few minutes, the three of them exchanged glances, clearly wondering whether they could trust the FBI's judgement.

'So why did you come to us?'

'Because you're the only team that can handle something like this...I know the family well and they are very concerned for their daughter.'

'Alright,' Hellboy agreed finally, unable to deny someone who needed their help...especially when they're troubles with the FBI didn't concern the girl involved...she just needed protection, Liz also committing to help when all three sets of eyes fell to Abe.

'Please Abe…she's going to need a calming influence while here. I know you can help her,' Manning encouraged, his tone pleading with who he believed to be the only fairly rational one of the team. Sitting and listening to the conversation, Abe was left uncertain of how to act upon the news of this new arrival, it brought back memories of -in his mind- his failure in taking care of Princess Nuala…something he vowed that he would never allow to happen again…and yet something made him falter…there was something which drew him to accept. Wondering whether or not it was to do with his saving of that girl in their latest mission, -an occurrence which refused to leave his mind- Abe did not know, though his decision was made…'very well,' he said finally, consenting to be of service to this new arrival.

'Speaking of which, who is she?' Hellboy queried now turning back to Manning,

'You shall see when you meet her, she is a lovely young lady from what I have seen of her, and I should hope you will treat her with some normality. It's hard enough as it is, and she hasn't even met you yet…'

'She doesn't know that she's staying with _us _exactly?' Hellboy queried raising an eyebrow, Manning frowning as he answered sarcastically,

'the idea is to keep her safe and make it easy on her, and you think the idea of telling her she'll be staying with you will make her feel comforted?' Hellboy going to retort when Liz stopped him,

'Enough. But can she honestly be prepared for it?'

'We won't be the ones to tell her, I shall leave it to you three to decide how you are introduced to her, though we will assure her that she will be completely safe.'

'Looks like I'll be the one doing most of the explaining then,' Liz remarked with a sigh, still not sure that this was really a good idea with her pregnancy, something she then commented on. 'Do you think it's really a good idea? Isolating her from everything when she could be living a normal life, and bringing her in to our way of life? Things aren't exactly relaxed with Agents breathing down our necks constantly...'

'She has said that she wants to do this if it ensures her family's safety, and we think it will. Besides she'll still be going to school daily, and I know that family...she's not going to be trouble. As for our involvement...we will be keeping check...but we will limit it.'

'Hold on...school? How old is she?'

'Nearly nineteen...she's a very mature young lady though, more mature than you were at that age,' Manning remarked sarcastically, glancing at Red.

'Do you want us to do this or not?' Hellboy countered, Manning shrinking back slightly at his tone of voice when he cleared his voice.

'So are we in agreement or not?'

'Fine, provided if something goes wrong we also have the choice to pull out,'

'Fine,' Manning replied irritably, 'she'll be joining you on Saturday,' he concluded before walking out considering taking something for the headache he felt building, Hellboy turning to Liz and Abe as he remarked with a simple tone.

'Well didn't expect that one.'

'Do you really think we're doing the right thing?' Liz responded, looking to Abe for an answer, knowing his observance of any situation.

'I believe so...Manning is clearly very trustworthy of this family, though I am certain he is searching for his own benefits in us agreeing to it,' he replied, though his thoughts were on the girl that he had saved only the day before, remembering only just seeing her amongst a large group of people...friends who clearly had been worried about her. Though he was simply glad that she was safe...yet now he was slightly anxious about their new guest...wondering just what she would be like in meeting them...the people that she had unknowingly permitted to watch over her in this danger which none were yet aware of...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Though back at home as Harold and Glenna sat talking with their daughter that she too wondered what to expect in where she would be going, feeling sadness at the thought of leaving her home as Chance came and rested his head against her knees clearly also sensing the air of difference in the atmosphere. Yet the hardest part for her, she knew would be to try and keep smiling now it was confirmed that something was very wrong...

* * *

**So Belle has agreed to be protected, but just what from? And how will she react to meeting Abe again? As well as Liz and Hellboy? **

**All to come in the next chapter :) **

**I will be updating soon! and thankyou to all my reviewers so far, I've had some lovely reviews and I'm glad your enjoying it :)  
**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	7. The Preparations

**Good evening everyone! I meant to upload this chapter last night but I wasn't feeling too well so I decided to finish it today...Anyway I hope you all enjoy, this will see Belle's preparations for leaving home, and the thoughts of Hellboy, Abe and Liz as they also prepare for her arrival... **

**Enjoy and review, thankyou!

* * *

**It had been nearly two weeks since the events at Fairfield's high school, and at the home where Hellboy, Liz and Abe resided things had been busy in recent days as they ensured that everything was ready for the new arrival. It had been on the Thursday that Liz was preparing a room for her when Hellboy came and stood in the door frame watching her silently for a moment before speaking. 'So what do you reckon she's gonna be like?'

'I have no idea Red...I really don't,' she replied laying out some folded towels before crossing the fairly large room and opening the curtains.

'You regret agreeing to this?' he then suggested, Liz turning to him and sitting on the window ledge.

'I don't know HB. I just...I wondered whether the FBI really want to help this girl, or whether it's just a way of forcing themselves back into our lives. I didn't want that to happen...' she sighed, Hellboy coming into the room and joining his girlfriend.

'Come on babe,' he said putting his arm around her, 'Abe would have sense anything like that without even trying. So it's gotta be genuine...'

'I guess so...I just don't want things to go wrong now...'

'They won't cause I'm not about to let them. By the way, have you seen Brother Blue?'

'He's in his tank...do you think he'll mind this new girl being in the room next to him? I know he's said it's alright...' she remarked,

'Yeah...I know Abe's still finding everything harder than usual, but he's done well.' It was true to say however that Abe had been even more contained within his thoughts lately, ever since that mission in central Connecticut. Though Hellboy and Liz knew it had taken a lot for him to join them that day.

'Well I hope she has a sense of humour in any case,' Red grinned,

'I think an open mind would be more the phrase,' Abe remarked walking into the room with a book in hand,

'I don't think Manning would allow her to stay with us if he thought she'd tell everyone who we are,' Liz remarked thoughtfully, Abe considering this for a moment.

'Yeah but you forget babe, he's also not exactly preparing her for it...it's not like he's the one who's gonna tell her who she's gonna be staying with. She's gotta see us to believe us anyway...though I don't see the problem myself,' he smirked, Liz rolling her eyes at him making him laugh as he then put a hand against Liz's neck, leaning in and capturing her lips for a moment.

'I do have things to do,' she said as they broke off, Hellboy raising an eyebrow as he remarked simply,

'You can take a break,' before picking her up and carrying her to the door, 'I'll come in to see ya later Brother Blue,' he smirked,

'Of course Red,' Abe said with a slight smile, hearing them talking rather flirtatiously, making him chuckle a little, though looking into the guest room himself, Abe sighed, wondering just what this new arrival would bring...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'So is that everything dear?' Glenna asked coming into her daughter's room to take the last of her cases downstairs, Belle sitting on the edge of her bed and stroking Chance as she nodded slightly.

'Yes it is...' she responded,

'What is it darling?' she asked sitting next to her daughter,

'I just...I wish Chance could have come with me...It will be lonely without him...' she sighed softly, Glenna wondering how she could comfort Belle when she simply didn't want her daughter to have to leave.

'It will only be for a little while dear...it's just a precaution to keep you safe...'

'I know...but all the same I'll miss you all,' she said sadly.

'Well you have tonight and tomorrow morning yet sweetheart...'

'Thankyou,' Belle remarked gently, Glenna smiling at her daughter before getting up and moving some of the cases out of the room, still unsure whether she and Harold were really doing the right thing...

Though once alone Belle went and stood out by the balcony, taking in the evening light and the pretty view of the gardens. Everything had been settled in regards to her new home which the Agent and friend of Belle's father having assured Harold that it was perfectly suitable for her. Returning into her room though, Belle knelt down to Chance as he came and sat in front of her, the way he had watched her pack in preparation for leaving telling him that something was clearly not right. Though it was on that evening that Dale had also called round, it was a Friday night and she had been grateful to know that she wouldn't be seeing Liam tonight despite the fact that his family had made arrangements to visit that night. So opening the door to her close friend, Belle stood aside to let him in and decided it would be best to go up to her room where he couldn't see her cases or discover anything from her parents. 'Are you okay Belle? You seem a little quiet tonight...' Dale remarked as they sat watching a film, his companion simply nodding, unsure of how to tell him that she wasn't going to be at home when he called in the mornings. Belle knew Dale had been worried about her since the events at the school, having seen her home afterwards and staying with her until her parents returned off their flight. It had certainly caused considerable panic amongst the students, and many had been worried for Belle, their thoughts seeming to cloud her mind though she tried to block it as best she could, finding it almost overwhelming at the time. 'Listen...I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go for lunch or something tomorrow?' Dale then remarked, Belle glancing up to him with a slight smile.

'I'd love to Dale...but I'm afraid I'll be busy all weekend,' she replied softly.

'Well maybe next week then?' he amended thoughtfully,

'Yes...' she smiled, 'of course...'

Belle hadn't found the heart to tell Dale that night that she'd be leaving the next day. But she was at least grateful to know that she couldn't be going too far if she was still able to go to school each day...Once alone and sat in bed for the night however, Belle had then seen her Mother and Father who came in and sit with her. As they promised Belle that everything would be alright, following her assurance that they didn't have to worry about her, Glenna kissed her daughter on the forehead affectionately, Harold then hugging her close before finally they left her to fall into gentle slumber, finding it hard to believe herself that she had nothing to worry about...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Meanwhile across the other side of the city on the outskirts, Abe was looking out into the night, thinking about the girl he had met...he didn't know why she stayed in his mind...maybe it was worry that she may have said something of her encounter...or maybe it was something else...the way she trusted him...though of course she had little option. But it wasn't that which made him think...it was the way she had genuinely trusted him...in light of his appearance...As he then walked farther into his room, going up to the higher level of the room in order to get to his tank, he considered how he had never even discovered her name...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Waking up the following morning, Belle lay in bed for a little while, the time being early in the Lucivia household, with no one else being up as of yet. Though Belle soon sat up, knowing she wanted to make the most of her morning...so getting up and sitting at her dressing table, Belle gathered her long hair and drew it up into a French twist, before going to her wardrobe which had considerably thinned. Looking through for a moment, Belle then chose a knee length purple dress that had a cowl neck with light gatherings on the skirt, giving it a sweeping effect, with skin toned tights and deep purple court shoes of the same shade as her dress. After then getting a high necked coat, Belle left it on the bed and walked out onto her balcony. It was a cold morning and though not too grey overhead, there seemed to be a cool breeze in the air that pulled at her curtains from inside, Belle hearing her name being called as she walked into the room, seeing her Father waiting for her.

'Agent Manning will be here in a few hours...would you like something to eat?'

'Yes please,' she responded softly, Harold about to leave when she then asked gently,

'Please may I take Chance out after breakfast...I won't be long...I promise,' she requested, Harold putting an arm around his daughter as he told her that she was very welcome to.

Though walking downstairs with her Father, Belle knew he was torn in his mind wondering whether they had made the right decision in what they were doing, whilst another part of him was truly confident that they were... Yet Belle put it out of her mind during the morning, simply trying to make the best of it. But even with all this on her mind, she still hadn't forgotten the man who had saved her life...his unique features so unusual she had been unsure whether it was safe to go with him or not...but she knew that he wouldn't hurt her...he had wanted to help and she'd never gotten the chance to thank him for that...

Later that morning after returning from her walk with Chance, Belle had spent the rest of her time with her Mother and Father, only going upstairs to collect her phone. Though it was while she was up in her room that she heard a car engine and looked outside, seeing a black Alfa Romeo drive up through the gardens and around by the entrance, Belle walked down the long staircase just as Harold and Glenna opened the doors to see a man walk in with two others behind him. 'Good morning,' Agent Manning greeted

'Tom,' Harold nodded,

'Is she ready to go?'

'I am...' Belle replied quietly, this drawing the attention from those in the hallway to her, Manning greeting her politely.

'Miss. Lucivia...?'

'Good morning Agent Manning,' she responded, walking over to her parents as her cases and bags were taken from the hallway to be put in the back of the car, two others having followed up and also waiting for them to leave.

'Which is the car that will require transporting?' one of the two men asked that had come in with Agent Manning.

'The silver Mercedes,' Harold answered, Belle taking the keys from her bag and handing them to him, as he assured her the car would be taken over later that day..

'Is it a manual or automatic?'

'Automatic,' she answered lightly. When Belle had been taught to drive at the age of sixteen, she had been taught in a manual car, thinking it important to know how to drive with manual in order to make either an option when she had passed her test. Though since passing Belle had found a preference in automatic cars, and had been delighted in finding her Mercedes parked in the driveway on the morning of her eighteenth birthday, with an azure blue ribbon crossing over the bonnet and open roof.

'Take care of yourself darling,' Glenna said emotionally, taking her daughter in her arms as she tried to compose herself. 'I know that you'll be okay, and we'll be seeing you again soon enough for your birthday...' she remarked, Belle forgetting just how soon it was...three weeks...

'Well everything is in the car, we should get going,' Manning then remarked, seeing Belle's distinctive eyes in the light as she then turned to him, this puzzling the Agent as she walked towards the entrance to her home, Belle picking up on the question in his mind before he asked it.

'Er is she wearing...?'

'They're not contacts,' Belle remarked with a slight smile, only too used to that somewhat repetitive question in reference to her unique eye colour.

'Right, well...we shall keep you informed of any developments and there will be monitoring from the FBI of your home too, in order to help with any other...appearances...' Manning had remarked carefully...Harold and Glenna thanking him before watching their daughter get into the back seat of the car and out of sight behind the one sided glass...Chance coming and whining in the doorway, knowing that it wasn't just a normal trip that his mistress was taking...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

As Belle sat quietly in the car, which drove around to her new home, Manning wasn't sure of just how to comfort her…he knew that she wasn't happy to leave her home, her willingness to go only being in the hope that her parents would at least be safe. She now knew that she was in danger…but she had no idea of the extent of it, something which made Manning pity the young lady. She was the picture of innocence, someone who didn't seem capable of hurting anyone intentionally, and here she was...a victim of someone's evil plans, forced to leave her home for her own safety. Clearing his throat Belle looked up slightly, leaving the reverie she had been in, 'while you are staying here, we will be here to pick you up in good time for school, we will then collect you when your lessons are over.'

'Can I not drive myself? I know my car is being transported and I don't want to make things difficult…'

'You wouldn't be, your protection is assured with us,' Manning replied with confidence, 'if you wish to drive yourself, you may do so, though to begin with I would strongly recommend you allow us to take you there and back, it's just as a precaution.' Saying nothing further, Belle nodded and settled back to looking out into the passing landscape, Manning sighing as he turned his attention back to the direction they were going in.

After a few more minutes, Manning spoke up again, his tone more serious, 'we're here.' Looking out of the window, Belle saw a large stately home, the gardens wide set and going on for about half a minute once they passed the gates. The house stood quite tall, the marble steps leading up to a very tall doorway which the agent pulled up outside of. Getting out of the car, Belle felt a cold wind pass through the atmosphere making her shudder a little. Watching as her cases were lifted from the car, Belle looked back to the marble steps that led up towards the tall front doors, her saddened eyes shining. 'Those you'll be residing with are out just to let you know Belle. They should have been here....but as they insisted they had something that they wanted to see too…anyway they left you a set of keys with me,' he said handing her the ring with a solitary, silver key. Going up the stairs and opening the lock, Belle heard the various metal clicking and moving in place to open the tall doors, still noting the slight distaste Agent Manning seemed to have when talking of those she would be staying with. Walking inside as the two FBI agents who had accompanied Manning joined her and put her bags down, they constantly watched the graceful young lady as she looked around the hallway with some curiosity. 'I hope you find this home to your liking...'

'It's...lovely...thankyou for all you're doing...'

'It's no problem, though I may add that those you're going to be staying with...well you'll no doubt gather your own opinions on them but...'

'They're very trustworthy people,' another Agent concluded, Manning looking to him before nodding slightly.

'Yes well...I'm sure you'll see for yourself soon enough. But if you should have any problems, then call this number...it will put you through to the bureau...'

'For Paranormal Research and Defence?' she muttered slightly confused as she read it on the card, Manning clearing his throat, as Belle's senses seemed to pick up on something that she wasn't being told, though with little chance to learn of it, Manning quickly explained that she would be required to be ready for collecting on Monday morning in order to get her to her scheduled lessons on time.

'Is everything clear?'

'Yes,' Belle nodded, 'May I ask...how long it will be before I meet the people I'm staying with?'

'I don't know, I gave up trying to keep track of them, just tell them when they get here that I want to speak with them about leaving a key and a note in my office about ten minutes before I had to leave this morning,' he said irritably, Belle thinking she'd pass on the message in a more polite manner when Manning and the other two Agents then taking their leave, Belle being left to look around her new home, waiting for the return of those who would be soon watching over her...Belle having no idea who she was about to meet...

* * *

**Another cliffhanger lol, which my readers from "Life and Love A New Beginning" know I do tend to use a lot ^_^ lol, so what will happen when Hellboy, Abe and Liz return and meet Belle Lucivia at long last, or for Abe, discovering who the girl he saved really is? So much to come in this new story! I will be updating soon :) **

**I hope you enjoyed and please review, it is always appreciated... I hope you all enjoy the rest of your weekend!**

**Goodnight!**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	8. An Unexpected Meeting

**Good Evening everyone! Hope you're all okay and have had a good weekend. Rather depressing that it's Monday now...but there's always this weekend to look forward too...Anyway here is the next chapter which will involve Belle's meeting with Hellboy, Abe and Liz...It's set to be a very interesting chapter I can assure you. **

**I'll say no more on it but I hope you all enjoy and please review, thankyou!**

**Music of Inspiration: This chapter was a variation of music, mainly classical, including "finale" from Hellboy II  
**

**

* * *

**

Once alone Belle began to walk down the hallway, looking into some of the rooms as she passed. One of the Agents had told her that her room would be at the back of the house, on the floor that dipped down past the hallway and around the corner.

Though as she came to the living room and pushed the door open lightly, a small cat emerged, jet black and purring with vivid blue eyes as it wove around her ankles. 'Hello there,' she smiled, kneeling down and reaching to stroke the cat when it lifted its head, rubbing it against the palm of her hand before leaping into the hallway and slinking off into a different room. Smiling fondly as she stood up to full height again, Belle looked into the living room, finding it to be not as spacious as her home, though still a good size with a feeling of warmth about it. Yet as she walked in carefully, careful not to disturb anything in considering herself a guest, she took a seat in one of the large leather arm chairs, Belle wondered how long it would be before she met her new companions and what they would be like. There didn't seem to be any pictures in the living room or in the hallway, leaving Belle still none the wiser. Though she soon settled a little, taking a book from her bag and beginning to read from where she had left off.

Belle was an avid reader...ever since she was little; she had been brought up amongst fairytales, with her mother telling her of the Princesses and Princes living in grand and – in some cases – enchanted castles. Though Belle's smile fell slightly at remembering her situation, and glancing down at the cover of her book, Belle finally began to read, getting through two chapters quite easily when as the light began to dim outside, a cars headlights shone through the large open windows. Standing up and leaving her book on the arm-rest, Belle felt slight nerves, hoping that the first impressions would be only good. Though as the car rolled to a gentle stop, Belle realised that it was her own Mercedes, the engine recognisable as it got nearer, with the silver paintwork gleaming in the outdoor light. So going to the entrance and opening the front door, the Agent handed Belle her keys and informed her that Agent Manning would be visiting the following day. 'Thankyou, for bringing my car over,' she said graciously.

'It wasn't a problem. Nice car to drive,' he responded lightly, when he looked into her eyes, considering something as Belle saw in his thoughts, though unintentional as it was. 'Tell me something Miss. Lucivia...how much do you believe in myths...or in things that are believed to not exist...' the Agent asked her carefully, Belle looking to him with a questioning expression.

'I'm not sure I follow...though I believe there is some truth to every myth...' she answered, the Agent nodding slightly. 'Why do you ask?'

'While you are here I don't doubt that you will see things that you have never seen before...but remember...have trust in those that are here to look after you. They won't let you down, given the chance.'

As Belle watched the Agent for a moment, a little uncertain of what he was trying to tell her, it was then that another car drove up, sleek and black as the Aston Martin had been. 'Well I must take my leave Miss. Lucivia, just remember what I said.'

'I will...thankyou,'

'By the way I wouldn't expect them too soon. They're a bit caught up with an old boss, but just make yourself at home, I'm sure they'll be back as soon as they can,' he called before going to get in the car.

'That's quite alright, I don't mind the wait,' she smiled, the Agent then bidding her goodbye before leaving again. Returning inside, Belle then waited into the night, nobody arriving after the two Agent's until half eleven that evening when finally a car pulled up on the drive that had been different from the others. Though Belle didn't have a chance to see what type of car it was, or the person getting out of the driver's seat. Hearing the front door open, Belle heard a voice call in. 'Hello?'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Meanwhile, during that afternoon, Hellboy, Abe and Liz had been called to meet with Johann, the discussion being about Agent Manning and the FBI's intentions for the now retired team. Though in reality, Abe noted that it was more about Johann wanting to advise them on being cautious before returning to his segment of the FBI. It had become clear that Johann's trust of the FBI was failing especially in the bureau, though it had been after Manning had returned to his offices that evening, that he noticed the four in a quiet conversation and abruptly requested to speak with them. However Liz had then excused herself upon hearing the new girl had arrived at their home, knowing that it wouldn't be fair to leave her waiting...a leave Manning didn't seem to find, though Liz was quite aware Agent Manning was probably more interested in speaking with Hellboy and Abe. Presuming he hadn't told her already, the girl would undoubtedly find it a shock meeting them, though she apparently wouldn't do for another night by the tone Agent Manning had when she left. Getting in their four by four and pulling out of the FBI base, Liz knew Hellboy and Abe would be getting dropped off by the FBI once finished, Liz thinking it more to do with the fact of Manning worrying about what Hellboy's driving would be like if left alone with their big four by four. It was a dark red in colour, with one sided glass windows that had been tinted in order to allow Abe and Hellboy to be there without gaining too much attention.

But now as Liz drove into the gates that led up to her home, she looked on the drive at the parked Mercedes, also seeing the light in the living room as she parked up and got out of the car with care, she was more focused on their new guest. So walking up the steps and letting herself in, Liz saw the few cases by the door, and then looked around before saying "hello?" That was when she saw her. As a young lady emerged from the living room door, pushing a strand of hair back out of the way, Liz initially thought the girl looked her age, though the way she presented herself as Manning has suggested was mature, her personality quite pleasant as she spoke softly. 'Hello, I'm sorry if I was intruding being sat in the living room I just wasn't sure when you would be returning.'

'You don't need to apologise for that, it's fine...I'm sorry no one was in when you arrived though. It's been so busy today and we weren't told that you were coming this afternoon, we thought it would be later tonight.'

'That's alright,' Belle responded, 'though I'm afraid I wasn't told your name...'

'Yeah the FBI aren't always the most informative, we weren't told yours either...I'm Liz Sherman,'

'It's nice to meet you Liz,' Belle smiled, 'my name is Belle Lucivia,'

'Belle...nice, at least it's not as common as Liz,' she remarked, Belle smiling slightly, when Liz offered her something to eat, 'or would you rather just see your room?'

'I am a little tired actually,' Belle admitted,

'Well then, I'll show you to your new room' Liz remarked, 'I know this is probably all going to be very new to you but I hope you find everything okay here.'

'I'm sure I will,' Belle responded as she was taken down the corridor and a couple of stairs which led to three doors, Belle being shown the one on the left. 'Here we are,' Liz said, leading Belle inside to find a beautifully decorated room of white and cream that had a classic look about it. The ceiling was pure white with circular designs around the chandelier lighting in the middle. The edges of the ceiling that moved down to the wallpapered walls were also white with a large design that had a stem of blossoms in blue going across the one wall which opposed her new bed. The bed itself had a frame made of metal though it was edged in marble, the designs on the marble being delicate and cream with sphere's for the bed posts that look like crystal. Seeing two wardrobes stood in the far corner, Belle's attention was taken to the fairly large window at the back of the room, edged in white with the windowsill beneath it that was clearly a good enough size to sit on comfortably, the curtains long and velvet being a deep blue in contrast to the wall decor. 'You can rearrange this room however you like while you're here, I'm sure you'll make it a little more homely once you're things have been brought in.'

'It's lovely,'

'Well you'll be able to meet the other two in the morning...Agent Manning wanted to speak with them briefly about your stay. But I'm the only girl here, just so you know. I just hope you don't find meeting Red and Blue too intimidating. It's not really easy to know what it will be like when you meet them, though they are both very good hearted people.'

'That seems to have been mentioned frequently,' Belle noted partly to herself, 'but why wouldn't I get along with them? I mean you're all doing such a good thing in allowing me to stay here.'

'Well not many people understand or even try to understand them; I can't say I've not had my share of it too. But it's just a question of whether you're different to most...'

Belle hadn't been exactly sure how to take all of this, it had been such a difficult day and Belle was finding more and more that seemed to go unanswered. 'I'll let you get some rest then, you're probably tired,'

'Yes...'

'If you need anything, my rooms around the corner and up the stairs,' Liz said about to leave as Belle thanked her when she then said,

'Liz...?' the pyrokinetic looking back as Belle remarked, 'I'm not like most...' Liz looking at her for a moment, and seeing her eyes sparkle in the light, wondering how she had missed that when first looking at Belle. Smiling at her and nodding, Liz then bade her goodnight and closed the door.

Looking around the room which was now her own, Belle took off her shoes and feeling the thick softness of the carpet beneath her feet, before walking over to the windowsill, settling herself there as she looked out over the dimly lit gardens. Sighing as she met her own wistful gaze in the windows reflection, Belle continued to think about her newfound reality even as she drifted off into her first sleep at her new home.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

It had been another hour and a half before Hellboy and Abe got in at one am, Red looking particularly irritable, though Abe just seemed weary. 'So how many hours did they drag us out for?'

'I believe-'

'Actually it's probably best not to tell me,' Hellboy said decisively. 'I think I'm just gonna get some sleep...though it looks like we've definitely got company,' he remarked seeing the cases by the door.

'Apparently so...' Abe nodded, 'though I don't think she'll be awake at this time...'

'Yeah, and I told Liz not to wait up...though she'll probably still be up anyway...but honestly she needs the sleep with the hours she's been getting up at lately.'

'Well after feeling ill for the past few mornings, a late night might help her sleep through it tonight,' Abe said thoughtfully.

'Yeah...well goodnight Abe, see ya in the morning. Should be interesting seeing how this kid takes to us,'

'Goodnight Red,' Abe responded, the two splitting off as they went to their rooms, Abe not commenting on the new arrival, his mind on just how she would react to them. Though it naturally concerned him more than it did Red...something Abe sometimes admired about his best friend...Though as Abe went down to his room and put a hand to the door handle, he glanced the room beside it, and paused for a moment, wondering just what they're new guest would really be like...

'So...what's she like?' Red asked Liz as he came out of the bathroom, drying his face off with a towel, his girlfriend looking at him with a calm expression.

'She seems nice...definitely upper class, but not as bad as you'd expect. She seemed really grateful,' Liz said thoughtfully.

'So you liked her?'

'On first impressions yeah,' Liz nodded, Hellboy coming over and sitting on the edge of the bed, his chest gleaming red in the lamps light.

'Well we just gotta see whether her opinion of it changes tomorrow...'

'You really don't think she'll stay do you?'

'I dunno, I haven't met her yet...it's just...after what happened before...'

'Not everyone's scared of you Red,' Liz said coming behind him and putting her arms around the back of his neck. 'You just think that they are because of one bad night...'

'They were afraid of me Liz...sometimes I just expect that reaction now, I just hope the little ones never have that...'

'They won't,' Liz whispered, kissing him on the cheek. 'Besides, all that matters is that we will love them, and they will have good lives. That's what really matters,'

'I guess you're right...and you never know this girl just might not be afraid after the initial shock...'

'Don't talk like that. I mean come on...I met you when I was eleven...and you didn't scare me...'

'Yeah...I remember babe,' he said softly, moving up the bed and taking her into his arms as Liz lay against his chest. 'I remember...'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

The following morning, Belle had awoken fairly early, the daylight shining in and showing her room in a delicate light as she sat up, wondering whether anyone else would be awake yet. Though Belle still decided to get up, thinking that she may be able to have a look around outside if no one else was around...Yet she wasn't the only one who had woken, Liz was also wide awake, being unable to sleep in late recently due to her pregnancy waking her up and leaving her feeling a little nauseous. But once over this initial feeling as she sat up for a while, Liz then pulled on a black silk dressing gown over her black pyjama's and walked out of the room and down the few steps that led into the hallway and towards the kitchen. Putting on the kettle and leaning against the worktop, Liz had been rubbing the sleep from her eyes, catching her reflection in the silver refrigerator and shaking her head as she turned to pour herself some tea. Black with no sugar...she noted with a slight smile when a sound made her pause. Settling down the kettle and going out into the hallway, Liz met Belle who looked at her in surprise. 'Oh! I'm sorry...I didn't think anyone would be awake...I was just...'

'It's alright,' Liz said, easily dismissing it. Belle was already dressed a wrap over dress that looked a little like a kimono, its fabric being purple silk, with a thin sash around her waist being a lighter shade of the same colour, the sleeves being long and flowing outwards slightly as it got nearer her wrists and hands. With her hair now down however, Liz was surprised to find that Belle's hair was down to her waist, though it had a little more styling at the front.

'Do you want anything to eat or drink? You must be hungry?' she suggested, the thought having slipped Belle's mind. She hadn't eaten since the previous afternoon and in all honesty she had felt quite hungry.

'Yes if it's not too much trouble...' she then responded,

'No, not at all...' she replied, going back into the kitchen and preparing Belle a light breakfast, before suggesting they go and sit in the dining room.

'Are you not eating?' Belle asked as she bit into her toast, Liz shaking her head.

'No...I can't say I often eat much in the morning lately...'

'You're pregnant aren't you?' Belle responded, putting it in such a way that didn't seem out of the ordinary, or suggest that Belle had done anything other than guess it.

'Yes,' she smiled, 'I guess I am showing more now,' she responded, though her dressing gown hid it better, though in wearing black Liz had found it seemed a bit smaller than it was.

'So how far along are you?'

'About five months, I have to go and have my next scan in a couple of weeks,' Liz responded taking a sip of her coffee. 'I just wish the morning sickness would pass.'

'I'm sure it will...' Belle replied.

'Listen there was something I wanted to speak with you about this morning,' Liz then began, setting her drink down and looking at Belle, wondering exactly how to explain Abe and Hellboy to her. 'I told you that there are two others you'll be staying with, and I think that I should tell you a bit about them before you meet them,' she remarked, though Belle heard a voice from down the hallway which interrupted Liz.

'Morning Brother Blue...'

'Good morning Red...'

Belle's POV

_That voice..._I recognised it...the latter anyway, but I just couldn't believe it...not without seeing it. Though that was when Liz spoke again.

'Looks like you'll be meeting them sooner than expected...I'll come with you,' she remarked standing up, walking past me and then waiting for me to stand and follow, which I did, though I still wasn't prepared for what I was about to see.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As Belle walked out of the dining room door and into the hallway, she then heard a deep voice speak behind her, 'looks like everyone's up then, I was wondering when we'd finally meet the new arrival,' Belle turning and seeing a large tall figure behind her, this startling Belle as she looked up into his golden eyes and red features and almost froze into place. Though it was the merman on the left that surprised her the most, a gasp escaping her lips...Hellboy looking from Belle to Liz in confusion, neither of them having any idea that Belle and Abe had met, the two watching each other in equal surprise, with Abe's eyes not leaving hers for a moment...

'Abraham...' she breathed.

* * *

**So Belle has met the team, but what will her opinion's be, and will she stay? it's all going to be coming up in the next chapter, as well as Abe's reaction to meeting Belle again. **

**I hope you enjoyed, please do review, it's much appreciated, and thankyou to all of those who've favourited and added this to their story-alert. But please review, it's great to hear you're opinions and thoughts on each to all those who have already...  
**

**I will be updating soon,  
**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	9. The Question of Trust

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry it's taken me a couple of days over a week to upload, but I have a drama performance tomorrow night (which is a practical exam) and with so many rehearsals, and less sleep than normal this week, I have been pretty exhausted. But in anycase, I wasn't going to let my writing be too delayed and so here is the new chapter which follows directly from the last cliffhanger. I hope you enjoy and please review, thankyou!

* * *

**

'Abraham?' she breathed, unable to believe that she was facing the man who saved her once again...

'Okay hold up, you two know each other?' Red asked incredulously

'We've been acquainted yes,' Abe nodded,

'He saved my life...'

'Okay when the hell did this happen?'

'I believe I neglected in telling you and Liz I found this young lady trapped within the building when we were called to investigate two weeks ago,' Abe responded, watching her expression as she then looked back to Hellboy, it being clear to them that she was a little unnerved. Trying to find what to say to them; having been completely unprepared for this situation, Liz suggested they go in the dining room and explain a little about themselves, though Belle was naturally a little hesitant.

'It's okay, we're not gonna hurt ya,' Hellboy assured her, Belle nodding slightly before joining them in the living room and sitting in the same armchair from the night before, finding her book still laid open on armrest.

Sitting with her hands in her lap, Belle had watched the other three, Liz explaining that they had worked for the FI for years. 'We were with the "Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defence," Agent Manning was our boss...'

'Yeah not that he did much,' Hellboy remarked in irritation. 'I take it you've met Manning?'

'He brought me here yesterday...He's an acquaintance of my Father,' she answered softly, her voice quiet as she tried to take everything in. Though for some reason, Belle didn't feel the need to use her telepathy to tell that they weren't going to do her any harm...she trusted that. Though she now questioned what she was in danger from even further with those who had been assigned to protect her.

'Belle I know you must think that this is all very surreal but...'

'No,' she answered looking at them, 'I'm surprised, but...after my last couple of weeks, I'm beginning to understand that everything is far from normal...'

'I know you must find it difficult to think you can trust us, but...'

'I just...I need a bit of time...I think I'm going to just go for a walk,' she remarked standing up, Hellboy, Abe and Liz watching her, Abe seeing Belle's worried thoughts. 'I won't go too far,' she said softly, Liz offering to go with her though Belle politely declined, going out of the front doors and feeling the cold wind blowing against her face, a few strands of her hair that was loose catching in the air as she walked for a little while, trying to take in all that she was experiencing...

'Well that went well,' Hellboy remarked sitting back onto the sofa.

'It was bound to be a shock though when no one told her who she was staying with,' Liz remarked fairly.

'Yeah speaking of not telling people things...' Hellboy then went on glancing to Abe, 'you never told us that you saved the lady from that school.'

'Well I can't say I was expecting to find someone there when we went in. We were told there was no one. But she was so frightened and the entity had been close to her. I felt that I needed to help her.'

'It was good of you to that...but how did you manage to get her out without the FBI seeing her?'

'The apparent hold on the locks freed themselves by the time we'd reached the front entrance, so she was able to get out before we were joined by any FBI agents,' he answered.

'...and you didn't tell us because...?'

'I don't know...I guess it just reminded me of...when I'd helped Princess Nuala. I haven't found myself wanting to talk about it though...it's been in my mind quite enough...' he explained, Hellboy and Liz understanding how hard he was still finding it. Though it was then that he said something which surprised them...

'I think she will stay,' Abe remarked carefully, Red and Liz looking to each other before back to him.

'You read her thoughts?'

'Not in depth, though she is uneasy I think it's because she's uncertain of who she can trust. She had only been told she's in danger, without knowing why or what she's in danger from,' Abe remarked, having gained this quite easily. Being an Empath, Abe sensed just how overwhelmed her feelings were, though he couldn't help but feel something at seeing her there, yet he wasn't sure what.

'I'll go and talk to her,' Red announced standing up,

'Are you sure that's a good idea HB?' Liz asked.

'She's gonna need to know that she's alright if she stays here...and I reckon I could be the only one that she'd doubt...I mean, you're like her, and Abe saved her life...so looks like it's just me who's gotta break the ice,' he said, Liz taking his hand for a moment before watching him leave.

Going out the way Belle had, Hellboy walked around, wondering if she had gone into the back gardens. So going for a look, Hellboy was confident she wouldn't have left and sure enough he found her, sat on the edge of a stone seat, by the roses that grew around the central water feature. Hearing footsteps and glancing up at him, Belle was silent as Hellboy sat beside her.

'Hi,'

'Hello,' she responded,

'Look...you don't need to be afraid you know...though to be honest I'm surprised your reaction was so...'

'Calm...?'

'Well put it this way, you're a hell of a lot calmer than most of the new agents that have met us whilst on the job,' he remarked, Belle smiling slightly. 'Nobody's gonna force you to stay here ya know,' he then continued, Belle now looking up into his golden eyes and seeing nothing that should make her feel intimidated.

'Do you always expect people to run?' she asked softly,

'Depends on the person,' he responded with a slight grin, 'but we will look after you while ya here...we promised we would...and we will.'

'...and I believe that...you've been kind to let me stay...but may I ask why?'

'Well put it this way, Manning wouldn't have let the subject drop if we hadn't, though he must trust you won't make a huge deal out of staying with us to even allow it.'

'Agent Manning said you were a retired team...'

'Yeah, we quit actually, over two months ago. Trust me lady, ya never want to work for the FBI,' he said rolling his eyes. 'Most of them are the stuffy businessman type, unless they work the field a lot.' Unsure of what to say after that, Belle became quiet again, Hellboy's attention being drawn to the dark skies above them... 'Do you wanna go back inside?' he offered, Belle also seeing the dark grey clouds, and thinking for a moment before finally agreeing.

'Good choice...cause I need some lunch...'

'It's still morning...'

'Breakfast then,' he concluded, Belle following him in with a perplexed expression, unable to determine what exactly to expect from them...

'So what's your name kiddo?' Hellboy asked as they walked up the steps and into the main doors of her new home where Abe and Liz were stood talking in the doorway of the living room.

'I'm sorry, I'd forgotten to introduce myself...my name is Belle,' she said softly, Abe looking to her with a studying expression, Belle meeting his eyes, though her gaze dropped as she once again found herself unsure of what to say.

Though Belle wasn't alone with the three of them for long as two black Aston Martin's pulled up outside, Agent Manning getting out of the first with a briefcase in hand....Though as he went to knock on the door, Hellboy opened it expectantly,

'Well she didn't scream if that's what you wanted to know,' he said, Manning telling him to move aside prompting Hellboy to stand more in the frame of the doors. 'What?' he said folding his arms as Manning sighed heavily

'Fine, may I come in?' he said impatiently, Hellboy clearly satisfied as he stood aside. Though coming into the hallway, Manning saw Belle emerge from the living room, watching him with an unreadable expression.

'Miss. Lucivia...'

'Does my Father know about all this?' Belle asked, clearly unimpressed at the lack of information she and her parents had been given.

'You don't understand Miss. Lucivia; the FBI is a secretive organisation. Harold knew that when he agreed to let you reside here.'

'...and you couldn't tell me?'

'Would you have believed me?' he countered,

'Yes,' she responded honestly, knowing that her instinct was never wrong...especially when telling whether someone was being truthful or not. 'Listen I don't mean to make a fuss I just don't understand why you left it until I met them to see how I reacted...it just wasn't right...'

'Well now that you've seen the FBI's most high profiling secret, it's important that we inform you of the rules you will need to follow. Though I doubt you'll have any problem with them.'

'Rules?' Liz remarked with a frown, 'like what?'

'Like she mustn't tell anyone who she's staying with because if this gets out...'

'It already has, and what do you expect her to say when she's questioned by her family?'

'We have profiles of two alternative agents that she can say she is being watched over by.'

'You want me to lie to my parents?' Belle said, not believing what she was being told as Manning nodded brusquely as he looked through some papers. 'But...they should know I mean they are the ones who wanted me to be protected...my Father came to you for help...'

'...and they would appreciate that keeping you safe is a priority. So in order to help that, keeping everyone as clueless as possible will help. So that will mean you cannot say anything of this to any of your friends, associates...We also wouldn't advise you seeing your parents on a frequent basis.'

'I understand that...but you don't mean that I can't see them at all...I mean Christmas is soon and...'

'Miss. Lucivia please trust in us...'

'Heh, I wouldn't,' Hellboy remarked with some sarcasm, Manning turning to him with an irritated expression. 'Are you trying to push me into early retirement?'

'Well it hasn't worked so far,' he said, 'don't you think you're scaring the lady?'

'I wouldn't have thought it was me that would have done that,' Manning said testily, when Belle said calmly,

'You trust them though.'

As Manning glanced to her, Belle was aware that she was being watched by Liz, Hellboy and Abe too, Abe sensing that she also felt she could somehow trust them...whether it was because she felt he'd saved her life, Abe wasn't sure. But he gave her an assurance that allowed her to relax even further. 'Agent Manning...if I may...this has been a long morning for Belle...' he remarked, Belle looking to him as he suggested, 'it may be best if you simply allow us to explain this. I'm quite sure Belle understands that certain things will have to remain quiet in order to keep her location as safe as possible...but you must also understand that this is not something of ease for her.' Looking from Abe to Belle, Manning seemed to think for a moment before saying finally.

'Are you alright staying here?' Pondering this question for a moment, Belle didn't have to look at the others to know what she was going to say.

'Yes...I am,' she replied, Manning nodding and handing her a card.

'Call if you require anything...you will be collected tomorrow morning for your lessons, we do have your schedule listed, but if anything should change let us know.'

'I will, thankyou,' Belle said graciously, Manning then proceeding to leave, following a large hint dropped by Hellboy, reminding the agent that he wasn't completely welcome there.

'Miss. Lucivia,' another Agent then said coming forwards before Manning left. 'We wondered whether we would be able to fit a tracker to your car...so that when you do start driving yourself we will be able to keep a track on your location if need be.'

'Please may I have a little time to consider...I'm not too certain about that...' Belle said admittedly, the Agent nodding in complete understanding.

'Of course Miss. Lucivia,'

'You can call me Belle,' she then said, not used to so many referring to her in such a formal way. Yet it had been after the FBI had left, and Hellboy had gone to cook something to eat that Abe had disappeared, not showing himself again for most of that day, though by the evening before going to bed Belle had asked Liz something, having considered it during the afternoon.

'Liz?'

'Yes,' she responded looking up from her book that she was reading,

'Do you know where Abraham is?'

'Yeah, he'll in his room; it's just next to yours...the middle door. He won't mind you going in.'

'Thankyou,' she smiled gratefully, 'and thankyou for what you've done again in letting me stay here.'

'It's alright,' Liz responded, surprised at how gracious Belle was. Though it was clear that she had been brought up in a fairly high class family, Belle was very polite and well spoken. 'I'll probably be up in the morning, but if not I'm sure the FBI will be on time in collecting you.'

'Yes...well goodnight,' she said, leaving the living room and walking down towards her bedroom, though she took note of the door beside it...Abe's room. Though closing her hand in gently Belle had gone to tap on the door when she withdrew her it, sighing to herself slightly and walking to her own room, going inside and sitting on the bed...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

It was a few hours on and as Abe looked over his bookshelves late that night, he heard music drifting through from Belle's room...classical...and playing softly, Abe trying to decide what the piece was...though he couldn't quite tell. Yet the music seemed so calming to him...so peaceful, that as he set up his books and got into his tank, he could still here the gentle piano melody even though the tank now blocked out the sound. Abe had been surprised in meeting her again, her name running through his mind..._Belle..._he thought calmly, picturing her expression when she had seen him again and wondering just how someone who appeared so innocent, deserved to be in the danger she was...

* * *

**So Belle has agreed to stay, but what will her first few weeks with the team bring, and how will she bond with Hellboy, Abe and Liz? All to come in the next few chapters :) **

**I will be updating again soon, please review, and goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	10. Amethyst Eyes

**Good Evening Everyone! I hope you have all had a good weekend, so glad it's the half term at the moment! I'm sorry for the slight delay, things have just been so busy, but I also hope you all had a very romantic Valentine's day :) Anyway, here is chapter ten which is a little longer. I know a couple of reviewers have been curious to read, one in particular asking whether there may be a scene between Abe and Belle in this chapter. Well the answer to that will come up in the chapter :) I hope you all enjoy and please review! Thankyou! **

Waking up to a soft ringing of her alarm the following morning, Belle stirred slightly, her eyes opening to her new room which she still found herself unaccustomed to. Though as she stood up and went to open her curtains, Belle was greeted to a cold morning, the frost having settled upon the flower petals, though with the winter sun rising; they soon returned to their natural colours. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Belle brought her hair forward over her shoulders as she began to brush through it, a lot of her belongings still in her cases, though she had taken out all she would need for that morning. After putting on a dress with laced sleeves and a slightly gathered skirt at the hem in a shade of midnight blue, Belle then took her long coat and bag, leaving the room quietly, so as not to disturb anyone. Seeing little light until she rounded the corner, Belle then saw the sun that shone through the windows on either side of the front door.

It did feel strange to her, not being on a higher floor in her room or having a large stairway in the hall itself. But none the less, Belle found it to be a warm and pleasant home. Though as she sat down with a hot drink and some toast whilst waiting to be collected, Belle for the first time considered the reaction of any friends who saw her being dropped off and picked up from the school in a chauffeured car...the thought now concerning her and making Belle wish even more that she could use her car. It was also sitting there that she considered what she would say to Dale about her sudden moving of home's, her trail of thought was interrupted as she felt a presence approaching the room, and glanced up to see Hellboy appear in the doorway.

'Oh...Good morning,' she greeted softly, Hellboy nodding to her wearily.

'Yeah, morning...' he answered, 'you're up early?'

'I have lessons this morning,' Belle explained, 'I'm being picked up in a few minutes.'

'Ain't that your car outside? Or did I imagine that one?' he asked confused, Belle smiling slightly.

'No, you're right, the Mercedes is mine, but Agent Manning said he would rather I didn't use it for now as they want me to be as safe as possible.'

'Really? Well I know what I would've said to that,' he began,

'Well I didn't want to inconvenience anyone, and I would prefer driving myself, though I did agree to all of this and the FBI are only doing what they can,' she said with a smile, Hellboy being careful not to say too much on his opinions of the FBI, seeing the apparent faith that Belle showed in hoping she would be kept safe.

'Looks like your ride is here,' he remarked, Belle seeing a car pulling up on the driveway.

'Another black car...' she nodded, taking note of the obsidian colour.

'Yeah they're not too creative like that,' he grinned, Belle shaking her head lightly as she went to the door where an agent greeted her.

Though it was only after Belle had left that Abe had stirred, looking around his room before down to his books, noting how little he had gotten into them with no one there to turn the pages. Abe had always been used to having someone to talk to, whether it was the professor, Hellboy, Liz, or whichever of the other agents that happened to pass through his home in the bureau. Though lately things had been quieter, which led him to wonder whether Liz and Hellboy thought he still wanted time alone. It was difficult to say what he wanted at the present time, though in remembering their new guest that resided in the room next to him, Abe began to think, all the while wondering what she felt about the sudden changes of life she had gone through in such a short time.

Getting out of the tank, Abe easily lifted himself up onto the side, with his muscles flexing as he did so, before taking a towel and drying off lightly as he walked down the stairway. Yet as he trailed a hand across the many bookcases that lined the back wall, he found himself feeling torn with the desire to speak to this girl again. Though being reminded once again of the hardships he had undergone, Abe wondered whether his emotions would ever allow him to get even that close.

It was also around that time that Liz had woken up, finding Hellboy already sat up with a coffee in hand. 'What time is it?' she asked in a low voice,

'Dunno...early,' he responded, Liz supporting herself on one elbow as she glanced to the clock on the bedside table.

'Eight am...why are you awake?'

'Good question, it ain't natural, that's for sure,' he replied drinking his coffee and handing Liz a cup. 'You feeling okay?' he asked stroking Liz's cheek with the palm of his thumb.

'Yeah up to now...Abe may have been right with the music,' she said leaning back against his chest. 'Belle must have left by now. I think she starts at nine.'

'Yeah I saw her leave. FBI picked her up. They apparently don't want her to have any freedom till they say so.'

'I thought she'd be driving...and the FBI would just watch her when she was out at school,' Liz replied,

'Nope.'

'But that misses the point of us looking after her doesn't it? I'll drive her if they're insistent on her not using her car yet,' Liz suggested thoughtfully.

'Are ya sure about hat Liz, I know what you mean but you're well...pregnant ye know.'

'Really? I was wondering what that bump was,' she responded, Hellboy smirking slightly at her sarcasm, Liz rolling her eyes as she continued. 'Anyway, pregnant does not mean immobile, not does it mean I can't drive. I'm perfectly capable,'

'I wasn't saying ya weren't,' he said as one of the cats that had slept on the end of the bed crept up and spread out on his lap. 'Just take it easy if ya are gonna do this,' he requested, Liz running her hand up his bare chest as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

'I know how to take care of myself...I learnt a lot of it from you growing up,' she grinned, Hellboy watching her with a proud expression that made her laugh. 'Besides, I can be more discreet than you can...not that it's really all that hard,' she grinned, Hellboy looking at her as he returned the expression before pulling her closer as he growled playfully in her ear,

'Are you sure about that?' his eyes having a mischievous glint about them as the cat left his lap and them alone...

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Sitting quietly in the car on the way to school, Belle had found herself receiving some "subtle" questions on how she was finding her stay at her new home, though she answered them politely, seeing the confusion in the agent's mind at her lack of fear. 'It must have startled you.'

'Quite,' she nodded, 'though I wasn't told about it, so I wasn't likely to have any other reaction...I just wish I'd known more or been introduced in a different way,' she answered softly.

'Not all of us agreed with the approach,' he responded, 'it's just in this line of work, everything's a secret. You must understand Miss. Lucivia we were acting with your interests in mind. No one would have put you in a dangerous situation, and might I say that Agent Manning must trust you to allow this level of protection.'

'How so?'

'Well...without putting too fine a note on it, you're now in on one of the Government's biggest secrets...that takes a lot of trust.' Looking into the Agent's dark brown eyes they told her he was genuine, though his personality was clearly well restricted when working. Being emotionally involved in a lot of lines of work Belle knew was often frowned upon, but she couldn't help but wonder how people managed to be so unemotional when faced with difficult scenarios. 'So what do you think of them both? Hellboy and Abe?' he then questioned.

'They're both quite welcoming, Abraham's a little quiet I suppose, but Hellboy's certainly more confident.'

'Yeah it's always been like that. Those two are total opposites but their best friends. You'll probably find you'll like Abe when you get to know him though. He's good to work with.'

Though arriving into the school wasn't as bad as Belle had imagined, it gained some attention she noted. Yet seeing Liam approach her as she got out of the car, Belle thanked her driver, hoping he would have driven off before he saw Liam speak to her. 'Morning,' he greeted, Belle nodding to him slightly with a polite "hello" as she then walked past him, the car now leaving with the Agent clearly presuming he was a friend. Though Liam was quick behind Belle...

'You okay?'

'Yes, I'm fine thankyou,' she answered, though Liam could tell the slightly off tone of voice she held when speaking to him.

'So why are you giving me the cold shoulder? I mean I haven't seen you all weekend yeah but...'

'I was away this weekend...' she replied glancing to him, Liam bringing her to a stop as he stepped in front of her.

'So what have I done?'

'I don't want to make things difficult Liam...I really must get to my class...' she then said, excusing herself and feeling grateful that Liam didn't follow her again, yet she could feel his eyes watching her.

But despite Liam apparently missing the fact Belle hadn't driven her own car that morning, there were some who did come to notice. But it was only after her English class that they were able to talk to her about it. During the lesson, Belle listened intently as they talked about the novel they were studying for their exam. It was "The Two Gentlemen of Verona." Not Shakespeare's most well known work, but it became one of Belle's favourites after she had first read it. She had to admit; the romance was captivating and to her represented a very early form of a fairytale's happy ending. Though Valentine's love for Silvia and her belief that he wasn't dead was also a carefully portrayed display of hope, that being the topic of discussion during their lesson. Though it was only after the lesson that Dale finally caught up with Belle, 'Hey, I've been waiting for you to finish class,'

'Hello,' she smiled in return, 'I thought you had training this morning?'

'Cancelled...have you finished lessons for today?' he asked hopefully, Belle nodding,

'Yes, I was just going to drop off a copy of some work for music. You can join me if you like.'

'Sure...I wanting to ask you if everything was alright though, I heard Liam was bothering you this morning.' It was clear to Belle that Dale was honestly concerned about her, though she also knew he had heard about Belle being "chauffeured" to school through his thoughts.

'It's alright,

'I called for you this morning, but Mrs. Lucivia said you weren't at home. Though she also said she thought it would be better for you to explain.'

Sighing softly, Belle knew she had little time to tell Dale what was going on after handing in her work and walking slowly to the parking lot with him. 'Did you see me arrive this morning?' she then asked, thinking it would be easier to answer him once she knew what he did.

'I saw you briefly as I rode in...But I didn't see your car, just a black one,'

'Yes, that was the car that brought me to school...and it will do until I can use mine again. I'm not staying at home for a while, so I'm with some...friends of our family.'

'Why?' he asked, seeing the slight unhappiness that shone in her eyes.

'It's a long story...I don't even understand everything myself yet, but I will explain it to you soon, I promise,' she assured him. Belle felt a horrible guilt at having to lie about who she was staying with, though she knew it was the only thing she could do at that point.

'Belle...'

'I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow though,' she said, seeing the familiar black Aston Martin waiting as they reached the parking lot...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Returning to her new home, Belle had felt a little disheartened, though as she opened the door, she found Abe walking across the hall, wearing all black as he had been when she had first met him.

'Hello,' she uttered softly,

'Good afternoon,' he responded, their eyes meeting for a moment as Abe seemed to study her expression, sensing something in her mind that seemed to be bothering her. But as Abe went to speak, something soft brushed against her legs.

'I hope you don't mind cats...' he offered, Belle shaking her head as she smiled lightly, putting her books and handbag down as she knelt to its level.

'No I'm very fond of animals,' she smiled, the ginger tabby walking up onto her lap before rolling over showing it's white tummy...

'...and they apparently like you as well,' Hellboy remarked coming from the kitchen.

'I thought I saw a young black cat yesterday? It had very blue eyes?'

'With one white paw...? Yeah she's a more recent one...only about five months old when I got her,' he grinned, 'I got about fifty of 'em.'

'He doesn't mean that as a joke either,' Liz remarked coming to the living room door.

'Fifty cats?' Belle repeated in surprise,

'Yep, here's ya friend now,' he added, Belle glancing round to see the black cat with such bright blue eyes and one white paw. 'Still haven't decided on a name for her, just been calling her blue eyes these past few weeks,' he smirked.

'She's ever so pretty,' Belle smiled, the cat purring contently. 'I've not had many cats, though there was one that she reminds me of...she was called Willow.'

'Willow? Hmm...Sounds good, what do you reckon blue eyes?' he remarked, kneeling down to the cat and tickling its chin as she purred louder. 'I take that as a yes,' he smirked.

Belle watched quite curiously at the cats reaction to Hellboy, it was completely calm, relaxed...it made her think about just how caring they all seemed to be. So genuine...Though looking up, Belle found that Abe had disappeared.

'Have I done something wrong?' she questioned aloud.

'No, Abe's been like it for a while. Might just take him a bit of time to get a bit of confidence back...though ya could always go and talk to him if you wanted,' Hellboy suggested less than subtly.

'I wouldn't want to bother him...' she began,

'Ya wouldn't be, honestly,' he encouraged, 'to be honest he could probably do with the company...' Watching as Belle glanced to him before down the hallway, he noted that she seemed to have such an innocent demeanour, her personality kind and calm as she smiled finally.

'I'll see you a little later; I'll just take my books down to my room,'

'Sure,' he nodded, 'have fun,' he added in an undertone, feeling hopeful that she would take his advice.

'So what is it you're hoping for exactly?' Liz asked with a knowing expression.

'I dunno yet, think it's up to them to decide that,' he grinned, putting an arm around her waist...

As Belle knocked softly upon the door, she heard a voice permitting her entrance, Belle drawing a slight breath as she put her hand on the door handle, and opened it. Looking around her, Belle was in absolute awe at the room; with so many books lining the walls...it was more than she had ever seen before, the delicate light coming in and the gentle crackling of the fire giving the room natural warmth. Though looking around her Belle then noticed a tank that stood in the right corner,

'Hello?' she called carefully, feeling drawn towards the tank and feeling Abe's aura from within it.

'Belle...I didn't expect it to be you...' the voice answered, though it sounded a like it had ever such a slight echo behind it, with a large pane of glass between them as Belle saw Abe appear from within the depths of the tank.

'I'm sorry to disturb you...' she started, Abe noting how light and soft her voice was, her shining amethyst eyes watching him as she observed him in the way he did with her. 'It's not a problem Belle, if I may call you that,'

'Of course,' she said, surprised by the question. Abe's body showed similar markings to his face, with the colourings being a shade of azure blue with darker streaks of midnight blue. With only a pair of black leather shorts on, Belle was able to see his lightly muscled chest and biceps. Across his chest it was clear to see the upper body strength he had, though Belle found herself focused on his deep blue eyes that seemed almost like you could become lost in them.

'You have a beautiful home,' she complimented finally, looking around her, Abe watching her with a hand lightly brushing the glass between them, giving him a small insight into her life.

'Thankyou,' Abe responded, noting her striking eyes that he had been drawn to, both when he found her in the school building and in the dreams which had preceded and followed it, her softly flowing hair moving lightly as she looked back to him.

'You're eyes are so very unique,' he remarked without thinking too much about the remark before he said it, Belle tilting her head slightly as she smiled delicately.

'Yes...I'm the only one in my family to have this eye colour...it was quite a surprise to my family. My mother has light blue eyes and my father dark blue. Though a lot of people seem to think at first glance that it isn't my natural eye colour...they seem to presume I simply wear contact lenses.'

'I wouldn't have believed so...but might I ask you something?'

'Yes,' she answered, looking up into his eyes and reading from them the question he was going to ask.

'How were you able to decide to leave your family in order to receive protection when it meant not being able to see them?' he asked, Belle sighing and letting a slight sadness pass through her features as she then answered honestly.

'I don't know how I was able to decide it...I guess my family's safety meant too much to me. If doing this kept them safe...then I was willing to do it.' As Abe continued to watch her, taking in Belle's answer it was then that she made to excuse herself the room apologising for disturbing him, though it was as she went to move that Abe stopped her.

'Before you leave...would you please turn the pages?' he asked politely, Belle glancing down to the golden stands that held four books.

'All of them?'

'Please,' he nodded, Belle proceeding to do so and receiving thanks to which she found herself smiling slight as she bid him goodbye, only stopping at his door to turn and say something that had been on her mind.

'I wanted to thank you…for saving my life that is. I never got a proper chance to say it before, but I was entirely grateful,' she said graciously, leaving the room and Abe alone to reflect on their conversation. Though it was hearing her go into her room that Abe began to play some music as she had done the night before. As Belle paused in her room having walked to the window and listening to the music, a slight smile came to her features as she went to call her parents for the first time since her arrival...

**So Belle and Abe have finally had a little time together, but can Abe bring himself to open up a little more to her? All coming up in the next chapter along with a few other surprises... **

**Please review, I will update again soon and thankyou to everyone who has reviewed, it's very much appreciated.**

**Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x **


	11. Difficulty of the Truth

**Hello Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in twenty days...yeesh that's bad for me and I'm not at all impressed with myself. But I have had a Performing Arts performance/exam which was last Thursday night, so I've been busy with rehearsals for it, and as such it's meant I've been very tired. I've also gotten a throat infection which I've now had for four days which has been really painful, so I haven't been feeling too great, especially when I got a headache that lasted 7 hours the night before last, but I'm here now after working effortlessly to get this finished, and I hope that you all enjoy it :)**

**Please Review, thankyou!**

**

* * *

**'Hello?' Belle had sat waiting with baited breath for someone to answer the call she was making to her family home, which though it had only been ringing a few seconds, to Belle it was like an eternity until she finally heard a soft voice that she recognised so well. 'Hello?'

'Hi,' she responded quietly, overwhelmed and happy to hear her mother.

'Belle! Oh darling, I'm so glad to finally have heard from you. Is everything alright?'

'Yes,' Belle answered, 'everything is okay, what about at home? Is Father okay? And Chance?'

'Oh your Father's fine dear, worried about you, but he's alright...and Chance is certainly missing you, he hasn't stopped waiting by the front door for you since you left.'

'Really?' she responded, trying to keep her voice even though she could feel the tears sparkling in her eyes.

'Yes, I wish you could come home darling...'

'So do I...but everyone will be okay won't they?' she asked, seeking some reassurance for the first time...wanting to hear that she had nothing to worry about, though she did regardless.

'Yes of course we will; are you being treated well though? You are being looked after?' Glenna responded, Belle smiling slightly.

'I am. It wasn't quite what I expected coming here, but they're all so nice to me. I'm just missing home and you, Father, Chance, my friends...everybody.'

'You'll be home again in two weeks Belle, it's not long, and you'll be able to celebrate your birthday and forget about all this for a couple of days,'

'Oh yes,' Belle responded with a slight smile, having forgotten her birthday was so close. She loved holidays such as birthday's and Christmas, but in light of everything that had been going on during the past two weeks or so she had found herself a little distracted.

'Have you spoken with the FBI at all since I arrived?' she then continued to ask, it occurring to her that Glenna hadn't said much of the people that Belle was staying with.

'Agent Manning called round the other day and assured us you were alright, but it's just good to hear from you,' Glenna answered calmly. They hadn't told her. Though as Belle heard another voce on the phone line and Glenna's answer, she knew their conversation was soon to be over. 'Darling I...'

'I understand,' Belle said softly. 'It was nice to speak to you, I do miss you all, tell Father I send my love.'

'I will Belle, please keep in touch as much as you can,'

'I promise,' she assured her mother, when Glenna said something which took her by surprise.

'I hope that you'll allow us time to explain when the time comes, I know you must be wanting answers to a lot of questions, and I promise they will be answered...' Leaving her with this, Belle then regretfully let her mother go, looking out of the window as she exhaled a long breath, looking at her faded reflection in the glass and bringing herself to try and smile a little.

As Abe stood with a hand against the door of Belle's room, only just being able to hear what she was saying, it wasn't the conversation that had made him pause, but the emotions he could feel from her, the restraint she had on them clearly tight, though he could tell she just wanted to pour her heart out to her mother there and then. But she didn't allow herself. She was so strong willed...more so than Abe had understood, but yet he knew there was something different in the way she acted at times, though he wasn't quite sure what it was. She intrigued him so much and yet whenever he saw her he found it impossible to bring himself to even speak to her...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

As the week steadily progressed, Belle found herself becoming a lot more adjusted to her new life with Hellboy, Abe and Liz. Though it occurred to her even in those first few days that Abe seemed to be the most tentative around her...Belle trying to remember what Hellboy had told her, and understanding that he would possibly take a little longer to get used to her being there, Belle also noting how modest he seemed over saving her life, like he hadn't been of any help at all, when she knew that wasn't the case...

During that week however, Belle had been faced with more difficulties in school, with Dale curious as to why she was away from home, Liam consistently trying to gain her attention and the constant stream of school work, it seemed endless. Though as Belle had been taught, composure was important in many situations or problems, though she often felt emotion was just as strong as composure.

'You're very quiet,' Liz commented on that Friday morning, Belle being drawn from her thoughts, only just hearing Liz's remark.

'I'm sorry,' she responded softly, 'I'm just feeling a little tired I guess.' As she had a late start for her lessons, that morning, everyone was already awake and up. Though looking over at Abe she noticed how he seemed to be lost in thought himself.

Since a few nights earlier, Belle found herself questioning what it was that seemed to concern Abe so much, though she didn't like to ask, nor did she want to use her telepathy to find out. Yet something else which had sparked Belle's curiosity was the relationship between Hellboy and Liz. She had realised quite quickly that they were an item, but it did intrigue her as to how they came to fall in love.

'So have you got any arrangements for the weekend?' Liz asked, Belle glancing from her book she was reading and shaking her head slightly.

'I didn't think it would be a good idea, though I would have liked to go out,' she answered thoughtfully.

'You're not confined here...I know you're under protection, but you should have to be reduced to school as your only chance of going out.'

'I know but I mean with the FBI escorts and...'

'Don't worry about that, it's what we promised we'd do. We're the ones who are looking after you and none of us are going to force you to stay in. Listen, as I'm the only girl here and considerably more inconspicuous than those two; what if I go shopping with you this weekend? You'll be perfectly safe and you can drive,' Liz suggested, Belle's eyes lighting up.

'Really? That would be wonderful! Thankyou so much,' she beamed, Liz quite surprised about the happiness that this brought out in Belle, it was clear to her, Hellboy and Abe that she seemed quite shy and reserved, but slowly she was beginning to relax a little, though she still had a lot yet to learn.

Though as Liz and Hellboy went through into the kitchen to do some breakfast for Red, Abe noticed a book resting on the arm of the chair he was sat in, at first thinking it was one of his until his gloved hand brushed delicately against the cover. 'Is this your book?' Abe asked standing up and offering it to her, Belle showing signs of recognition in her features.

'Oh...yes, it is,' she replied, Abe handing her the novel politely,

'I apologise, I saw it here and didn't realise until I picked it up that it was yours.'

'I must have left it here the other night, thankyou,' she responded gratefully.

'You like Shakespeare?'

'Yes I do,' she smiled looking down at the cover for a moment, 'this is one of my favourites by him...not his most well known but still a wonderful story.'

'The Two Gentlemen of Verona...yes it is one which I have read,' he said with a slight smile, Belle returning it softly, when she turned her head slightly, becoming aware of the approaching car before hearing it, Abe looking to her for a moment curiously though she didn't notice initially.

'I'd best go, I'll see you this afternoon,' she said lightly, bidding him goodbye and the others as she walked out into the hallway.

Though Belle felt fairly cheerful as she walked out at being able to go out and take her car with her, it was so exciting for her, this bright mood continuing even as she arrived at school. With Belle coming up to her nineteenth birthday it was a surprise to a lot of people who didn't know her reasons, yet she felt she had good reason in doing it even though she was completely up to date as everyone else had been in her graduating year. Yet for one year of her school life when she was fifteen going on sixteen, Belle had taken the year out at her parents request to study with a tutor and do all her work from home, and though she had enjoyed it, Belle found herself missing her music lessons and practical dance lessons with her friends. But even though this year out hadn't affected her learning, now that she was a graduate from her school, Belle had gone back to take a course she had initially been unable to do, and this therefore enabled her to continue with her music lessons that she'd had at school. But as she was already doing two more courses, she decided to take a third in performance studies, hoping it may help to build her confidence in the area of performing...

Truth be known Belle wasn't sure what career she wanted to pursue, and whilst she had a lot of money behind her which meant that upon choice she didn't need to work, Belle was still hoping to find something that she would like to go into.

'Belle...? Hey Bell's?'

'Mm...Oh, sorry,' Belle amended quickly, finally looking properly at Dale who she hadn't realised had joined her.

'That's alright,' he said with a light grin, 'what lesson are you supposed to be in? Music?'

'No performance studies, I was just in a bit of a daze...'

'Well if that's all you came in for then you have no lessons today, your teachers off,'

'Really?' Belle answered looking a little put out. 'I was supposed to have a two hour lesson with her today...not that I mind having the free time, it's just typical I don't have my car,' she laughed.

'My lessons have just finished...training's ended, so I can take you for a drink,' he offered, Belle smiling at this,

'Where did you have in mind?' she began before both said in unison

'Starbucks.'

'Good guess, it's like you can read minds,' he smirked, Belle for the first time in a while feeling that familiar sense of wonder at how Dale would react if her knew of her clairvoyance. It was something which she had considered telling him for a long time, but had yet to find the courage, fearing it may strain their friendship.

'Come on then; daydreamer,' he grinned, extending an arm to Belle who smiled lightly as she took it.

Once in the cafe, Belle sat at a table near the window, looking out onto the busy street before back to Dale who was ordering their drinks. Dale was also doing as she did in returning to Fairfield Warde High School as he felt helping the teams with their training would be beneficial in his work, and helping him to build on his exercise whilst passing on his knowledge to the students that studied there.

'You really are lost in thought today aren't you?' Dale smiled coming over and setting their drinks down, 'so what's it like then? Staying at this new place?'

'It's...different,' Belle answered honestly,

'Missing home?' Dale offered, Belle nodding, 'I saw Chance when I called round the other morning...did he not go with you?'

'No, I wasn't sure whether I'd be able to bring him with me, and as it turns out they have quite a few cats...'

'Ah,' Dale responded in understanding, 'probably wouldn't be the best idea then,'

'Well Chance doesn't mind cats, he's very soft as you know, but I just don't know how the cats might react to such a big dog,' Belle smiled, Dale laughing,

'Yeah I definitely see your point there...but you'll be home soon won't you?' he remarked.

As Belle's smile fell at that she only had to look into his eyes for him to tell it wasn't quite as simple as that. 'I don't know how long it will be before I can come home,' she admitted.

'What is it that's happening Belle?' Dale asked, with a slight frown across his features.

'I don't know fully myself,' she said with a sigh,

'But you must have some idea?' he said,

'I do yes, but I have no idea whether I'm right or not...' she remarked, though looking at Dale, Belle knew he wouldn't pressure the subject, yet he would find out eventually, it was something she knew already and had done since the start.

'Well if you want to talk, you know you can ring me anytime,' he then concluded, Belle brushing her hand lightly over his,

'Thankyou,' she smiled genuinely,

'It's not a problem, but now I do believe as it's your birthday soon that presents are in order and I wondered if you had any idea on what you want this year.' However it was after much consideration and thought during those two hours that Belle and Dale had sat talking that she finally came to the decision 'surprise me...'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Once she had left Dale after coming out of Starbucks, Belle returned to the school grounds where there were very few students around, and no car at first until fifteen minutes after her lesson would have ended when it finally came into the car park. 'Hello,' Belle smiled getting into the car...the agent this time was not the one who usually drove her, but a different young man with black hair and stone grey eyes, his business like expression and tone telling her quite a lot without even touching on the surface of his thoughts.

'Good afternoon Miss. Lucivia, I must apologise for being late but we're overrun with work, and as one of the Agent's that oversees your protection during the day I'm filling in for your usual driver.'

'Don't worry its fine,' Belle responded, 'I know what it's like when things are very busy, our household is always busy usually.'

'Well HB, Abe and Liz are at the Bureau currently so I'll be taking you there, at Agent Manning's request; it is after all our priority to keep you safe.'

'That's alright,' Belle answered softly, sitting back and watching as she was driven towards the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defence. Belle had been chauffeured before now, when she couldn't drive and her parents were dealing with any business mainly, though she did wish she could drive again. It almost felt like she was quickly losing her freedom through the FBI's protection. Yet as she looked down to her locket, running a hand over it with a faint smile, she then followed the road, the Agent looking to her but never saying another word unless necessary.

As they turned off the main road close to the outskirts of Connecticut – and near the place they were heading – it occurred to Belle that the Bureau's base was closer to her home than the other large house she was residing in which was on the opposite side of the city. Though as she felt the speed pick up a little, it quickly slowed again as they rounded a tight corner and drove down a straight road that approached a dead end in the form of a large building. With a tall pillar in the centre of the grounds that supported a bowl of burning flames, behind it stood the Bureau, its main body being made up of three conjoined buildings with a rounded one at the front. Pulling up just outside of the black iron gates, they did not open, the agent merely telling Belle to remain seated and getting out of the car as he walked around the front and to the side of the gate where he appeared to key in a code. With a small flash that followed, it caught Belle's attention though as a creak then sounded the gates slowly began to swing open. Looking up the path as they drove up, Belle noticed an array of black cars parked before the entrance.

Though as her driver got out of the car again, he proceeded to open Belle's door for her, watching as she got out and brushed her hair over her shoulders...

'Please stay close and remember, all that you are about to see is completely classified.'

'I understand,' she answered calmly, the Agent looking into her eyes for a moment as if about to say something which she knew were about the colouring in her eyes when instead he walked up to the large doorway.

* * *

**So I hope you all enjoyed it, I do intend to update in the next few days seen as this was so delayed, and I am working on the next chapter already as this was about 2-3 pages too longer than needed really, but the next chapter will see Belle's first impressions of the BPRD :)**

**Also before I go, there was a quote one of my good friends mentioned to me earlier which I found to be very inspirational. So that is what I think I shall close with tonight... **

**Please review & Goodnight! **

**~When you first write, you write with your heart and later when you edit different drafts, you write with your head. ~ Sean Connery from the film Finding Forrester. **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


	12. The BPRD

**Hello Everyone! I hope you've all had a good week, I know mine has been fairly good (busy but good), and now I bring you into this wonderful weekend with a new chapter :)... **

Belle's POV

There was certainly a unique atmosphere in the air as I stepped out onto the paved driveway that led to a place called the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defence. It seemed quiet as I was led up to the main doors by the Agent which I had only seen on the day that I had been taken to Hellboy, Liz and Abe. He was quiet, but his mind was filled with curiosity's as most people...though that wasn't the only thing I noticed, the many aura's I could sense from within the building was overwhelming, I knew from the size of the building and the amount of cars that it was likely there would be a lot of FBI agents inside, but some aura's didn't feel quite natural. However I wasn't given any more time to consider this initially as I was taken inside.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Opening the doors as he strode in at a pace ahead of her, Belle following with her attention being captured by the large, pristine hallway, she didn't realise too quickly that the floor was almost empty...

With the floor being a solid marble, the sound of Belle's heels seemed to echo off the floor and walls. Yet as she found herself being brought to a stop she took note of a symbol shaped in black marble over a large square of white, a hand clutching what looked like the handle of a sword that extended a little to the edge. 'I trust you don't mind lifts?' he remarked

'No, why do you ask?' Belle responded, the Agent saying no more as the marble square they were on suddenly shifted and Belle found that they were moving underground, the surface covering over as they got beneath it, revealing to Belle an incredible sight of a hidden base that no one could ever find unless they knew of its secrets.

'So Hellboy, Abe and Liz are here?' she asked in amazement.

'Yeah, in a meeting with Agent Manning. You'll be able to sit in with them until the meeting is over.'

'This place is so big...so unusual...' Belle commented.

'There are a lot of secrets in this place Miss. Lucivia...we do our utmost to keep them just that,' Belle looking to him for a moment in some understanding, finding it quite easy to believe that there was a lot more to the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defence than met the eye. As the platform came to a stop, Belle walked off it and onto concrete flooring as she was then led around the corner of the corridor where there were some rooms open and others sealed shut. Though as Belle began looking into some of the open rooms most were simply offices, but others were something more which gave Belle an unwelcome surprise. Hearing a loud screech, Belle saw a group of Agents trying to pin a creature to the floor, Belle watching in a mixture of horror and concern, a cage also being wheeled down the corridor with another creature contained within it. Though Belle found herself immensely startled as the first entity lunged out, Belle moving backwards with fear evident in her eyes. 'What is this?' she breathed, never taking her eyes off the creature for a moment.

'This...is the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defence,' he answered plainly, 'it is what we do...capture dangerous creatures such as this in order to determine whether they can be contained or not.'

'Contained?'

'I suggest you go ahead to the meeting room, it's lined with long glass panels on the right at the end of the corridor, just around the corner,' the agent told her, Belle still watching the entity for a moment before slowly, she nodded. Upon finding her footing Belle finally walked at a swift pace, leaving her former driver who went and joined his colleagues. Going around the corner as instructed however, Belle heard a loud crash and slam, turning around and backing up slightly when she felt something brush against her back, Belle glancing round to see Abe stood behind her. She had backed into his chest...

'Are you alright?' he asked in a gentle tone, Belle feeling almost relaxed by it as her tense posture began to ease.

'Startled...' she admitted, 'I saw so many things but I just didn't understand it all...'

'I'm sure there is a lot you are questioning...but I can assure you that you are safe...just stay with us,' he said softly, Belle nodding slightly.

'I will,' she answered, Abe noticing how subdued she seemed in comparison to that morning and feeling her unnerved emotions as he opened the door for her, resting a hand very carefully on her shoulder as he followed her inside the room.

'Miss. Lucivia,' Agent Manning greeted somewhat wearily, Belle nodding slightly as Hellboy took note of her expression.

'Ya look a little pale,' he remarked, Belle shaking her head weakly,

'I'm fine...I just nearly got jumped on by...something,' she responded, Agent Manning asking where the Agent was who should have escorted her. 'He was trying to restrain a creature which his colleagues were finding hard to try and control,' Belle explained, it becoming clear to them that Belle had been unnerved by what she had seen.

'I'm sorry, this segment of the FBI is very unpredictable...' he said carefully, Hellboy drawing out a chair for her, evidently being uncertain of her steadiness if she had any more shock, Abe sitting beside her with Liz being opposite them.

'You forgot to mention boring, secretive, like a prison an' a disgrace to Father who was the best founder the BPRD could have ever had,' Hellboy remarked, meeting Manning's stare quite plainly.

'Professor Broom was a good man I don't deny, but I believe I run the BPRD just as efficiently. Anyway you quit as you keep reminding me, so what does it matter to you?'

'Only that my Father was the one who made this all possible, but you tell me, I mean you're the one who dragged us here and let me tell ya something...' Hellboy started, 'you think you run this place so well? Then tell me how, cause to me you never did before and ya definitely don't now.'

For a moment Agent Manning looked like he could quite readily explode in anger at Hellboy's blunt remarks, it becoming apparent how strained the relationship was between them to Belle as she watched the argument, Liz being about to step in when Manning – upon being reminded of Belle's presence – seemed to calm himself.

'Well...to business,' he then said, Liz looking at Manning with a frown,

'Isn't Johann supposed to be here?' she asked,

'He said he might,' Manning responded 'he is currently visiting this segment again for two weeks, though he's been busy getting caught up on the paperwork for his unit as the head of Ectoplasmic Research in Washington.'

'So why is it that you have called us here?'

'Because I need to know how many entities you had faced just before the problems with that elf prince.'

'Why?'

'We have reason to believe that there has been a high increase in entities within the past few months...but the areas we are seeing this problem in are becoming wider...'

'Entities?' Belle remarked questioningly, 'is that what I was nearly attacked by?'

'Yes...and what you saw in the corridor,' Abe answered softly, 'they are creatures which are generally very disruptive, and while we do not know completely where they all come from, they are not normal creatures, usually with some mythology or legend behind them,' he explained.

'Exactly, and this segment of the FBI ensures the prevention of any real danger,' Manning added.

'Yeah well it's not like _we _ever get credit for it, is it?' Hellboy responded, 'and in answer to your question I dunno how many entities we faced, if you're talking the past month or so before dealing with Nuada then it was about seven,'

'Eight if you include the Romanian incident, though that wasn't solved by us,' Abe also added,

'Right. Thankyou,' Manning said sitting down finally.

'Great, well we're off then, and please, do feel free not to call round,' Hellboy said with false pleasantry, standing up from his seat and going round as Liz also stood up.

'So we can keep all the contracts for the house?' Liz asked holding them up.

'Yes, yes...I mean that house was paid for out of Professor Broom's remaining money, so it's technically Hellboy's property.'

'Thankyou,' she replied, Belle also getting up though Manning asked to speak with her for a moment.

'Certainly,' she answered courteously, Liz telling her they would wait for her before leaving the room, Abe glancing back as if to see that she was alright before leaving himself.

Once alone however, Manning sighed heavily, getting up to pour himself a cup of coffee. 'I must apologise Miss. Lucivia, you must find Hellboy's remarks atrocious at times...'

'You don't seem to get along too well, but Hellboy is quite simply defensive of what he stands for, it's not a bad trait,' Belle responded, Manning evidently surprised at the way she supported him, making his actions sound more reasoned.

'Well be that as it may, I wanted to ensure that you're alright staying there, it is a big change, and as you know we cannot have anyone finding out about who you're staying with.'

'...and that includes my family?' Belle said

'Yes, I'm afraid so.'

'Then...may I ask, why is it that if Hellboy, Abe and Liz work for the Paranormal Research and Defence...or did...that I'm under their care? I thought there was a segment of the FBI which specialises in security?'

'There are many that do, there are the united states armed forces, the national security segment and others aside from them, but although this team have dealt with the paranormal, as you saw earlier it's not a case of ghosts and aliens,' Manning remarked grimly. 'These monsters and freaks are dangerous...and we believe whatever could be targeting you may be very dangerous. I talk badly of Hellboy, but he's good at what he does. He is known amongst the FBI as the best paranormal investigator in the world, because his cocky and headfirst plans always work. Though amongst them as you've seen Abe is the knowledgeable one who is able to advice on any situation and has every book possible to refer to when we don't know what we're dealing with. Then you also have Liz who has been more unstable...but they all know what they're doing.'

'But they retired...why would they volunteer to help me?' Belle persisted, 'I know they don't want to be a part of this, and I'm aware that it sounds rude but they just don't seem to agree with you on any level.'

'Belle...' Manning began looking at her honestly, 'you're father came to me because he wanted you to be safe, and I knew that they were the one team to do it. I went to them and they sympathized with your situation. They're not in this for any personal gain...and neither am I, all we're trying to do is to keep you safe.' Looking at him for a moment, Belle knew that there had to be something more in it than Agent Manning was letting on, otherwise she wouldn't get such great lengths of protection. But she wasn't given a chance to discover what other motives played a part in her situation as Manning then ended their conversation. 'Anyway, don't let out disagreements concern you, just remember that all you know must remain quiet...'

'Very well,' Belle nodded, about to leave the room when Manning called her back,

'Thankyou...for not telling Harold and Glenna,' Belle nodding with some wistfulness as she answered,

'It wasn't ever my choice to make,' before walking out of the door to see Abe there alone much to Belle's surprise. Though as he saw the thought on her mind he quickly explained that Hellboy and Liz had gone ahead to the car...

'I said I would stay and wait for you,' he then offered, Belle looking at him for a moment when she smiled gratefully.

'Thankyou.'

Abe didn't know how it was that Belle had taken to them so easily, it simply amazed him, though he knew she was anxious now. The BPRD after all had a lot of entities being kept in its confinements, many of which would probably frighten Belle, Abe thought. But regardless of that; he stayed close to her even when they left the underground level, it seeming to comfort her as they went out into the November sun...Yet as they walked down the steps, Belle and Abe waited for Liz to drive the car around, Belle seeming to be thinking about something for a few moments before she turned to Abe.

'Do you...believe that there's more to people than what you see?' she asked softly, Abe glancing to her as he took in what she said, his answer thoughtful as he responded.

'Yes...I do,' he nodded, remembering all he had discovered over the years from people without delving too far into their thoughts, though as Belle began to continue Liz and Hellboy pulled up, Belle then saying no more as they got in the car, though it remained on both hers and Abe's minds for the journey home.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

As Friday evening came around the following week, Belle was in her room with Willow lay on her lap as she flicked through some songs, singing her solo's softly to herself when a knock came to the door.

'Hey, I was just wondering if you'd seen...yeah should have known,' Hellboy said knowingly, seeing the kitten that now purred contently from Belle's lap.

'Sorry, she wandered in earlier,' Belle began, stroking the soft black cat.

'Nah its fine, she's really taken to you hasn't she?'

'Yes, it would seem so...' Belle smiled.

'Well me an' Liz are gonna watch an action movie upstairs if you want to join us?'

'I might do, thankyou,' Belle nodded, Hellboy leaving her to it, though it was only ten minutes later that the situation changed from peaceful to hectic. As Belle sat there, she didn't know where Abe had been at the time, presumably upstairs and Liz with them as she heard a loud slam from the upper floor and Hellboy shouting loudly 'Oh sure, just let yourselves right in,' Belle jumping in surprise, and Willow falling from her lap, and crying out in an aggravated manner.

'Sorry,' she muttered apologetically, running her hand through the young cat's fur before going out of her room.

'Agent Hellboy please, vat Agent Manning iz trying to say iz zat vith all zat iz going on, it vill undoubtedly be difficult to stop any opposing entities vithout ze right team to stop it. I have no doubt zat ze FBI can now handle smaller jobs alone after fighting these creatures for years...but it vould be most helpful to ze people of ze vorld if you could help vere zey can't. You surely haven't forgotten ze gratitude you have received off some over ze years?' Johann offered. Belle didn't know the voice that was speaking, though she recognised the heavy accent...German. Upon reaching the hallway, Belle had heard the conversation from within the living room and it surprised her. The FBI were asking them for help...but she could already tell that they would be unwilling to do so...and she wasn't far wrong.

Though as Hellboy glanced over at Liz and Abe who seemed none the wiser on what to say to this, the group was surprised to hear Belle's voice speak up softly. 'You helped me...' Looking to the door, Hellboy saw Belle stood there, wondering whether or not to come in and hovering in the frame as she continued.

'I know I can't influence your decision, I think the dangers you all face is wrong because you all do so much and yet you help so many people. Some may not be aware you have, some may be grateful to know that someone was watching over them on that one day when they needed it. I know I was. When I needed the help, and I began to fear that hope was lost, Abe was suddenly there beside me, telling me it would be okay. So you may feel like the FBI are treating you badly, and I think in some respects they have, but regardless of that you've still gone out and helped those that have needed it. You helped me, and I will forever be grateful of it,' she smiled. With these words in mind as they moved around the room, Hellboy then sighed as he finally nodded.

'Alright, I'm in, though sometimes I wonder whether you had an ulterior motive in bringing Belle to us,' he remarked, Belle believing he was misjudging her,

'But I wasn't...'

'We know,' Abe said carefully, 'it's not your intentions he's questioning,'

'No, and most of the time I give up on trying to even guess Manning's, all I can say is this had better be good.'

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter :) and I do feel the need to mention my excitement tonight as I'm getting my own puppy today! Not a Samoyed as Belle's dog is but a lovely American Cocker Spaniel :) Can't wait! **

**Anyway, please review, I will be updating soon, and the next chapter is sure to be a surprise for everyone ;) **

**Goodnight and I hope you all have a good weekend! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


	13. Belle's Fear

**Good Evening everyone! Hope your all okay, and are enjoying you week. I have a sore throat, but am excited about the fact that it is now half term! Three weeks of relaxation and writing :) sounds good to me. **

**Anyway here is the new chapter, which I think you will all find very surprising and certainly not without it's share of action ;) This chapter will also look at something which hasn't really been explored before so it will also cause a stir-up amongst some of the characters.  
**

**I hope you all enjoy and review!

* * *

**As Belle emerged from her room no less than half an hour later, Manning was running through the procedure with Hellboy, Abe and Li, only taking notice of Belle as she joined them in the hallway. 'So the van will be here any minute, you all cooperate and you will be back soon enough.'

'Hey, we're coming on our terms and because your men are apparently not good enough at their jobs otherwise you wouldn't rely on us for every damn problem.'

'Watch it Hellboy. Abe here is the case file,' he said handing it to the merman who instantly began to read through it.

'So...' Agent Manning then continued quickly, turning to Belle, 'you can ride with us in the car,' he stated calmly.

'What?' Liz remarked in shock, 'but Belle's not involved in this; you can't put her in danger…' she said, Abe and Hellboy exchanging glances as they too looked at Manning in disbelief.

'I know that, but she will need to join us regardless, after what's been happening, I do not believe it wise to leave her without some form of protection.' Belle sometimes found it hard to have people keeping watch on her so frequently. She knew they were doing it for her benefit, and she had been guarded in her old home, security being tight for such a wealthy estate.

'Well as long as you don't expect her going in there, cause dragging her into the work we just _love _doing, kind of avoids the point of us keeping an eye on her,' Hellboy said with heavy sarcasm.

'Don't get cocky with me Hellboy,' Manning said coldly, 'god knows you put me in more stress than it's worth doing this job…' he sighed. 'So Belle, you'll be joining us in the car' he concluded turning to the young lady as she brushed her hair behind her shoulder, when she glanced to Hellboy, Liz and Abe.

'What about the others?'

'We get to go in a garbage truck,' Hellboy told her plainly,

'A garbage truck?'

'Yes, it's to disguise the fact we're going in, it's all completely furbished inside, it's just the outside shell, but they're apparently working on a van though now as part of the deal we agreed in helping them,' Abe said turning to Manning for confirmation, who nodded, still frowning.

'Look, we don't have all night, Belle are you coming?'

'It's okay, I'll ride with the others,' she smiled the four of them looking at her, Manning raising his eyebrow slightly.

'You don't need to feel like you have to ride with them…'

'I know, but really I don't mind it,' she answered honestly. 'Besides if I'm staying here then I don't wish to be treated any different, if you wish for me to ride in the car then surely the same applies to them.'

Hellboy appeared notably impressed by Belle's standing, beaming at her as he placed his stone arm on her shoulder, Belle feeling the weight in it as they walked outside.

'That was nice of you to say that for us,' Abe said with a soft smile,

'Thank you, but really, I don't think it right for them to force you into something you don't enjoy.'

'Yeah trying telling _them_ that...'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'Whats up Brother Blue?' Hellboy asked, noticing how Abe frowned as he read the file through for the third time.

'The witness accounts are inconsistent,' Abe remarked, glancing over them before looking up.

'Ya mean everyone's said something different?'

'Precisely,' he agreed, 'but it is the extent of these different accounts which surprises me. Some have described seeing creatures whilst others have said that their rooms began to flood or even set alight. Yet there is nothing here to suggest any damage has been done within the hotel we're going too.'

'So...what, these people think they saw something when they didn't?'

'I can't be sure, every statement is clear and details all which happened. But why no one seems to have seen the same thing I do not know...'

'Well we'll soon find out,' Liz responded, pulling on a bullet proof jacket and loading her gun, Abe also putting the file down for a moment to prepare when he saw Belle watching Hellboy as he put bullets into the Samaritan.

'Impressive ain't it?' he grinned, slotting in the clear bullets with an assortment of ingredients that were contained inside their shell, Belle learning that he took pride in making them himself.

Belle had been quite quiet during the journey; it being clear a lot was running through her mind. Perhaps it was the reminder of the previous encounter she had experienced with an "entity" or the fact that she had no idea what the night would bring. Though whatever it was, it didn't go unnoticed by the others who soon settled down to simply wait for the drive to end, trying to ease Belle's worry and make it as light-hearted as possible.

As they arrived at the scene, the hotel in question had been cornered off, police having surrounded the area in wait for the FBI's arrival. As Belle looked out of the one sided glass, her hand brushed against the cold surface when suddenly she retracted it as a dark aura startled her, it's presence strong as she watched the building with even more cautiousness.

'Are you alright?' Abe asked, Belle glancing to him with a slight nod.

'Yes, sorry...something just startled me a little.'

'You'll be alright Belle; ya won't have to go in. The FBI might be stupid, but while you're here with us, you'll be safe,' Hellboy remarked. Though despite Belle's smile returning as she sat down again, she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread...

Abe's POV

Watching Belle carefully, I knew that something was bothering her, and having seen her reaction from simply looking out of the window, I felt sympathy for her. This was all new to Belle and she was very unnerved by a lot of what she had seen so far. Even as the truck came to a stop Abe saw Belle shift and glance curiously to the front of the truck and then around to me, her eyes having so much depth behind them. Such softness. So why did I feel like it was impossible for me to speak to her?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'Hey Abe, you ready?'

'Yes,' Abe nodded, holstering his hand gun and attaching his breathing apparatus, the water bubbling delicately around his gills. With the back platform now lowering, a bitter wind flew through, blowing Belle's hair back and off her features as they were greeted with a dark night.

'Okay guys you know the rules, in and out. Belle you are required to stay here. There will be two FBI guards by the hotel entrance and other Agent's around the grounds and surrounding area,' Agent Manning told them.

'Okay,' Belle nodded, Manning walking ahead of them as the other three made to leave the truck. 'Please stay safe, all of you,' Belle said softly.

'Yeah, don't worry, we know what we're doing,' Hellboy grinned,

'We'll be out soon,' Abe added, offering her some reassurance at this before they then turned out into the night time atmosphere, the luminous glow of their red, blue and yellow locators shining in the dark. It had been so long for them since they had worn their old locators on their belts, it feeling strange to them to be back in their old BPRD protective clothing. As Belle looked after them for a moment, she then looked back to the hotel, a concerned expression washing over her features.

'So do you have any idea what's in there?' Liz questioned as she zipped up her jacket, though she had chosen one a size larger to accommodate for her two little ones.

'No,' Manning answered, 'we have no idea. I was hoping fishstick would have worked it out...'

'It will be hard to decipher until I go in,' Abe responded, not looking at Manning but up at the building, being quite aware something was in there.

'Well Abe old buddy, looks like were gonna have some fun with this one. Think I might check the pool first,' Hellboy grinned

'You're here on business Hellboy, you have a job to do,' Manning reminded him as he lit a cigar.

'Yeah, knowing my luck the damn thing would probably be _in _the Jacuzzi or something...'

'Just get in there,' Manning remarked impatiently, Hellboy pulling out his gun and checking the bullet count before snapping it back mere inches from Manning's face.

'Sorry, just wanted to be sure I didn't accidently lose one before going in,' he responded, Manning giving him an icy look as Hellboy leisurely walked in, Abe and Liz behind him when the doors were sealed shut.

'Things never change do they?' Liz said with disapproval, feeling some frustration at being in the same position with the FBI again.

'Don't worry babe, none of us wanna be here, but hey, when people need ya, they need ya,' Hellboy shrugged.

'We're certainly in a difficult position,' Abe agreed. 'I also believe the FBI is, in some ways, using Belle,' he admitted.

'Yeah, it's not the lady's fault though,' Hellboy replied, as they flashed their torches around the lobby. 'They're just using her position for their gain. Not that it's the first time that's ever happened.'

'So what do you think is in here Abe?' Liz continued.

'I can't tell, there is definitely an entity here, but it seems to keep...shifting...'

'Well they don't usually keep hidden long,' Hellboy said knowingly, when Liz suddenly began to feel light headed, finding it harder to breathe as she stopped at the stairs...

Meanwhile as belle sat in the back of the van, glancing over the books that Abe had kept there, she scanned over the titles on the spines, finding one she thought might be of use. "Creatures of Illusion and Ectoplasmic form," she muttered, taking the book and beginning to flick through it, that being the first of many until she found something which made her drop the remaining books she held, the focus being entirely on what she had discovered as she picked up the file Abe had and read it...the clues fitted. Running out of the van, Belle looked up to the building where she knew Hellboy, Abe and Liz were fighting inside. It was then she realised that they couldn't fight it…Taking the book and ignoring the worry in her mind, Belle flicked through to find anything which had control like this when she then knew one thing that could cease it. Going to the entrance however, the FBI held her off. 'Belle you cannot go in…'

'You don't understand I have to help.'

'Belle…' he began calmly, 'I know you feel obliged to, but your nothing like them, you're only with them for protection. They know what they're doing and they can handle this, you can't and we don't expect you too.' Leaving him and going in the direction of the van, Belle then quickly went around, putting her hands against the wall of the building as she focused her clairvoyance, searching through the building for the aura she sought.

_Abraham...Abe...please listen to me...can you hear me? _It was a few moments, and just as Belle began to think it was a hopeless effort, a presence suddenly seemed to place itself in her mind.

_It couldn't possibly...Belle? _

_Yes, I'm sorry I can't explain myself right now, but the entity you're fighting won't be in solid form. It gets its strength from the fear others show it. _Though her explanation was quick, Abe understood what she had discovered and saw how it could make sense, though he had no chance to ask her what else the remainder of the passage said, he was certain he remembered it. But the arrival of the entity ceased their momentary connection, Belle looking down to her feet, hearing a loud slam and seeing a window that led into the underneath of the hotel...

Within the building, the battle was proving much more difficult than they anticipated, Abe suffering greatly from the over-powering waves sent through his mind, making him light-headed and weakened. Hellboy and Liz also found it difficult to fight, with the entity constantly shifting form. Though it was then that the glass windows above them shattered, the three allies looking up to see Belle rising to her feet only to stagger backwards.

'Belle what are you doing?!' Hellboy demanded, before a large entity threw him against the main double doors.

'Listen to me...there's only one way that you can destroy it...by getting it to resume its original form...'

'In English?!' he yelled from across the room trying to stand up. however managing to look up, Belle saw before her the strange entity which seemed to have no form. Yet she knew she could not hold back, despite her close proximity with this creature made it harder for her to gain control over what she was doing.

'You think you can stop me?' The entity challenged, the heat radiating from it making it difficult for Belle as she tried to focus. It knew her weakness...

'You're energy is gathered by gaining the strengths of others through forcing them to face their fears...but if someone doesn't fear you...you lose everything...' she uttered weakly.

'You believe you can face your fears?' it questioned, Belle looking up to the creature with wide eyes, when Liz shot from behind her, trying to hit the entity though nothing went happened.

'Pathetic girl, that cannot harm me,' it hissed in a low voice,

'If I'm able to face my fears then you lose what makes you strong...what enables you to hurt and scare others,' Belle said drawing it's attention back to her.

'You have no idea what you've let yourself in for,' it sneered, 'like these with their abilities, you believe yours will help you...but you're wrong to think so...'

'My clairvoyance...?' Belle uttered,

'There is one fear which surpasses them all, is there not?'

'Belle! Get back!' Liz shouted, Abe feeling the worry set in as he moved forward to try and get Belle behind him, but the gap was already filled as they were separated by a wall of flames.

'Fire...' Belle breathed in fear, stepping back as she was suddenly encircled by flames, her eyes widening in terror. 'It's not real...' she began to utter, 'it's not real...' though as the fire slowly edged closer, Belle finding it harder to focus with the radiating heat, it making her light headed. Though as Hellboy went to run through the flames to get to Belle, some of them moved out and became the entity he had just been fighting.

'Alright...now you're getting on my nerves...' he growled, lunging at the entity, leaving Liz and Abe, who were unable to get to her. Though as Abe quickly calculated the situation, he knew their only hope was to convince her that what she was seeing was an illusion...

'Belle remember, the accounts said no one was hurt...it's not real! The only thing that can make this happen is your belief that it exists!' Abe said reaching a hand through the flames, tentatively at first, but then with a confidence and need to help her, though Belle was unable to see it until the words sank in.

'That's right...my imagination is all that's fuelling the vision...it's a creature of illusion...' she murmured, looking at the fire as if it were the entity in its original shapeless form and saying firmly, 'you are not real...' before looking up into Abe's eyes and running through the circle, after taking Abe's hand as she then fell into his arms and sank to the floor as the shapeless mass rose from its mask of fire, and into a grey gargoyle like creature.

'That's its original form...' Abe muttered,

'Red, now!' Liz screamed, using her pyrokinetic abilities to shroud around the creature, Hellboy promptly shooting from the Samaritan as a loud screeching sounded that broke all the surrounding windows, everyone falling to the floor until it all went quiet, rushed footsteps following, though Belle had seemingly fallen unconscious in the panic.

'How did she just-'

'I don't know...though this explains why she would need protection,' Abe muttered carefully, brushing a strand of hair from her features as he stood up, feeling his strength returning as he lifted Belle up.

'Belle?! What was she doing in there?' Agent Manning demanded as they came into the ballroom.

'Don't blame us, you guys should have been watching her,' Hellboy replied irritably. 'Now stand aside.'

'So what on earth happened?'

'We won't know till Belle wakes up, we don't know how she got in...' Truth be told, none of the team wished for the other Agent's to know what had happened until they had spoken to Belle, Abe now knowing she had a clairvoyance alike his own, it making him think even more about the girl in his arms who was already on his mind...

* * *

**So could this spark a new bond? And just what will Belle have to say when she wakes up? and her fear is fire...Belle's fear is something I've never really looked much into or thought about before, but I felt it would be interesting to see this aspect, though how will she react to Liz's ability?  
**

**I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, I enjoyed writing it and thankyou very much to my reviewers, some of your reviews are really lovely, and I'm so pleased that this fanfic is being just as well recieved so far as "Life and Love a New Beginning." :) Please keep reviewing as it's always a pleasure to hear your opinions whether your one of my regular reviewers or new ones :) **

**I shall update soon, please review and goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	14. A Silent Understanding

**Hello everyone! I hope you've all had a good easter :) I've certainly had a relaxing two weeks off, and I'm still not back until Monday :D which then begins the start of my last main term! Yay lol.. Anyway here is the new chapter, which for those of you who love the romance and such in my stories should enjoy this chapter. It's mainly just sweet little caring moments, but you get the idea. I hope you all enjoy the chapter regardless and please review! 51 already and we're only on chapter 14 :) it's a good start hehe..

* * *

**

Following Belle's collapse, it had been a quiet ride home once Abe had carefully checked her over, concluding she was alright, though her passing out was more than likely due to shock sinking in.

'Just what I need...' Manning complained openly, 'someone get me an aspirin, and you three,' he continued in an incredulous manner, 'watch the girl and make sure she doesn't do anything she's not supposed too.'

'Yeah, so what was it you were doing then? Giving an example of how "not to do it"?' Hellboy questioned folding his arms expectantly, Manning muttering something incoherent as he turned to Abe.

'You are certain she's fine?'

'She is, just unconscious,' he responded, 'though if I may go back to the van in case she awakens?'

'Yeah, all of you go, I have paperwork to do and I want to know the minute she wakes up! After all she's safe, so her Father doesn't really need to know, but I would like to talk to her first,' he remarked, talking more to himself as he walked off, Hellboy rolling his eyes.

'Now he worries about the consequences? Idiot...' he muttered, the three of them returning to the van.

During the ride home, Abe had been attentive towards Belle, ensuring she was comfortable, and carrying her inside himself, ensuring she was safe and well looked after. 'So are you gonna stay with her till she wakes up?' Hellboy remarked as he joined his best friend.

'It may be best too, I just want to make sure she is alright when she wakes up,' he replied, Hellboy clapping his friend on the shoulder.

'You're doing good Brother Blue,' he said approvingly, 'though how ya missed her having the same ability as you...you must really have been unfocused to not pick up on it...'

'There is much someone can hide when they know how to control their powers...'

'Yeah...I guess...though this is you were talking about,' Hellboy grinned, 'anyway...I need a cigar before I go to bed, Liz has already gone for a lie down. I think tonight took it out of her, though she won't admit it. She's too stubborn,' he remarked Abe smiling slightly when he was left alone with just him and Belle in the room...

Sitting in Belle's room during the course of the evening, Abe had sat watching and waiting for Belle to awaken, the time not mattering to Abe. As he looked over her, he soon began to gaze around the room, having not been inside since she had come to stay with them. Looking around him, it became clear to Abe that her taste was alike her personality, elegant and bright. From the various items around the room, Abe saw the many pictures that were around her, some of family and others of friends, it painting a picture of her life over the years as she had grown up. Though the thing which spoke to Abe were the books and CD's which –though kept neatly- had not yet found their place in her room. Gazing over the book titles however Abe learnt a lot from them, with the spines and conditions of the covers showing her favourites which had undoubtedly been read numerous times. There were so many there...almost all fiction with genre's that mainly consisted of adventure and romance, her music on the other hand reflecting a wide selection of taste, from classical to the most recently released music, it became apparent to him that they shared some things in common, though with her given abilities, it was more than he had realised in the beginning.

Being aware of Belle the entire time, Abe didn't miss the moment she began to stir and awaken, his pace swift yet light as he moved around the side of Belle's bed, reseating himself as Belle's eyes began to flicker open.

'Mm...where...' she began when she felt Abe's hand and carefully turned to look at him. 'I'm home?' she breathed slowly.

'Your home with us...yes,' Abe responded.

'The fire it was so close...it felt so real...'

'It's alright, you're safe now. There's no fire here,' he assured her, Belle finding comfort in his gentle tone as he told her they had all gotten out safely. Though she was soon reminded of her confessional actions back at the hotel...

'Did you tell them...The FBI...?'

'No,' he promised her softly, 'we wouldn't have done without your consent,' Belle visibly relaxing at this.

'Thankyou...' she said gratefully, 'I know I owe you an explanation...'

'Let's wait until you're feeling more rested, then we can talk, without the FBI if you'd prefer,' he responded, Belle nodding as she eased back into her pillows.

'You helped me didn't you?' Belle smiled weakly, 'I heard you telling me it wasn't real...'

'You knew that it was me?'

'Yes your aura…it's very pure…'

'You were brave in coming to help us Belle,' Abe said with gratitude present in his voice.

'I wasn't brave…but you saved my life and you let me go, because you trusted me…I'm just pleased I was able to return the favour.' Feeling the leather of his gloves brushing in a gentle motion over her hand, Belle lay back, relaxed and calm as she took his hand weakly in hers. 'Will you stay with me?'

'Yes,' he nodded softly, his blue eyes watching her carefully,

'Thank you,' she whispered, giving in to the overwhelming exhaustion she felt and falling into a deep sleep her grip loosening but her hand never moving out of his.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'Well you gotta hand it to her, that lady's got strength,' Hellboy remarked thoughtfully as he and Liz sat talking late that night.

'I can imagine how difficult it must be for her, if she didn't tell anyone that is...' Liz responded, it having played on her mind since the recent fight that evening.

'Mm…well we can question her when she wakes up, I'm sure that it will be interesting considering the FBI seem to have no idea.'

'We can't say anything Red…' Liz began looking deep into his golden eyes,

'We're not going to Liz,' he soothed, 'Belle doesn't deserve to be roped in like we are.'

'…and if they find out?'

'Well we can either handle it in one of two ways if they find out…one we can just deny knowing anything about it, or just knock out Manning and when he wakes up, then we deny it.'

'Not you're most intelligent suggestion…' Liz remarked standing up. 'I'm going to see Abe…I want to know how Belle's doing,'

'Yeah alright babe,' Hellboy replied, watching his girlfriend leave the room as he turned and looked at his cats thoughtfully for a moment, wondering what his father would do if he were there...

Abe's POV

Sitting and watching Belle's sleeping form, I felt racked with guilt at not being able to help her more than I had…perhaps if I'd been able to get to her, she wouldn't be so weak…so physically drained…I'd spent her first few weeks here uncertain whether bonding with her was an option. But looking at her now, I could imagine how she must have felt…she seemed to blame herself for my inexcusable behaviour, I knew that much from the quiet thoughts she had whilst around me…I just had to make it up to her.

X-x-x-x-x-x

Coming into Belle's room very quietly, Liz smiled at Abe in a way of greeting as she walked over to him, careful to not wake Belle.

'How is she?' she whispered in a low tone.

'She's alright…she woke up a few minutes ago, though I think Belle is still feeling very exhausted…'

'Did you know she could do that?'

'Not exactly, I was aware Belle had something different about her…but I never delved that far into her thoughts…'

'What was that thing in the end...did you find out?'

'Belle left the book open on the page; it was a creature of illusion, one which fabricated numerous forms based on people's fears. I can only presume that Belle's is fire...because she was surrounded,' Abe uttered thoughtfully. 'Though I can understand that, I would have felt afraid myself to have been in her position, it didn't surprise me though...like I knew it was something she would do if she could help...but I don't know how I can feel like that...'

'You've been able to see people's thoughts, experience what they're feeling and know their personal histories without speaking to them in the past Abe...I wouldn't be surprised if you gained that knowledge without even realising it.'

'Subconsciously...' Abe nodded, 'though this feels different...perhaps it is because she is clairvoyant as I am...'

'Only you and Belle can work that out, I'm not very good with mind-reading...I just hope Belle is alright when she wakes up...' Liz remarked, seemingly worried about something, though Abe didn't question her as Liz continued. 'Do you think it will have affected her tonight?'

'I think she'll be okay, she's strong willed, even though she appears to be very unnerved, but seeing these entities is something which she has been pushed into for these past few weeks, and it has been many more than just one. But I think the most important thing for now is to assure her she is safe,' he said honestly, Liz agreeing though her own thoughts continued to play on her mind whilst she stayed with Abe and even when she went to bed, it showing in her quiet mood the following morning...

'You're quiet today Liz,' Hellboy noted as they sat on the bed the following day, 'if ya worried about Belle she's gonna be fine...she's got Abe watching over her.'

'I just don't know whether she'll be afraid of me now, like near enough everyone else is when they know what I can do,' Liz responded quietly.

'She's not gonna be afraid of ya Liz...' Hellboy began, sitting beside her and resting his arm on her shoulder though she turned slightly away from him.

'She's afraid of _fire _Red, and I can command it at will! Of course she's going to be scared of me now...'

Looking at her for a moment, Hellboy stood up and came around to face Liz, bringing her to look at him. 'Listen to me, that girl has seen some horrible things in the past few weeks, and yet look at who she's trusting here...'

'Red...'

'Abe saved her life yeah, but it was still a shock to her...I hadn't even done that much, she was just thrown into this with everyone hoping she'd just be able to accept us. I know fear when I see it and for one when she looked at me for the first time, I didn't get the reaction I expected. Belle was uncertain...yet she didn't scream...she didn't run...and like with Abe, she gave me a chance...and if she can do that for us, she will it for you.'

'...Okay...' she said weakly, offering him a slight smile as he brushed her cheek with his hand.

'Tell me something though...why were you never afraid?'

'When I met you, the look in your eyes gave me a feeling of a need to protect you from harm...and that never changed...besides, there's nothing to be afraid of,' he added with a grin, Liz shaking her head slightly as she stood up and embraced Hellboy, who in turn enfolded her in his arms...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Later that morning, Belle had awoken in her room again, this time to find Hellboy having a quiet conversation with Abe, when both turned their attention to her upon hearing Belle shift slightly, Abe being just a second ahead of his best friend.

'Afternoon Sleeping Beauty,' Hellboy grinned, Belle asking what the time was.

'One in the afternoon, you've been asleep for a long time,' Abe offered softly, Belle looking over to Hellboy who nodded

'He's serious,' he confirmed with a smirk, Belle now turning to glance out of the window where the rain fell heavily, the sound of tapping being repetitive as it bounced off the unclear window panes.

'I didn't realise...I remember everything before I blacked out...I remember being terrified of the fire...but getting free. Then I fell...' she continued looking at Abe in recollection, a slight blush coming to her features upon realising she had fallen into his arms. 'The last thing I heard before it all went black was the windows smashing...'

'Yeah, you didn't miss much then, that was a mess though. Glad I didn't have to clean it up,' Hellboy remarked. 'But I've seen worse, remember that last elemental thing in New York?'

'Yes, though it may be best to leave any conversation on other entities just for now,' Abe gently encouraged, Hellboy picking up on it in an instant.

'Well, you've gotta be starving, I know I would be. So how about something to eat...?'

'It's alright, I'll get up and-'

'Oh no ya don't. Your staying right there, I'll go and cook. I'll even bring it here for you myself. Just keep an eye on her Abe,' he added, Belle unable to suppress a smile at Hellboy's efforts as he then left the room.

'So how are you feeling?'

'I'm fine, I just felt a little light-headed when I sat up,' Belle responded, Abe standing and resting his hand carefully on her forehead, Belle going perfectly still, her breathing seeming to do the same when he moved away again.

'You're alright, you may feel like that at first, I'd be careful when you stand to not do so too quickly,' Abe advised. 'Have you ever blacked out before?'

'No,' she answered shaking her head slightly, 'I've been light-headed before, but I've never passed out,' she admitted the thought seeming to worry her slightly.

'It's alright, sometimes fear can get the better of us all,' he said, Belle nodding slightly as she looked to the window again, about to stand up, though Abe saw what she was going to do and stood up himself, going to open the window for her.

'Thankyou, I just think some fresh air may help me a little while I wake up,' she said, sitting back as the cool breeze brushed softly against her features, Belle closing her eyes for a moment as a content sigh escaped her lips. For the first half an hour or so, the conversation was relatively quiet, though as they both discovered, the silence was comfortable...and for the first time, both seemed to feel a slight ease in the tensions they had both been faced with.

'You seem calmer now,' Abe voiced softly, Belle looking to him thoughtfully.

'I am...I suppose I haven't found any time to relax or just to sit down and take everything in. Everything has been so intense; I guess I've found it difficult to relax at all...' As Abe watched her intently, he didn't see the way she now observed him.

'You feel sadness and guilt…why?' she asked softly, looking into his eyes, not expecting him to answer her fully, though Abe was honest...even in looking into her curious amethyst eyes he could see something that he felt he could trust, as she had found in him.

'I have been very ungracious since you're arrival, and I feel like it has resulted in your inability to trust in us,' he replied, Belle sitting up completely, understanding what he meant through his words as she breathed in slightly, before she looked into his eyes with a genuine gaze.

'I promise you that I had wanted to tell you all...my reasons for not doing so is because...well I've never had anyone to confide in before, since I was little I've had this ability I've never understood, that no one has ever experienced but me...none of my family seemed to be aware, my friends certainly aren't and...I was afraid, of what they'd think of me. When I was then brought here to you all, I was so overwhelmed that I wasn't the only one who could do something so unnatural. But I was still scared to say anything...because I've never known what it's like to confide something like what I can do...I just didn't know how to say it...'

'I still blame myself for that...'

'But why...? You had no idea...'

'I may not have done, but I know what it's like to be scared of being brought into something you've never known...I've been through it too.'

Looking into his eyes, Belle found there an understanding she had never seen before, it feeling somewhat overwhelming to her though she smiled softly as she responded, 'it's simply nice to know that I'm not alone...'

'Not at all...' Abe replied, his words as genuine as his intentions...

* * *

**Aww so Abe wants to make it up to Belle, and now he knows that she has the same ability as him. Now for my original readers, some of you have probably noticed the absence of Belle's water/ice ability. Though I can assure you there is still a lot more to come for Belle's character than meets the eye. **

**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed, please review, oh! and if you are interested, I recently did an interview with a writer on Fanfiction based on my family guy fanfic "Lust, Affairs and Love," though it also talks about my other fanfics and has a mentioning of a few of my reviewers and fellow writers :) so if you'd like to read it here is the link **".net/s/5002366/8/This_is_not_another_review_Fic" 

**I shall be updating soon, please review as usual and thankyou to my ever fantastic reviewers who review frequently and leave me such good feedback. Thankyou!**

**Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	15. Another Job to Them?

**Hey everyone. I hope you're all okay, and that schools not been to tedious for those who are back (like myself)...oh well, three more weeks then it's half term! I'm sorry about the delay...been so busy, been out a lot, 6****th**** form is demanding my time, which I hate...cannot wait to leave. But anyway the new chapter is here now :) **

**Anyway summers coming which is a brightening thought, especially as my birthdays coming up in the next 4-5 weeks :) **

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter and all it has to bring... **

**Review please! **

**Music of Inspiration...Ludovico Einaudi – Rose & Someday from the "Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 – sung by Eternal"

* * *

**

It had been late that afternoon before Belle had finally gotten up, and changed into a more relaxed choice of outfit which consisted simply of lightly coloured jeans with a white halter-neck top that had pink stargazer lilies carefully placed to give it a subtle but complementing colour contrast. Though as she walked up to the living room, Belle found that Abe was close beside her, ensuring that she was alright, not that he said it...he didn't need to. Belle knew he was there, and that meant more to her than anything at that moment...

'Well look who's finally managed to get up today,' Hellboy grinned, Belle smiling weakly at him,

'How are you feeling?' Liz asked,

'I'm fine, honestly, you shouldn't worry about me,' she responded feeling herself being watched by the three of them as she was directed into the living room where she sat down quietly.

'We probably should when you didn't stay in the van last night. Ya do know you're supposed to be in danger right?' Hellboy remarked,

'I know, I'm sorry I-'

'I never said what ya did was wrong. You did what you thought was right, and it's a lot more than what the FBI would've done for us. You got courage...'

'I don't know really,' Belle responded shaking her head slightly. 'Can I really have courage when I can't even bring myself to explain to my family that I've lived with a secret they've never known about? And it makes it all the more worse that I didn't even tell any of you...you must think badly of me.'

With Hellboy watching Belle evenly he looked at Abe who evidently read his thoughts and seemed to denote agreement in his expression as he sat near to Belle offering her some reassurance when Hellboy spoke up. 'I'd think badly of ya, yeah, _if _you treated us like Manning does. But we haven't got any reason to think badly of you. It ain't easy trying to be who you are when you think something will push others away.'

'HB is right, you can't blame yourself. You saved us last night...'

'Yeah and it's supposed to be the other way round...God my reputations gonna look bad,' Hellboy remarked with a smirk. Though as Belle looked at Abe who seemed to be watching her intently...thoughtfully, Belle smiled softly in return as he asked her,

'Did you know?'

'Of your clairvoyance? Not to begin with...I've never met anyone who could do what I can, so to feel such a unique aura from you...I wasn't sure what to think. But gradually, I noticed how observant you are, and I finally pieced together the ways you and I act the same...' she remarked, Abe looking at her curiously. There was so much he wanted to ask her...so much he wanted to know. But in truth he didn't know where to start.

'So when did you find out what you can do?' Liz asked,

'I really don't remember how old I was,' Belle said admittedly, 'the first memory I have that's really prominent was one of my Father's dinner parties. Usually I was put to bed before they started, but for some reason they decided I may stay up a little while longer. Though from the guests arriving that night; something didn't seem quite right...I knew it was going to be loud and it was very overwhelming to be amongst so many people. But as I noticed, I could hear some voices more clearly than others, though they seemed to be in my mind...I don't quite know how to explain it. I suppose it's like...when you think things through in your mind and you can hear your own voice; it's that...but other people talking. Some we're quiet...some were louder. I found it so hard to make sense of it all...even as I was spoken to, I found myself having to really focus on them in order to hear them properly.'

'It certainly isn't uncommon...' Abe said, drawing the others attention, 'when one first starts to hear another's thoughts...it's all of those thoughts, which can be very difficult to try and suppress in the start,' he explained, giving Hellboy and Liz an insight into his and Belle's experiences in the beginning.

'I was eight at that party...over the next couple of years I learnt it was their thoughts I was able to hear...I've always kept it a secret though. Everything I know about my clairvoyance has been through my experiences and all I've been able to find out through books and the internet. I haven't been able to tell anyone until now...because I was afraid of how they would look at me,' she remarked, dropping her gaze.

'When I first came to the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defence, I was in exactly the same position. The thoughts I could hear were so unclear, so muddled, it took me a long time to figure out how to black out the thoughts I didn't want to hear, and how to be able to listen to them at will. It gets easier though,' he remarked,

'Really...? Does telling the people you care about get easier?' Belle responded, Abe looking at her with some sympathy,

'I assure you...it will.'

Smiling slightly, Belle then cast a glance out of the window, sighing slightly at the rain. 'I'm just disappointed it's raining now...I would have enjoyed shopping today...'

'We can go tomorrow, I just wasn't sure if you'd be feeling up to it...'

'I'm fine, really,' she said in assurance, 'I just-' she began when the doorbell sounded, followed by a loud hammering.

'I'll get it,' Hellboy remarked standing up, 'been needing a good argument, and I got a feeling I'm gonna get one.'

'You don't think it's...'

'Agent Manning,' Abe and Belle remarked in unison before glancing to each other in slight surprise.

'Two mind readers now? Great...that's gonna be fun having two of them reading my mind...' Hellboy remarked shaking his head...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

As the FBI came in, Abe, Hellboy and Liz awaited them in the main hall, exchanging glances as the agent closest to them requested to know what had happened. 'Why are you asking us? You were supposed to be watching her, she got in and distracted the entity we were fighting.'

'So what happened?' Manning demanded coming forward, a stern expression across his face mixed with slight worry, Hellboy about to retort when Abe spoke up. 'She found information regarding the particular entity we were facing and merely came in to try and tell us, as I believe the FBI on the door wouldn't hear of what she had found. She was able to return the entity to a solid form and I stepped in to ensure she was safe whilst Hellboy took care of the entity...'

'Please don't blame them,' Belle added coming into the hallway with them, her expression tired though she appeared fine to the Agents present. 'It was my fault, I read a way of stopping the entity and when I knew they were in danger I slipped past the FBI to help them...' Belle admitted, the others turning to her, with a mixture of gratitude in their expressions, Manning looking relieved to see her alright. 'I don't know what I would have done without them,' she remarked honestly, smiling at them. Abe turning back and beginning to talk about the unanticipated mission,

'I will finish all the paperwork for you Agent Manning, Belle is perfectly alright though I can assure you,'

'Well...erm, yes...though I don't think there would be any need to bring this up with your parents Belle, as I'm sure you understand...' Manning encouraged, Belle's expression faltering slightly and becoming simply composed as she nodded her head slightly.

'Yes sir...' she responded nonchalantly,

'Come on Manning, be fair, the kid's not had one chance to talk to people she knows...I mean really knows,' Hellboy remarked before correcting himself, 'she's not even a kid...she's an adult, you gotta let the lady have some freedom.'

'It's none of your concern Hellboy; your only concern is to do your job.'

'Is that all you think she is? A job?' Hellboy said indignantly, Liz taking Belle into the living room away from the quickly growing argument.

'Look,' Manning said in a considerably lower voice. 'We get this wrong, and it all falls back on me. Just watch her. Is that clear?'

'Crystal,' Hellboy said with heavy sarcasm,

'We won't fail in watching her, though I do agree with Red,' Abe remarked, his expression denoting disapproval over Manning's instructions. 'It isn't fair you insist in treating her like she is a prisoner.'

'What do you want me to do Abe? The girl needs protection, and you can hardly walk the streets with her. It is better for her to be watched here, and for the details to be kept strictly amongst those involved.'

'Doesn't that include her parents, after all they were the ones who sought her protection weren't they?' Abe responded calmly, Manning watching him

'...and Belle will not be out by herself, because I'll be going with her,' Liz said quite plainly, coming in between Abe and Hellboy.

'What?'

'We are going shopping tomorrow,' she responded in the same tone,

'But in your condi-'

'I wouldn't say it Agent Manning, because while I can control my anger, I can also choose not to. So don't insult me by making me sound incapable...' Liz remarked with a glare in her eyes.

'You don't scare me,' Manning challenged, though it was evident he had some fear in his eyes, flames threatening to take form around Liz's hands though she contained it.

'Oh I really think you should be scared Manning, because even if you're not scared of her, you will be of me,' Hellboy said in a dark tone.

'Really? And what about Miss. Lucivia...surely all this yelling will look worse on your part, than it will mine,' Manning retorted, hitting a spot which left Hellboy feeling irritably uncertain on how to react, Agent Manning taking his leave whilst he still had what he thought was the upper hand. 'Ensure Belle is taken care of, or it will be on the three of you. Good day,' he said briskly, walking out of the doors and closing them sharply behind, leaving Hellboy, Abe and Liz silent.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Sitting in her room later that evening, Belle had been in deep thought over what she'd heard from the living room. She had no idea that Agent Manning – a man who had always been so pleasant whenever she had seen him with her father – was in actual fact bitter. She felt an uncomfortable worry coursing through her at the idea that it was her fault, for the way they had been treated. But as it were, she did not know that it was a still common occurrence. Hearing a delicate purring, Belle reached down beside her from the windowsill, her fingertips barely touching the cat beside her. It wasn't willow, but a pure white cat that she recognised from Hellboy's vast amount of pets. 'When did you come then?' she smiled, stroking the somewhat older cat. 'I'm sure you could tell some stories if you could speak...maybe you could even tell me whether they do like me...or like Manning said...am I just a job...?' she suggested, more to herself as she thought of it with some sadness...

Though in that moment, Belle became aware she wasn't alone as a knock came slowly to the door...looking up she uttered permission for whomever it was to come in, Abe glancing in and coming only a couple of steps into the room. 'Hello,' he greeted his smile somewhat comforting to Belle the mere fact he had made the effort to come and see her making her feel somewhat comforted.

'I hope your new room had been to your liking,' Abe began, looking around it once again, Belle nodding politely,

'Thank you, you can come in I don't mind' she responded, unsure of what exactly to say to him, when the remark she wished to make passed her lips, 'I wanted to thank you...you helped me again last night...'

'Only thanks to you...what you did was quite unbelievable...'

'I was just so worried...because I knew what it was like to be alone with a creature like that...' Belle said admittedly, the atmosphere going silent for a moment when Belle thought of something that had been playing on her mind.

'Can I ask you something?' she said quietly,

'Yes?' Abe responded, unable to decipher her expression, as she glanced down at her hands before meeting his gaze.

'Have you ever had a dream or...a nightmare...where it feels almost too...real?' she questioned, Abe watching her carefully as he thought about her question.

'Yes...these are worrying you though?' Abe offered,

'I suppose the nightmares have...scared me at times...but like dreams, I find I can only remember pieces of them now. I just don't understand whether they may be trying to tell me something, or if it's just things that are simply bothering me and I haven't realised it,' she said running a hand through her silky blonde hair, Abe offering her a reassuring expression as he offered another theory.

'Sometimes dreams can tell us things about our futures. Other times they are created simply from our thoughts which are in our minds as we go to sleep at night. A man once said "What is life? An illusion, a shadow, a story, And the greatest good is little enough: for all life is a dream, and dreams themselves are only dreams."'

'I've heard that quote before... Pedro Calderon de la Barca...maybe in an English lesson...'

'...and what does that quote mean to you?' Abe continued calmly, Belle thinking carefully before she answered,

'That life is a dream, so our dreams at night can be reality or an illusion. It is something we can never be completely sure of however...'

'Perhaps so,' Abe agreed with a slight smile, Belle still thinking about this when she yawned a little, still feeling tired from the day that had just passed. 'I'll leave you to sleep, it is better that you rest,' Abe then said decidedly, Belle sitting back more comfortably on the windowsill as Abe moved to the door, when he turned back to her.

'Belle?'

'Yes...?' she responded, looking up to him,

'You're not another job to us...I promise you that.'

As Belle settled down that night, Abe's statement had left a considerable impression on her as he bade her goodnight. Though she couldn't help but feel curious about when else Abe might know of her...

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter :) I apologise again for the delay and I promise the next chapter won't take this long to update with. I really hate 6****th**** form...lol but I hope you all enjoy the rest of your week and have a good weekend :) **

**Thankyou to all my patient reviewers and readers, please review! **

**Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x **


	16. Bond's made

**Hello everyone! **

**I hope your all well...I'm getting over a cold which my lovely boyfriend decided to share, so my voice has been coming and going a lot this week. But none the less I've had a lot more time to work on the new chapter, so I decided to upload early just for my readers :) **

**This chapter will look at a few past memories of the characters and for those who are looking for those little romantic hints, or seeing Hellboy at his best with some of his remarks and actions, I think this will be a chapter that you'll enjoy :)**

**Please review, it's very much appreciated! Thankyou!  
**

**

* * *

**Seeing Liz up bright and refreshed the following morning, Hellboy felt some relief that his girlfriend was feeling better than she had done, admittedly, for weeks. Though it also occurred to him that Abe seemed to be getting notably better, despite his still present grief over Princess Nuala...yet he couldn't help but somehow hope that Belle could possibly help Abe...maybe intentionally, maybe without even realising it...

'So what do you think Red? Black or black?' came Liz's voice, regaining Hellboy's attention as she held up two very similar black outfits.

'I'd say the black. But I don't know...black really suits you. Tough decision...' he grinned,

'Yeah I thought so...' she replied, Hellboy grinning when he picked Liz up, putting her on the bed and hovering over her as a deep rumble sounded from his broad chest.

'I'll tell you what I would prefer...' he growled coyly.

'Mm...What is it exactly you would prefer?' she whispered looking into his golden eyes that had their usual mischievous glint, Hellboy leaning down and uttering in her ear,

'I think you know,' he purred, nibbling affectionately at her earlobe, Liz inhaling a little more deeply as she said in a weaker tone,

'I have to get ready...'

'What time were you planning on going out with Belle?' he questioned

'Ten...'

'It's eight am now...two hours...I can guarantee you'll be upstairs eating breakfast by nine, ready and waiting to go out.'

'One hour?'

'Make it half...' he smirked, 'until then though...you're mine...' he growled playfully, lowering himself upon her as their lips met in a fiery kiss of passion.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Later that morning, Abe had awoken in his tank feeling somewhat stressed, though he wasn't sure what could have caused it...he hadn't had any bad dreams, nor had he any reason to feel the stress he did. But it gave him a headache strong enough to make him close his eyes as he massaged his temples lightly. Looking at the glass and seeing the unclear reflection staring back at him; Abe then carefully pushed up from the floor, gliding to the surface more slowly than usual...

Once dry, Abe walked down the spiral staircase and glanced over the shelves containing many of his books. Coming to a rather large novel however on the theory of dreams, Abe paused and slid it out from its place, it making him think of Belle.

Admittedly, he had been surprised by her thoughts, the way she wondered if she were "just a job" reflecting on the fact she evidently didn't feel like she were welcome in their lives, the idea only seeming to make him feel worse that morning. She was so quiet and yet her mind said so much about her...Abe was certain that if given the chance she would be completely different in the way she acted...perhaps more relaxed...happier to be with them...Though hearing the room door close that was beside his, Abe moved to choose another three books before joining Hellboy, Liz and Belle upstairs, his thoughts still unclear...

Meanwhile Belle had awoken in the early hours of the morning, feeling tired and weary, though upon awakening again sometime later, she finally got up, knowing she needed to get ready for going out. However, shortly after, Belle was surprised to hear her phone ringing, not expecting anyone to call so early, Dale's number flashing across the smooth surface of the screen.

'Hi,'

'Good morning,' Belle answered with a slight yawn,

'I haven't woken you have I?'

'No, I'd just go up...is something wrong? You're not normally up so early on a Sunday unless you have training...'

'No...well...I was just wondering if you might be free tonight?'

'I'm sorry...' she started,

'I can pick you up from wherever you are...it's no problem.'

'I know, normally I would love to, but things are still quite complicated here...I promise we can go out soon though...how about this week sometime?'

'I leave for a training course tomorrow for the week,' Dale answered, Belle remembering the quarterly courses that Dale was required to go on as part of gaining his qualifications.

'I promise I'll make it up to you,' Belle amended softly, 'my birthdays soon remember? I'll be home for it...'

'Really?'

'Yes, and I promise you can have my attention for as long as you like...'

'Give me a day?'

'Of course,' Belle smiled, Dale's tone brightening as he agreed to it, assuring Belle he'd make sure she kept to it. Though in all honesty, Belle was looking forward to it just as much...knowing how much she was missing her best friend...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Going upstairs to find Liz and Hellboy already up, both equally matched in their moods, though Abe didn't question it, feeling simply glad they were getting along. Though Hellboy and Liz had a strong relationship their temperaments and differences clashing to the point of somewhat fiery arguments...Yet by the end of the day, they'd often made up in their own way, with few words spoken but a hand held or a kiss to seal the apology. Though with Liz's pregnancy, the arguments were smaller yet a little more frequent than usual, it being nice for Abe finding them getting along well.

'So are you ready?' Liz asked, Abe noticing Belle enter the room with her hair sitting lightly over her shoulders and down her back, her attire being a warm turtleneck dress in royal blue which she wore with black tights and a dark blue pair of boots.

'I think so...I'm sure I've got everything...' Belle mused, glancing through her handbag as she brushed her hair back over her ear.

'Do you still want to drive?'

'Yes, definitely,' Belle responded quite enthusiastically, 'I've got my keys,'

'Right. See you guys later. Red don't even think about following us...keep an eye on him Abe...'

'I'll do my best,' Abe answered with a wry smile, Hellboy rolling his eyes grinning as they watched the girls get into Belle's gleaming Mercedes. The car itself was only a year old, Belle receiving it new for her birthday the previous year, the automatic drive making it smooth and fast. Just as Belle was accustomed too...

'So where do you want to go?'

'Westfield Mall is quite nice...I go there a lot when I want a good day out shopping,' Belle smiled, 'we can get lunch there too.'

'Sounds good,' Liz agreed, Belle starting up the engine and pulling away smoothly off the drive, following Liz's direction to get them onto the main road headed into Connecticut.

'So how long have you been driving for then?'

'I got a restricted license when I was sixteen years old, but my Father used to take me out in quiet areas to show me the basic controls, so I wouldn't feel as nervous when I first started. But I've had my full license nearly a year now.' Truth be told however as Liz watched Belle behind the wheel, she was surprised at the natural flare of confidence Belle seemed to have as a driver, it seemed to relax her as she settled behind the wheel.

'Can you drive?' Belle asked, bringing Liz from her thoughts,

'Yes, I learnt after rejoining the BPRD in two thousand and four,' Belle smiling slightly, as she continued the drive into the city.

Though after a few moments, Belle was slightly startled by a flash, glancing beside her and seeing a picture sliding out from the base of a camera Liz held.

'Pictures?'

'Yeah...I like to capture memories that are good...'

'It's always better to keep some memory of good times, yes,' Belle smiled, 'I have pictures of everyone who means something to me in my room. A picture for every heart...for every person that I cherish...'

'Is that a quote from something?'

'No...Not exactly...it's just something my Mother always says...'

'Does your Mum know what you can do?'

'...no...' she responded more quietly, the atmosphere going silent as Belle drove around to the car park of the large mall.

Going inside, Belle felt somewhat like things were back to normal again, the busy rush of people shopping on a weekend, and being out with a friend at the shops really made her feel as if she could just be herself. As Liz watched Belle gaze around for a moment, she then turned to Liz with a bright sparkle in her vividly coloured eyes as she asked, 'where first?'

During the course of the morning, Liz noticed just how much she enjoyed spending some time with Belle and how it felt so different from always being around other men. She found herself being relate with Belle on some level despite them being quite different from one another, yet they found an even ground during that day which lasted well as they went for lunch before continuing their shopping trip.

'So tell me, why is it you hadn't gone shopping for any maternity clothes?' Belle asked, still being surprised by it when Liz had told her.

'I just...I'm not really all that bothered about finding things that look good on me. Black's black. It looks good whatever you where.'

'But colour can bring out such brightness. Black is classy, but you can find so much more in colour which can still complement black.'

'Well what you suggested wasn't bad...at least it doesn't look over the top.'

'It doesn't have too,' Belle smiled. 'I'm wearing colour and it doesn't look-'

'I mean maternity wear...I just don't like showing off that I'm getting bigger...'

'All you need is some flared tops that have a suited design which make your figure look more flattering...and I'm sure Hellboy will like a lot of it.'

'He is always telling me I should maybe try different looks, though if I'm happy, he says he's happy.'

'It's sweet,' Belle said softly. 'You both seem so happy together,'

'We are...though we do have our moments...'

Though as their order arrived, Liz and Belle fell quiet for a few moments, eating their order of lasagne with sides of both salad and some fries enjoyably, though Belle was thinking lightly over the relationship she had seen between Hellboy and Liz. 'What was it that brought you both together...?' she asked finally, Liz glancing up to her with a slight smile and a shake of her head at the thought of some of the lengths her then friend had gone to, to see her.

'Red and I...we had this bond when we were growing up. I wasn't put in the BPRD's care at the age of ten because of what I can do is potentially dangerous...but because of the fact I didn't know how to control this potentially dangerous ability.'

'What is it that you are able to do?' Belle then questioned, Liz hesitating for a moment as she seemed to struggle with the words, worried at how Belle would take it.

'...I can create and manipulate fire at will...at the time though I couldn't control it...if my emotions ran to high...fire simply engulfed my body and often it spread...but now, I can control it and command it as I wish...I've come to learn that fire is a part of me...it's not something I should fear,' she explained, watching Belle's expression which remained composed, a slight sympathetic smile gracing her lips as she said,

'Did you think I'd be afraid of you because of the way I act around fire?' Liz being surprised that Belle had known what Liz was thinking, though she guessed she should be treated just as Abe was in knowing the strength of his clairvoyant abilities.

'Yes,' she answered honestly, Belle tilting her head slightly as she smiled softly.

'I don't at all...you've been so welcoming to me...you all have really...I would never judge what you can do...but how was it that you got taken in by the FBI?' she responded, Liz sighing slightly, the memory haunting to her, though she continued her original story.

'I was ten when my parents died...I had an episode shortly before and it caught the attention of the authorities. I was terrified at first but Red's adopted Father, Professor Broom, was the one who took me under his wing and treated me like a daughter...and Red...he was defensive of me from the start. But he understood me. Understood what it's like to be different. At first it seemed like just a genuine friendship, but as we got older, those feelings changed, you know. I found myself wanting to hold on for just one more moment when he held me. But I was in and out of the BPRD all the time...I was finding it hard to accept who I was...desperate to feel...normal. Red was worried for me constantly and I felt like I shouldn't be doing it to him, knowing he didn't deserve it...so I tried to push him away, thinking things would be better...but they just became worse. From it all I found that in the end, he is what gives me my strength and I saw from the way he fought the FBI just to see me, how much he cared...how much he wanted me to be happy and...To accept myself for who I am...'

In those few minutes as Liz poured her heart out, Belle saw just how difficult life had been for them all. Each of them seemed to have gone through their own troubles, and here they were, willingly helping Belle when she herself was now in danger.

'How long have you been afraid of fire?' Liz continued, Belle looking up, somewhat surprised by the question, though she understood it as she smiled slightly.

'Ever since I was a little girl I suppose. I was out with my Father one day...he used to love showing me all the natural areas away from the city when he wasn't working...' Belle began to explain. 'We went to a forest that was just out of Connecticut's borders...I remember thinking it was all so pretty...my Father told me it was close to the sea, but we didn't get that far. It was such a hot day...and with it being near to autumn there was a lot of dried leaves on the forest floor...'

'It set alight?' Liz offered, Belle nodding.

'We weren't too far in...But it was terrifying...the smoke was so thick...I found it hard to even breathe...ever since then I just became more and more nervous of wildfire...I'm not afraid of candles burning or the fire in a fireplace...but still cautious. When I was in there last night, seeing those flames reminded me of that day when I was a little girl again, but when Abe told me it wasn't real...the first thing I remembered was being able to escape...otherwise I don't think I would have felt confident enough to walk through it...'

'Abe is very well intentioned, he has been through his share of troubles, as we all have, and it's fair to say none of us have been able to get past them easily.'

'I'm very grateful to him...he's helped me more than once...I just wish there was a way I could thank him properly...'

'You know, probably just the fact you acknowledged him means enough to Abe,' Liz replied honestly. 'He's not someone who needs very grand gestures. A lot of the time he isn't thanked for his help when he should have been. But you have shown you valued his help.'

'He was very kind to me...the way he stayed with me all night...it was just ever so sweet.'

'Well he wanted to make sure you were okay, you were unconscious for quite a long time...' Liz said reflectively, Belle remembering that moment she was slipping from consciousness, the lightheaded feeling that had rushed over her feeling draining as she lost all balance, though she remembered Abe catching her. Holding her safely until the danger had passed.

'You remember when you asked me why I take pictures a lot?'

'Yes...?'

'It's because when I lost control that day when I was ten...I took every memory I ever had with it. So now I make my memories as I encounter them, because I don't want to lose them again...'

'You wanted me to come out today because you wanted me to have some freedom like you, Hellboy and Abe have never had didn't you?' she asked softly, Liz looking at her and breathing a sigh as she looked into her mug of coffee.

'Life is hard when you have the FBI watching you constantly...I know that much. I never had any normality...it was always following safety procedures. Making sure I didn't cause too much damage if I had an "episode." Hellboy was grounded more times than you could count...only it involved him being locked behind a huge safe door. Not that it stopped him getting out when he wanted,' Liz said with a half smile. 'But even Abe, he's spent the best years since he was found helping a bureau that in the end couldn't care less what we go through, as long as the job gets done. Abe and Red aren't supposed to go out because it can cause problems for the FBI...they've never had the choice of it.'

'It's not fair that they shouldn't get the choice, they both deserve to be able to go out...even if it's only somewhere quiet...why shouldn't they get the chance?'

'Public reaction...that's the main problem...people at one time loved HB...then as soon as something went wrong with an entity rampaging through the city, everyone turned against him again.'

Thinking about this further as they finished their lunch, Belle and Liz quickly returned to their shopping, the atmosphere becoming much lighter again as Liz learnt about Belle's birthday that was coming up and her excitement at the thought of spending it with her family and friends that she had grown up with. Though even as Belle continued to help Liz find some maternity clothes, whilst picking up a few clothes herself, Liz thought about Belle's birthday a little, a few ideas coming to mind though she kept quiet and allowed Belle to help her choose some new outfits, feeling glad to have listened to her input as they came from the mall overwhelmed with shopping bags, and expressions that denoted evident happiness from their day out.

'I've really enjoyed myself today,'

'I'm glad, I think you needed some time out from everything, though the FBI aren't all bad...unless you only look at Manning, though even he's harmless when it comes to it.'

'Well thankyou,' Belle smiled, 'it really has been a wonderful day...'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

It was late that afternoon by the time Liz and Belle had returned, and at that moment Abe had been floating with absent grace in his tank, reading his assembled books until the pages needed turning. Though as he went to get out again to turn them himself a knock came to the door that made him pause in slight curiosity...

'Come in,' he offered softly, his voice having a slight echo against the sound from the speaker that was fitted within the glass, a familiar face with amethyst eyes looking in and smiling brightly.

'Hello...'

'Good Afternoon...did you have a good day?'

'Yes very much so...' she replied softly, Abe gesturing for her to come in farther.

'...and Liz?'

'Yes she did too, we bought quite a lot and it was just nice to get to know her a bit better,' Belle responded, looking into Abe's deep eyes, feeling herself being drawn to them as they spoke to one another.

'I hope I'm not disturbing you...' she added the thought seeming to cross her mind shortly before she spoke, Abe shaking his head lightly.

'Not at all,'

'It just that...I was just wondering...if you might like some company...?' Belle offered, Abe being at first surprised by her remark, looking into her honest gaze that held such innocence behind it, it making him smile to see that she genuinely wanted to spend her time with him...

'Yes...I'd like that...' he said finally, Belle smiling as she approached the book stands and offered to turn the pages...

* * *

**I do love finishing on a soft note. I did really enjoy writing that chapter, especially the opening scene lol. I shall be updating again soon though I'm planning my first special for this fanfic, which any new readers won't know about though it tends to be 2-3 chapters worth of content in one...I think my most outstanding special from the last fanfic was 18 pages? Maybe more I can't quite remember without looking back at it. But that will be going up for my birthday which is in just over three weeks time! **

**Oh so exciting! :) **

**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and the delicate blossoming friendships that are occuring ^_^ I shall be updating again as soon as I can! Please review! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	17. Plans and Surprises

**Hello Everyone! Hope you're all having a great half term for those who are off for a week like I am, or for those who've finished school already for the year I definitely hope your enjoying it! **

**I'm sorry for the delay but it is my birthday in three days and it's my ball tonight for it so there's been a lot of preparation going on!**

**So here is the newest chapter and I will be uploading a special before or on my birthday I hope. But I digress...Please enjoy the new chapter and review!**

**Music of inspiration – greatest love of all – Whitney Houston

* * *

**

Two weeks on, and Belle had started the day feeling happy and above all excited...that weekend she would be going home that weekend...home to her Family...

Yet somehow as she drove to high school that morning Belle couldn't help but think that it would be strange leaving Hellboy, Abe and Liz for that weekend. Even though it hadn't been many weeks that she had stayed with them, she had become quite used to their company...and used to the fact that they all had something which made them different like she was.

However, as she arrived at school early that morning, Belle easily parked up and decided to take a walk around the grounds, enjoying the cool winter's air to begin with, though she quickly had to pull her long coat more tightly around her. Sitting down on a bench and taking out her cell phone from her bag, Belle began to look through her friends, decided to text a couple of people she hadn't spoken to in a while, this including some of the security she came to know so well at her home, to some of her other friends from high school including one of her best friends...Serena.

Serena was a girl that Belle had near enough grown up with during high school, their friendship being strong and unbreakable. Though since initial graduation, her friend had gone to college in a different state to study law, yet both stayed in contact with one another, informing each other on their lives, Belle hearing about Serena's latest boyfriend the last time she had spoken to her. A lot of Belle's friends had their fair share of relationships during high school, though she had remained single for the most part. It was true that she'd had many "admirers" whilst being at school, but Belle had grown up with boys and girls alike, so she was quite used to getting along with boys, particularly in conversation as she grew to have shared interests with them making friendships easier to make.

Through this Belle gained a lot of respect from the people that she knew, yet she didn't regard herself as popular in any aspect of the word. Many of her friends were not her own age, either ranging from a couple of years to many years older than her, Belle guessing that this was the reason she was able to get on with Hellboy as easily as she did, because she was so used to acquainting herself with people who had opposite interests to her, as most men did. Yet Abe...he was different to her.

In meeting Abe, he was the one person she had found that shared similar interests to her it seemed, from musical taste to his being an avid reader as she was...it intrigued her to think of how much knowledge he seemed to have from the years of experience. Though as Belle thought about it, she wondered how old Abe and indeed Hellboy was. They only looked young but from the way Manning sometimes spoke of them, it made them seem as if they were much older. Yet as Belle heard a loud engine's roar dying down, she turned to see Dale pulling up in the car park, beside her Mercedes and taking off his helmet as he removed the keys before turning to wave to her. Waving back with a light smile, Belle then stood up and walked to her best friend, happy to see him, and even happier to know that weekend that she would be able to spend some time with her loved ones that she had missed so dearly...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Meanwhile at the Lucivia's home, things had been tense, and with the length of time Belle had been away, the tension had only grown rather than relaxed. Despite Manning's assurance that their daughter was safe, Harold and Glenna both continued to worry over her, Glenna especially noticing her daughter's absence when her husband was away on business. The house was so big...so quiet...so empty. So as Belle's birthday approached Glenna had been in her element in preparing for Belle coming home, though Harold was more concerned. It had been true that whilst they didn't know everything about the danger Belle was in, they knew a great deal more than what Belle was aware of, and whilst he knew they would have to tell her eventually, as time wore on, he also knew Glenna would become more reluctant.

'Do you really think it wise she comes home?' he voiced late that Friday afternoon, the couple being in the living room as Glenna looked through Belle's presents.

'Of course! It's her birthday Harold; I won't have her being kept away from her home and family when she doesn't deserve it.'

'I know I just...never mind...' he said sitting back in the armchair with a sigh as Glenna sat up and looked at him sadly.

'I haven't seen my daughter in almost a month; I just want her to be back where she belongs.'

'So do I darling...you know that I'd do anything to bring her home. I have found it so hard coming home from work at night and not finding her there to talk to like we used to. All I want is for her to be here, but she can't because we both know it is not safe for her.'

'...and what can we say to her...Belle's bound to have so many questions for us. But if she knows then surely it will put her in more danger knowing everything.'

'She has to know Glenna, the longer don't tell her, the more difficult she will find it to accept knowing how long we have kept it from her.'

'I don't want Belle to hate us Harold. I can't lose my daughter, I simply can't,' she said, her voice pleading as the emotion shone in her ocean blue eyes.

Lowering himself to the carpet and the same level as his wife, Harold took Glenna in his arms and held her carefully, taking in the soft floral scent of her beautiful blonde hair that her daughter had inherited. Ever since Belle was born they knew she had a gift, a special gift that would quietly blossom over the years as it became more and more a part of her. Though Harold and Glenna both remained uncertain over whether their daughter knew anything of it or now, Glenna was certain that Belle would find it difficult to accept though this as the one time of year she didn't want to tell her daughter.

'I promise you my darling she won't hate us. Belle would never think that way of anyone...she hasn't ever treated anyone with hatred,' he said soothingly. 'But she knows how to look after herself,

It was true that neither of them had ever known what they would tell Belle when the time came, but they knew it would change her life...forever.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

With Hellboy, Liz and Abe on the other hand, things were more positive with Belle's birthday approaching, as the team quickly warmed up to the gentle hearted addition to their home.

So with the knowledge of Belle going away for the weekend, the three of them planned to have a small celebration for Belle before she left, Liz going to pick up some groceries for a meal, and a few presents as a token of their friendship with the young clairvoyant...

'I gotta admit, this was a great idea of yours babe,' Hellboy grinned as he lifted all the shopping Liz had bought into the house.

'You think so?'

'Yeah, any reason for a party,' he smirked, Abe taking in some of the other parcels that Liz had with her.

'Well I think it has been a long time since we have had something to celebrate,' Abe remarked thoughtfully, which was something they could all solemnly agree with. 'But I'm sure Belle will be very surprised...'

'Yeah if she doesn't figure it out through reading our minds first,' Hellboy reminded him.

'I dunno, she just doesn't seem the type to read minds without real need,' Liz said as she sat down briefly. The pregnancy she was finding was draining more of her energy with each passing day which was something Liz found quite irritating.

'Tired babe?' Hellboy asked, Liz nodding with a sigh.

'As usual...'

'Well you go and lie down babe, me and Abe got it covered.'

'Are you sure?' she asked uncertainly, Hellboy offering her a hand to support his girlfriend up as he grinned.

'Of course. We handle ugly brutes nearly every day of the week. So I don't think groceries will be that much of a challenge...besides it ain't a suggestion,' he smirked.

'...and what if I don't want to lie down?' Liz asked with a smile tugging at her lips.

'Then I'm just gonna have to make you,' Hellboy growled in her ear, Abe looking on with a slight smile at his two friends, though whenever he watched them both, Abe felt some pain emotionally. A yearning to have someone to hold...someone to love in the way that Hellboy and Liz had found each other.

But as always he remained quiet, waiting patiently for his friends to part, though the thoughts stayed on his mind...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Arriving home late that afternoon, Belle came in the house brightly, looking into the living room to find Abe reading, his apparatus fitted around his gills as it bubbled with his soft breathing.

'Hello,' she smiled,

'Hello Belle, I thought I heard you driving in. Is it nice to be driving yourself around?'

'Like you wouldn't believe,' Belle responded cheerfully. 'Do you know where Hellboy is?'

'Downstairs in the gym I believe,' he replied thoughtfully, now turning to look at her and smiling slightly. 'I'm sure Liz would be in there with him if it weren't for her condition, though she's sleeping at the moment.'

'She definitely does need to rest, it is important. But I was hoping I'd see you...I know you have many books and I was wondering if I may borrow one to read?' she asked politely, Abe looking at her with pleasant surprise in his features.

'Yes...of course you may,' he answered softly, Belle coming into the room farther to thank him before going to leave the room when Abe thought to call after her, 'why is it you want to see Red?'

'Ah, I got him a small present,' Belle smiled, holding something up that made Abe chuckle.

'How did you know-?'

'Clairvoyance has its advantages...that and I heard him say it myself,' she answered laughing before disappearing from the doorway, Abe looking after her with a slight smile, her light-hearted nature remaining in the atmosphere as he returned somewhat distantly to his book.

Walking downstairs however to the lower level of the house, Belle had heard Red before seeing him, his yell reaching her perfectly clearly as she walked somewhat cautiously into the gym to see him throw a cell phone against the wall. Without his shirt, Belle was able to see for the first time his strongly defined chest and abs, the lining deep and prominent in the light of the room with his muscles reflecting the dark red colour of his skin.

'Alright Belle,' he grinned, Belle looking at him for a moment when he glanced to the now broken phone, realising she had overheard. 'Yeah...it was Manning...enough said.'

'You really don't get along do you?'

'Not at all...He's arrogant and couldn't care less about the Agents assigned to work for him, and I'm the guy that chose to answer back,' he responded.

'You know, I hadn't met Tom Manning much before I was told about all this...I don't even know how my Father met him. Though he doesn't seem the type to willingly attend any events or dinner parties my parents host sometimes. He just doesn't seem that sociable.'

'No...Unless he's having an argument, he's very matter of fact about everything. He needs to live a little,'

'Apparently so. Though I have something that might cheer you up,' Belle smiled, throwing him two Baby Ruth bars.

'Oh you're a goddess woman,' he grinned, 'though you do realise the idea of it being your birthday in two days is that you're the one who gets presents?'

'Come on...it's two candy bars and after all you, Abe and Liz have done for me, it's the very least I can do.'

Looking at Belle thoughtfully, Hellboy seemed to consider something as he took a bite from his chocolate before saying to her, 'ya know somethin' Belle? I reckon you're the best mission the FBI's thrown at us.'

'Why?' Belle asked in genuine confusion, 'if I weren't here, you'd all have fewer worries...'

'To be honest Belle, the difference is that you're worth fighting for...we all think that...and instead of being afraid of me and Abe...you gave us a chance.' Watching Hellboy with gleaming eyes, she lowered her head slightly before looking up with a soft smile.

'Thankyou...it means a lot to know that...but I won't trouble you any longer than necessary...that I promise.'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Later that afternoon, Belle had been sat in her room packing her things for the short couple of days she would be spending with her family, the thought of her birthday making her smile as she looked over at pictures of her friends and family. Though she had to admit one thing that excited her more than anything would be seeing her dog Chance...her companion that she had missed so much since being without him, and yet, Willow had seemed ever so fond of Belle, treating her like it's mistress in the way she sat with her every evening in her room. But as she looked out of her window that looked over the gardens she thought about how she wasn't alone with her secret anymore...the fact that someone knew taking a great weight off her shoulders.

'Belle?'

Glancing up at hearing a soft knock at her door, Belle turned and smiled as she got up to open it and finding Abe in the doorway, 'hello Abe,' she greeted, walking away to her cases again as Abe joined her in the room.

'I wondered if you'd perhaps like any help?' he offered softly, Belle glancing around her room before back at him.

'I think I've got everything actually,' she responded, 'I just need them taken up to be put in the car tomorrow.'

'Then I can at least assist in that,' he offered, going towards two of the sealed cases and lifting the weight with some ease as he went to put them in the doorway ready to be carried out.

'Thankyou,' Belle responded graciously sitting down on the edge of her bed with a sigh of relief. 'It's good to have things ready though it will be strange going back tomorrow. I'm not sure whether it will be good or bad,' she admitted running a hand through her soft blonde hair as her amethyst eyes reflected some concern. Turning to look at her with his blue eyes searching her expression, he approached Belle and stood before her.

'Is it because you feel it will be even more difficult in leaving your family again after such a short stay?' he asked, Belle looking into his eyes with some surprise in her features when she nodded.

'Yes...'

'If I may...offer my thoughts,' Abe asked carefully, Belle waiting for him to continue as he seemed to think over what exactly to say to her. 'Even though I'm sure you'll miss your family, I would take the chances that you have to see them whilst you are in your present situation. Because being able to see them and miss them, is something better than missing them without being able to share any time with them at all.'

'I know...I just miss my home so much already, I just think that if I go back...I'll be afraid to leave again because I don't know when the next time will be that I will see them. Or when it will be that I'm going home...'

'For good?' Abe said softly, Belle looking into his eyes, noting something alter in his voice at that, though he didn't say any more of it, Belle going to reply when Liz knocked on the door.

'Belle dinners just...Oh' she said in surprise as she opened the door, Abe turning to Liz with a polite smile.

'Hi Liz,' Belle greeted lightly.

'Sorry I didn't realise you were talking in here,'

'No don't be,' Belle said standing up 'is dinner ready?'

'Yeah,' she replied, Abe gesturing for Belle to go first and following the two girls out as he picked up the cases from her room before being the last to leave it.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'Abe...can I ask you something?' Belle started with a smile, Abe tilting his head from the tank he floated delicately in. Following Belle's surprise meal with the gifts she had been given, Abe had offered for her to join him in his room and library, which she had graciously thanked him for.

'Yes?'

'Why don't they get along...Hellboy and Agent Manning?' she questioned, Abe seeming to need no time to consider this as he responded thoughtfully.

'Manning's by the book, Hellboy isn't...that's the basis of it. They don't get along because they don't agree with each other's theories and methods.'

'Ah, I did wonder,' she answered with a light expression. 'Though with everything there is balance. Like with you and Hellboy, you balance one another because you're the opposite of each other, but when together you even the differences...' she said reflectively.

'You're very mature for your age,' Abe remarked, Belle laughing lightly as she nodded,

'I've been that way ever since I was young I suppose, though I get told quite a lot,'

'You're quite thoughtful...it's simply pleasant to see. At the bureau there were many people who came in and out of my room – it being the room of the Bureau's founder at the time, Professor Broom. So I suppose now it's so much quieter...'

'Well any time you would like some company...I'm here,' she said softly, the gaze that they held for that moment making Abe feel a slight flutter in his stomach.

'Thankyou...'

Though as Abe watched Belle for a moment as continued reading her book, her long hair falling over her shoulders as she did so, Abe couldn't help but smile softly at this new girl for reasons he felt unsure of. Though it was as the night sky darkened into its darkest shade of obsidian black that Abe glanced up once again, now with tired eyes to see something that truly surprised him...Belle had fallen asleep. With her eyes closed, her upper body had come to lean against the side of the sofa she sat on, her expression being content and peaceful.

To begin with, Abe wasn't sure whether to awaken her, or carry her into her room perhaps. Yet in the end he decided to let her sleep, seeing no harm in it, though as he slowly dimmed the lights around the room, Abe found himself looking at her blonde hair and somewhat warmer toned complexion in the low light. In some ways Belle reminded Abe of Princess Nuala...he couldn't deny it. But they were two worlds apart and, at best, completely different people. Though Abe found himself wanting to know more about her...to learn what her family and friends saw in her that made her who she was. Belle...

* * *

**So there's the end of the chapter, a bit of hinted romance throughout though the special will see a lot more detail. Also this Fanfic will be changed in its rating to "M" I think because it will be somewhat darker than my original Hellboy Fanfic in a couple of scenes and there will be more intimacy shown as well as there has been a lot of interest in that particular aspect which hasn't been done in my work before. So this may become my first long fanfiction that is an "M" rating. **

**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed, please review and I hope you enjoy your weekend, whilst I will be enjoying the ball tonight for my birthday! :) **

**Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


	18. The Unexpected

**Hi everyone! **

**Goodness it's been a while...I'm sorry I haven't updated in about three weeks...but with my birthday, exams, and such all going on at once, I've unfortunately been struggling to find time to work on this chapter. But it's finally finished so I hope you all enjoy it :) it's 21 pages long...so I have worked at it this birthday special!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter which has everything from romance, secrets, new mysteries and a slightly comical start to an unusual mission...Some good moments!  
**

**Also thankyou to everyone for the lovely birthday messages, I had a wonderful party and a great day! **

**Music for inspiration – The West Wing – Alan Menken (Beauty and the Beast) **

**Enjoy and review please!

* * *

**

It had been at 6am that morning when the FBI had come to collect Belle, though she was deeply asleep, Hellboy being surprised to find her in Abe's room, though as he woke Abe up, the merman was also surprised to know that she'd be leaving so early.

'Why are they here now?' he asked with a tired expression, a frown across his features.

'Apparently they think it's safer to drive her home while it's still dark rather than in the day. I dunno, I didn't really ask...I was more annoyed by the fact they woke me up at six in the morning,' Hellboy growled irritably, Abe shaking his head a little as he tried to wake himself up a little more.

'But Belle's asleep.'

'Well they're not disturbing her. Just gotta hope she's a pretty deep sleeper,' Hellboy remarked, 'so you carrying her then? Or shall I do it?' Hellboy offered looking to Belle with some pity.

'I'd imagine she's less likely to awaken if it's you, as my skin will be quite damp to her.'

'Yeah okay Brother Blue, though remind me why she's in here?' Hellboy asked with a smirk.

'She fell asleep earlier,' Abe amended quickly, though Hellboy could see his best friend tense a little.

'Relax buddy,' Hellboy remarked. 'Nice to see ya got a new friend,' he said, Abe thinking about what his friend said as he watched Hellboy carefully lift the sleeping girl in his arms. 'Right...' he muttered, 'better get her to them before they start

Though as Hellboy carried the sleeping Belle upstairs, he found that she continued to sleep contently in his arms, the FBI agents waiting seeing Hellboy and Abe, greeting the latter quietly...

'Good morning,' Abe nodded in an equally quiet tone, his expression somewhat plain as he walked past them, two agents opening the front doors to allow them out into the cold morning.

'Took you long enough Hellboy,' Manning said, 'do you realise how damn cold it is out here?' he grumbled, their breath being visible in the early morning air.

'Says the guy who arranged this? If I wasn't determined not to wake the girl up I'd tell ya exactly what I thought of the way ya run the bureau...If ya can call it "running the place" that is.' Though as Abe quietly intervened, Hellboy looked down again to the sleeping Belle in his arms and moved around Manning to the car with the back doors being held open to lay Belle inside.

'Don't disturb her. Got it?'

'Sure Red,' the Agent nodded, Hellboy and Abe standing back as the door was quietly closed ready for the cars to be driven away. Though as the engines came to life, sounding somewhat louder in the cold morning atmosphere, Abe and Hellboy couldn't help but think that it would be good for Belle to go home and return to the life she was so accustomed too...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Yet it was only later that morning that Belle finally awoke, her eyes flickering open to see a bright shine of light in front of her. Lifting her hand over her eyes to shadow it briefly as she woke herself up a little more...though as she sat up, Belle realised she was no longer on the sofa that she had fallen asleep on, but in bed...her bed. It seemed difficult to believe but as she looked around the room and saw her cases by the door, Belle was off the bed quickly, opening her bedroom door and walking out onto a landing that was only too familiar. Glancing over the golden banister Belle looked down into the grand hallway that made up the entrance to her home, she could hear talking though what the people were saying only became more audible as she walked down the sweeping staircase, and down towards the living room where she was able to trace three auras. The first two belonged to her mother and father, but the third was Manning's, his uninteresting voice bringing her to sigh slightly as she walked to the living room door to see her parents sat together.

'Belle!' Glenna exclaimed, getting up and embracing her daughter with a bright smile, 'oh I'm so glad you're awake, I wanted to waken you when they brought you in, but Harold thought it may be better to let you sleep,'

'How did I...?'

'Oh Agent Manning arranged for you to be brought back in the early hours of this morning as he thought it would be safer...'

'Why didn't you tell me that?' Belle asked looking to the middle aged agent, 'I could have been ready when you called.'

'It was a last moment decision,' Manning replied smoothly, 'we thought it would be in your best interests. Besides two of your assigned agents said not to disturb you, hence why you weren't awakened' he said with a slightly raised brow, Belle seeing on the surface of his mind who he meant.

'It still would have been more courteous to tell me considering I woke up feeling very disorientated and it is not pleasant,' Belle replied feeling unhappy that she hadn't been able to say goodbye before leaving for the weekend. Though her attention was drawn away from Manning as Harold also got up to speak to Belle...

'It's wonderful to have you home Belle, though why don't you go and refresh yourself, you must be tired after all this,' Harold remarked, Belle smiling slightly at him, though her feelings towards Manning remained somewhat frustrated as she didn't glance to him again before leaving the room.

Returning to her room, Belle looked around as she walked through; trailing a hand along the duvet of her bed as she walked to the balcony that over looked the gardens. Breathing in the fresh morning air, Belle opened her eyes and wondered why she hadn't been awoken...Manning had implied that someone made it clear not too wake her. But who it was she didn't know...

Perching herself on the balcony, Belle overlooked the gardens thinking quietly how long it seemed to have been since she was here. Yet it was only when she heard a loud bark, that her attention was immediately captured. Crossing the room again, Belle was met halfway on the stairs as the beautiful white Samoyed she loved ran up to her, lifting his full body and resting his front paws against her shoulders as Belle ran her hands through his fur, laughing as he licked her playfully. 'Down Chance,' she said; still laughing as Chance lowered himself and turned to walk contently beside his mistress as she then walked down to Harold, Glenna and a rather nervous looking Manning.

'Shouldn't that th- er dog be on a leash?' he asked, Chance sitting beside Belle as she rested her hand lightly on the top of his head.

'Not while he's in the house, Chance is very tame,' Belle remarked, smiling at her wolf like companion and sensing that somehow Manning probably preferred Hellboy's cats.

'Right...well I'd better be off, er, got a lot of paperwork to do,' Manning remarked, not taking his eyes off Chance as he half walked, half backed up to the front door.

'Thankyou Agent Manning, we will see you Monday morning,' Harold said calmly, Manning nodding before leaving the door with one last glance to Belle, the clairvoyant hearing his thoughts of dread at what she might say to her parents, Chance having gone to follow Manning to the door when Belle sat down and put her arms around him, Manning quickly making his escape at this point so as to avoid the dog running up to him.

'Maybe it should have been mentioned that dogs sense tension,' Belle suggested with a smile, Hatold and Glenna both looking to their daughter and laughing lightly, though in her happiness at returning home, Belle was pleasantly unaware of the worry and nerves Glenna felt, only hoping Belle's birthday would be one to remember for the right reasons.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Meanwhile, with the knowledge that Belle would be gone for two days, the FBI had virtually dropped any planned form of contact with Hellboy, Abe or Liz. So with this space of time free, Johann took it upon himself to visit the team. Having not met the girl he knew they were watching over, he was unaware of what she may be like. But he somehow found it hard to trust the FBI's involvement, this provoking him to inform the team in light of the unusual friendship they had formed.

So as Liz gazed at the golden coloured flames which ran delicately over her hands, her expression was slightly concerned, though she quickly retraced the fiery element as the doorbell rang...

At that time, Hellboy had been sat in Abe's room, the merman talking to him about FBI procedure when the doors opened wide.

'You are not ze only von to disagree vith ze FBI's judgement,' Johann commented dryly, Liz walking in with the ectoplasmic agent, unfazed by his form as she went to sit on the sofa, Hellboy standing up as Liz explained that Johann was there to talk about the bureau.

'So ya heard about the new kid eh?' Hellboy asked plainly, Johann turning his glass head piece towards him and nodding.

'Ja, I had heard of it. Zere iz a lot of speculation about zis young lady,'

'Why? She needs protection...so what? Not the first time anyone's been under FBI protection with us...'

'It iz not zat Agent Hellboy...Ze underlying problem iz zat people vant to know why it iz zat she iz here...Ze FBI iz getting more untrusting by zr day. You can see it. Agents don't trust one another, Zere superiors...'

'Why would that happen?' Abe queried, 'and why would Belle's staying here bother them?'

'Vhen zere iz someone being put under FBI protection, zere iz a lot of discussion and planning vhich must go into it. However, the placement of Belle vas decided very quickly, especially considering ze team she has been placed vith. Zis alone is causing a lot of questions to be asked, though I do not know all ze details. I am merely telling ze three of you to be careful who you trust,' he said, Liz Hellboy and Abe exchanging glances, when Abe turned to Johann.

'What does the FBI know of Belle exactly?'

'More zen zey vill allow you to know...I have yet to read any file zat zey may have on her. But zere is something I believe zey are keeping quiet.'

'Well there's a first. I knew there had to be something else to all this,' Liz said disapprovingly as she sat back and ran a hand through her hair.

'Tell me...vat do you know of zis girl? Iz zere anything different about her?'

'She's a clairvoyant,' Abe answered, 'we discovered it at our last mission.'

'She told you?'

'Yes, though none of us informed Agent Manning, let alone the FBI...' Abe explained, now having risen to the top of the tank in order to speak more clearly, Hellboy leaning against the glass face of the tank as they talked.

'I think you are vise not to tell them,' Johann agreed.

'So what do ya reckon they know? Something's got ya attention if you're telling us this,' Hellboy remarked, watching Johann expectantly.

'I am not avare of vat zey know for definite. But I believe ze suspicion is drawn from ze fact zat ze creatures which have been targeting Belle are entities.'

'Well the FBI aren't gonna get much out of Belle. Even she doesn't know what's going on,' Hellboy stated, Johann looking to Abe who nodded slightly, while Hellboy muttered, 'or take his word for it...lousy gasbag...'

'It would seem that Belle's parents are keeping her in the dark just as much as the FBI are with us,' Abe continued, ignoring Hellboy's comment, feeling it would be better to try and avoid any argument between their former boss and Hellboy. 'I haven't been certain, but I do believe Belle could potentially be in even more danger if we have no idea who or what wants to hurt her and why.'

'Well unless Belle finds anything out I doubt Manning's gonna hand it to us on a plate,' Liz commented dryly.

'If I may, I vould like to do some research into zis. If you do not mind some assistance...?'

'Why do you wanna help us?' Hellboy questioned with a raised brow.

'After ze last encounter I have yet to find any reason to trust Manning's methods of procedure. He cares very little about ze vell-being of ze agents zat vork under him. He may be good when following the handbook and following ze rules, but he has no potential as a leading member of zis bureau...'

'So you wish to have him brought up in front of his superior's by proving he is not acting in a way that follows procedure by withholding information?'

'Ja and get him to understand ze meaning of teamwork.'

'Heh...hitting over the head with somethin' would probably be more beneficial than that. Then you get two benefits. You know him senseless and it makes ya feel a hell of a lot better. Can't see Manning caring otherwise,' Hellboy remarked sitting beside his girlfriend who rested her head against his shoulder.

'He vill Hellboy trust me on zat. Manning cares about his position. He vill not vant zat put in jeopardy.'

'So what will you do if you find anything on Belle?' Liz asked, 'surely that's more important.'

'Of course, I vill be bringing anything I find regarding her here, zen you may see it and learn vat you need to in order to keep zis girl safe.'

'Why doesn't Belle just read her parents minds? Surely that makes more sense...' Hellboy said, thinking he was stating the obvious.

'I don't believe Belle would want too deep down Red. I think she may be afraid of what she would find,' Abe said softly, Hellboy and Liz looking on in some understanding. 'I think it's sometimes easy to forget she is eighteen, nineteen tomorrow. Things were understandably difficult for us all, particularly Liz in coming to the bureau at the age of ten...and it's a similar story for Belle. Though she's an adult, she is still very young and this is difficult for anyone, no matter what our ages. Worry over something like this can be frightening for any of us,' Abe pointed out, his own grieving and past fears mirroring what he was saying.

Though as the subject then gradually changed to the bureau and how it was being run in their absence, Johann sighing slightly as he sat down. 'It iz a long story, but I have not seen everything zat has been going on...Agent Manning has tried to cover it vell. Even now I am only here over ectoplasmic reseatch notes zat needed to be looked over by me. But I do not believe ze running of zat place is correct...' he admitted, the formerly retired team frowning as Johann told them some of the changes which had been made since their departure.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Belle's birthday had come very quickly following her first day back. With Saturday being an eventful one in spending time with her Mother and Father, having an evening meal with them that was large enough to feed even Hellboy, Belle then spent the rest of the evening with Dale who had been only too happy to see her. Yet one thing Belle was aware of in being home; was that she would more than likely have no choice in seeing Liam. Knowing that his parents were such good friends with hers made things quite difficult, especially considering this parents were lovely people. But she wouldn't say anything to her Mother or Father, let alone Laura and Phil. It wouldn't be appropriate. After all, she could always ask Dale to discreetly make Liam behave...or Hellboy, Belle chuckling softly at the thought, knowing only too well Hellboy would probably be will to do that. Even Dale had always stood by Belle, which never faltered no matter what life had put them through to that day. She could only hope that if she confided in him, that they would pull through that as well...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Looking outside that night, Abe walked around his room glancing through various book in curiosity, his thoughts being on numerous things when Hellboy came into the room carrying a six pack of beers in his hand.

'Hey Abe,'

'Red,' Abe nodded in greeting lifting a black book from its shelf.

'So what did ya make of the gasbags theories earlier?' Hellboy said plainly, Abe looking to him with a thoughtful expression.

'I do believe there's a lot of truth in it,' he remarked honestly. 'I simply worry about what affect that may have on Belle,'

'Ah she'll be fine, the FBI won't be able to do anything to her...besides I reckon she could probably handle herself. She may be a woman, but even the quiet ones have got strength. I mean you pretend you can't fight and let's face it, I'm lousy with a gun and you can hit a target almost every time no matter what the hell the range is.'

'Being a skilled marksman isn't something I readily like to admit because it's something I seldom use,' he responded fairly.

'Yeah deny it all ya want Abe old buddy, but I know ya better than that. Speaking of which, what do ya think it is with Belle? Why she's in danger?'

'It's through nothing she has done herself, so it will be a family related problem. There must be something in their past heritage that they're hiding from Belle,' Abe remarked.

'You think you could work out why she's being threatened?' Hellboy asked opening a can of beer,

'I don't know...I can only try, but Manning's thoughts seem more carefully concealed than usual if I cannot find anything, unless he knows less than we might think,' he suggested, Hellboy scoffing at the idea.

'Manning wouldn't know how to keep what he was having for dinner from you Abe, you can read any of us without even trying, not that it's an invitation,' he added in warning.

'My point is, Belle doesn't know anything about why she is here, Manning is our only clue and he hasn't been easily readable.'

'Now there's a first...'

'All we can do is hope that Belle can find out something for us...I know she desires to know why she's here. It's constantly on her mind. But at the same time as I said before, I believe she is afraid of what she might find.'

'She deserves to know though Abe...and for god's sake how the hell can we watch over her if we don't know what the enemy is supposed to be?'

'All we can go on is what we know and anything else we gain. Though considering she is new, you have taken to her quite well...'

'Belle?'

'Yes...you don't usually warm up too new people...Johann being one example...' Abe suggested.

'...and you're surprised by that?' Hellboy replied sceptically, 'not your best example Blue...I got on with the Princess alright didn't I?' he said before stopping himself, aware of the subject he had just touched upon and seeing the emotion in Abe's blue eyes. 'Look, with Belle...she's nice to me, and I like her. Johann got on my nerves from the minute I thought he was like Manning and don't even get me started on Myers. But with Belle, she's new and yet...she's not afraid of us...considering she was brought up amongst...normal people.'

Considering what Hellboy was saying, Abe nodded as he sat down beside his best friend, 'it amazes me as well. I suppose not everyone is that way,'

'Yeah one down, now we just got the rest of the world to convince that we're not the bad guys,' Hellboy remarked, Abe watching him calmly, knowing just how he felt. It had often bothered them how they seemed to be unaccepted by the people they helped...But Abe knew that for Hellboy it had been harder. Since he was found by Professor Broom, Hellboy had been treated with at least some level of respect and kindness, yet as he became older, the restrictions started. From little things like the distances and way he could travel to eventually losing nearly all his freedom, it was Manning that had originally overseen the heavy precautions against the world seeing a fully grown demon amongst them. Though it was true that Manning took an instant disliking to Hellboy, believing he could never be one of them, and being the first to seal Hellboy in his room after an argument that forced Professor Broom's only son to try and run from the bureau, making it his first attempt at escape.

Abe knew this pained his friend and was what began his constant breaking out and rebellious nature, something he had often tried to make Agent Manning see, as had Professor Broom, but to no avail. Though in the end, Abe knew that all he really sought beneath the tough exterior was for people to not be afraid of him...and to treat him as he had been brought up by his Father. As one of them...

'So, what do you think of her then?' Hellboy grinned, unaware of what Abe was thinking about at that moment, as his best friend looked to him, it taking a few seconds to register what Hellboy had just asked him.

'She's a very well-mannered young lady...kind hearted it would seem...'

'Come on Abe, ya can do better than that. Be honest. This is me you're talking too remember?'

'I know, I just worry-' he began

'What whether she likes you or not? Buddy let me tell ya, I've seen her with you...and trust me, from my experience, she does like ya,' he remarked.

'That's not what worries me...what unnerves me is the thought of finding closeness with someone else and losing it all again,' Abe breathed looking over at his tank.

'I've spent many years alone Red, but with yours and Liz's friendship since being brought to the bureau, I never thought there was anything missing. I was so curious about the world around me, and I was always lost in books, thinking them to be of such importance...I still do now. But when I met Princess Nuala, I realised that I was missing something,' he sighed, Hellboy lowered his head slightly before looking at his friend with complete understanding there in his eyes.

'I know how ya feel. You lost something you were only just learning to love and that's the toughest thing anyone can go through. I respect you though, in seeing how far you've come, cause I never expected ya to be able to do as you used to. Especially working the field again...and yet ya proved me wrong.'

'I know...I just find it hard because something happens to remind me of what I've lost before. But that night I tended to Belle...I felt guilty in knowing if I had only given her more of a chance and watched her more carefully...I may have known sooner about her gift. That's why I want to try and know her a little, understand her because she's had a background so different from ours...'

'Yeah, normal. But Abe ya can't keep blaming yourself for things you never knew was gonna happen. If I blamed myself for every bad thing that's happened in my life, I'd probably be trying to drown my sorrows in some damn gutter and you'd be there pullin' me right out.' Though it was then that he stood up decisively thinking he should probably leave Abe to think things through but turning back to him with plain honesty in his final remark. 'I ain't pretending to be good at this whole "advice" thing, that was always yours and Father's department. But maybe ya should just give this girl a chance...' he said, raising his stone hand in a brief gesture of goodbye as he turned to leave when Abe stopped him.

'Red.'

'Yeah?'

'You're advice...don't believe it's not as good as your Father's. You learnt from him and I see more of him in you, every day,' Abe said calmly, Hellboy looking on with some emotion when he suddenly grinned broadly.

'See? Told ya; you know just what to say in a problem' he smirked '...night Abe.' Though as he left the room and closed the door, Hellboy sighed looked down to the wooden prayer beads around his wrist, trying to blink back any hint of the tears that shone in his eyes as he muttered, 'if I'm anywhere near the man you were Father...I would really be blessed...'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Waking up that Sunday morning, Belle had been awoken by Glenna coming in and opening her daughter's curtains wide. 'Happy Birthday sweetheart,' she smiled softly, kissing Belle upon the forehead before standing up.

'Mm...Thankyou...is it early? I normally wake you and Father up?'

'Yes it is. It's only seven thirty but we'll be having guests today.'

'Really?' she sighed, 'I was hoping for a quieter birthday,' she said admittedly.

'Why's that darling?'

'I don't know...it's just...when we have a lot of people here, the time seems to go too quickly, and before I know it the days over. I just want to make the most of spending some time at home, perhaps with just a couple of friends. Though you've invited family haven't you?' she asked softly.

'Actually no...Most of the family are dealing with business matters, so they intend to visit and stay for a week or so at Christmas instead. So I just invited some family friends over and I called Dale too,' Glenna offered, Belle smiling as she hugged her Mum. Though it was as she did that Belle heard something that worried Glenna in her thoughts; Belle not having time to make any sense of it as Glenna looked at her daughter...

'Well I'll leave you to get dressed,' she smiled, getting up from the bed and going to leave the room. Though it was as the door closed that Belle's curtains blew with a cold air, her attention being drawn to the balcony as she walked out into what she now saw as a misty morning on the grounds...yet this mist seemed to unnerve her a little as she quickly retreated back into her room rather than sitting on the balcony's edge for a while.

Trying to put any worries out of her mind that day, Belle put on a white kimono style dress and a long pendant that her mother had given her. It was a pure white gold in colour, with a large diamond encrusted in it that was then surrounded by delicate sapphires. After putting in a set of earrings and some comfortable heeled slippers, Belle then went downstairs to find much to her amazement half the staff that worked for them.

'Happy Birthday Belle!' they all exclaimed grinning broadly.

'Whats all this?' Belle asked in surprise.

'Well we heard you were home for your birthday, and we wanted to give you a surprise,' one of their security guards remarked, Belle being led into the living room to find her presents laid out across the sofa and surrounding it, with a large hamper being on the centre coffee table.

'Oh thankyou...so much,' Belle smiled. She had always gotten along well with the people who worked for her parents and befriended many of them. So to see them all here started her day positively.

Throughout that morning, Belle had spent her time mainly with her parents, enjoying their company, and knowing they took delight in watching their daughter open her presents. It was something which never had altered year by year...Belle and her parents always had spent the morning of her birthday together as a family and this year was no different. Though as the afternoon went on, Belle was joined by Dale, amongst other friends and family friends as Glenna had suggested that morning, Liam being with his parents as they all joined the Lucivia's for dinner.

'Happy Birthday Belle,' Liam said, Belle having little choice but to embrace him, the spoilt former love interest to her holding her a little too tightly for comfort. 'I'd like to speak with you later,' he murmured in her ear.

'Maybe,' she answered, pulling away and turning to his parents with a pleasant smile, despite seeing Dale in the background with a disgusted look across his face at the way Liam was acting with her.

'Just one hit that's all I'm asking...' Dale muttered as she rejoined him,

'No Dale,' Belle said with a half smile,

'Come on...I won't even knock him out,'

'Please just behave...he hasn't done anything that really deserves it. Maybe to us, but his parents wouldn't see it like that...I promise you though, if he does anything you can be the first to do as you please, is that okay?' Belle suggested, seeing him grin as he put an arm around her.

'Sounds like a fair enough suggestion,' he smirked putting an arm around her waist, 'though until then I have something even better, come with me...we've got time before dinner right?'

'Yes why-' she started when Dale pulled her down the hallway and out of the front doors.

'Where are we going?'

'Not far,' he said perching her on the wall by the steps.

'Apparently so,' she smiled, 'so what did you want to do that you thought would irritate Liam?'

'Well that probably did it cause he knows I'm alone with you,' Dale remarked, 'but I wanted you alone for a few minutes anyway,' he added, taking out a present from his black leather jacket and handing it to her. 'I wanted to be the one to see you open it...'

'Oh Dale, you didn't have too...' Belle began,

'Just open it,' Dale encouraged with a smile, Belle complying as she gently pulled the ribbon watching it open out and carefully opening the packaging to find a box inside. Looking at Dale before opening it, Belle found inside a gold bracelet that had a thin gold band, held together by a thin chain on each side that linked to the clasp. Lifting the chain out of its box she was stunned by it, having not expected such a gift.

'It's beautiful,' she smiled as she read the inscription.

"_For Belle...My dearest friend..."_

'Dale this is...beautiful...thankyou so much,' she said, embracing him,

'Whenever you feel as if no one's there or you can't talk...just look at this and remember you're never alone,' Dale whispered, Belle holding onto him as she returned softly,

'I will...'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

It was late that evening before everyone had left, and while Belle was tired, the day was far from over. 'Well I suppose I'd better go and gather what I'll be taking with me tomorrow,' Belle said softly to her parents, 'thankyou so much for today...it's been wonderful,' she smiled. Though as Glenna and Harold exchanged glances, Belle could see something wasn't right when her father spoke to her.

'Belle, we need to talk to you, there's something you need to know,' Harold said, Belle looking at the frown present across his features before looking to Glenna who held a saddened look in her blue eyes, knowing this had the potential to shatter their relationship with their daughter...

Taking her into the living room, Belle was sat down in a chair, her parents sitting on the sofa opposite her. 'Belle...I know you have been questioning what has been going on over the past couple of months, and while we have wanted to tell you...it has been difficult to know what we can safely say. So please do not judge us too much for waiting until now to tell you some of what we know,' Harold explained gently.

'What is it?' Belle asked nervously, Glenna thinking it would be best to continue for her husband, understanding exactly her daughter's situation.

'Belle I don't know if you've ever felt that you're different to other people; because of something that you've never known anyone else to experience...it's true when we've always said, a person's differences is what makes them who they are...and well...we've always encouraged that because we know what it's like to have things which make us different. I thought it would be so easy to see with you...to know whether you had the gift we have always believed you would gain as you grew up...'

'What?' Belle said her expression one of shock as Glenna and Harold exchanged glances before looking to their daughter again, though Glenna knew in that moment that Belle was aware of her gift. So leaving her husband's side she went and knelt down in front of her daughter and took Belle's hands.

'Darling...'

'You know what I can do...you've always known that I can hear others thoughts?' she said looking at Glenna with sadness in her eyes. 'Why? Why did you leave it this long to tell me?'

'Believe me if we had any idea...'

'But how...? How did you know all this time?' she questioned, her voice not demanding but desperate for the truth.

'Because...you have _my_ gift...'

Looking at Glenna and then to her Father who nodded solemnly, Belle was at a loss for words, everything she had ever considered when she thought of what it would be like telling her parents being lost. 'Please let me explain,' Glenna implored, Belle looking into her blue eyes and nodding slightly without saying a word as she quietly listened.

'When I was growing up, my grandmother and your great grandmother told me that sometimes we are blessed with a gift that very few have...they vary in shape and size...to how they affect our lives. But we must always remember that if we have a gift...we are blessed. Not cursed. I don't know how much she knew about the thoughts I could hear from other people, the way I could read their minds...feel their emotions. But for a long time I tried to believe her. Believe that I was blessed to be able to do what I could. But as the years wound on, I found it more difficult having no one to confide in...I told my grandmother before she died, because up until then at the age of twenty I'd had no one...my mother seemed to possibly be aware but she would never talk about such things. You're Father naturally knew after some time of being with him...and things felt okay until I became pregnant.'

'If you can hear thoughts like me though...how could you not see that I was going through the same thing?' Belle asked, finding it hard to accept what she was being told, Glenna swallowing with tears in her eyes as she felt more and more like she had let her daughter down as she continued.

'When I became pregnant, I was so frightened about everything because it was so new, I just wished I was normal...I wished I didn't have the thoughts of others to burden me. I wanted my gift to disappear...and it did. The moment you were born,' she breathed, Belle constantly glancing to Harold who also remained silent in this time.

'The voices got a lot quieter during labour,' Glenna said reflectively, regaining Belle's focus. 'I thought it may have been the stress of labour and my thinking only of you...but the closer it came to your arrival, the more faint it was, until finally...you were born...and all went quiet. I could no longer hear the hopeful thoughts of the nurses, the calculating ones of the doctors...or the soothing ones of your Fathers. That was the moment I knew that you had inherited my gift.'

Sitting back in the chair, Belle didn't know what to say. So it was something to do with her abilities. But could she really call them hers if it had been her mother who had been born with the gift? With all these thoughts running through her mind, she found it hard to know what to say to her parents. 'Belle...would you like some time to yourself for a while?' Harold offered softly, Belle looking up into her father's eyes, hers feeling somewhat misty as she stood up.

'Please...' she nodded, leaving the room without a further glance at them and ascending the stairs. Getting to her room, Belle sat on the softly carpeted floor and put her arms around her dog who sat patiently and calmly with his owner, knowing by the way she sat and held him that his mistress needed comfort. Though it was as she sat there that after a while she felt two hands on her shoulders, Belle exhaling a sigh as she continued to look down into Chance's fur.

'Belle I know your upset we kept this from you,' Harold began softly, 'it was something we have found very difficult to do. But if we'd had any idea that you might have known about your gift we would have absolutely told you sooner...'

'Does agent Manning know? Did you tell him first?'

'No, he knows you have a special gift but he doesn't know what you can do Belle. As far as he knows your abilities are dormant...'

'Then what is it that wants to hurt me?' Belle asked, Harold shaking his head as she looked round to him. 'I don't think now is the right time for you to know everything.

But let me tell you a little about moon phases...'

Sitting there, Belle listened to the untold details of her birth, everything which had occurred on that day nineteen years ago. 'The day you were born, everything was going well, your mother had wanted a home birth and it was a quiet evening. The pains weren't too bad, and the doctors said you were doing well. But that night was known as a "gibbous moon phase," rare, and is a phase that is between a full moon and half moon. But on that night something was strange in the planet alignment, as we were told by a relative of your mothers who had known of her gift since she was only a child...and the moment you were born, we believed that those planets aligned in that exact moment, and as you opened your eyes, they were a beautiful shade of amethyst...and that was when we knew you were going to be so special...' he said softly. 'We don't know for sure what it means other than something happened that night which made you gifted in more than one way.'

'Did the relative know what it could mean?'

'She only knew that one other relative who had an unusual gift also had something unique about her, like you and your eye colour. But what the gift was...we never knew.'

'Do you think that's what the people who are trying to hurt us want to know?'

'It's possible...but for now, I don't want you to worry. I believe you are in good care from what you have told me, and I know that in the end you will be safe and happy...Just promise me that you will be careful and safe...'

'I'll try my best,' Belle answered with a weak smile as she looked up at her Father.

As Harold kissed the top of Belle's head softly, he then held her in his arms, and whispered in her ear. 'Remember something for me Belle...remember that your Mother and I will always love you, and that sometimes, though decisions can be difficult to make, if there is something you truly believe in...never give up and never hesitate...when you know it's right in your heart.' Holding on to her Father as she put her arms around him, she whispered back,

'I will...I love you both...no matter what happens,' she breathed softly, Harold sighing as tears began to sparkle in his dark blue eyes...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Leaving her home again the following day, Belle kept her goodbyes short with her family, not wanting it to be too emotional, though as her Father went to speak with Agent Manning, Belle spoke to her Mother, wanting a moment alone.

'Well dear, make sure you look after yourself,' Glenna smiled, 'we'll be expecting you home again soon, we'll both miss you...'

'So will I...but can I ask you something?' Belle remarked softly, Glenna looking into her daughters eyes and knowing what she was about to be asked. 'Do you regret losing your gift?'

Closing her eyes for a moment, Belle watched her Mother quietly, hearing the thoughts that had been brought into the front of her mind, her memories of her years before having Belle all flooding back.

'I suppose I do, yes...but I don't regret the choices I've made, and having you in my life Belle...that's something I would never change.' Smiling as she embraced her mother goodbye, Belle then got in the FBI car where the Agents escorting her back we're waiting patiently.

'Goodbye Belle,' Harold said softly, kissing his daughter one last time as she got into the car.

'Goodbye,' she returned softly, waving as she was driven out of the gates...and away once again, from her home.

Having been told that Hellboy, Abe and Liz were at the BPRD, Belle was looking forward to seeing them, having somehow missed being with them during her weekend away. Though as she was directed to Abe's old room while Manning spoke with Hellboy and Liz, Belle was unprepared for what she was about to find.

At first she thought she had come to the wrong room from the conversation that was ensuing inside, though sure enough she heard Abe's slightly unnerved voice coming from within the room, and placing her hand upon the door, she knew something was wrong...

Peering through a crack in the door, Belle watched as Abe moved awkwardly back away from who she could only assume was a member of the FBI, losing his usual lithe sense of movement. 'What's the matter Sapien? Remember what should have happened to you when you were brought here all those years ago?' the Agent questioned, his tone dark.

'I…you shouldn't be here Dr. Roddel…' he began when the scientist removed a medical knife, Abe's gills expanding, as fear shone in his eyes.

'…and neither should you…Remember this Sapien…it's the same-'

'Abe…' Belle started, startling them both as she came into the room. 'What's going on?' she asked looking to Abe who watched her with a mixed expression of surprise and anxiety.

'Should you really be here? A child?'

'I'm nineteen and yes, though I should be the one asking you what you're doing with a knife.'

'You don't know what you're dealing with girl.'

'...Hellboy will be down here in a moment...I don't think he'd appreciate to find anyone threatening Abe. I know I don't' she answered, looking between Abe and the doctor.

'That demon is the whole reason years of research were lost for me...and what does he care? He's allowed to walk around as he pleases. Disobey the rules. He's a monster and he should be contained...properly dealt with...'

'That's barbaric. Why would you want to do that to someone?' Belle said with concern shining in her eyes, the scientist finally turning to look properly at her.

In his eyes she could see how they were somewhat sunken with age. The grey colouring of them dull next to his obsidian black hair that was tied back, it being just below his shoulders in natural length though with his tall and thin frame; his hair colour only made his pale features look gaunt, though he unnerved her in the way his eyes seemed to study her.

'So...you must be the new girl that has been such a big matter of discussion,' he commented dryly when he noticed something. 'Purple eyes...something so few are born with...They must have reason in you being here, but I wonder what that reason may be? Not that the Icthyo Sapien couldn't tell me given his psychic abilities...' he uttered turning to look back at Abe who stood by his old tank, willing Belle to leave before anything dangerous happened.

'Why are you doing this? What right do you think you have to-?'

'What right? _What right?_ Do you have any idea how long I had worked for this? How long I spent putting time and research into my projects...and the minute I come close to a breakthrough at what should have been the peak of my career that demon stopped it all,' he seethed, fury building in his tone as his hand began to shake with the blade still firmly in his grasp.

'But do you think wanting to put people in danger is right when it's only you that can gain any benefit?' Belle said, trying to reason with the estranged scientist in the hope of getting him to put down his knife. Though as she spoke, Abe was desperately trying to calculate the situation, not knowing what Dr. Roddel might do if provoked.

'Who cares? Animals get tested on all the time, what difference does it make when scientific discoveries are made possible by it? After all that's what we all are isn't it? Animals...'

'Please don't raise your voice to her,' Abe remarked, distracting the scientist's attention from Belle who only looked to Abe with worry in her eyes.

'What did you just say to me?' he questioned approaching Abe again, now at a quicker pace. 'What did you say?'

'I said, do not raise your voice to her,' he repeated, though there was a clear edge in his tone as he tried to remain calm.

'You think you can tell me what to do? I nearly had you dissected once before and I wouldn't hesitate to do it now-'

'Stop!' Belle exclaimed fearfully standing in front of Abe, 'stop this now, please...'

Though it was then that the doors opened and Manning walked in, closely followed by Hellboy and Liz.

'What's with the racket? God don't you know I have a headache?' Manning began, massaging his temples, Belle seeing the medical knife now easily hidden away though it didn't deter her...

'Agent Manning I-'

'_We _must apologise,' Abe cut in smoothly, resting a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it gently as an indication to Belle to say nothing. 'I was looking for a book and there was some confusion from one of your scientists, as to why we were in here,' he explained carefully, no trace of fear no present in his voice, though he knew Belle was still tense.

'Oh. Well I doubt Roddel would know you used to stay here Abe, he hasn't worked for this segment in years.'

'Yes I am aware,' Abe nodded, 'well I believe Belle was directed here to wait for you whilst you finished discussing any matters with Red and Liz,' Agent Manning looking to Belle who could only nod, not knowing what she could now say. Though she realised that Hellboy was looking at her, his eyes narrow as he looked for a moment at Dr. Roddel, Liz also glancing between them and taking Hellboy's hand, sensing the tense atmosphere.

'Well I'm done with you for the day. You're all free to go,' Manning said dismissively, evidently more interested in his aching head than in what had been going on in that room. It took a moment for Belle to move however, feeling it wasn't fair that nothing had been said, though it was Abe who once again guided her, placing a hand on her lower back and gently encouraging her to walk forwards.

'Oh...yeah. What were you gonna say earlier? Before Fishstick cut in?' Manning asked, Belle looking back, her lips parting slightly when she sighed and shook her head. 'I was just going to say, I think maybe you should take something for your headache, you don't want it to get worse,' Belle suggested, her tone polite, though as she went to leave, Dr. Roddel then remarked darkly,

'You should start believing in horror stories Miss. Lucivia, you're in one.'

'Excuse me?' she replied, Manning giving the scientist a look which silenced him, though Hellboy went to push past the three of them when Abe stopped him.

'Don't Red...not here,' he muttered, the four of them finally leaving and walking down the corridor, when Hellboy finally spoke up as they got out of ear shot.

'Okay what the hell was that about?'

'I'll explain on the way back,' Abe answered, continuing to guide Belle who remained silent for a while.

'Are you okay?' Liz asked, 'I didn't know they were bringing you here?'

'I thought it would be best to leave this morning...and they didn't want me to be alone with you all being out...so they brought me here,' she answered, not responding to the former question as they got onto the lift panel that rose them up to the main reception.

Though it was only as they got outside and safely in their car that Abe would explain what had happened.

'Well as ya can tell, ya ain't missed much,' Hellboy commented.

'Apparently so,' Belle replied dryly. 'Who was he?'

'Dr. Roddel is an FBI scientist who worked for the Bureau when I was first brought here, he was primarily responsible for handling anything which the field agents can't identify or anything of suspicion,' Abe answered thoughtfully.

'But why would he hold a knife to you?' Belle replied in concern.

'Because I was his biggest project,' Abe responded, Hellboy looking round with a livid expression.

'I damn well knew it! I knew I recognised him. Bastard. I could have had him.'

'No...' Belle said, looking to Red and Liz who nodded in answer to her expression

'Yeah...You'd hope he was lying wouldn't ya?' Hellboy remarked sitting back. 'When they found Brother Blue, he was brought to the bureau because of what he is...and because no agent had seen anything like him before. They were forever putting him through tests that were physically and emotionally tough. The trouble is; unless their told, the FBI don't know when it's time to stop.'

'The day Red first met me, was also the first time I saw something which didn't scare me,' Abe admitted. 'All these people I had seen previously had only been there to perform some kind of test on me...and Red was the one to come in and say "stop." He and Professor Broom are probably the only reason I'm still alive now.'

Looking between the three of them, Belle was in shock. The people she was residing with had been through so much, and so many questions clouded her mind that she wanted to ask. But even that night as she got settled back in and decided to see if Abe would like some company, Belle had no idea of the extent of his worries. Knocking on his door and waiting a moment, as it slowly opened, Belle asked if she may join him for a while, not expecting what she was about to see.

'But of course,' he answered standing aside. 'Please make yourself comfortable,' he said politely, gesturing to the sofa, though Belle realised that he was only in the swim shorts she had seen when he was in his tank.

'Oh I-I'm sorry I wasn't disturbing you was I?'

'No, not at all,' he responded tilting his head slightly, when noting that she glanced between his eyes and torso. 'Ah, erm, would you prefer it if I-'

'No, its fine I just didn't know if I was disturbing you,' Belle amended quickly, sitting down as Abe had offered, the merman smiling though his cheeks darkened a little in colour as he walked around to gather the books off their golden stands, having finished them.

'Are you okay?' Belle asked, Abe stopping where he was and looking at her for a moment.

'I am now...yes,' he responded softly, 'are you?'

'I think so. I was a little shaken earlier though.'

'I'm sorry Belle, I never wished for you to walk in. It was perhaps my most dreaded outcome for you to have found me,' he said apologetically.

'Please don't be sorry,' Belle replied gently. 'It's not your fault, though I wish you'd let me say something.'

'I stopped you though because I felt it would only cause problems and bring back memories that I would rather stay in my past. All that I told you before was my first memories of being with the bureau and while they weren't all bad, I didn't want to cause trouble in bringing everything back.'

'Sometimes you need to bring back bad memories if you want to find closure though,' Belle said reflectively.

'Closure...it's something that seems to evade me sadly,' Abe responded, Belle moving up on the sofa with a soft smile.

'Well I'm here to listen if you want to talk. You were looking for something today weren't you?' she asked, 'in your old room I mean...'

Watching her with curiosity Abe finally nodded and sat down a little tentatively beside her.

'It was a book I left behind...small and blue containing poems...it was called "The Poetical Works of Alfred Tennyson."

'It meant a lot to you?'

'Yes...it was a lovely book but...a friend I once had enjoyed it. I lost that friend and I realised I didn't want to lose that book too,' he explained not looking at Belle directly.

'Did you find it?'

'I had no chance to try...The moment I began to look Dr. Roddel came in, but I do believe it's still there...and I must thankyou...no one other than Hellboy and Liz have ever stood up for me like that before...'

'You didn't deserve to be treated like that...it was horrible and I hated to watch it,' Belle admitted. 'You've been so kind since I arrived here, and I'm ever so grateful...' she smiled.

Thinking about this as Abe then continued to ask about Belle's birthday, he realised all wasn't right for Belle either as she told him about all her parents had said.

'Do you believe other relatives know about your heritage?'

'I think it's possible yes,' she nodded, 'but all I can do now is try and find out who wants to hurt me and why...' she said thoughtfully.

'That may be easier than you think if we know enough about your family's history and anything it links too...any myths for example or history behind your gift perhaps...' he remarked, Belle looking down for a moment when Abe put his hand on her shoulder.

'It will be okay...I promise.'

Whether it was in light of the way Belle had stood up for him that afternoon or the way Abe had saved her life, Abe and Belle seemed to have gained a slight bond or connection. Though even with having so much on her mind as she went to leave that night Abe was surprised after they had bade each other goodnight when Belle asked again if he was alright.

'Yes,' he nodded, Belle smiling softly as she answered,

'I'm glad...' before leaving the room, Abe looking after her, once again with genuine curiosity...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'Red can I ask you something? I need a bit of help,' Belle asked the following afternoon, having gone to Hellboy and Liz's room whilst Liz was resting on the sofa, Hellboy being stood at the bathroom mirror shaving down his horns.

'Sure what is it ya need?' Hellboy responded, putting the sander down and looking over to her, Belle thinking about how to word her unusual request.

'How would you got about getting into the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defence without being seen or caught if you wanted something in there?'

'That depends, what is this _something_?' Hellboy asked, intrigued by her suggestion with a grin already present on his lips.

'A book...' Belle began,

'Couldn't you have made it something a little more valuable if you're gonna break into an FBI base?' he asked raising an eyebrow,

'It is of value...to Abe.'

'Abe...?' Hellboy replied, Belle sitting down on the stone seat as she nodded lightly.

'He told me about a book that meant a lot to him, but apparently it was never returned to him after he left it following your last mission with the FBI. I don't know much about it; only that it's small and blue.'

'Well that narrows it down...Have you seen how many books he has? There's thousands...'

'Most of which are here aren't they?' Belle replied, Hellboy seeming to consider it as Belle continued. 'Please Red...I just know that book means something to Abe and well, I wouldn't trust anyone else to help me do this...'

'Tinkerbell you just made yourself a new best friend,' Hellboy beamed with pride, 'we'll go tonight.'

'Tonight?' she replied in surprise.

'Yeah, just make sure you don't say anything to Liz, and leave the rest to me,' he said confidently, walking past Belle when he turned back and added, 'ya know I never said I wouldn't do it from the start,' he grinned, making Belle smile as she looked after him going inside. Though as she looked back over the distant landscape of bright greenery, she breathed deeply, wondering just how difficult it would be to get in and out of the bureau safely, but as she had told Hellboy...she would have trusted no one else.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'I knew I liked ya,' Hellboy grinned as Belle pulled up easily where Hellboy directed that night, having driven quickly towards the bureau, her easy speed and precision behind the wheel surprising him.

'Well it's a good job I know how to turn quickly,' Belle laughed, 'remind me why I let you give me directions...?'

'Easiest way; trust me Belle. But ya sure kept that quiet. You don't look the type to be so good behind the wheel. Well not in the style of grand theft auto anyway,' he smirked, Belle shaking her head with a light smile as they got out of the car.

'You'd be amazed if you knew everything about me,' she said, Hellboy raising an eyebrow.

'I gotta start spending more time with ya Tinkerbell. Abe and Liz have had ya to themselves for too long,' he remarked as they closed the car doors.

'Okay, we're gonna go around the back and break into mine and Liz's old room cause security has gone way down around there since we left strangely enough,' he grinned.

'Breaking in?'

'Well we can't go in the front door. Don't worry Belle, it'll be easy to get in, though ya might want this,' he said more seriously, taking out a large silver case from the back of the car and opening it up.

Lifting out a recognisable oversized pistol which Hellboy affectionately named "The Good Samaritan," he then lifted up a little black cover in the corner and took out a small hand gun.

'Will I really need this?'

'It's just for safety...she's called "faith," it's a gun I had modified for Liz...it's good cause it can take any bullet, though you'll be using these,' he said indicating a pouch which contained clear, thin bullets with a transparent liquid being contained in the shell.

'What are these?'

'Think tranquilizer darts in disposable bullet form. You hit your target anywhere and it'll knock them out for a couple of hours. The bullet shells are disposable because they break easy...so when it hits the target they shatter and dissolve with the liquid, causing no visible damage.' Though seeing the look on her face, Hellboy clapped her shoulder with his normal hand and said reassuringly, 'don't worry, no ones gonna shoot ya. It's just there's a lot of entities in that place, and I wanna make sure you're safe in any circumstance, otherwise I wouldn't be doing what I promised I'd do...to protect ya.'

'Okay...Thankyou Red,' Belle smiled, Hellboy appreciating the way that she always acknowledged him, Abe and Liz.

'Ya welcome. Ya even started using a nickname for me,' he grinned. 'But let's cut the sentiment and get this done before Liz realises were gone,'

'Why do you think she'd be annoyed?'

'Well put it this way...I don't think she'd kill me, but she'd give me a few burns to remember...literally,' he said with a half grin, thinking about the benefits of being fireproof.

Though as they then left Belle's Mercedes unattended, the pair walked through an opening which led into the forestry that surrounded the bureau; Belle remaining by Hellboy's side as they walked through. With his floor-length leather coat and black attire, his large gun was now also holstered against his waist, his hand resting against it in case there was any need to use it quickly. Belle was also in all black that night – following Hellboy's suggestion – with her hair being drawn off her face in a neat bun.

'So is your room near Abe's?'

'Well ya gotta cross down the meeting hall and pass a couple of entity containment cells. But other than that it's a clear run.'

'Will there be many agents around?'

'Not likely...it is two am...and no one other than Manning is usually stupid enough to stay later than they have to. So the main guys we'll probably be watching out for are the night-guards. But you'll be able to find out more about whose inside with ya psychic powers won't ya?'

'Yes...It'll be easy enough when were there,' Belle answered, watching Hellboy leap over a particularly large, but low down branch. Though as he turned to give her a hand, Belle already had her left palm against the wide branch and vaulted easily over it, landing on her feet and rising up to full height again.

'Yeah...there's definitely more to you than ya let on,' Hellboy said, evidently impressed.

'As I said, you'd be amazed if you knew everything about me,' Belle responded.

However as they both approached the BPRD, things became quiet between Hellboy and Belle, the young clairvoyant lifting her hand and sensing for what might be ahead of them. 'The west side seems to be our best option,' Belle said conclusively, her voice quiet as she looked up to Hellboy.

'Yeah that's the side were headed for,' Hellboy nodded, 'alright, let's go...' Moving at a swift pace, Belle kept up easily to the demon in front of her, the ground beneath them rustling with the breaking of fallen autumn leaves. It was easy to tell the weather was getting colder in Connecticut, by the heavy frost that was already starting to form over the forest floor, the blades of grass now an colour of icy dew. Though as they quickly crossed the bare stretch of ground that surrounded the bureau for a few metres along, Belle became very aware of any agents that may be walking around... 'Are there no cameras along here?'

'Nope...All the camera's look at main points of entry...namely doors, windows...'

'So how are we getting in without being seen?'

'Easy...' he answered, approaching a side wall of the building that stood out another metre from the rest of the building. 'Stand aside a sec,' he requested, Belle doing as he asked, not expecting what happened next as Hellboy took his stone fist and punched hard into the wall.

'Red!' Belle gasped 'what are you doing?'

'Getting us inside...'

'We'll be found out if you do that!' she remarked, looking around her anxiously, it surprising her that no alarms or sirens had started sounding.

'Don't worry,' he said, smashing his stone hand into the wall again. 'Every wall around my room, was rock _solid_,' he said breaking a large hole into the concrete, 'the FBI won't hear a thing on the other side...'

'How do you know that?' Belle asked, stepping back quickly as a piece of concrete fell forwards, breaking in half on the ground.

'How do ya think I used to escape this place when I wanted to get out or see Liz? It was either break open a metal door that sealed me in and face the FBI on the way out. Or improvise...' he said, the wall smashing inwards as he hit it one final time before standing back and watching the wall crumble to reveal a shaft.

'I would say ladies first, but it might be a bit of a hard landing on ya...so...' he started, picking Belle up and throwing her over his shoulder. 'We're just gonna have to do this together,' he grinned

'Hellboy wait a second-' she started, but it was too late as he jumped straight into the shaft, Belle holding a hand to her mouth to prevent her from making any sound as they landed heavily to the floor, Hellboy dropping her down and allowing her to stand up.

'Well that wasn't too hard...what dya reckon Tinkerbell?' Hellboy asked with a grin, Belle looking at him with an exasperated expression.

'Don't make me answer that...' Grinning at her as they looked around them, Belle for the first time, saw Hellboy and Liz's old room.

It was fairly large with a colour theme mainly consisting of black and red, though from the looks of it, it had been well lived in, the amount of cat beds, dishes and furnishings around the room being evidence of that. 'Wow...'

'Yeah sorry about the mess, if I knew you were coming I'd have cleaned it up a bit,' Hellboy smirked, walking through. 'Right now...if ya hear any alarms go off, don't panic, just do as I say, and if all else fails...run,' he said plainly.

'Well I doubt anything could go wrong with that plan,' Belle answered, Hellboy being about to respond when they heard voices.

'Oh crap...' he muttered, striding over to a large circular door and listening. 'Okay...they're gone, we're gonna have to make this a quick move, you ready?'

'As I'll ever be,' Belle answered, Hellboy nodding and quickly opening the door shaft with one hand.

'Good job it's not locked, can't say I felt like putting my hand through a metal door as well. The wall I can get away with,' he remarked, letting Belle go first into the bureau corridor.

'Right...go straight ahead and then take a left,' Hellboy directed, the pair of them moving carefully along the passage and looked down to see the meeting rooms lined on each end of the corridor.

'All clear,' Belle said in answer to Hellboy's questioning expression, both of them walking brusquely towards Abe's room when Hellboy stopped at a glass case. 'Red?'

'You carry on Belle...I'll be right behind ya, I just...need to look at somethin'' Hellboy answered her, Belle seeing the look in his eyes as he looked at something in the case and nodding.

'Take as long as you need,' she smiled, going on alone, knowing her way now to the room she had been in only a day before. Pausing a moment before opening the golden doors, Belle looked into the dimly lit room and walked in cautiously. Looking around her, Belle glanced over the empty bookshelves and sighed. This may be more difficult than she thought...

Walking over to a nearby table, Belle turned a little golden dial that rose the light more so she was able to see more easily...looking around the room Belle felt an age of memories and experiences which had gone on in that very room. Moving carefully around the room, trying not to disturb anything, Belle walked over to a desk that was on a risen part of flooring in a nook of the library that had once stood old and proud around the room. Though as Belle continued to look around, she hoped Hellboy would join her soon, the idea of being alone in a classified FBI base when she had no permission becoming a more unnerving thought to her. Though it was then she found it. On the floor amongst some cluttered papers she saw a corner of blue. Sitting on her knees as she lowered to the floor; Belle carefully moved the papers aside and lifted the book from the floor, running a hand over its cover. 'The Poetical Works of Alfred Tennyson...' she breathed, smiling at her luck in finding it as she stood up when the door closed and she turned to see Dr. Roddel stood in the doorway, a gasp escaping her lips as the book fell from her hand...

* * *

**So what will Dr. Roddel do? And how will Belle possibly get out safely? **

**For those who don't know, or who haven't read the comics...Dr. Roddel was a scientist at the BPRD and (as described in this chapter by Abe) was one of the scientist's responsible for conducting experiments on Abe when he first arrived at the BPRD. It was during this that he, and another scientist wanted to dissect him to further their research, though Hellboy came in and stopped it. I haven't read the comics myself but I came across his character whilst reading some information on Abe. So that's a little information for you. I don't know exactly what Dr. Roddel looked like as there were no pictures or descriptions of the character that I could find. Though if anyone knows that it is much different than how I have described, please do let me know :) **

**I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter special, and I do apologise for the 3 week delay in uploading it...but I hope it has been worth the wait and I shall update soon :) **

**I'm also not enjoying the lurkers who are reading but not reviewing...please review! It means a lot and keeps me going with this.. it's much appreciated. **

**Thankyou to LadyAquanine73551, AngelProtectress, Forever'n'Always, revoLodloV, Stormychild95 and Kimm for your reviews. They're always a pleasure to see..**

**Goodnight!  
**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


	19. Chaos at the BPRD

**Hello everyone! I hope your all enjoying the summer holidays now that they are here, and I am so glad to say 6th form is over forever! So it's writing, writing, writing. ^_^ But now I have more chance to work on my novels too and more time for updating my fanfics and starting new ones :) **

**Anyway I also just want to say thankyou to "LadyAquanine73551," "AngelProtectress" and "Forever'n'Always" for their support with some stuff this week, it's been really appreciated, so Thankyou :) **

**Also, as it is in 3 days and I won't be updating again before then, I want to wish "LadyAquanine73551" a happy birthday, and hope she has a lovely day for her birthday :) **

**Right...think thats everything, I hope you enjoy and please review! Thankyou**

**

* * *

**'Why did you come here?'

'I-'

'You should know better than to come here...do you have any idea what you could have done...what damage you could have caused?'

'I'm sorry...I-'

'You break into FBI grounds, you come here...my place; of studying how that Icthyo Sapien lived and you could have ruined it.'

'I'm sorry...'

'It's too late to be sorry,' he said edging closer to her, 'when I'm done with you, you'll regret the day you ever-'

'God does this guy talk some crap or what?' Hellboy said coming into the doorway.

'Red!' Belle exclaimed in relief,

'You...' Dr. Roddel said in disgust, Hellboy looking to him with a challenging expression, when suddenly he made to dive at towards them as Belle jumped back with a startled gasp, Hellboy flinging the table over in front of her. With this giving them enough time as Hellboy grabbed Belle's arm, pulling her up from a crouched position as she took the book once again in her hands. Pulling her out of the door, they then ran quickly down the corridor, Belle sounding breathless as they stopped for a moment in the grey area, the offices still all in darkness, though one of the golden lights above them began to flicker.

'Next time I see him, remind me to knock him out,' Hellboy growled.

'Red, we have to get out of here-'

'We will we've just gotta-' he started when a red siren began to go off.

'Oh crap. That's the last thing we need.'

'Security alarms?' Belle remarked with panic lacing her voice.

'No...This is somethin' a lot bigger than a couple of security guards...' Hellboy said turning to look back where they had just run past to see a large and brutish entity appear in the hallway, with many others lurking behind, Belle stepping back in horror.

'Okay Belle, ya remember what I told ya? About doing exactly as I said?' Hellboy told her, not taking his eyes off the creature as it moved ever closer to them, its feet dragging heavily against the tiles that threatened to crack under its weight.

'Yes?' she answered, her voice barely audible with the fear shining in her eyes.

'Then listen to me now and run Belle. Don't look back, just run and get outta here. I'll be right behind ya.'

'Hellboy I-'

'Ya promised to do as I said didn't ya?'

'Yes but-'

'Then go, hurry, before this gets ugly...not that he could. Think this thing's alright hit that milestone,' he commented dryly.

Backing up slightly and with Hellboy telling her once again to go, Belle finally turned and ran, her heels echoing loudly off the marble floors when she heard a loud ground-shaking thud, followed by Hellboy's loud profanities. As she finally reached Hellboy's room however, she found that though the door was ajar, she could hear voices above her, Belle reaching up her hand to feel the many auras of agents that still remained in the building. Though with no time to spare and remembering what Hellboy had told her, Belle hopped through the door and into the room, quickly crossing it and looking up the shaft where they had fallen through into the room. Yet as she quickly scanned the walls, Belle found no easy way to get out other than climbing up, her thin hands and tipped heels making it easier to grip as she began to climb her way out. Though as she pulled herself up, Belle was met with a realisation, believing they would have little time...

Meanwhile, within the Bureau, Hellboy continued to fight off the entities that flew in his direction, threatening to bring him down, though as he knocked an entity back into its cell and slammed shut the barred door that Hellboy heard a rush of footsteps and raised voices.

'Damn it...' he cursed openly. 'The one day they actually decide to do their jobs...oh well...might as well give them somethin' to do,' he shrugged conclusively, throwing a gremlin type creature off his back that was attempting to pierce Hellboy's skin with his sharp discoloured teeth.

'Didn't know vampires started creating vermin half breeds,' he grumbled, the gremlin being about to swipe when Hellboy sent him flying down the corridor with a single punch of the infamous "right hand of doom."

'Ya still haven't learnt since the last time we played this have ya?' he said openly gesturing out as if he expected a reply. 'Heh. Maybe this time he'll get the idea...rock beats gremlin.'

Yet it was as Hellboy followed Belle's path and pulled himself easily out of the shaft behind his old room that he found Belle sat waiting somewhat nervously in her Mercedes. 'I was worried you weren't coming,' she said throwing the passenger door open.

'Yeah, sorry, was getting reacquainted with a few old case subjects who decided they still don't like me after I beat them up the first time. Anyway how the hell did ya manage to get the car here without-'

'It wasn't easy but if alarms are going off it won't be long before they call in back up or something,' Belle remarked, still visibly tense. 'So fasten your seatbelt and hold on,' she told him, Hellboy being about to ask if she was alright when suddenly the engine came to life and Belle quickly sped round and out of the entrance, unseen.

'Did ya get the book by the way?'

'On the back seat,' she answered, the otherwise darkened road becoming illuminated by her headlights.

'See then, it wasn't so hard was it?' Hellboy grinned, Belle stealing a sideward glance at Hellboy before looking back at the road ahead and saying in the same tone as she had earlier

'Again...please don't make me answer that...'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

The following morning, it was quite expected that Hellboy and Belle slept in for most of the early hours, it being more unusual for Belle, though Liz and Abe didn't honestly question it too much. It was only when two black drove smoothly onto the drive after everyone was up that Liz questioned why the FBI would be here. Though Belle immediately awoke from her somewhat tired frame of mind, upon realising the FBI's presence. Yet she had no time to prepare herself as Hellboy came in with Abe, followed by Agent Manning.

'Hello Belle,' he greeted wearily coming into the living room, Belle feeling the colour drain slightly from her features as she felt, with dread, his reasons for being there. 'I hope you will forgive me for what I'm about to say...but you were accused of being involved in a break in at the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defence last night. Now while I'm sure this is all ludicrous, I must follow correct procedure...' he explained, Belle fully prepared to admit to everything when Hellboy cut in.

'She didn't do anythin' it was me that broke in,' he said plainly, Belle looking to him in sheer surprise. He was protecting her...

'I should have known. The hold in the wall was a large giveaway,' Manning said rounding on the demon.

'No kidding...' Hellboy said rolling his eyes, 'ya ain't honestly saying ya thought Belle could manage something like that?'

'Red!' Liz exclaimed coming behind him. 'Why would you do that?' she half demanded, 'the whole idea of deciding to stay here was to keep the FBI out of our lives, and in doing this you've just completely ruined that. I just don't believe you-'

'Wait! Please...' Belle interrupted standing in front of Hellboy in exasperation. 'It wasn't Hellboy's fault. It was me. I asked Red to help me find a way into the bureau because I knew he would know how to get in and out safely.'

'So Dr. Roddel was right,' Manning said in disapproval.

'Yes. He found me while I was in the library and threatened me just as he did before. That's why I didn't want to return while I thought he would be there,' she said.

'Why would he threaten you?' Manning asked with a frown, 'I'm sure he only did what any Agent would have done in finding a trespasser?'

'He held a knife to me yesterday Agent Manning when I had permission to be there. Does that sound normal to you?' Belle challenged. 'I know I was wrong and I apologise for that. I'll pay for any damages, just don't blame Hellboy. He was only helping me because the reason I wanted to go back into the library was for Abe. Because I know what it's like to be without what you care so much about, to the point where you want to hold onto whatever remains...just to give you a shred of hope that things might be okay. So if you still want to blame anyone. Then blame me. I accept it was wrong and I take full responsibility.'

'Hey, now hold on a-'

'Quiet Hellboy,' Manning ordered, the demon looking taken aback, though they listened to what the middle aged Agent had to say, his gaze flickering to Abe for a moment as he breathed a sigh.

'Given your clear history and evidently genuine intentions...with the repairs paid...' he trailed off more to himself; before looking back to Belle 'I'll let you off with a warning. Not about your actions but the reason you are here. Your Father expects you to be looked after with the highest level of security and protection. That is why you are here and I would greatly prefer it if you remember that. I have given you my best team...'

'Yes Agent Manning,' Belle nodded,

'I trust you from what I've seen of you, to know that you're a good kid. Well woman, should I say. But do not forget that you are in exceptional danger to be here...'

'Yeah, not to scare her or anything,' Hellboy muttered with a frown, Manning ignoring him when Belle remarked,

'I understand what your saying...I'm not trying to worry anyone. I just...it was something I had to do,' she said honestly, Agent Manning seeming to accept her response.

Though as he began to walk away, he turned back to face Abe.

'Make sure you watch her, and ensure she's safe,' he said in slight desperation. 'Hellboy's untrustworthy as it is, so please keep an eye on her...'

'Yes sir,' Abe answered, not looking at Belle who glanced up to him, searching for any trace of a reaction though she found none.

'Right well, we shall go. Got problems with those damn containment cells...Somehow nearly every entity got free. It's been a nightmare, and one got locked in my damn office,' he grumbled, continuing to rant to himself as he left the front doors.

'A misunderstanding then sir?' an agent said as he joined his superior.

'Yeah, let's go, I need to get back to the base and get some coffee,' Manning groaned, 'I have paperwork to see to...' he said, Hellboy closing the door at this point and turning back to Liz.

'Okay I know you're mad but...'

'I'm not mad Red...I didn't realise you were helping Belle out. I dislike Manning as much as you do. I just didn't want you doing anything stupid without reason...'

'I'm sorry Liz,' Belle said apologetically, 'I didn't want to cause any trouble.'

'I'm not angry with you,' Liz said with a smile, 'I'm glad you asked Red to help and didn't go on your own at least, though it does explain where he disappeared to last night,' she remarked looking to Hellboy who put an arm around her shoulders, evidently trying to get back on her good side.

'Lunch anyone?'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Going to Abe's room later that evening, Belle hadn't been sure exactly what she was going to say to him. She had now taken off her cotton cardigan that she wore, leaving her just wearing a thin woven top that carefully folded over her shoulders, the fabric widening before thinning back into the top itself. With a trailing pattern of soft blossoms embroidered onto the material and a pair of dark jeans on, Belle felt she was still quite warm despite the minus degree temperatures outside. Though as she walked in, Belle found Hellboy sat with the merman. Yet as she went to quietly excuse herself, Abe called her back, the young clairvoyant waiting as asked, the book in her hands wrapped in thin brown paper. Though she found that she was nervous about speaking to him that evening, uncertain on how he was with her over Belle's breaking into the BPRD only the night before.

'You alright Tinkerbell? Ya seem a bit lost tonight,'

'Sorry,' she apologised quickly, coming from her reverie. 'I'm just a little tired,'

'Yeah...I know the feeling...is Liz still upstairs/'

'No she went to bed, I think she was intending to wait for you before going to sleep though...' Belle began thoughtfully, Hellboy brushing past her side in an instant.

'Well wouldn't wanna keep her waiting ya know, in her condition and such. Always good to have an early night,' he grinned, 'night Abe, Belle,' he remarked, the pair looking after him for a moment. Though as Belle went to ask why he would be so keen to get to bed, she found the answer was in her question.

_Ah... _ she mused inwardly, feeling glad she hadn't suggested her thought to Abe first when his calming voice startled her a little.

'Are you alright?'

'Mm? Oh...yes,' she answered, shaking her head slightly. 'I just...I wanted to say sorry...for all this trouble with the FBI. It was reckless I know...'

'I wouldn't call it reckless, that doesn't suit you...I know you would have thought this through carefully,' Abe said in his smooth tone that Belle couldn't help but feel drawn too. 'But why would you do such a thing? Even with Red to help you it was still dangerous,' he added, concern present in his voice.

'Because I couldn't get it out of my mind...Dr. Roddel was so vile to you...and all you wanted was the last reminder of something you lost...that's why I went back...' she said softly, handing Abe the wrapped package and quietly suggesting he open it.

'Belle this is...'

'It's the right one isn't it?' she asked tentatively, 'The Poetical works of Alfred Tennyson,'

'Yes the very same...' he nodded in utter surprise. 'But how did you come to do all this?'

'I went to Hellboy because I knew he'd be confident in getting us there and that he would also be able to direct me from any entrance,' Belle explained, 'I was just worried I wouldn't be able to find it. But it was like I was almost drawn to it...it's strange really...' she mused thoughtfully.

'But Dr. Roddel...he-'

'Caught me? Yes,' she nodded more solemnly.

'Belle you really shouldn't have done all that,' Abe said in concern, 'the BPRD can be a dangerous place...some of the secrets contained within that building are ones you wouldn't be able to believe...'

'I know,' Belle answered, remembering the gruesome entities she saw only the night before. 'But this was something I wanted to do...'

'...I know...I can see it in your eyes...' he breathed, when he seemed to realise what he said as he quickly glanced to her before looking back to the book, Belle looking at him in questioning.

'My eyes...?'

'Yes...they're very expressive,' he said admittedly, 'but this was very kind of you. Though I still don't understand why you'd go to such trouble just for me.'

'Everyone deserves happiness Abe...this book meant something to you...and that was enough for me. It's hard when we lost the people we love, but happiness is forever, and you deserve to find it,' Belle smiled.

Looking into her delicate gaze, Abe found himself surprised by her actions. She had genuinely wanted to do something for him, simply because she knew what it meant to him. Yet as he held the book in his hands once again, he was able to feel and see its last memories, Abe believing Belle had some insight herself in merely handling the cover. Yet she never spoke of it.

'I hope you can be happier with this much at least,'

'Thankyou Belle.'

'You don't need to thank me...you saved my life twice and you have been kind to me since my arrival. So if this makes you happy. It was worth it,' she remarked.

Though as Abe continued to watch her, he saw the edge of bandaging on her shoulder and asked her about it.

'Oh...it was just...I caught myself on one of the shelves as I fled the library last night with Red...' she admitted.

'May I see it? It mustn't get infected...' Abe remarked, putting the book down on the side table and going to her as she lifted the sleeve of her top to show the uneven wrappings around her shoulder.

'It was difficult to dress in such a place,' she said somewhat sheepishly, though as his hand brushed over her skin softly, the smooth warmth that passed from his hand to her making her blush slightly as she reacted to the cooling sensation that followed from his naturally moist hands.

'I'm sorry, does it hurt?' he asked, looking into her eyes, their depths pouring into hers as she found it hard to regain volume in her voice.

'No...it just stings a little,' she answered, averting her gaze slightly to her shoulder, Abe nodding after a moment and carefully unravelling the bandage to reveal the jagged cut on her shoulder.

'I think it could do with some antiseptic...that should take out any dirt which may have gotten in, and will numb the pain,' he muttered, being delicate as he held her arm in his hands, Belle agreeing as he asked her if she was willing to let him treat it.

'It may hurt a little, but it won't be for long,' he said softly, Belle sitting back into the sofa as she waited for him, being aware her heart seemed to be beating a little faster...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Long after Belle had gone to bed that evening; Abe was awake in deep thought, the single book in front of his tank being all that he wanted to read that night. Yet as his mind wandered, Abe began to drift back into past memories, his eyes gazing absent-mindedly out into the night time sky, questioning whether as Belle had said, he could possibly find happiness. Yet it was as he glanced down at his hand and then up at the wall that separated his room from Belle's that he couldn't help but wonder what she saw when she looked at him...

* * *

**So could there be a bit of a spark? and will that be Hellboy and Belle's only time to be teamed up? ;) I woulnd't count on it...certainly much more to come...**

**I hope you all enjoyed, please review, and I will be updating soon. **

**Also, as a final note this fanfic will be definitely changing from "T" to "M" rating later on down the line as I think it will be better for some of the more darker elements that will be coming out later in this story and some more sensuous scenes that might happen as well later on. Please do let me know if you have a particular opinion on this, I don't mind hearing thoughts and suggestions, but I do think "M" will be a safer rating later on. **

**Thankyou! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	20. Feelings below the surface

**Hello Everyone! Hope your all doing well and enjoying these lovely summer holidays. I know I have been. So nice to just be focusing on my writing now, but I digress. **

**This chapter will have a lot of nice little moments in it, and obviously as Christmas is coming up in this fanfic it wouldn't be right not to have some festivity ;) **

**Though before I leave you all too read, thankyou to my reviewers, this has gotten quite a lot of reviews so far and I'm happy with how well it seems to be doing :) so please keep reviewing, and enjoy!

* * *

**As the beginning of December came around, Belle found herself thrown into hours of rehearsal, her lack of extra time spent into the show due to her living arrangements now taking its toll with the show just three weeks off. It wasn't that she hadn't practised, or prepared herself for her performances in the show, but with her strong performance history and training in dance, she knew she was needed for the bigger group numbers, it being essential to her grades to show that she was punctual and focused in her work.

With this in mind however, she found it somewhat difficult to get into the festivities of the month as quickly as she normally would, her heart sinking as she drove past the home that were already decorated for the build up to Christmas, knowing that normally she would have been amongst the first to have the house adorned completely in beautiful Christmas decorations. But as she pulled around and onto the gravelled drive, exhausted, she knew she would be once again too tired to even ask about Hellboy, Liz's and Abe's belief on the festive season. Walking up to the door and letting herself in, Belle looked around the house that remained warm and welcoming, the heat making her icy cold hands tingle and burn slightly with the sudden heat that curled delicately around her palms and fingers. Yet she missed the sight and smell of pine, the delicate colours shining of reds, greens and gold that she associated so well with this time of year, her absent minded thoughts not going unnoticed as Abe walked up the hallway.

'Welcome home,' he smiled patiently, being aware of her tired expression as she simply smiled at him, picking up her bags from the after school rehearsal that contained her various dance shoes and dancewear that she used, the other having her books and notes in from her other lessons. Though as she walked to go to her room, Abe approached her and offered a hand, 'here...' he said softly, taking the handle from her aching hand and carrying her dance bag for her.

'You don't have too...' she began,

'You're a guest, it would be impolite not too, especially when you seem so weary,' he replied, Belle having gratitude shining in her bright eyes as she walked at an even pace with him down to her room.

'How has it been today?' she asked conversationally, 'has Agent Manning been in touch?'

'Yes, things have been somewhat tense at the BPRD, though it will be due to the large amounts of paperwork required to be correct and filed in for Christmas, and as the head of the BPRD, it's Agent Manning's job to ensure not only his is correct but every other Agent's on his team.'

'All before Christmas day?'

'I believe Christmas Eve is the due date yes,' he nodded.

'I suppose I can see why he gets stressed sometimes,' Belle remarked, Abe glancing to her with a curious expression that encouraged her to continue.

'My Father is a business man, and as such people assume he always has many secretaries and other members of staff to do his work for him. But he handles a lot of it himself because he takes pride in his work. I think though Agent Manning can seem ungrateful sometimes, it's possibly because he wants to be seen as good in what he does...We all want to make someone proud of us or show that we're capable of proving ourselves in one way or another. I guess that is his reason...'

Nodding as he considered her suggestion, Abe watched as Belle opened the door and walked into her bedroom, flicking on the light in the dimmed room and sighing with some contentment as she walked inside, Abe noticing this as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

'Thankyou for doing that,' she smiled graciously.

'It's quite alright,' he returned calmly, Belle noting he wore a thick jumper, evidently feeling the cold himself by the leather trousers he also wore rather than his usual black shorts. Though as she found herself meeting his gaze, Belle couldn't help but become lost in the deep blue depths of his eyes, feeling somewhat uncertain of what to say to him, not understanding how she was feeling. It was so difficult lately being over-exhausted, it almost seemed like life had gone from different to complicated over the past couple of months or so and she was struggling to relax enough, her body feeling tense and weary and her mind overworked with worrying over the show that was ever nearing.

Yet she found some comfort in returning to Abe, Hellboy and Liz at the end of the day. They allowed her to relax, made her feel part of their unique family and had welcomed her in this difficult time, willing to protect and showing more and more each day that they were happy to have her there.

'Are you happy here Belle?' Abe asked, bringing Belle from her thoughts as she focused on him again, a smile gracing her tired expression as she nodded.

'Of course I am,' she answered, 'why wouldn't I be?' though even as she said it, Belle remembered her first few days at this place. How she had missed her family, her home, her friends...and yet slowly, without realising it, she had become accustomed to being where she was, and was beginning to see it as another home...

'I just wanted to make sure you were alright,' he offered softly, 'you know you may regard this as your home now, until the danger has passed and that we will do all we can to ensure you are safe.'

'Thankyou,' Belle returned, Abe leaving her to get changed before she eventually went up to the living room where Hellboy and Liz sat together on the sofa, Liz being lay with her head resting against the shoulder of his leather coat, her eyes heavy and nearly closed as Belle joined them.

'Alright Belle?' Hellboy grinned,

'Yes,' she nodded with a slight smile

'Ya sure? You look tired enough,' he remarked,

'Well eight hours of high school can leave you exhausted at the best of times,' Belle answered, a yawn escaping her lips as she sat beside Abe with a large folder, that she placed somewhat heavily in her lap.

'What's that?' Hellboy asked with a raised eyebrow. 'Surely ya not doing more work?'

'Yeah, I have an English essay to read up on,' she sighed opening the folder and pouring over the work she had been set, her amethyst eyes straining a little in the dim light. Though Belle hadn't told them the reason for her exhaustion being in the extensive rehearsals, she also decided not to mention that she would be leaving for school at six the following morning to start and all day rehearsal at seven, two hours before the other students would be in. Yet because of going in at such an early time, Belle required an FBI escort to ensure she would be watched over as the roads were quieter during the early hours.

'Ya need a break kid,' Hellboy said after a few more minutes. 'Help me out here Abe...' he exclaimed seeing Belle's curious expression glance up into his golden eyes.

'I agree Belle,' he said gently. 'You need to rest a little otherwise you'll find yourself feeling quite faint.' Though with this remark, as if to emphasise his point, Abe reached his hand carefully over her lap and closed the folder as she looked briefly at its contents before he closed it, Belle finally giving in and putting it down as she sank bank into the sofa, her head slowly leaning to one side as her eyes began to feel heavy.

So as Hellboy and Abe exchanged glances before looking at Liz and Belle, they silently agreed it was time that they got the tired women to bed. So after stirring them both slightly, Hellboy and Abe walked to their rooms with Liz and Belle, seeing both to bed before going to get some rest themselves, though it didn't go quite as they had planned...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

The following morning, Belle got up somewhat wearily, the way her alarm awoke her so early not being appreciated as she got up and began to get ready. Putting her hair into a bun with thin pieces being left loose at the front in thin bangs, she felt this made it look a little better than having it all drawn back. She also only applied light make-up that morning before getting dressed in jeans with a purple cowl neck jumper that complimented her eye colour. Though as she went upstairs quietly, trying not to awaken anyone, she didn't expect what she found in going upstairs for a quick breakfast before leaving. It was only as she got into the hallway when she was startled to here Abe's voice as she looked through her bag for her car keys, 'Belle...? What are you doing awake so early?' he asked in surprise, Belle seeing him emerge from the kitchen fully dressed, his hands having been busy adjusting the apparatus that fitted over his gills. Though Belle also noted the holstered gun on his belt; his attire having the BPRD symbol subtly placed below the shoulders on his padded jacket and the belt that carried his weapon with other necessary equipment. Though before Belle could answer Hellboy also came into view, a cigar in hand as he looked to see who Abe was talking to; his eyes showing frustration behind there deep golden shine.

'Where have you two been? Have you not slept tonight?' she asked,

'Hardly,' Hellboy scoffed somewhat irritably, 'we got a call just after you an' Liz went to bed.'

'So you've been up all night?'

'Yep and don't get me wrong, I'm all for a night out and not getting in till the early hours. But when it involved ya fighting an entity that looks like it fell in a pool of oil and stinks like it came from the sewers it generally puts ya off the whole thing,' he grumbled.

Though as Belle looked at them in disbelief; it was Abe that reminded her of his previous question...

'So why are you awake so early?' he asked, bringing Belle from her thoughts as she ran a hand through her hair that was drawn up in a bun for the rehearsal.

'Yeah Agent Brent said he had to act as a front car escort for ya...'

'I know, I have to get into school for six am, so I need to get there and get prepared,' Belle answered.

'Six am? God woman,' Hellboy replied rolling his eyes.

'What is it you've been doing in school lately? You've been working many extra hours,' Abe remarked carefully, Belle sighing as she finally set her bags down and removed a leaflet from her handbag before handing it to Abe.

'It's a Christmas stage show,' she explained, 'I wanted to take the subject this year in Performance because I didn't have the confidence too before and as I have experience in dancing I've offered and been asked to choreograph dances to certain songs. So because they take a lot of time and planning, I've been putting as much time into it with the rest of the cast as I can, because I need time to rehearse it through myself so I know what routine I'm using, then I have to teach it and rehearse it through with the class. Not to mention if anyone struggles with learning it...' she said trailing off slightly.

'So you're in this thing too?' Hellboy questioned glancing at the cover.

'Yes, dancing and singing. I have two solos though the nerves are already starting to set in. After all the show is in two weeks,' she explained adding that Abe could keep the programme if he liked. 'They're the proof-read copies...but I really should get going,' she added checking the time on her cell phone's screen.

'Well ya better get some rest when ya get back later...' Hellboy said, Abe agreeing with slight concern entering his expression.

'Red is right...it would be very worrying if you fainted or collapsed from being over exhausted,' he said carefully, Belle appreciating their thoughtfulness.

'I'll be alright,' Belle smiled, going to lift her handbag and dancewear bag when Hellboy took the latter in one easy movement, the demon throwing it over his shoulder as he went towards the front door.

'I'll put it in the trunk,' he called back airily before walking out into the dark morning, leaving Belle and Abe alone in the hallway.

'Do take care of yourself,' he encouraged softly, Belle looking up into his eyes with a smile.

'I will,' she returned before bidding him goodbye as she left the front door with a final glance back, thinking of the way he seemed to so genuinely care as she set off towards central Connecticut, Abe watching her leave with Hellboy being perfectly aware of the look in Abe's eyes.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

It was over the next few days however, that Belle didn't realise someone had been watching her...annoyed and frustrated. He had been the one to put his claim on Belle and had made it clear to any others who showed interest that she was off-limits. Though there was one who didn't take the hint. Dale. Belle's childhood friend and watchful companion...The one person that stood in his way...But the figure wasn't keen on staying in the shadows for much longer...

It had been that Friday afternoon and Belle had left rehearsals early, her intentions being to go and look at some Christmas decorations before going home, as she knew she would be able to take the decorations easily in her car. Her parents had also promised to arrange delivery of some beautiful pine Christmas trees over the weekend, so that she could decorate her room as well as the rest of the house for the festive season, following the willing consent of Hellboy who still remained to be like a big kid when it came to Christmas. Yet as she walked away from the large drama hall, Belle was distracted by a text on her phone from Dale, asking if she wanted to go Christmas shopping that weekend, though her reply never got to him before two hands firmly gripped her shoulders firmly. Though as she gasped in shock, she spun on her heel to see a familiar face directly in front of her... 'Liam!' she said in surprise. 'You shouldn't scare me like that! What are you doing here?'

'Waiting for you,' he answered calmly, not releasing his grip on her shoulders just yet.

'Why?' she asked, beginning to think that she didn't want to know the answer as his thoughts coursed through her mind.

'Why not?' he shrugged, 'I think we both know you've been avoiding me Belle...' he said taking a step towards her, Belle freezing in place as she tried to think rationally, it worrying her that no one was around.

'I have my reasons...things have been hectic lately,' she answered.

'I think there's more to it than that,' he breathed, 'I think you've been avoiding me...'

'Well I wouldn't say your girlfriend approves,' she replied, Liam looking slightly perplexed before laughing.

'Serena? No...She's alright. But she's also easy. I like someone who's a little more...hard to get...'

'Then why look at me?' Belle asked.

'Isn't it obvious Belle? You attract so much attention because you never respond to it. Or look twice at half the guys who notice you. But Serena...Heh, she throws herself at any guy who she thinks is popular enough. But you are more worthy of my time.'

'I haven't the time for you Liam. At one time I thought you were a lovely person. But now...I could never think that of you,' she said, feeling somewhat frustrated at the way he simply expected her to accept him.

'Is there someone else?' he suddenly questioned, an edge coming into his tone that Belle wasn't certain of.

'No.'

'Then come on Belle, what's stopping you?' he demanded, 'I have all you could ever want! And you're just going to ignore it?' Belle flinching at the anger in his voice...

'I-I couldn't be with you…after all you've done...how could I ever forgive you...' she began when he grabbed her arms.

'I don't know what you're talking about! But no one says no to me,' he spat.

'Let go of me!' she said, his hand holding onto her wrist in a vice like grip.

'Why? Why have you been avoiding me?'

'Why do you think?' she retorted, 'you kissed another girl!' she let out, Liam watching her for a moment, his grip loosening slightly as Belle took the opportunity to pull away from his grasp.

'Heh, you don't know what you're talking about. But you can't avoid me Belle, and until I get my way, I won't back off,' he growled, 'I'll leave you for now to consider it. But don't expect it to be the last you hear of it. Because if I want my way. I will have it.'

Though before he could go to leave, Belle was ahead of him as she set off at a run; fearing every moment that Liam would be behind her. Though as she got around the corner and saw other students, she relaxed a little as she came to a short stop before continuing at a quick pace to her car...

Getting in the Mercedes without hesitation and throwing her bags into the passenger seat, Belle sat there for a moment before she started up the engine quickly, turning the car round sharply and driving to the safe haven she was becoming accustomed to as quickly as the speed limit would allow. However as she neared home, Belle had to pull over for a moment, her vision too blurred for her to continue…yet as she turned the engine into standby so her music still played from the radio, she looked down at her hands that were visibly shaking as she put her face in them, trying to calm down but it was a useless attempt. So resting her arms on the steering wheel as she attempted to still them, Belle looked up at the grey skies, trying to blink back the tears though it was a futile effort.

Time seemed to move so slowly to Belle as she sat there...Comfort was what she needed more than anything else, though Belle often hid her emotions if anyone upset her, the only ones able to see through it being those who were close to her. Yet she was unable to sit and dwell on her situation for long upon looking at her phone and seeing the time. She knew she would have to get back soon before Abe, Hellboy and Liz started to get in touch; worrying over her whereabouts. Composing herself to begin with, Belle managed to an extent when reaching home and getting up the steps to let herself in, she could already hear the voices of Hellboy and Abe, it being enough to start the tears falling again as she fought to hold herself together. Opening the door and getting in quickly, Belle allowed her hair to fall forward over her shoulders, trying to hide her tears as she went down the hallway to her room. 'Belle, your home we were just about too call, where have you been, did something keep you back at school?' Liz began

'I'm sorry…I was just…running a bit late...I didn't mean to worry you,' she said apologetically, only half turning before going to her room and shutting the door where she could sit alone for a while, Liz exchanging a glance with Hellboy before both looked to Abe, who watched after her carefully.

A couple of hours later and Belle had been sat in her room, considering what had happened that afternoon, the initial fear she had felt lingering and leaving her startled as a voice called in to her.

'Belle...?'

'…Come in Abe,' she said trying to speak in a level tone of voice, though it was still uneven.

'Dinners ready, but I wanted to speak to you…you didn't seem…' he began when he caught sight of Belle's features before she managed to turn from clear view, and silently walked over to her. As he gently took her shoulders and turned him to face her, Belle looked into his eyes with a saddened expression. Her normally glittering eyes were strained and bloodshot, her face flushed and her skin gleaming with the fallen tears that had slipped from the silk of her cheeks. 'Belle…' he said concerned, cupping her face in his gloved hands, it being something he would never have normally dared to do, though he seemed to have forgotten any boundaries in his worry for her. 'What's happened?'

'I'm just...it's nothing...I...' she began lamely, her attempt to turn from him unsuccessful as Abe continued to look deep into her eyes, refusing to let her go as he saw the troubles behind her gaze.

'Someone's hurt you,' he breathed, Belle looking into his eyes which shined with worry.

Though it was in that moment that Belle felt all the walls she had built around her crumble and fall, it all being too much for her to take. Everything had been playing on her mind with her emotions running so high. The way she was in danger, the fear of not ever wanting to return to high school for fear of seeing Liam again, was then that Belle put her arms around Abe's torso, resting her head against his chest as she began to cry quietly. After taking in her actions, Abe tentatively put his arms around her and held onto Belle, allowing her the moment she needed, and giving himself some time too. Abe had never been used to this kind of affection she showed, and it sent many emotions flooding through his body.

'I-I'm sorry...' she began as she looked up to him, Abe shaking his head slightly as Belle moved back a little and sat uneasily on the bed. 'I'm really sorry...' she repeated, going to continue when Abe silenced her as he knelt before her.

'Don't apologise,' he said calmly, 'just talk to me...' he tried to encourage, though he realised Belle couldn't find the words to explain what had happened.

So doing something Abe never believed he would again, he took the leather glove from his hand and gently unfurled her hand, Belle brushing her palm against his, aware of what that simple touch could tell him. Feeling the coolness of his palm, Belle could also feel the soft indentations and markings that made up his identity from his hand, the gentleness of it pressing against her soft smooth fingertips as Belle closed her eyes, allowing Abe into her mind. Seeing things within her mind however, he realised the extent of the problem, his hand becoming slightly tense against hers as he saw the way Liam scared Belle. Though even as they broke the connection and Belle's eyes opened once again he knew something would have to be done.

'It frightened you...' he breathed, feeling a mixture of emotions at what he had just seen...he didn't like it. Any of it. He didn't understand how any man could do that to a young lady.

'Yes...' she answered, nodding slightly,

'Well getting the FBI involved won't help...' he began

'No, if they know it will get back to my Mother and Father, and they're friends with Liam's parents. I don't want to cause any trouble...'

'Belle...' he soothed, 'you're safety and happiness is more important. You're not going to cause any trouble. But as I said, I don't think it wise to involve the FBI...but you will need to try and keep someone with you that won't be intimidated by him.'

'Dale...' she breathed, Abe having seen some thoughts of him in her mind and nodding.

'Of course...will you be alright though?'

'I think so...I just didn't want any of this to happen...' she said softly.

'I know...I don't think it is right or fair, but a lot of things happen that aren't fair sadly,' he said admittedly, 'just try not to worry and let us worry about it, okay?'

'Are you sure?' Belle responded,

'Yes, just make sure Dale stays with you, and let him know about the problem, then leave the rest and just try not to worry,'

'Okay...' she finally nodded, brushing her hand gently over the top of his, 'thankyou Abe...' she said, Abe reluctantly leaving her after she ensured she would be alright and that she would join them for dinner in a few minutes, though as he left the room he saw Hellboy waiting in the corridor.

'So what's been going on?' he asked,

'I'll explain as we go upstairs Red...but I think this situation may be one that calls for your help.'

'Not like you to go along with my plans so easily,' Hellboy said with a wry smile, 'Even though they can be unpredictable at best...I believe in this situation you're methods are the best way of managing this,' he remarked, Hellboy watching him for a moment before nodding more seriously, as he asked what they were dealing with...

* * *

**So what will Hellboy think of the way Liam has acted, and how will Dale react? and just what does Abe have in mind in the way of handling this problem...**

**and just what is it he's starting to feel for Belle with all these mixed emotions? All things yet to come, and there will be a lot more action yet too amongst the romance as it is a main aspect of the plot, but I hope you are all enjoying it. **

**Please do review, I will update soon and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Goodnight!**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	21. Confrontations

**Well, here we are again, I hope everyone's had a good week so far...even though it's only Monday. But I have work at 6am, which means a 5am start for me tomorrow. Hardly fun, but it does keep my days free. **

**Anyway, here is the new chapter, I hope you all enjoy. Please review and for those lurkers who've added this to their alerts/favourites or have just been on my traffic page in viewing these chapters please review! Otherwise you will be named and shamed ^.^ You may not think I'm that mean...or am I? :) **

**Enjoy! Bit of action, Romance...funny moments...what more could you want really?  


* * *

**During the next few days, Belle felt like she had a permanent bodyguard by her side with Dale constantly keeping by after learning of Liam's actions when she had been alone the previous Friday. But it was true to say that her best friend was also less than happy about it.

'I swear if he so much as comes near you, his life won't be worth living,' Dale had said bitterly, his anger towards Liam now so much worse than the mere dislike he used to have for him. Though as he knew to expect, Belle discouraged Dale's want to hurt Liam, knowing he could easily play the victim and push all the blame onto Dale. So, doing as Abe had requested, Belle had asked Dale if he would watch over her for a while until things quietened down, Dale not hesitating to agree to this, though he also had to promise her he would not say or do anything to Liam without reason. Yet, Belle had found that Liam was, yet again, not the only problem she had to deal with...

Going into school halfway through the week, Belle got out of her car to find Serena stood watching her with evident disgust in her expression, two or three of her friends being behind her. Though Belle quickly sensed the girl's trail of thoughts with a carefully placed hand as she locked her car and set to walk around them with little success...

'Can't face me after what you did then?' Serena called aloud, Belle turning to face her with a sigh as she inwardly wondered what Serena was getting worked up over this time.

'I didn't know I'd done anything to offend you. Though apparently it's not hard,' she commented plainly.

'You're so stuck up, thinking your better than everyone else,' Serena retorted, 'but let me make something clear to you,' she remarked approaching her. 'Liam is mine.'

'You're welcome to him,' she shrugged, 'though he doesn't seem to think you're an item,' she remarked, Serena's friends exchanging glances whilst Serena's eyes narrowed as she blushed furiously.

'Of course we're an item! It's _you_ that's trying to ruin everything by flirting with him,' she accused, 'not that he'd ever look twice at _you_' she sneered, Belle finding it hard to not let Serena get to her now. Though it was following these insults that a voice spoke in defence behind her...

'Well Liam can't have good taste if he overlooks people like Belle for you.'

Looking over her shoulder, Belle saw behind her a friend of both hers and Dale's, Carl...a strong rugby player for the school team, with a naturally tanned skin tone and sheer black hair, his dark eyes cast over to Serena as he stood behind Belle, putting his hands on her shoulders.

'Whatever. Just keep away from him Belle,' Serena remarked coldly.

'I do. Just know he's not as pleasant as you think he is. But I doubt you'd listen to that,' Belle said more calmly.

'Yeah, though he must be pretty desperate to want to date you,' Carl remarked, 'I also find it funny how you only approach Belle when she's alone and you've got a group of people behind you. What is it with you? Do you just enjoy trying to get to people and giving them no chance to fight back?' he questioned, Serena glaring at him though he met her gaze evenly. 'Though you should also know this before you leave,' he added, now coming to stand in front of Belle. 'You dare try and insult her again and you'll have more people to answer to than it's worth. So back off,' he finished, the raising in his voice drawing some attention from other students in the car park, prompting Serena to finally leave with one last glance as Belle, the clairvoyant sighing in relief as the three girls walked away.

'Thankyou,' she remarked gratefully, Carl turning to grin at her.

'No worries Belle, I was just gonna let you know that Dale's over in the sports hall, but what kind of man would I be if I didn't stand up for a damsel in distress?' he grinned.

'I've had days a lot worse,' Belle returned with a weak smile.

'So what did you do to get on Serena's bad side?' Carl asked.

'Well I think it's fair to say she never liked me, but as for what she was saying today it's a long story...'

'Well we've got the walk to the sports hall, feel like giving me a brief outline?' he suggested, Belle smiling as she began to walk with him.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Later that same evening, Belle had been sat in with Hellboy, Liz and Abe, all of them being in the library of Abe's room, Belle casually reading through the book in her lap whilst Hellboy and Liz sat in open discussion about the arrival of the two little ones.

'Look I'm just saying, what would be wrong with them being taught how to use a gun? I got my first gun when I was a kid...'

'Hellboy, I'm not letting my baby have a gun in the crib,' Liz said, 'and that's final.'

'Come on, at least consider it,'

'No.'

'Please,'

'No.'

'Well they ain't bein' brought up without knowing how to fight. Now that's a necessity.'

'Alright, maybe self defence is an important thing, but you can't expect them to learn how to use a gun...' Liz said in exasperation, her hand resting lightly over the bump that was fast becoming larger and more rounded. Though as Belle glanced up from her book to look at Abe who glanced at her with a calming expression, she couldn't help but smile softly at him as she forced her attention back to her book, listening to Hellboy and Liz talking more heatedly.

'Look why can't you just teach them how to ride a bike or something _normal_,' she emphasised.

'They will learn normal things Liz, but come on. Why can't they learn some of the things I did growing up?'

'Because...oh never mind. We'll talk about it again...'

'Seriously babe, I didn't turn out that bad. Father did a good job bringing me up.'

'I know he did,' Liz said softly putting her hand on his, 'I just don't want them to have to grow up in the hostile world we did...' she sighed.

Looking up from her book, Belle's gaze became somewhat unfocused as she thought about what they were saying. Belle hadn't often heard Hellboy mention his Father though she knew that he must have been a loving man from the way they talked of him. Even Liz's past was something Belle knew nothing of, and it wasn't something she liked to pry into, even though she could clearly recognise the difficulties they had all experienced through having the unusual appearances and abilities that they did.

Yet it was then that one of Hellboy's cats walked slowly in, cautiously watching his owners movements as she rubbed up against his legs before seeing Belle's vacant lap and moving back slightly to gain a better position as she leapt up on to the sofa.

'Come for attention have ya?' Hellboy grinned, gently tickling the cats ears with the tips of his stone fingers, the cat purring contently as she moved to walk on Belle's lap, carefully circling round before settling down to sleep.

'Hello Willow,' Belle smiled fondly, tickling the tummy of the black cat that now stretched out across hers legs, the soft purr rumbling against her hand as she idly stroked the cats soft fur.

'Well you certainly managed to get the cats approval,' Liz smiled. 'They all seem to enjoy your company, drive me mad though having fifty in the room at once,' she said shaking her head, Belle laughing lightly.

'Ah, I'm used to having pets, and this one's considerably lighter than the one at home which usually tries to occupy my lap,' she laughed.

'Got a fat cat eh?' Hellboy smirked, Belle watching as Willow caught sight of Abe and sat up more, her tail beginning to move slightly as she cautiously watched the merman that chuckled a little.

'I've never been certain whether the interest from these cats are genuine or whether they see me more as food,' Abe remarked, though Belle could see the slight smile on his lips as he watched the cat, another two having followed Willow in and settling down in front of the sofa.

'Looks like ya got an audience eh Brother Blue?' Hellboy grinned,

'It would seem so,' Abe agreed with a light chuckle, though he felt somewhat glad to be in his tank at that moment.

'Well I don't have a cat,' Belle continued. 'I have a dog actually,' she said thoughtfully, her tone becoming a little wistful as she scratched Willow's ears, gaining a louder purring as the cat closed her eyes contently.

'A dog,' Hellboy scoffed, 'most of 'em seem like mongrels to me. I prefer cats. Not so sloppy,' he said, Belle smiling at him as she shook her head.

'No, Chance is just beautiful. He's a white Samoyed...'

'Samoy-what?'

'They were a type of sled dog, Samoyed's are quite well natured animals,' Abe remarked thoughtfully, Belle smiling at him as she nodded in agreement.

'So is he like a family dog?' Hellboy asked,

'No, he was bought for me for my sixteenth birthday. I do miss him a lot, I guess that's why I love your cats being around...they're such wonderful companions,' she said fondly, Hellboy, Liz and Abe exchanging glances as they mused over this, though the subject soon changed back to the children, Belle asking what names may be used for the twins, though that soon started up a new debate on what names Hellboy and Liz decided, Belle finding herself enjoying the company of Hellboy, Liz and Abe more and more, to the point when she wondered whether it would seem strange returning home once more for Christmas Day...

That night however, after everyone had gone to bed, Belle found herself tossing and turning in her sleep, her brow furrowed as something clearly bothered her in her dreams. For a long while, Belle had experience nightmares occasionally, though there were sometimes particular dreams that constantly haunted her in her sleep, to the point of frightening Belle terribly...and this night was no different from those times. It was only after she suddenly sat up wide awake, breathless and clearly startled that she realised her dreams were starting again, the relief at realising it was a dream being enough for her to settle back into her pillows, though she was now positioned upright as she tried to steady the fast beating of her heart. The nightmare as usual was one she could not remember, though something told her that it was always the same...and as she looked at the wall ahead of her, Belle could only hope she hadn't disturbed Abe, knowing that very few were aware of the bad nightmares she experienced. Yet as she lay down again in an attempt to fall asleep, Belle had no idea of the events that were about to follow...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

The following day Dale sat in on the rehearsals for the show while he waited for Belle to finish, it amazing him just how strong and lithe she was as a dancer. She gave so much energy into the routines and never tired in having to repeat anything to the other performers. But he supposed that was how a lot of people saw Belle. A rich girl with a wealthy background...but she was so much more than that. Though what Dale didn't realise was how much he really didn't know about his best friend...

'Alright everyone, that's it for today!' called out the groups drama teacher. 'Everything is coming on very well and with the next week of rehearsals we should be completely fine for the Christmas show. So you're all dismissed, though may I see Belle for a moment?' she asked, the blonde haired girl glancing up after removing her jazz trainers and jumping lightly down from the stage as she approached the teacher to speak with her on the rehearsals.

'Long day?' Dale grinned as Belle finally came over and zipped up her knee high black boots, the skirt she wore with it being a deep purple and black plaid pattern, with a purple turtle neck of the same colour.

'Definitely,' she answered wearily, releasing her hair from the bun she wore it in, her hair falling around her shoulders lightly as she picked up her bag.

'Ready to go?' she suggested, Dale getting up and walking outside with her into the cold afternoon, though as she went to on to say he didn't need to stay as long as he did, they walked right into the one person Belle had been dreading to see. Liam.

'Well, look who it is,' he began, Dale's hands clenching tightly together in anger.

'Heh. Trying to keep an eye on her I take it? I had noticed you seemed to be constantly hanging around her, but you always were annoying like that weren't you?' Liam said, a clear test of dominance coming between them as he sneered

'Is he the reason then Belle? This pathetic guy that's always breathing down your neck...?'

'Just leave us alone Liam. It's not doing anyone any favours. I've told you I don't want anything to do with you so please leave.'

'You know something...I don't think you understand who you're trying to piss off,' he growled,

'You want to watch your mouth,' Dale started, Liam looking at him for a moment when he suddenly lunged forward, Dale pushing Belle to the side as Liam punched Dale across the face, Belle looking back in horror as he stumbled back. Though Liam quickly rounded on Belle as he grabbed her arms, Belle being barely steady on her feet as she tried to get to Dale, but she couldn't pry herself free. Though it was before she could scream for help that a large red figure leapt from the roof muttering "show-time" as he grabbed Liam by the back of his shirt, Belle's breathing hitching as she watched Hellboy punch him, leaving him there on the ground for a moment and picking him up only when Liam tried to scramble to his feet and hurling him across the stretch of the field.

'Red?' Belle breathed in surprise, Dale yelling at her to run though she didn't move, the demon briefly turning to her.

'You okay Tinkerbell?'

'I'm fine...' she answered rather breathlessly, 'what are you doing here?' she started when Liam managed to pick himself up, staring at Hellboy for a moment in evident terror.

'Now let's get something straight. You touch that lady again, or any girl like that and you'll wish you'd never been born...now get outta here,' he growled lowly, Liam backing up a little, glancing to Belle for a moment before running off.

Sighing in considerable relief, Belle went forward and took Dale's hand, helping him up though he quickly tried to pull her away with him.

'Dale...'

'Belle, you need to get away from here!'

'Dale,'

'Seriously Belle that things dangerous!'

'Dale!' Belle exclaimed going to stand firmly beside Hellboy to silence her friend long enough to speak. 'It's alright...he's my friend,' she remarked, Dale looking between them in utter shock.

'Friend?' he choked out. 'You and...'

'Yeah kid, relax, I ain't gonna hurt ya. Though a little tip, next time someone punch ya, use the opposite hand to the one their throwin' a punch with an' grab their wrist. Work's every time,' he grinned.

'I don't believe this,' Dale said looking to Belle again for some explanation. 'I mean how did...'

'I'll explain everything later, but right now if Hellboy gets seen it will only cause more trouble and Liam's certainly not going to keep quiet.'

'Heh, yeah not that anyone's gonna believe him. They'll just think he's been hitting the drink too early. Though he had it coming...' Hellboy remarked, Belle suggesting they go somewhere to talk, it taking them to the music rooms where everyone had gone for the day so that Belle could finally tell Dale everything she had been forced to keep from him.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'So that's everything,' Belle concluded finally, Dale looking at her wordlessly with everything she had just told him not sinking in. 'But how did you know about this?' Belle then continued to ask Hellboy who was perched on a windowsill where the blinds had been dropped down so he couldn't be seen.

'Abe,' Hellboy answered plainly, everything suddenly making sense to her. Though it still surprised her that he would leave Red to handle the situation, but when she thought about it there was really no one better to scare off someone than Hellboy.

'So let me get this straight, you can hear my thoughts?'

'Yes...' she nodded, 'well anyone's...it's not really limited-'

'What am I thinking?' he cut across her, Belle looking at him with slight caution for a moment, as she considered his request.

'Don't ya believe her?' Hellboy questioned with a raised eyebrow. 'The ladies just gone against everythin' she promised to tell ya all this.'

'It's not like that. I just want to understand why you never told me before,' Dale said looking into Belle amethyst eyes and silently wondering if her gift was what gave her the rare eye colour she had.

'Because I was afraid! I was afraid to tell anyone. It's only because of all this that I had to admit my secret,' she remarked, her voice then calming as she looked into his dark eyes and asking him in a straightforward manner, 'do you believe me?'

Though it was as the two friends watched one another that Hellboy's locator began to flash red...

'I think we're gonna have to make an exit Belle, so ya might wanna wrap this up,' Hellboy suggested standing straight, Belle nodding as she looked back to Dale.

'We have to go. This is something important,' Belle remarked, getting up to follow Hellboy from the darkened room when Dale stopped her.

'I believe you,' he said quite suddenly, Belle breathing in deeply as she stared into his eyes, finding only truth there as she then quickly took his hand, Dale's grip on it tightening slightly when she broke the hold, joining Hellboy at the door when she turned back and smiled slightly.

'You're thinking you always knew there was something different about me,' she remarked, leaving Dale stunned by her accuracy, and even more so by what he had just learnt of his childhood friend. Though as he came to leave, they had already disappeared...

'So the kid won't say anything?' Hellboy questioned as they drove from the now empty car park, Belle shaking her head confidently.

'Dale is the only friend I could trust enough with this,' she responded. 'He promised he would say nothing and he won't,' she assured Hellboy, 'but does Agent Manning know you're here?'

'No. He doesn't trust me walking out the front door, let alone in public,' he replied. 'He thinks Liz came to check on you, but I come here a fair bit anyway while you're in school. You just don't see me,' he grinned.

'...So the FBI are tightening security?'

'Yeah...You're house is being guarded more heavily by the day considering that anything could happen and well, it's our job to watch over you, so they can't complain at me for doing my job. Besides people like your family seem to be dealing with strike when the chance of help for you is low...It probably shocked them when we gate-crashed their stunt at your school. Abe did well to find ya when he did...'

'Abe...he told you about all this didn't he?' Belle said glancing to him, Hellboy nodding as he flicked off his locator.

'Yeah, Abe told me. Think he knew some proper warning needed to be given to that jerk,' he said with an edge in his tone. 'Bastard had it coming anyway. Nobody treats a lady like that. An' Abe was worrying about you...'

'He was?' Belle returned, finding herself curious by what Hellboy was telling her.

'Yeah, well when ya think about it, Abe's a proper gentleman. Acts like my Father in that respect. He'd never treat a woman badly and I don't think he'd like to see it happen. So it got to him to think that someone would even think to hurt you. Abe might be quiet sometimes, but that guys got a lot of emotion and really he pulls through pretty well after the stuff he's been through in the past year or so...'

Thinking about this as Belle drove swiftly; she saw Liz and Abe stood outside their home anxiously awaiting Belle's return.

'Are they here?' Hellboy questioned getting out of the car.

'No, but they will be any minute,' Liz said evidently stressed by the close timing they had managed in their sudden alert from the BPRD.

'Whats this even about anyway?'

'We don't know,' Abe said admittedly. 'I believe it is something big though,'

'Yeah well it ain't met the Samaritan yet,' Hellboy commented, the conversation being interrupted as three cars drove round with the garbage van disguised truck behind as they pulled up before them all...

'You three had better get inside. We don't have long,' Manning said getting out of the car,

'What's going on?' Belle queried,

'There is a large problem that's been reported and we have been called out as a matter of importance.'

'Yeah so what's the problem there? We get the guns and go,' Hellboy shrugged.

'This isn't going to be that simple,' Manning said shaking his head as he handed Abe a large file, watching the merman frown as he skimmed through the dates of each entry.

'These records go back six months, and the reports are from Romania' he said looking up to Manning in questioning.

'Exactly. It's been going on for a long time but it's only just been brought to our attention.'

'Why?' Liz asked, 'surely something big wouldn't be missed, especially with this much evidence behind it.'

'Yeah well, you can ask them about that when we get there,' Manning said, a couple of Agents handing them their BPRD uniform. 'We're heading out now.'

'To Romania?' Hellboy repeated. 'Oh brilliant...'

'What do you expect me to do?' Liz said in exasperation 'I'm pregnant.'

'You'll be fine on the flight, and you will be able to help on the radios whilst we're over there. We'll need everyone possible on this job. It's December and the quicker we get this done the better.'

'But what about Belle?' Abe asked, 'surely she won't stay here alone?'

'She'll have to come with us. With most of the BPRD being consumed time-wise with paperwork and incomplete assignments we're too stretched for her to go home when none of you are readily available to help her.'

'Oh no, you idiots rely on us too much. We quit and if I say we're not going then we are not going,' Hellboy said firmly, him and Manning glaring at one another, neither willing to back down...

* * *

**So who's gonna win that argument? and just what would the team face if they went to Romania? **

**Please do review, it's so appreciated and I would like to beat my previous review record...so that would be rather amazing :) **

**I shall be updating soon, as I know there's a couple of reviewers who shall no doubt shout at me for the cliffhanger that I am leaving them with once again :P Always worth the wait though! Not that it's much consolation right now..but it will be worth it :) **

**Goodnight! and Review! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	22. A Romanian Mission

**Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, don't know why I felt like being a bit formal but there we go. Hope everyone is okay tonight :) Wow it's been a quick week, and we are nearing the end of August, already lots of rain and it'll soon be autumn. **

**Anyway here is the newest chapter, this will be in two parts as it is quite a long "special" if you want to view it as that, but it will be worth the wait I can assure you. **

**To those who are reading this and have mentioned again about a sequel to Life and Love a New Beginning, there **_**will **_** be a sequel, but I have no intentions of writing it until this Fanfic is complete. Which will be a while... **

**Well that's about it for now so review and enjoy, thankyou!

* * *

**

'I can't believe we got talked into this,' Hellboy said dully as they sat on the large jet; awaiting to take off for the trip to Romania. The argument between Hellboy and Manning had continued their argument until the team's former boss used emotional blackmail in order to finally gain their agreement and naturally Belle's.

'I can,' Liz said; shifting in her seat as she tried to get comfortable. 'They always find a way of dragging us into their problems...'

'Well I suppose it's good to know that we are at the service of people who truly need our help and want to see this creature captured. After all it has killed a lot of villagers,' Abe mused, sitting down with the case file as Manning boarded, the other FBI agents being in a separate compartment and Manning following suite.

'Hey Manning where's-' Hellboy began before seeing Belle board behind him, a bag over her shoulder and a couple of books in hand, with another agent carrying a laptop case for her.

'Thankyou,' she smiled as he put it down for her, Manning glancing back to Hellboy's questioning.

'Belle...? She's there,' he responded, 'I just had to go over some safety procedures with her, as well as explaining the correct way to act in an emergency. Namely not doing anything you suggest,' Manning suggested.

'Look you little-'

'Please don't argue,' Belle remarked, drawing their attention to her. 'It's not fair of you to come to them for help if you're just going to bad mouth them. You must trust Hellboy to ask him to do this. Just please try and avoid arguing...I don't think my Father would be happy to learn about how badly you treat the people who are protecting me,' she remarked.

As Manning watched her for a moment, he thought about the effect it could have if Harold learnt that his daughter was unhappy for any reason and wordlessly nodded, leaving them alone as he went to join the other FBI agents, Belle going to sit beside Abe as she settled back comfortably.

'Manning getting on your nerves Tinks?' Hellboy grinned

'Mm...' Belle nodded, 'I've never known anyone so dull to listen to...but the way he treats you all is disgraceful to be honest,' she responded.

'Yeah, he does have that effect on you after a while...'

'He did get another Agent put above him as our boss for a short time,' Abe told her thoughtfully.

'What Johann?' Hellboy remarked, Abe nodding. 'Heh, yeah, he could be annoying, but I gotta admit he ain't that bad. Better than Manning anyway...' he grinned. Though the conversation soon subsided as the pilot announced over the intercom that they were about to take off, the plane finally starting to move as the began the long nine hour plane flight from Maine's airport to Romania.

Though the flight itself was pretty smooth, Liz found herself needing to move around a lot in order to keep good circulation. The cabin they were in was decently sized, and alike a private jet in its furnishings. With some leather seats facing forwards as on normal planes, there was also a two sofas facing opposite one another, and chairs facing inwards towards a table on either side towards the front of the cabin, it being lit by lights on the roof of the room. So it was easy for Belle to quickly fall tired in the comfortable travelling compartment, her body sinking farther into the seat as she laid right back in order to get comfortable.

Though as Belle drifted off, she did not anticipate what would happen as she dreamt, a slight uneven movement coursing through the plane that shifted Belle slightly in her sleep, the young clairvoyant's head coming to rest on Abe's shoulder. Nervously glancing at her Abe then caught sight of Hellboy who simply grinned at him, Liz continuing to shift around during the next few hours of the flight.

Yet it was only as the pilot finally announced that they would need to buckle their seatbelts in preparation for landing that Belle finally began to stir from her deep sleep, realising she had drifted off against Abe as she straightened up and smiled weakly at him.

'Sorry,' she muttered quietly, Abe shaking it off lightly.

'Please, don't be,' he encouraged gently, Belle smiling slightly though her eyes still held a distance to their usually bright quality, her weariness apparent as she adjusted her position slightly to look out of the window. Though the first thing she noted was how the clouds were becoming greyer as they descended through the air.

'Finally awake then Sleeping Beauty?' Hellboy asked with a light smirk, Belle glancing over to him to see Liz curled up beside him, Hellboy's eyes also being fairly heavy, showing he too hadn't been awake long.

'How long will it take to land?' Belle murmured looking up to Abe as he answered.

'No less than a few minutes...' Belle nodding as she looked outside the window again where the sky continued to darken until it was black with cloud, heavy rain hitting the glass panes with some force as the plane finally landed on the runway with a slight jolt. Waiting until the plane was steady, Belle then reached into the hold above them to get her high collared coat, it being a-line shaped with a tie around the waist, the colour of it being cream with a white inner lining. Though as she sat back down, Liz finally looked up wearily as she moved uneasily into a sitting position, a groan passing the lips upon her pale features...

'You alright Liz?' Hellboy asked, his girlfriend mumbling in reply as the plane came to a complete stop, the two right hand doors being pulled out and slid open by crew members. Though as they got off the plane a dark and damp atmosphere awaited them...

'Well looks like this is gonna be a fun holiday,' Hellboy remarked with little humour in his voice, Belle pulling her coat more tightly around her as three black cars drove up to the side of the aircraft, Belle guessing the drivers had been arranged through the FBI considering their calm composure as they held open the doors for the various Agents to get inside. Though as Hellboy, Abe, Liz and Belle settled in theirs, Agent Manning, looking both flustered and soaked joined them.

'Well I hope you enjoyed your flight,' Manning began in a rather uninterested tone. 'Now, we will be heading to the base we shall be using, or for Belle and Liz in her condi-well yes, it will be the place we are residing whilst we prepare for this mission' he remarked having caught Liz's deathly glare and seeming to think better of saying any more about her pregnancy. 'If we can have this settled by tomorrow, we can head back soon after.'

'So you're tryin' to say ya expect me to find this damn thing on virtually no sleep and successfully catch or kill it in the space of five minutes?' Hellboy suggested with a raised brow.

'Time is not on our side,'

'Wrong, we got plenty of time. It's not our business. It's yours. We just got dragged along,' Hellboy said plainly, Manning closing the file and calmly handing it to Abe, evidently trying not to get annoyed. Though as Belle and Abe both noted; the language that passed through Manning's thoughts was no less than colourful...

Arriving at the hotel where they would be residing, the team discovered they would be sharing rooms, Liz saying she would stay with Belle, leaving Hellboy with Abe. 'It will be easier that way,' Liz deduced, thinking Belle and Abe may have found it a little awkward in sharing a room. The hotel itself was completely structured from wood, located in a forest that was near to the castle where they would be going to see find the entity they had been called to...none of them having any idea what this trip may bring.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'My god, I swear if Manning tries getting us to do something like this again, I will throw him in with the damn entity himself,' Liz groaned as she tried to relax, Belle feeling sympathy for the pyrokinetic, knowing how she had been in discomfort throughout the journey. The room they were in consisted of two basic double beds, with a bathroom set in a little room to the left of the door, and a table being across from the beds with a mirror, chair and a few other essentials, the curtains being drawn with the time being late in Romania.

'How are you feeling?' Belle asked softly.

'Ill and tired...and we're bound to get jetlag when we return,' Liz sighed, though whilst talking, Belle had gotten up to make herself and Liz a drink unbeknown to Liz until she saw Belle cross the room with two mugs.

'Black with no sugar right?' she smiled, Liz nodding with a weak smile of gratitude. '...and here,' Belle continued handing her some plain chocolate. 'You don't need to eat much, but if you're feeling ill you should have something to raise your sugar levels, especially if you haven't eaten a lot today with travelling.'

'Thanks Belle,' Liz remarked appreciatively. 'You remind me of Abe sometimes...'

'What makes you say that?' Belle returned, tilting her head slightly,

'You always seem to put everyone before yourself,' Liz answered, pushing her short black hair back as she spoke, her features still pale though they were starting to regain a little colour.

'But it's nice you know...having a friend, who genuinely cares about you,' she said, her eyes becoming more downcast.

'Of course I do,' Belle replied, 'you've all been so kind to me and if there is any way I can help here, then I will...'

'You're a good person,' Liz remarked, 'I wish I'd always been like that...'

'How do you mean?' she asked, Liz sighing as she set down her coffee mug and began to talk...

'When I was young...I was scared of my abilities...I didn't know what they were or how to make them go away...and one day some kids were picking on me...throwing things at me. I was so scared and upset, and then I saw fire everywhere,' she remarked, the memory clearly unnerving Liz as she spoke. 'I had my first blackout there and then...and when I woke up, everything was gone. My life became so unbalanced; I was in and out of the bureau thirteen times. But Red and his father were there for me from the start; they helped me and calmed me. Red could even help me with my episodes, being fireproof like he is...Yet I still ran away, not wanting to believe what I was. I just wanted a normal life as an average person. But now I wouldn't give away anything in my life for that...because this is who I am now,' she told her, Belle understanding the pain Liz had gone through, and seeing why her bond was so strong with Hellboy.

He had stood by her even in all the times she had left; he had waited faithfully for her to return.

'Well I don't think you could find anyone better...he is a good person,' Belle smiled. Though as they sat back whilst they talked, a knock came to the door quite loudly as Hellboy walked in with Abe...

'Ladies...' he greeted casually, sitting down next to Liz as the bed dipped slightly with his weight. 'So what's the bet this is some thousand year old vampire or something along those lines?' Hellboy suggested. 'Definitely the right setting for one,'

'What did the file say?' Liz questioned, looking to Abe who sighed quietly,

'I am afraid I have been unable to find any proper accounts of these attacks, though they have been violent,' he remarked, Belle looking uneasy at this as Abe continued. 'A lot of the victims' families and the surviving victim's blame the attacks on a disturbed area of sacred ground where a King that was linked to an old legend was said to be buried...and now they believe these attacks on its "awakening".'

'Does it say what the thing is?' Hellboy asked, Abe shaking his head.

'No, though I have brother a few books with me on Romanian mythology and history, so I can only hope it will provide us with the details we need,' Abe answered.

'It won't be too dangerous will it?' Belle asked, Abe glancing up from the file as Hellboy and Liz also looked to her.

'Probably,' Hellboy answered honestly,' but don't worry, nothin' that we can't handle,' he remarked,

'Hellboy's right,' Liz added, 'you shouldn't need to worry, and there will be plenty of Agents around tomorrow, though you won't be without one of us.' Though the worrying thoughts in Belle's mind didn't ease, the thought of this creature seeming to unnerve Belle during that evening, the clairvoyant going down into the foyer late that night to try and spend some time reassuring herself for the day ahead.

The foyer of the hotel was very traditional in its style, the reception desk being up against the back wall next to the stairs with a framework of tiny shelves behind containing the keys for the hotels vacant rooms, though it had otherwise been closed for the FBI's arrival. The flooring and framework of the open foyer that supported the fairly high ceiling was fashioned from a dark oak wood and there in front of the window by the entrance was an open fire that burned delicately as it ran smoothly across the logs beneath on the stone hearth.

So sitting down in the large worn chair nearest the window, Belle settled back with her book in hand, though she found herself gazing out into the night, the heavy rain beating hard into the ground with the raindrops streaming down the window panes.

'Miss. Lucivia?' Spoke a calm, authoritative voice, Belle looking a little startled as she came from her reverie.

'Oh, Agent Steele,' she remarked, still slightly surprised by the disturbance. 'I didn't expect anyone to be up at this time,' she said thoughtfully.

'Agent Manning has arranged for us all to do shifts in keeping watch tonight. Purely precautionary of course, though I just wanted to ensure you were alright.'

'Yes, I just felt like a little time to myself,' she explained, Agent Steele nodding as he glanced outside before back to Belle.

'Well ensure you stay within the building for your own safety,' he encouraged. 'Goodnight Miss. Lucivia,'

'Goodnight,' Belle returned, 'take care,' she added, the Agent glancing back over his shoulder as he walked down the corridor upon hearing this, though she hadn't looked back, a slight smile coming to his features as he continued down the corridor leaving Belle, once again, alone for a while.

Though it was an hour later in which Abe still found himself awake, feeling tired but restless, though he wasn't sure what could be bothering him aside from the lack of water filled tank he usually resided in. So decided to get up for a little while, Abe rose stiffly, the lack of water being something of an issue after so many hours. Yet as he went out into the hall, so as not to disturb Hellboy, Abe saw Belle sat below reading. It amazed him really that she had joined them, Abe knowing that Manning should have made arrangements for her to stay in Connecticut. Though she came without argument despite her probable fears and tried to make the best of the situation. Though as he came from his thoughts, he now saw Belle coming upstairs, realising he was there and greeting him pleasantly.

'Still awake?' she smiled.

'Yes, it's rather uncomfortable tonight and I slept a little on the flight,' he mused, Belle nodding.

'It will be a very tiring morning tomorrow. I had rehearsals today so it will more than likely sink in tomorrow,' she remarked,

'I just hope everything was alright today,' he suggested, looking into her eyes

'Well actually Abe...I-'

'Belle! Thank god you scared me then,' Liz said coming down the hall looking considerably relieved, both Abe and Belle turning to her. 'I woke up and you were just gone. You had me worried.'

'I'm sorry,' Belle said apologetically, 'you were asleep and I didn't like to turn the lights back on to read. You'd felt so ill, it was better to not disturb you,'

'Yeah, you just nearly gave me a heart attack when I woke up,' Liz said in exasperation,

'I'm coming now anyway,' Belle smiled, 'I probably need the sleep...'

'You should rest,' Abe agreed, Belle looking up to him thoughtfully as she bade him goodnight before finally following Liz back into their room, Abe looking after them before glancing out of the windows and wondering what they were about to face...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

As the following morning dawned, the rain had yet to cease, the team setting out into a drizzly and grey atmosphere. Though Hellboy still had a lack of seriousness towards the impending mission as he made bets with the other Agents he knew.

'I still say vampire,' Hellboy insisted.

'Nah Red, it's a bit predictable,' one Agent commented, 'it'll be something a bit more uncommon. It's got to be.'

'Well nothing would surprise me anymore,' Liz remarked, 'after years of working with these people you just come to expect anything and everything,' she sighed, the group having walked quite a way on a beaten path when the road would allow them no closer to where they were headed.

'So what's this place called again?' Hellboy asked,

'The castle Corvinesti,' Abe responded, 'it's an old castle, dating back to the fourteenth century I believe,' he remarked, though he was lost in the book he was reading, barely glancing up as he walked toward the building in question. The team were all dressed warmly, the ground beneath them being covered in thick snow that crunched under their feet as they made their way towards the castle, Hellboy even wearing a black jumper under his leather coat with his leather trousers, Abe also being in all leather, the water in his apparatus becoming uncomfortable as it went into minus temperatures.

Belle and Liz were also wrapped up carefully, Liz ensuring to cover herself with many layers after worrying about her unborn children, though after getting Abe to check that they were alright following the plane journey, she had relaxed enough to decide she would be joining them inside.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

The Corvinesti Castle in the weather that day looked grey and grim, the rising pillars lifting up to considerable heights where they formed their peaks, the castle itself looking old and with its stability being questionable. Though as they approached, it was then that Manning stopped and eyed up the castle, before turning to the Agents that were around him and beginning to explain what they would do.

'I want everyone in teams; with our numbers we can have a total of seven teams. Three will go into the castle, for will explore the perimeter out here. Hellboy, Abe, Liz, I want all of you inside the castle. Belle you will also have to join either one of us, or one of them,' he added looking in her direction.

'What?' she remarked, 'I can't possibly go in there I mean I-'

'Belle we have no choice. We're short-handed as it is, and you're at more of a risk waiting alone in one place than joining us.'

'So who's coming in with us then?' Liz said incredulously.

'Three other Agents,' Manning answered coolly, 'I suggest the four of you split into two groups and-'

'Yeah, yeah, look Manning, you handle your Agents and we'll go and get this over with. You don't tell us what to do, that was part of the deal of us coming, so let us deal with it,' Hellboy interrupted, Manning looking as if he was going to argue when Hellboy raised a hand. 'I wouldn't because I can easily turn round and go back to the lodge. Your choice,' he suggested, Manning pursing his lips as he glared at Hellboy, the demon looking back before nodding slightly.

'I thought so,' he concluded, 'send your men that are coming in with us over when you're done and I'll take over,' he said airily walking away with Liz and Abe behind, Hellboy taking Belle's arm to get her to walk with them.

'Okay Belle, listen to me I know ya don't wanna go in there, we don't want ya too either. But frankly, I don't trust them guys to watch ya like we will,' Hellboy remarked once the four of them were out of earshot.

'So what are we going to do HB?' Liz asked, 'this castle is huge...we may be right to split up just to cover more ground,' she remarked, Abe agreeing.

'If one of us is in trouble we can use our locators to track one another, and as soon as we find this entity the other teams will close in,' Abe added, 'perhaps it would be best for you to stay with Liz, after all if she needs protecting, she will need the strongest of us due to her pregnancy, it's important to keep that in mind,' he said, Liz resting a hand over her bump as they came to a stop by the large entranceway.

'Alright then, so Brother Blue you're with Tinkerbell and Liz is with me,' he concluded, the four of them nodding slightly as three Agents approached them.

'We have been informed that you're in charge,' one remarked in a respectful manner, Hellboy grinning at this thought as he began to brief them all in his own way.

'Alright then. You work with me; this is how we handle things. We get in there and we find the problem...anyone has any trouble then we help each other, because it ain't gonna work if we don't trust one another. We work as a team and _no one _gets left behind. Do I make myself clear?' he remarked, the three Agent's nodding. 'Good. Then let's get this over with,' he deduced, the group standing by as Hellboy pulled the heavy doors open, Belle standing nearer to Abe as they walked in, the merman gently reassuring her it would be alright as they headed inside to find the unknown danger...

* * *

**So what will they find inside, and just how will they all work together as a team to get out again? **

**There are a lot of surprises to come though I won't say too much on the next chapter other than this...  
**

**The next chapter will be like the 2****nd**** part, so not a big cliff-hanger here, hope you all enjoyed the chapter though and I will do my best to update soon :) (yeah I'm not giving anything away..)  
**

**Also, I have been considering for a while and I will possibly be restarting my other Hellboy Fanfic which was quite popular "The FBI's Best Kept Secret Uncovered" where you can ask me or the characters of Hellboy anything you want and we will do our best to answer.**

**Anyway, thankyou for reading, please review, and Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


	23. A Romanian Mission Part II

**Evening everyone, hope your okay and all having a good week. I know most are back to school at the moment, or just working, unless you are like me and have finished school for good! :) Quite happy with that. Anyway, here is part too of the teams Romanian mission, I hope you all enjoy, please review. I'm kind of mixed about how I view this chapter towards the end, which I think it the first chapter I've ever been unsure about :/ or not happy with a scene. But anyway I hope so much that you enjoy it! **

**Please review, thankyou!

* * *

**As the doors to the old castle opened heavily, the FBI agents, along with Hellboy, Liz, Abe and Belle walked in to find a large hallway that had clearly once been grand and baronial. Thought it was as they got inside that two of the Agent's when to close the doors, shutting them in. Though Hellboy directly stopped them.

'Its normal procedure...' they began

'You ain't closin' us in and it ain't "normal procedure" while I'm in charge, got it? Anything gets out of here than the others will face it if they're doing their job properly and guarding the perimeter,' Hellboy said plainly. So with his word seeming to be final, the Agent's finally walked down the large open corridor. Though first they ensured Hellboy, Liz, Abe, and Belle all wore locators, Belle's being different from the other three in the sense that hers was a bracelet with a carefully concealed violet light, hidden in an amethyst coloured stone.

'Why did they make a locator like that?' Liz asked curiously,

'Agent Manning would prefer for her to keep her locator on her person at all times, considering she is not being watched consistently, and a bracelet we believed would be in easy reach and would not arose suspicion when disguised as jewellery,' one of the Agent's explained, him being the only one to show any distinctive confidence amongst the Agents with them.

Though it was only as they attached the locators and began to move down the large hall that they took in its old appearance...The hall itself was lined with a dark red carpet, torches being hung on high brackets on either sides of grand tapestry's and paintings. Though the corridor was only dimly lit; with the rain outside dampening the amount of light that fell across the otherwise shadowed hall...

Walking through cautiously together, the group remained quiet, listening for any sound that could be seen as a give away to what they were searching for. Yet as they continued on, they quickly came to an old staircase that permitted entrance to the upper floor, the path they were in splitting both left and right into the opposite wings of the castle. So taking a direction, the team then made to split off.

'Anybody sees anything, call through on the locators,' Hellboy remarked, Belle looking on edge as she glanced down the corridor she and Abe would be taking. 'Don't look so scared Belle, ya got Abe to protect ya,' he added with a grin as the other Agents went up the stairs to save Liz the struggle if they had to get out quickly.

'Stay safe,' she returned quietly as they parted, Abe starting to talk about the history of the castle they walked in, in an attempt to comfort his companion, this seeming to work well after a little while. Though she remained ever close to him, her slight nerves still apparent...

As they checked each room, most looked as though they hadn't been used in many years, dust sheets covering the antique furniture, with the flooring, ceiling and crevices being laden with dust and cobwebs. 'This place must have been so full of life and colour in its time,' Belle remarked as they carefully checked each room.

'Ah yes, well there are certain parts of the castle that are open to tourists, and as such have been kept in much better condition than some of these rooms which are considered to be off limits, and therefore go untouched.'

'Anything yet Brother Blue?' Hellboy asked as he and Liz worked their way through the old kitchens of the castle, finding mice as they passed through which in turn startled Liz.

'No, nothing...Most of the castle seems completely undisturbed,' Abe remarked.

'Heh, yeah same this end...trust us to get landed with an entity that keeps quite and doesn't know how to clean...'

'I'm sure it will surface...though I can only hope we can hold it off being in such small numbers...' Abe suggested.

'Yeah well that's Manning's fault for not organising stuff any better than normal. But don't worry, Tinkerbelle knows how to take care of herself,' he grinned, 'you two will be fine,' Belle smiling as she heard his comment, though nothing could prepare them for what they were about to find.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Soon enough as Abe and Belle continued their search, neither could sense anything unusual around them, until they came to a room in which the artefact's held inside were pristine and kept within glass cases. However as they found upon walking in, one of the cases was smashed and an item gone...the glass scattering across the floor as Abe encouraged Belle be careful as she moved across it. The room itself was larger than some of the others, rectangular and with a domed ceiling, the colour scheme of the room being ivory and white with many large portraits adorning the walls, one taking Abe's attention as he went to glance over it.

'I recognise this man...' he muttered quietly, Belle glancing over as she looked at the painting he was referring to. The man depicted in it was young in appearance, though his dark eyes seemed to appear a little intimidating if anything, his hair being longer than average, though drawn back in a neat style with the length being a couple of inches off his shoulders. His attire in the portrait was a rich green in colour though there was no name upon the painting.

'Who is that?' she questioned,

'I cannot say, though I most certainly recognise this portrait from one of my boots. The question is whether he is a possible link. I remember him being a member of royalty, though his name evades me,' Abe remarked, neither of them hearing anything as they spoke, or seeing the eyes of one of the portraits clipping silently back into place.

'What do you suppose they were after?' Belle remarked, crouching down to observe the glass shards.

'I am not too sure, though perhaps the glass can tell us something,' Abe offered, coming to Belle's level though upon looking up both met each other's gaze, with their faces being mere inches apart.

'I'll continue to look round,' Belle said in a somewhat flustered manner, rising to her feet and turning to look round the room when something caught her attention. A small piece of the floor in the corner of the room was a lighter colour than the rest...meaning something had been moved...something that would be put in place to gain their attention. Though as Belle turned to look back at the case that had been placed carefully, she now saw behind it a crack running under the stone flooring and beneath the case.

'Abe...' she began, the merman glancing up to her when the ground beneath them started to shift a little, Abe going to call out to Belle as a figure appeared behind her, his hair wild and his eyes vicious as he grabbed Belle, clasping cold hands over her mouth as the floor began to give way, Belle being released and pushed into the whole that swallowed the case and dragged Abe in with it amongst the heavy slabs of rock. Though as Abe landed hard on his back, his apparatus smashing with the force of the fall, Belle also landed roughly, though her fall was broken by Abe as she fell upon him, her hair flying forward as her arms hit and pushed along the unforgiving ground, the creature leaving them down in a sealed chamber, alone and trapped...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Meanwhile, Hellboy and Liz had been unsuccessful in finding the entity they searched for, though they did uncover traces of bone which the other FBI team also reported finding.

'Great, the one holiday we get and it turns out to be as pointless as the BPRD,' Hellboy sighed heavily.

'Well something's been here,' Liz commented, flashing a small torchlight over the remnants. 'You don't think this entity just moved on to somewhere else? I mean there's not much evidence that this creatures around and we've been walking for hours.'

'Nah, we don't get that lucky...Abe and Belle might have found something though...they ain't checked in for a while.' Though as he reached for his locator, another voice spoke frantically over it...

'Hellboy! We've found something, you're going to want to look at this and- what, no!' the Agent gasped, the reception going unclear as Hellboy tried to get anymore information out of the Agent's. Though there was no response.

'We gotta get up there,' he said decisively, Liz close behind him as they left the door and walked into the corridor where the sound of wings beating was heard, the couple turning to the direction they had come in to see a swarm of bats flying right at them.

'Oh crap...' Hellboy cursed reaching for his Samaritan and pulling Liz closer to him as she also reached for her gun...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'Abe...?' Belle had murmured, looking down at him and realising the awkwardness of the position they were in. Feeling the heat rising in her features, with Abe's skin tone also darkening at having this young woman upon him, Belle managed to move to his side, her wrists slightly grazed, though she was otherwise okay, yet she remained concerned for the merman beside her. 'Are you alright?' she asked in concern, seeing, the broken glass on the stone floor around him.

'I think so,' he responded, trying to sit up, and seeing the now closed over hole above them which had been covered by whoever had grabbed Belle.

'Did you see who it was?' Belle asked, Abe glancing up to what appeared to be there only exit before back into Belle's eyes.

'If it's who I believe it to be, then it was the man you saw in that painting...'

'But wouldn't he be...'

'Deceased...yes...that is why we need to find out who he is...' he returned in concern.

Though as they looked around, they recognised what they were in...a dungeon...a prison, the only wall not built up in stone being close off by iron bars that stretched along with a locked door in the centre, the lock rusted and old. Though it was outside the dungeon that worried them more...it was a torture chamber. The only weapons, shackles and containment areas being old but still dangerous...yet as Abe moved a little more a sharp pain began in his neck, Belle catching the slight hitch in his breathing.

Though as he went to reach to feel what was causing the pain, knowing it must have been the force of the apparatus breaking, Belle stopped him, placing her hands on his forearms, stilling him.

'Wait...' she breathed, tentatively reaching up herself and with a gentle touch running her light fingertips over the skin around his neck before looking around to the back of his neck in the weak light. 'Do you have your torch?' she muttered, Abe reaching for it off his utility belt and handing it to her as she shined the light over the cuts that were around the side of his neck and lightly over his tender gills, blue blood starting to emerge around the wounds. 'Oh god...' she breathed. 'We need to get this cleaned up...now...'

'Belle please I'm sure I can...' he started, though Belle continued to stop him.

'Just get Red or someone. We need to get the glass out before it gets any deeper and more painful...' Yet with the distance between them and the rest of their team, they were unable to get through to Hellboy or Liz.

So as Abe provided her with some things from a first aid kit he held in his belt, Belle took something to clean up the blood where the glass had cut into it. Though she worked delicately, careful not to hurt Abe...

'Please tell me if it feels too painful,' she remarked in concern.

'It's bearable...though I have to say it feels strange. After all I am usually the one who tends to injury...' he replied, not turning his head but continuing carefully, 'are you alright though?'

'Scared,' she admitted, knowing she couldn't lie to him, 'but I feel safe at least being with you...' she returned becoming a little hesitant as she finished, coming to sit beside Abe as she fiddled with her handbag.

'I'm not as strong as Red, you know,' he said with a weak smile, Belle looking up to him as she shook her head.

'You don't have to be,' she returned softly. 'It's the small things that help sometimes...' she continued more weakly, 'thankyou, by the way, for sending Red to help me...with Liam that is. It was a relief,' she admitted, 'I wanted to thank you earlier, but I didn't get the chance,' she remarked, Abe seeing her hands trembling slightly and resting one of his upon hers.

'It's alright...' he soothed, trying to calm the distressed clairvoyant that knelt beside him, Belle trying to keep her breathing steady as she looked into his eyes, searching for reassurance and comfort...something Abe ensured she had. Feeling her emotions, her fear, and wanting nothing more than to comfort her...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

As the hours passed by, news quickly spread of Belle and Abe's disappearance, it becoming apparent when Abe finally got through to Liz, explaining what had happened and trying to direct them back to where they were hidden away. Though they knew it would take some time to be found, and with this passing time the dungeon got colder and Abe's breathing a bit more uncomfortable with the lack of water passing through his gills. Though as Belle stood up after a while, she was still shivering, looking for any way out...Though with the fight that had gone on upstairs they had yet to be found, Abe and Belle learning of the bats that had attacked the team, Abe believing they were vamperic bats, though there was worse to come.

'Have you found anything?' Belle asked, looking to Abe who glanced up from the book he was reading through.

'yes...that man's...well King's name was King Lycaeon and as the legend reads, he was met by a group of men, claiming to be God's, though not believing it, he committed a dreadful act to test them, resulting in the God's anger. Thus, as punishment for this violent act, he was cursed to remain as a werewolf for the rest of his life, earning the conditions name of Lycanthropy to describe a man's transformation to a werewolf, in memory of the King's name.'

'A werewolf?' Belle remarked somewhat fearfully, 'then...that thing...it knows were here...' she breathed sinking to her knees again, Abe looking at her as her hands refused to stay still in her lap.

So coming over to sit beside her, Abe gently slipped off his gloves and offered them to her, Belle initially protesting though Abe refused to accept it.

'Please...' he remarked, 'you can't get so cold,'

'Neither can you,' she countered.

'I'm fine,' he encouraged, 'I promise.' Though as Belle went to finally accept the gloves, she put her hand on his, feeling only warmth against her hands while Abe felt how cold Belle's were, the young lady beside him finally taking the gloves and putting them over her own slender hands, the fit being near perfect.

'You really do care don't you?' Belle smiled, Abe looking a little surprised by her comment, though he surprised her with his response.

'Of course. I would never want any harm to come to you...' he remarked, Belle looking into his eyes with a curious gaze.

'Thankyou...' she breathed softly, 'I don't think I could have felt so calm if it weren't for you... she admitted, Abe's gills inflating slightly as he watched her.

'Well I, I mean it's been nice to have your company, well of course this isn't the most pleasant place to be, but-'

'It's okay,' Belle smiled, seeing how he was struggling to explain how he felt. 'I feel the same...'

Though as she glanced away, Abe noted how Belle seemed to consider something as she looking back to him when a voice spoke over her.

'Brother Blue? Tinkerbelle? Can ya hear us?'

'Down here Red, underneath the statue,' Abe called back, Belle and Abe keeping back as they saw a pool of light appear following a crash of the statue above as it got knocked out of the way.

'How the hell did ya manage to get down there?' Hellboy asked looking in.

'Well it wasn't by choice if that's what you mean,' Belle answered, Hellboy grinning as he questioned how they'd pull them up.

'Well if ya can't beat 'em, join 'em,' Hellboy shrugged, being about to evidently make his own way in when a voice overrode him.

'Zat vill not be necessary Agent Hellboy,'

'Johann?' Abe remarked in surprise,

'Ja,' he responded simply, a shapeless mass floating through the ceiling as Belle moved behind Abe, gripping his shoulder slightly.

'I told Agent Manning zat sending all of you in like he did vas a ridiculous idea,' spoke a somewhat echoed voice, Belle gripping Abe's arm and shoulder a little more tightly as she looked on at the ectoplasmic form that slowly approached. 'It iz alright Miss. Lucivia, I am nothink to be feared,' the voice continued calmly.

'Belle, this is Johann Krauss, our former boss and at one time Agent Manning's superior,' Abe explained calmly, 'normally he wears a containment suit, but he is as you see him.'

'A ghost...?' she muttered uncertainly,

'Not quite my dear, I am still alive is ze sense zat I am still here, though I simply lack a physical body. Though I do not believe you have much time. Zat verevolf does not look pleasant,' Johann remarked, the lock upon the door clicking as it freed them.

'Spoil sport,' Hellboy commented from above, Belle and Abe moving quickly out of the dungeon that imprisoned them and towards the main door they could use to escape.

Though as they made their way up a spiral stairway that was hidden behind the iron door, Abe encouraged that Belle stayed behind him,

'Please keep close,' he remarked, Belle nodding slightly, the sight of his neck worrying her with the evident would there...

'Do not vorry Miss Lucivia, ve vill protect you,' Johann added calmly,

'You can call me Belle,' she returned, still a little unsure of the floating mass in front of them. Though as they came to the top of the stone stairway, they were met with a hollow wall, filled in with a portrait...Yet as they almost fell out of the portrait and landing in the long corridor, Hellboy, Liz and the other Agents emerged from the side room. So seeing them on the floor, Hellboy found he had no chance to make any witty remark as they heard a low, husky growl; the team looking up to see a deformed wolf walking on all fours towards them, his brown eyes gaining an eerie gold sheen as his teeth bore fiercely...

Though as they Agent's prepared to shoot it, Abe and Belle quickly got to their feet, Abe bringing Belle behind him when the wolf stopped and growled,

'The girl. Give me the girl,' he growled, sinking low to the ground.

'Heh. Not a chance,' Hellboy retaliated, coming between them. 'So tell me, how does an ugly thing like you get brought back to life so easy?'

'The girl. The girl is the key,' it continued, not taking its eyes off Belle, who watched it with fearful eyes.

'Ze key to vat exactly?'

'They said my curse would be lifted, in exchange for the girl,'

'King Lycaeon,' Abe remarked, gaining it's attention as it bowed it's head slightly.

'No one has called me that in such a long time,' he returned, 'I was disgraced when I was turned into this hideous creature.'

'But you've been dead for years. Who has promised you this exchange?' Abe continued, trying to understand the motives behind it.

'A dark god. He is the one who will lift my curse,' he replied lowering his gaze, 'but I must have..._the girl!'_ he half howled, setting to pounce when Hellboy threw himself at the beast, tacking it to the ground as they fought.

'Red! Don't just stand there, help him!' Liz yelled at the Agent's beside her, who at her words ran in to try and restrain it.

'What on earth do you kill this thing with?' One of the Agents called in exasperation, a bullet through the wolfs back failing to kill it.

'Erm, well let me see,' Abe said hurriedly, 'the only known form that seems to strike hard is silver bullets. Or something else that is genuine silver...though I don't know what we can use,' Abe returned, Hellboy flinging the wolf down the stretch of the corridor.

'Well this thing ain't gonna be patient while we think of something,' Hellboy responded heatedly, loading the Samaritan and firing constantly as the wolf made to run back at them.

'Wait! Hellboy what did you tell me your bullets were made of?'

'I dunno, just what any other bullet why-'

'The one's you make yourself! They're silver tipped, is it real?' she said back, grasping against Abe who kept hold of her, Liz watching this, as Hellboy understood her at last, snapping in the handmade bullet, when the wolf lunged at him, knocking his gun from his hand as the wolf went to bite at his throat, though Hellboy thrust his stone fist into his mouth.

'Sorry I ain't the type for love-bites,' he grumbled, punching the wolf back, when Liz threw him the Samaritan, Hellboy turning and pulling the trigger as it went to go for Abe in an attempt to get Belle, Johann also having gone in front of the pair to ensure their safety, when the wolf howled in pain, the form breaking into dust that fell to the floor as they all stood breathing heavily.

Yet the silence was not a lasting one as Manning spoke over the locator. 'Hellboy! I swear to god if you've just been messing around in there, you will regret it. I have had my men walking around for hours whilst you have probably been doing nothing to handle the situa-'

'Manning,' Hellboy interrupted taking his locator off his belt. 'You wanna do it. Then fine. You come and clear up the mess. But after fighting a damn werewolf I have only one thing to say to you. You can take us home and then back off for a week otherwise I will send you back to the bureau in the mail. Oh and you can come in here and deal with this cause we're out. I hope you brought a dustpan a brush,' he concluded sarcastically, removing his ear piece and turning off his locator as he took out a tin from his coat, meeting the tired, frightened and exasperated looks of his team.

'Cigar anyone?'

* * *

**Yeah I like my one-liners, and for a particular reviewer who I know mentions it a lot, no cliffhanger this time around ;) haha! **

**I hope you all enjoyed, so much more to come, as Belle and Abe's bond is getting stronger, the origins of Belle's danger will become more apparent, and the enemy they are soon facing will soon come to light. Plus a whole lot of romance, comedy, action and other gripping car chases will probably ensue ;)**

**Anyway, thankyou for reading, please review and goodnight!**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	24. Wistful Memories

**Good evening everyone, I hope you're all okay and have enjoyed the weekend! Can't believe we're nearly into October now, this year is going so fast. **

**Anyway, here is the new chapter which concludes the teams Romanian mission and sees them return home, but what happens when Belle discovers a past memory? **

**Well read on, enjoy and please review, nearly at 100 :)

* * *

**Following the wolf attack within the castle, Hellboy, Abe, Liz, Johann, Belle and the other members of the FBI who had joined them departed the castle, where Manning and the other FBI agent's joined them.

'Have the remnants of the creatures body placed back in the original burial site,' Abe instructed somewhat calmly, though Belle could see he appeared considerably more tiresome since they had gotten out of the castle.

'Abe what happened to your apparatus thing?' Hellboy questioned,

'It smashed in the chamber,' Abe answered 'it happened when we both fell into the dungeons,' he remarked,

'Great...that's just what we need,' Manning remarked.

'Have you nothink to zay to ze girl for sending her in zere? It vas a stupid idea ven I thought ze girl vas supposed to be protected,' Johann remarked, appearing beside them, now in his containment suit.

'It was in her best interests,' Manning began when Johann stood forward,

'Her best interests? Nein Agent Manning...if you vere as you say doing it "in her best interests" zen you vould not have forced her to accompany you on zis journey, let alone sent her into a castle vere zere vas potentially a dangerous creature!' he remarked, somewhat heatedly.

'Now listen here Johann, I am the leader of this team-'

'Heh. You couldn't be a leader to a circus of fleas, let alone a group of FBI agents,' Hellboy commented dryly, Belle looking back to the castle uncertainly, feeling like they were being watched, though as Abe asked her if she was alright, she merely shook it off, looking back to Manning who was starting to argue his point farther.

'So are we just gonna stand here in the cold and freeze to death? Or are we actually going home, because I've had about enough of this place,' Liz said irritably.

'Once we determine the area is safe then-'

'Ya know what, you handle that yourself, we're off. The girls are tired, we need a break, and Abe needs water, so if ya need us we'll be at the lodge, and trust me Manning, we better be back on that plane as soon as possible, otherwise you'll be having a date with my fist. Savvy?' he remarked sarcastically, the four of them walking away with a few other Agent's behind him, Belle making sure that Abe was alright upon their return, knowing that he would be sent to the plane where a smaller tank had been kept for emergency use. Though they were in for a long few hours of waiting throughout the night and the following day...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Back at the lodge the following afternoon, the once quiet foyer that Belle had been sat in only two nights before had now quickly filled with the FBI agents that talked about the upcoming Christmas break and the time they would be able to spend with their families. Though whilst Abe was taken to a tank that had been built especially for their time in Romania, Hellboy and Liz sat together in a quieter part of the foyer, Belle seeing Hellboy rest his hand on Liz's ever growing bump, it making her smile a little to herself as she watched the bustling agent's from the back of the room.

'You are an intriguing young lady Miss. Lucivia,' commented a voice bearing a strong accent, Belle glancing beside her to see Johann Krauss, now in his containment suit, his glass head gestured towards her.

'How so?' she returned softly, the way she looked at Johann being fairly calm, though she was evidently getting used to meeting such unique people, it being something she was starting to take in her stride. Yet the idea of being faced with such brutish entities never seemed to get any easier as much as she tried to relax when faced with something so deadly and dangerous. Though it seemed to be impossible...

'Ve are perhaps not ze most common people, yet you do not seem to fear us. Vhy is zat might I ask?' he questioned, Belle looking around her, seeing Hellboy, Liz, the Agents that bustled around and thinking of Abe who she had met before any of the others...before knowing that their worlds would soon be brought into one.

'Because it doesn't matter what a person looks like. It is what's in their hearts that matter. When I first met them all, I was nervous, and maybe even a little scared...but I could see the kindness in their hearts, they had allowed me into their lives and welcomed me when they have clearly already dealt with so much in the past. I don't fear any of you, because you are all good people, better than some that I have been with when I've been growing up,' she said admittedly.

'You know how trustworthy ve are from your own clairvoyance, correct?' he questioned, Belle looking up to him now for a moment, slight worry in her eyes when he settled her thoughts. 'It vas Abe, Hellboy and Liz who informed me...No von else knows of your secret, I can assure you...'

'My ability helps me to see in people what others don't,' Belle agreed, 'but I didn't need that to tell that they were willing to take care of me...and that was enough. Thankyou by the way...I don't know what we would have done without your help earlier.'

'It vas no trouble, Miss. Lucivia,'

'Honestly, call me Belle...' she returned, 'I don't know why everyone insists on calling me "Miss. Lucivia..." but it would make me feel better if you just called me Belle,' she smiled.

'Belle...' he repeated calmly, the clairvoyant smiling at him when Agent Manning came down the corridor and called out in instruction.

'Alright people. We've got our flights arranged. Half of you will be travelling home tonight and the other half will be leaving first thing in the morning. The Agents I believe to be the most capable will be remaining here whilst we ensure the safety is once again settled in Romania though I am certain that the beast in question has been destroyed. That is all for now,' Manning concluded, leaving the Agents to discuss what had been said when Hellboy and Liz approached Belle.

'You ready to go Tinks?' Hellboy grinned,

'We've got the first flight?'

'Yeah, well, you're first priority, Abe's injured, Liz is pregnant and I ain't hanging around here with this lot for another twelve hours...so looks like we're off,' he said evidently happy to be leaving.

'Well I think I'm definitely going to feel the jetlag tomorrow,' Belle said with a weak smile.

'Yeah it's rough, don't worry though, sure we can get Abe to carry ya,' he said with a smirk, Belle shaking her head with a light smile as they walked with Johann to the front entrance.

'I vill no doubt see you again,' he remarked calmly,

'You're not joining us?' Liz asked,

'Nein, I vould rather stay to ensure that Agent Manning does his job to a satisfactory standard.'

'I wouldn't raise your hopes to high on that one,' Hellboy responded, Manning approaching them as a pair of headlights shone through the windows. 'Take it that's our ride?'

'Yes. Now I trust that will act discreetly Hellboy,' Manning encouraged with some exasperation.

'Discreet? Got ya,' he said with a grin, Manning running a hand over his balding head before turning to Belle.

'Erm naturally I am glad you are alright and have been cooperative with this mission,' he began, Hellboy and Liz exchanging a glance before looking back to the Agent, 'I'm sure you understand that it was in our best interests to-'

'Please...don't,' Belle interrupted. 'I'd prefer it if you would just let me get home and have some time to myself. I have a show in less than a week. I'm exhausted and I want to enjoy December for Christmas without having too much to worry about. So please don't say you believe you're working in my best interests. Not unless it's honest,' she remarked, Manning going silent as she zipped up her coat, 'goodbye Agent Manning, Johann,' she concluded, Hellboy and Liz walking out with her towards the car that awaited them.

'Well you definitely put Manning in his place, about time someone did,' Liz smiled, Belling looking up with a light smile as they got in the car provided for them, being unaware that they were being watched.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'_The girl still walks free...the werewolf has failed in his task...' spoke a smooth, calm voice, feminine, but dark, another returning on the end of her phone, it being that of a man's. Cold and hard. _

'_She is protected?' _

'_Yes by the demon you predicted and his lover. There was also a man with them that had blue skin...he seemed closer to the girl...' _

'_She is well guarded but not well enough. Her powers are dormant...raw...though her weaknesses will become more evident as time goes by.' _

'_Do you wish for me to return my lord?' _

'_Not yet. Continue to study them. You have done well child,' he returned, the woman smiling at this as she bowed her head slightly. _

'_Thankyou...my lord...' _

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Boarding the plane an hour later, Hellboy, Liz and Belle were reunited with Abe who was just putting on his leather jacket, the cold being sharp to them, making the team grateful of being inside the warm compartment of the plane. Since the fight the previous day, Belle had tended to Abe's wounds, helping him apply an antiseptic and spending some time removing any glass fragments from it. This in turn had proved helpful in starting a quick recovery, though Belle continued to ask how Abe was.

'I'm fine thankyou, though you look tired,' Abe noted, Belle nodding slightly as she went to sit down on the sofa as they prepared for takeoff.

'I didn't get much sleep last night...I think the jetlags really setting in,' she sighed, putting a hand to her forehead, though they all proceeded to seats with fastenings while they made the smooth takeoff into the air, where they would remain for a good few hours on the flight back to Connecticut. Yet it wasn't long before the group were able to move around as they pleased, Liz wanted to keep the circulation and moving around as often as she could in order to keep herself from getting stiff muscles.

Though as Belle fell asleep on the sofa, Abe stood up to get her a blanket, Hellboy watching as he went to drape it over her carefully, Belle's eyes flickering open for a moment as she pulled it over her more, smiling at him when their hands brushed. Though despite a blush forming across both of their features, they said nothing of it, Belle quickly seeming to fall asleep again as Abe left her to rest. Though as the merman sat beside Belle; she soon came to lean against him once again in her sleep, this unintentionally provoking a dream that would show to Belle, the emotional pain Abe had faced...

_Opening her eyes a little, Belle lifted herself up slightly, but found herself looking at a concrete floor, this startling her as she quickly got to her feet, looking around her and realising that she was no longer in the air cabin. Though as she watched the scene unfold before her Belle realised that she stood in the midst of a large room, the first thing she noticed were oversized clockwork pieces that in sync...and there on them stood two figures with ghostly white complexions and shining gold eyes. The younger appearing of the two was a young woman, wearing a gown of white with an essence of gold, the ribbon around her waist being the same colour only much more rustic as it bound her waist tightly. The man beside her on the other hand was clad in white bone armour with the attaching material being the same as the woman's beside him, the latter being in a highly tense fight that looked as though it were to the death as he thrust his spear toward a frustrated Hellboy. Hearing them speak with one another continually, Belle realised she was stood beside Abe, his face emitting evident fear and worry as they were surrounded by large mechanical creatures that seemed to shut down around Abe, Liz and Johann. _

_However instead of seeing the others reactions, Belle found she was looking through Abe's eyes and seeing the young lady removing a blood smeared dagger from the centre of her chest. 'Nuala...' the young man gasped with short, uneven breaths, Abe running from the middle of the room and behind the clockwork that continued to move. Though as Belle watched Abe kneel down to take the fallen princess in his arms, time was still...Feeling the tears that fell down the silk of her cheeks as she witnessed the death of a Princess she had never known, Belle looked over to see Nuada approached his sister, calling her name one final time before turning to an off white stone as he fell to the floor, breaking apart in numerous pieces. Though as Nuala's body had the same transformation, hers remained intact, the single tear that hit the stone of Nuala's cheek bringing Belle to lower herself to her knees, her hair falling forwards as tears slipped down her delicate cheeks. Though raising her head, Belle found herself falling into a nightmare she had seen before, though this time it truly terrified the young, emotional clairvoyant, the death she had seen through Abe's eyes and the pain she felt being too much. 'No...' _

'_Belle...' _

'_No...Look out!' _

'_Belle, it's alright,' _

'_Please no!' _

'Belle!'Abe exclaimed, seeing her eyes open wide with shock, Belle gasping for breath as she met Abe's concerned eyes. He was knelt in front of her now, holding her arms steadily in his hands as he tried to soothe her.

'It's alright...it's alright,' he said softly, 'you're safe,' Belle shaking in his arms as she tried to calm herself down, Hellboy and Liz both wide awake as they too now approached her, Liz going to get her some water whilst Hellboy came beside Abe.

'Hey...Belle, relax, what's gotten ya so shaken up?' he asked, though it was easy to tell she was still unnerved by whatever she had dreamt about. Though as Abe took her hand, he searched desperately in her mind for what she had seen, the results surprising him when he realised how the connection of touch between them had brought Belle to relive one of his most painful memories.

'Belle...' he breathed, looking into her shining eyes as he held her finally understanding what had scared her so. 'I'm sorry...' he sighed, Hellboy looking to Abe in questioning though the merman answered Hellboy in his mind, the response being in his expression as he glanced to Belle, putting his normal hand on her shoulder as he encouraged her it was fine.

'Don't worry Tinkerbelle...nothin's gonna hurt ya while we're around. I promise you that,' he said, Belle nodding weakly and leaning back, into the sofa, Liz handing her a glass of water as the pilot announced that they would be preparing for landing within an hour.

'Are you alright?' Abe asked softly, Belle looking to him and nodding weakly, though as Abe took her hand, she gripped onto it tightly, feeling more than ever like she needed him there at that moment, a feeling she didn't quite understand, it being a futile effort to try as she finally resolved to try and calm down, not wanting to sleep anymore as they continued their flight. Landing in Maine however, as early morning was dawning there; Belle seemed a lot calmer, having managed to explain to them that she occasionally had nightmares which appeared very real to her, suggesting they may be premonitions. But she admitted that even the thought of them being a reality was unnerving, though Abe reassured her that it would be okay, Hellboy agreeing as he told her that she could not be harmed in her dreams, and offering her a tight hug as they went to get into their final car which would bring them home. Though during the car ride Abe sat closely to her, resting his hand on her shoulder in reassurance, with Hellboy keeping up a conversation in the hopes to take her mind off it all...Though upon reaching home there was something much bigger to do this for them, the group getting out of the car to find a surprising sight before them, Belle realising what had happened when Hellboy spoke first.

'Okay what the hell is with all the trees?'

* * *

**Hmm looks like someone's got some explaining to do lol, I hope you all enjoyed it. So Belle knows of Nuala now, but just how will that affect her and Abe's relationship as it stands so far? and just what will be in store for them all next? So much more to come :) Please review! and I will update soon :) **

**Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	25. What do you see, when you look at me?

**Good evening, I hope your all okay and welcome to Chapter 25 of my Hellboy fanfic. Funny how it's Chapter 25 and the theme is Christmas ^_^ not long now to wait until the festive season...but first Halloween and for those in America Thanksgiving :) **

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy, my music for inspiration was "The Call" By The Celtic Women, which is a group of singers who I was introduced to by a friend on fanfiction, they're very calming to listen to whilst writing. So anyway it helped set the mood for this particular chapter :) **

**Enjoy and review, thankyou!

* * *

**'So...remind me how many Christmas trees ya parents said they'd send over?' Hellboy questioned with a raised brow.

'Well I can assure you I didn't ask for this many,' Belle responded, looking in front of them at the twelve large trees that stood in front of the main doors.

'Is Christmas a big thing to your family by chance?'

'You could say so,' she nodded with a weak smile, 'don't worry though, I'll have them come and remove some of them tomorrow...'

'Now I never said that,' Hellboy returned,

'But I thought-'

'Well it's our first Christmas in the place, so may as well go all out if we're gonna do it right,' he grinned, Liz agreeing with him.

'Would be nice to have some light in the place...like HB said, we don't often have much reason to celebrate...but we're certainly going to when these two come along,' she remarked rubbing her bump with some affection.

'I honestly didn't expect this though,' Belle remarked, 'looks like I have more decorations to get than I thought,' she continued.

'Perhaps you should go in and get some rest,' Abe suggested calmly, 'you still seem a little shaken,' he noted, Hellboy telling Abe to see that she got to bed, not allowing Belle to argue in seeing how tired she was. Abe also was in full agreement it seemed as he led her carefully inside the house, it being apparent how much he cared about her wellbeing. Though as the FBI agents made sure they had everything they needed, the team made to leave when Hellboy stopped them before they go anywhere.

'Hey. Hold up speedy. You guys owe me money,' Hellboy remarked,

'For what...? There were no vampires...'

'Vampire bats...' Hellboy cut in, 'we got attacked by a load of them...so pay up.'

'But they're not-'

'Abe, don't the name "vampire bats" come from the legend of a vampire?' Hellboy cut in, Abe coming back outside for a moment as he thought over the question.

'Technically speaking yes but...'

'See, even Abe agrees, pay up,' he said expectantly, the Agent's begrudgingly putting in their agreed wagers and paying a cheerful Hellboy, the group then leaving quickly in their cars before he could get anything else out of them.

'So what are we going to do with all these Christmas trees?' Liz questioned, now looking back to the row of pines that stood in front of the steps leading up to their front doors.

'We'll leave it for now babe...it's late and I need some sleep...I'll get them in, in a few hours...' he shrugged, the three of them walking in the house, though Abe felt as if someone was watching them, the merman turning slightly to look behind them, though with nothing in visible sight he instead retreated into the house trying to shake off the feeling as they all went to get some rest...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

As Red got up that morning he went upstairs, feeling the need for some coffee. Yet as he walked past the open living room a confused expression came to his tired eyes as he back tracked. Looking into the room, Hellboy found Belle there, lay on the sofa fast asleep, Red shaking his head with a slight smile he left the room returning with a coffee and a drink for Belle, putting it on the side table as he sat across from her, taking a sip of his coffee before remarking calmly,

'Ya know, people traditionally use beds for sleeping,' Hellboy grinned, Belle stirring slightly as she looked up to him with a slight smile.

'Sorry...'

'Don't apologise, it's not a bad thing, was just wondering how ya came too fall asleep up here,' Hellboy questioned, Belle sitting up slightly as she spoke.

'I had a nightmare again and I didn't want to wake Abe...' she explained quietly, 'I can be a little startled if I've had a bad dream...' Hellboy considering what she said before asking her plainly,

'How often do you have these nightmares then?'

'It depends really...if something bad is going to happen, I get them quite frequently...they're not always bad dreams though...I just don't always understand them. Then other times nightmares never disturb me...'

'Do you ever see anything come true?'

'Sometimes,' she nodded, 'I foresaw meeting Abe, though that wasn't a bad thing...' she mused with a soft smile, Hellboy raising an eyebrow with a slight grin. 'May I ask you something?'

'Sure?' he responded, not expecting what belle was about to ask.

'Who was Princess Nuala?' she questioned softly, looking into Hellboy's golden eyes as he sighed.

'I knew this was gonna come up sometime...' he remarked with heaviness in his voice. 'I gotta admit; I didn't get to know the Princess that well. It was Abe who found her. We'd been dealing with some entities that had been let loose by her brother. Though it turned out he was after his sister as she had the last piece of a crown which, when put together, could awaken the golden army.'

'The golden army...?' Belle responded in slight confusion.

'Yeah; indestructible mechanical things...They'd been used in a fight between the creatures of magic and humans. But were stopped when the crown was taken apart...Anyway, while the Princess's brother was after her, she came to stay with us at the BPRD, an' well, like I said Abe knew her better than me and Liz, but they got pretty close really quickly. Long story short, Abe tried to save Nuala's life when she was kidnapped by Nuada by giving up the last crown piece. But she killed herself, knowing that through some link they shared that it would kill her brother too and stop his attempts at destroying every human he could. Though somehow despite all that she still loved her brother...' he said thoughtfully.

'I saw her die in my dream...' Belle uttered without looking up, Hellboy understanding how much that had scared her as he came over and sat beside her.

'Yeah I knew ya had seen something...don't be scared though Belle...we ain't gonna let anything happen to ya...'

'Did Abe love her? Nuala I mean...' Belle asked, her eyes showing something Hellboy couldn't decipher, though he answered her honestly.

'Abe...he never really experienced love before. He's good with books, advice, anythin' logical ya throw at him he can usually do. But he'd never felt feelings like he did with the Princess. He fell for her. I knew that...but I think it'll take someone else to show him how love feels. Though I guess now ya know why he acts so down sometimes. Either way he lost a friend; and that's hard for anyone to handle...' Hellboy remarked, Belle thinking how unbearable it must have been, knowing how she couldn't honestly even consider losing one of her friends. 'Anyway, get back to bed Belle, you need some sleep and to be honest so do I...damn jetlag,' he grumbled, Belle nodding as she stood up and went to go back to her room, thinking about what Hellboy had told her, it lingering in her thoughts as she tried to fall asleep once again...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Waking up some time later, Belle was unaware that Hellboy, Liz and Abe were already awake and up, Hellboy having managed to pull in all the pine trees as Belle discovered upon finding a large tree stood now in the corner of her room ready to be decorated. The rest however had been spread around the house ready to get ready for the impending holidays. Though as Belle took a look at her phone for the first time that day, she noted all the missed calls she had from her parents and Dale...

'Oh no...' she breathed, knowing that she was in for a long day.

'So come on babe, what do you think?'

'No Red, we are not having any more cats,' Liz sighed, 'we have about fifty as it is, no more.'

'But babe...'

'Don't call me babe,' Liz returned in frustration as she walked into the living room, 'right now I am very stressed and carrying your two unborn children who are getting heavier by the day, so I suggest you don't stress me out anymore otherwise you will find yourself sleeping on the sofa.'

'Well I'd have to make more room, Belle was sleeping in the living room this morning,' Hellboy replied, drawing Liz from her argumentative state as she questioned why Belle would be sleeping upstairs. 'Nightmares apparently, don't think she wanted to wake Abe up,' he answered, Liz looking at Hellboy as if she were thinking the same as him when Abe came into the room with them unaware of what had been said.

Though as Hellboy, Liz and Abe sat down in the living room to admire the rather large tree that had been provided for it, the three of them beginning to discuss the Romanian mission they had embarked on when they heard Belle. Evidently being on the phone though, it was quick to tell she could barely get a word in as she tried to reason with a clearly frustrated Dale...

'I know...I just...yes, I know how worried you must have been but I'm fine honestly. I was in Romania and...No, I'm serious Dale,' she sighed, 'I know and I appreciate you not saying anything to my Dad or Mum...yes...'

'Huh, sounds like her friends a little frustrated,' Hellboy remarked, Liz listening quietly as Belle finally got off the phone and took a moment out in the hallway before walking into the living room.

'Dale not happy?' Hellboy suggested,

'No,' she returned wistfully, 'he was worried that he couldn't get hold of me after the other day and putting it plainly I don't think I'm forgiven yet,' Belle remarked quietly.

'Don't worry Belle,' Abe told her calmly, 'like anyone, he worries for your safety.'

'Seems like that's all anybody does lately,' she returned, her tone somewhat dull as she sat on the arm of the sofa.

'Come on Belle, cheer up, could be worse, you could have to deal with Manning like we do today. Gotta call to go to the damn BPRD...'

'Really?' Belle responded in surprise, 'why?'

'After a mission as big as the one in Romania we're always required to go for a briefing,' Abe explained. 'Though as Liz will be staying here you don't need to join us,'

'Yeah, so make the most of it seen as we're getting the fun afternoon with Manning,' Hellboy remarked, the two men standing up as a black Mercedes pulled around the corner.

'Take care,' Liz remarked, kissing Hellboy tenderly, Abe and Hellboy leaving swiftly in the hopes of a quick return.

Though from the moment they had left, Liz soon turned to Belle. 'Okay,' she said decisively. 'We are gonna go and get some decorations, you're going to tell me what's wrong and this afternoon I expect to see just what you're really like at Christmas, cause a girl that has twelve or more Christmas trees in her home must be festive. Besides, you're the one who's supposed to be happy, so I expect to see better from you,' she remarked, Belle laughing weakly as she was taken out. Though as she explained her worries to Liz after her bad dreams, Liz was sympathetic, having understand how nightmares could haunt you through her own experiences. Yet as Belle continued to talk about seeing Princess Nuala and the Prince Nuada, Liz gave a different light on it.

'You may not think it Belle, but you've made an impact on Abe...I don't think he'd have found things as easy if you hadn't been there for him. You might not have known about what went on with Prince Nuada and Princess Nuala, but I think you helped take his mind off everything. If anything I'm glad you came to us not just because of that, but because you made me see that it's better to have a good outlook on life no matter what the dangers surrounding us, rather than to worry about it constantly. So don't worry so much about these dreams, because I'm not going to let anything happen to you that easily and HB and Abe certainly aren't,' she assured Belle. As she looked at Liz, Belle was surprised by all that she had, not expecting this as they got into central Connecticut.

'Now come on, show me how on earth you manage to keep yourself so happy usually, I need it to be honest cause being pregnant is starting to get a little irritating,' Liz admitted, Belle laughing as she nodded, finally starting to show her natural flair as they got inside the mall.

'Well, if we're going to do this right I'm about to break the bank on decorations alone, so first how about we sort out colour schemes? I also need to get some presents today, I'm so far behind on my shopping,' Belle noted, Liz watching as Belle quickly regained her cheerful demeanour, Liz finding that she was enjoying herself as they picked out lights, tinsel, baubles and even presents ready for Christmas. Though at the BPRD the tensions were only growing...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'I swear to god Manning, do you have no idea on how to manage a team?' Hellboy started in an irritated tone, 'I am not leaving it to your men to watch over Belle, what's the point? A monkey could do a better job,'

'Belle Lucivia is under federal protection and as the head of the BPRD it is my decision as to who watches over her. It has already been made clear by Belle that she refuses to miss her graded performance this week at her high school, so it is up to me to arrange suitable security measures, and you're not it.'

'Agent Manning, this really is not fair,' Abe cut in as he tried to reason with their former boss, 'Belle has been placed under our protection, yet you seem to intervene constantly and surely this puts her at more of a risk,' he tried to insist, Johann also being in Manning's office with them, though their other former boss remained silent as they spoke.

'I'm sorry Abraham but my mind is made up. Belle will have other FBI agents to escort her for Tuesday night; you will only be responsible for waiting for her to return home is that understood?' he returned, Hellboy and Abe exchanging glances with a slight frown as they turned back to Manning who gathered the files on his desk.

'Belle Lucivia is a valuable asset to the FBI, her Father is a very influential man and as such it is important she is kept safe. Her parents will be present at her performance on Tuesday, so it is even more vital we make a good impression.'

'At what gain to you?' Abe questioned, 'money? Because I am quite certain Belle would be unhappy if she knew that was the case,' he remarked, Manning knowing full well the merman could read Manning's thoughts and knowing it would be best to dismiss them.

'As I said, her safety is the priority. I have given my orders and they stand as they are. I do not want you going against them, this is a serious matter, and as much as you think I play on it, Belle's life could be in grave danger, and I'm sure you as her protectors would not want anything to happen to her,' he concluded, rendering them silent as they finally left after Abe's encouragement that Hellboy say no more, both leaving in a rather irritated manner, though upon walking out of the office, Johann made his start on Manning, questioning his motives and being unsatisfied by the responses. Though Abe wasn't far wrong in guessing what Manning was thinking in trying to be so close to Harold Lucivia.

'Ya know something Brother Blue, one of these days I'm gonna throw him so hard it might actually knock some sense into it.'

'I don't believe he has Belle's best interests at heart,' Abe agreed, 'but for now we can only act in a way we believe to be best for her,'

'You thinkin' what I am then?'

'You want us to go on Tuesday don't you?' Abe returned; Hellboy nodding as the merman considered it. He knew it would be a risk with so many people being there, though as they returned home, they found they had an evening ready to take their minds off it all...

As they returned that evening, Liz emerged from the kitchen, carrying dinner plates for the meal that night, quickly saying that Belle was in the living room finishing off the last touches to the tree and suggesting they go in there to wait for dinner. 'Hey Tinks, you in here?' Hellboy called, walking in to find Belle knelt down underneath the tree, plugging in the lights, Hellboy and Abe watching the large twelve foot tree light up brightly at her touch, the beautifully vivid colours of the fairy lights dancing against the baubles.

'What do you think?' she smiled standing up, looking at the bright colours upon the tree, it bringing such a warm feeling to her heart, something Abe and Hellboy also experienced but in a different way. For Hellboy it was the nostalgia of thinking how his Father used to decorate for Christmas, and for Abe it was the start of something new in seeing all these festivities.

'You did a good job Tinks; is this the only one done?'

'A couple are done, but I still have a few left to go,' Belle answered, now wearing a long cardigan over her outfit of a woollen top that hugged her figure lightly and a knee length skirt with black tights.

'Very good, though the star's a bit lopsided...' he grinned,

'It's not is it?' Belle answered standing back to look up with a slight frown, Hellboy chuckling at her response.

'Nah, it's not that bad,' he smirked, continuing to play on it.

'So the star doesn't look lop-sided?'

'Oh no…' Hellboy remarked knowing he was doing a good job in taunting her,

'Hmm…that means I need to get the ladder again now doesn't it?' she sighed looking up,

'Just get Abe to help you reach, he can lift you,' Red suggested, grinning at Abe who glanced at him with a slightly nervous expression.

'Would you mind?' Belle asked softly, with a gentle smile.

'I- erm, no, not at all,' he responded looking back to her, 'do you?'

'No,' she smiled, going over to the tree and half turning to him, when he put his hands on her waist. Lifting her light form easily, Belle feeling secure as she put her hands on his at first to steady herself when she reached forward to adjust the star, both of them blushing, with Abe's skin the darkest shade of blue… 'I think that's straight,' she remarked, moving her hands back to his as Hellboy looked in with a grin before turning back to Liz.

'Well I think its straight now,' he grinned, Liz laughing as they went back in the kitchen, leaving Belle and Abe.

'Yes,' he agreed, lowering her carefully.

'Thankyou,' she said shyly, the moment lasting as they both looked up to the tree…

Though as Belle took that moment alone with him, she looked back to Abe and asked him tentatively,

'Do you see her when you look at me?' Abe glancing to her and meeting Belle's serious expression, it being mixed with a wistful gaze, 'Princess Nuala I mean...' she added quietly, Abe finding it hard to know what to say to that when Hellboy and Liz returned to the living room, leaving her question unanswered. Though as Abe watched her quietly that evening, he began to question it himself and what exactly Belle meant to him, having been with them for so long. Yet he found it hard to understand what he felt towards the young clairvoyant, Belle also being confused about this as she sat on the floor by the tree that evening, seeming to find comfort in the tradition of the festive season, and glancing up to it occasionally, Abe seeing how it brought a smile to her face every time. Though as he carefully observed her, Abe found that he wanted her to be happy...yet he was unsure of what part he could really take in her life, his mind wandering as he thought back to what she had asked him. Did he see Nuala in her? Or was he starting to see her for who she was...and just how did the feelings for the two differ...?

Though as he murmured her name in his mind, he thought he saw her shift slightly, her eyes seeming to avert from the tree for a moment, before looking back to the star upon the tree once more...

* * *

**Hmm, so Belle thinks Abe sees her as Nuala, but what does he really feel for Belle? and just what will Hellboy do to go against Manning? **

**So much more to come, romance, action, humour and danger isn't far behind... **

**I hope you all enjoyed! Please review, thankyou! **

**Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	26. The affects of jetlag

**Hello everyone! So glad I was able to get this finished tonight...it's been a busy week as I've now gotten a new laptop, which is pretty amazing, though first I had a rather bad experience with a macbook...ugh. Never again. Not good for writing to me, so I've got a different one now, lovely new laptop ready for this new chapter :) **

**Been a long week, filled with feeling slightly unwell and exhausted but at least Friday is nearly here and the weekend with it! **

**Anyway, please enjoy, thankyou! **

**Music of Inspiration "Still holding out" ~ Can't remember the artist I'm afraid...doesn't say on my iTunes...but this song just seemed to fit the mood while I wrote this chapter :)

* * *

**As the week quickly went by, Belle found herself under stress again from the impending show that was happening that Tuesday...and due to the Romanian mission that had left her unable to rehearse; she had now been left with two days and was starting to feel the pressure.

'I can't do this...' she sighed into her hands that Monday afternoon, Dale having watched her rehearsals during the day, the way he had seen her dance being more intensive than ever…considering he had only been watching for two hours of it…

It had been early that morning when Belle had come in to begin rehearsals for the show the next day, meaning she had to get up at six am in order to be ready and at the school for seven, most of her fellow performers joining her and their teacher over the next hour in order to practise. Though considering the amount of routines in the show, Belle felt that the rehearsals had gone well so far, with their being a number of up to thirty acts and just over half of them being dance routines. Though being in twelve of them and helping to teach the others that needed some inspiration or the neatening up of ideas, Belle felt physically and mentally unprepared for it, with the over exhaustion of her jetlag still being present in her body. Yet they had worked solidly for five hours, only having a thirty minute break in between when Dale had come in, bringing her something to drink to help keep her going and staying to watch a full run through of the show, without any solo acts. The idea behind it was to see what needed more work from the view of an audience (namely their teacher), so they could work on it further in order to allow the following day for the solo acts and then another two planned run-throughs before the night.

'I feel tired, I'm aching…I just don't think I can do it,' Belle sighed admittedly as she literally sank into the seat beside him, Dale handing her his large hoodie, Belle being grateful of the comforting warmth as she sat back, running a hand through her silky tresses.

'You can do it Belle and you know it. You've done these shows before…'

'Yes…but I've never choreographed half the dances myself and taught them as well as learning my own routines,' she responded wearily. Truth be told, what bothered Belle was not the dances she taught, or the pace the dancers learnt, her patience being an exceptional one. Though with two dance solos where she was required to sing, combined with a lack of time to rehearse alone and the jetlag which had followed her trip to Romania, Belle was visibly exhausted.

Though as Dale went to respond the bell for lunch rang loudly over them, Dale insisting on taking her out for something to eat, picking up on her fatigue as an excuse. 'You're not fainting just because of these rehearsals, so come on, I'll take you to Starbucks for lunch,' he offered, Belle smiling softly as she stood up with him just as the other dancers were being dismissed…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Meanwhile, back at Hellboy, Liz and Abe's home, the team were having a quiet morning, Hellboy working out in the gym on a floor beneath Abe's level, while Liz sat with the merman in the library, talking to him about various things including her pregnancy, Belle and the FBI.

'Well I gotta go for another scan soon…should get a picture this time…though I'm sure you could tell me more than any FBI approved doctors.'

'Quite,' Abe nodded, taking a book from one of the many shelves with a slender hand. 'Though I cannot give you a picture like they can…' he noted.

'Yeah…no one seems to know how long my pregnancy will be though cause of how Red grew so quickly…' she remarked, Abe having thought of this previously, and offering her the simplest conclusion.

'It is quite a difficult thing to know, though I would advise you simply let nature take its course,' Abe advised carefully, 'are you feeling well?'

'Yeah, the morning sickness has stopped at least,' Liz noted, 'I'm just getting huge instead,' she added, glancing to the firm bump she hid with a large jumper. 'So what about you Abe? Have you ever thought about kids?' she asked, Abe smiling a little as he sat beside her.

'I suppose, seeing two people go through the stages of becoming parents does make you somewhat thoughtful of the idea, though I believe it may only ever be a thought for myself,' he remarked with a hint of wistfulness in his tone.

'You'll find someone Abe,' Liz said kindly, putting a hand on his. 'You know that right?' she asked, Abe averting her gaze slightly.

'I don't know Liz…I never really thought much about love when I first came to be at the BPRD…I even recall asking Professor Broom how people could understand such feelings of emotion. But all he told me was that love is the one thing we can't understand, he said it just happens when we least expect it. Though I don't think I could find anyone to look at me with love and affection,' he admitted, Liz watching him with a furrowed brow as she made him look at her.

'Listen to me Abe,' she said firmly, 'you will find love and sometimes, yeah, it's hard. Look at me and Red. It took so long for me to understand my feelings, but in the end you realise you can't live your life without them…' she remarked, 'I know you think there's no one out there for you…but did you ever think Nuala may not have been the one…?' she remarked, Abe exhaling deeply, when Liz considered telling him what she had thought for a while. Though as she went to speak again Hellboy came into the room…

'Hey babe, we got any pancake mix in?' he questioned, Liz saying she'd go and check when she turned back to Abe.

'Think about what I said Abe,' she remarked finally, before following Hellboy out and leaving the merman to consider their conversation.

'What was that about?' Hellboy asked, Liz glancing up to him with a smile,

'I'll tell you later, though actually I want to know what you think about something…' she began, Hellboy looking at her with some interest as they went upstairs…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Meanwhile back at the school, as Dale dropped Belle off, he then excused himself quickly, saying he'd join her later, leaving Belle to walk back to the music department, her eyes catching sight of a black Aston Martin pulling up opposite the school grounds that she recognised, knowing the FBI had followed them whilst she went for lunch. Though it was as she got into the large performance hall where the other performers were beginning to rehearse some of their chosen pieces, Belle was called aside by her teacher.

'There's someone here to see you,' she told Belle, her teacher pointing toward the back of the hall where Belle recognised a familiar face.

'Adam,' Belle smiled, walking swiftly up to the man that stood watching her with a light smile. Adam had been Belle's former modern dance teacher, his form being tall and lean with darkened hair that was styled back, with his striking eyes observing her as he approached her.

'Hello Belle,' he smiled lightly as Belle hugged him in surprise,

'What are you doing here?'

'Well one, I have a dance class here at four and also I heard that you were here so I thought I'd come and see what one of my favourite old students was up too,' he remarked with a smile. 'Sounds like you've been busy from what your theatre teacher told me…'

'Ah, you know, always busy, we have a show tomorrow night. But right now I'm terrified and convinced something will go wrong,' Belle returned, confiding in the one she knew would understand her nerves.

'Well of all of my students Belle, I know you shouldn't be worrying because I know you learn any routine without problems…you've always been like that. What concerns me is quite plainly that you're exhausted…'

'Well I…'

'Belle, I know you well enough to know what you're like…you strive to do well but you don't want to let others down. Though if you're overtired you'll stress more easily and that could affect your performance.'

'I know,' Belle sighed, 'so much has been going on, I've had no chance to rest and before I knew it, it was Sunday and I realised we had only two days left.'

'Listen to me Belle,' Adam said seriously, 'I want you to go home now and rest today. If you want to sleep that's fine, or if not then just rest and take a break from your routines.'

'But the other dancers-'

'They'll manage. I did speak to your theatre teacher for a short while and she said you led the choreography and pulled it together which isn't easy by any standards. But in the end Belle, all you can do is teach them what you know and unless they need help, give time for your own performances. Are you doing a solo?'

'Two, one of them is "Once Upon a December,"' Belle smiled, seeing the recognition in his blue eyes.

'Well you certainly picked one of your best routines,' Adam noted with a light smile,

'Yeah…the dancing I'm fine with…it's the singing that worries me…'

'Then get yourself home and focus on that for a while, I'm willing to bet you know the dances like the back of your hand…but you're scared to try what you aren't familiar with,' he remarked, 'just have faith.'

So hugging him once more before bidding him goodbye, Belle called after that she expected to see him the following night, Adam making sure to promise her before she left. Though going out into the car park, Belle found something that truly made her cry with surprise and happiness…a beautiful white dog standing with Dale and looking around with his ears pricked when he caught sight of his owner and ran toward her.

'Chance!' she gasped kneeling down and taking the large white Samoyed into her arms as much as she could, Belle receiving a wash from the large dog that threatened to knock her backwards as she ruffled his fur and saw his tail wagging brightly. 'Dale how did you-?'

'I called round to your parents, explained you were feeling down and that I thought a visit from Chance would cheer you up,' he answered, Belle standing up as she threw her arms around him.

'You have no idea how much this means to me,' she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks as Chance jumped up at her, still wanting attention from his dearly missed mistress, Belle giving him all the affection he could possibly desire, though she found it much harder to say goodbye when it was time to leave, Belle knowing she couldn't really return to her parent's home...not yet.

'Will you tell them...to bring Chance tomorrow night?' Belle asked finally as she came to leave reluctantly,

'Of course I will,' he nodded, Belle not finding it easy to leave, asking Dale to take Chance first so that she didn't have to look back, though she still found herself upset, it taking a moment, before she gathered herself enough to be escorted home by the FBI...

Though getting home at midday, Belle still found herself worrying over the impending performance, though as she walked down towards her room, finding no one upstairs, Belle could hear the familiar classic music that came from Abe's room, it making her smile as she opened the door.

'Hi,' she called lightly, looking in on Abe and Liz who appeared somewhat surprised to see her.

'I thought you weren't finishing until four?' Liz said in surprise,

'Well that was what I thought but I had instruction to come home and rest as I'm apparently over-worked,' she remarked with a soft smile.

'You look tired,' Liz noted, her deep eyes studying Belle's expression. 'Are you going to lie down?'

'No…I don't sleep all too well in the day, so I'm just going to rest for a couple of hours, then I need to rehearse a little,' she replied, Abe offering for her to join them though it was clear when she sat down with them in the library just how tired she was.

Sitting down on the sofa, Belle quickly curled up, her body seeming to ache with tiredness as she looked through her music and checked her email.

'Want some lunch?' Liz offered, belle looking up with some gratitude,

'Please…' she nodded gratefully. Yet as they were left alone, Belle found her thoughts straying from the lyrics of the songs she had learnt, being captivated by the calm atmosphere that was always present within Abe's room, the library providing her with a feeling of safety and comfort.

'You seem distracted…' a voice noted softly, Belle looking up with a smile to see Abe glancing over at her carefully from the higher level of the library.

'I am I suppose,' she said reflectively, 'I think things have just gotten to me lately…I got to see Chance today and it hurt to leave him again,' she sighed looking down at her laptop with an absent-minded gaze, Abe's head tilting slightly, as he wondered who she meant, though knowing it was a male sent a strange feeling through him.

'Chance?' he repeated, coming down the stairs,

'He's my dog…' she sighed, 'I got him for my eighteenth birthday when he was just a puppy, and I've never spent so long without him…it's just strange,' she admitted sadly, 'I guess that's why I love Hellboy having so many cats…it just takes my mind off the fact I can't have Chance here…' she said though she was feeling herself well up slightly at the thought of her beautiful white dog.

Watching her as she spoke, Abe could feel the emotion radiating from Belle in waves, Abe came to be in front of her, not knowing how exactly to comfort her, it still feeling somewhat awkward as he tried to help her in the way he knew best.

'Don't ever think you'll lose the bond you have Belle, and don't feel like you've done wrong by him, he'll be well looked after at your home…I know your parents wouldn't let him be anything other than happy while you're not there,' he told her in assurance, Belle smiling weakly at him

'Thankyou,' she remarked, Abe looking at her kindly, though she still looked as if she may cry at any moment…

'Maybe you should take a break from things,' Abe offered, coming to sit beside her,

'I can't…I need to get in as much practise as I can,' Belle sighed, 'plus I've been told I have an English essay to write…Sometimes I wonder whether it was a bad idea staying there…' she remarked,

'I think everyone has reasons for the things they do…though if you wanted help with your essay…perhaps…I could help?' he suggested, Belle shaking her head quickly,

'No I couldn't expect you to…'

'I wouldn't mind,' he returned, 'honestly…it's just you seem so tired and if I can be of help…then I will be,' he told her calmly, Belle looking into his eyes and back to her laptop screen as she finally asked,

'What do you know about Of Mice and Men?' Abe smiling as he began to explain his knowledge of the book…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

As the evening came around Belle had found herself exhausted to the point that by the time she sat down in Abe's room with Liz and Hellboy, she knew she was quite desperate to sleep. So as she curled her legs up on the sofa, sitting beside Abe, with Liz and Hellboy sat in two of the arm chairs, they could tell how weary the clairvoyant was.

'Long day…?'

'Mm…' Belle nodded,

'I told you rehearsing in the gym when you were tired wasn't gonna help,' Hellboy remarked, Belle scowling slightly as she felt Liz's and Abe's eyes on her.

'You said you wouldn't push yourself this afternoon,'

'Well the way I'm feeling right now, I appreciate that I should have listened,' she replied, taking a sip of her drink as she sat back. Though her tired eyes quickly caught sight of what was in a bowl beside Liz, Belle being puzzled by it.

'Is that a Baby Ruth bar in toffee ice-cream?'

'Coffee actually…' Liz answered plainly, '…cravings,' she added at the look on Belle's face,

'Ah…' she nodded, still finding it rather bizarre.

'Interesting that it should be the same candy Red enjoys,' Abe remarked calmly leafing through his book.

'Yeah well, it would be Baby Ruth bars wouldn't it, they'll probably grow up adoring it like HB does,' Liz returned, Belle smiling lightly as she felt her eyes starting to go heavy again whilst the others talked in light conversation.

'You know, you could learn something from Belle…like maybe how to dance?' Liz suggested, Abe chuckling at the idea, Belle also smiling lightly.

'I don't dance babe…'

'Well it's a good job you do some things right,' Liz returned, Hellboy grinning at her as he cupped her face slightly and kissed her. Though as Belle watched them, she had to admit, she felt quite sentimental in seeing the bond and love that they shared. It was very true to say that they had been made for one another, though with this in mind, Belle began to question her own love life, it being something that remained on her mind whilst Hellboy and Liz continued their light hearted banter.

'Abe…' Hellboy said in warning, seeing Belle as she threatened to fall asleep as the others spoke, Abe swiftly leaning forward and catching Belle's glass before it fell from her hand, this bringing her back to semi-consciousness as she looked at Abe.

'Mm…Sorry,' she said sleepily, rubbing an eye slightly, Abe having to admit she looked quite sweet when tired, Belle continuing to apologise quietly though Abe assured her it was okay as she lay her head against the arm rest. Yet as they watched her fall into a deep slumber, it seemed to remind the others of just how late it was getting. Though Abe considered that it would be a shame to disturb her, knowing just how tired she was. Yet he didn't realise that he was the only one with this thought as Hellboy and Liz stood up.

'Well I think Belle's probably right in falling asleep…I could do with a good night's sleep,' Liz noted calmly,

'Yeah…' Hellboy agreed yawning, 'ya might wanna get a duvet for Belle if you're intending to leave her there…or you'll have to carry her,' he remarked, Abe nodding, as he bade them goodnight quietly, still unsure of what to do about the sleeping young lady.

Though as he finally decided it was best to let her sleep, Abe carefully moved the book that was settled on her lap, Belle shifting slightly as she stretched out more over the length of the sofa, her attire still being her daytime clothes of a knee length skirts, with tights and a long sleeved purple jumper. Though as Abe looked over to the unused bed in the corner of his room, another thought came to mind as he went and removed the large duvet off it and carefully draped it over her. Though without dwelling too long, Abe returned to the room his decision in leaving her in his room partly being in his awareness of the nightmares she seemed to experience lately, Hellboy having told him previously. So with this in mind and knowing he could easily comfort her, Abe was about to mount the stairs toward his tank when he heard Belle utter his name in her sleep. 'Abe…' she muttered quietly, the merman turning and expecting her to have awoken, though to his surprise…she was asleep...dreaming of him…the thought making heat rise in his cheeks as he proceeded to go to sleep himself, though the curiosity never left his mind as to what she may be dreaming…

* * *

**Hmm...so feelings are starting to come through, Belle is very stressed and missing her dog. For those of you who are animal lovers and pet owners like me will know how that feels, I couldn't bear to be without my gorgeous puppy for as long as that...But thats me lol, and of course Hellboy had his moments ;) **

**Well, please review, I hope you enjoyed, and I look forward to seeing the feedback, it's always so appreciated... **

**Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	27. One simple touch

**Good evening everyone! Ladies, Gentlemen etc. and welcome to the new chapter which thanks to "Angel Protectress" is now up a little earlier after her convincing me to do a quicker update, so I hope this cheers you up! It should...I think a lot of people may indeed love me for this chapter.. **

**Anyway! I hope you all enjoy... loads of music inspiration for this one, but for the show the two songs featured are "Two Worlds" by "Phil Collins" from Disney's Tarzan...and "Once Upon a December" from Anastacia...**

**I hope you all enjoy, technically a double chapter based on the length, but I just could not cut this one in half! **

**Enjoy and review! Thankyou!

* * *

**Morning…the crisp, bright sunlight shining in through slightly frosted windows and lighting the rooms where Hellboy and Liz slept, and also, the library where Abe floated peacefully in the tank, Belle still being curled up on the now warm leather of the sofa. Though with this light, the younger of the two clairvoyants was the first to shift slightly, her eyes opening weakly only to close at the sight of the new days light, only to close again with her body urging her to get more sleep...

Though Abe was not far behind her that morning, as he quietly opened his eyes, feeling the cool water passing through his gills, though he knew the open air would be much colder than this. Noting how low the sun in the sky, Abe guessed it was still early, though as he glanced down to the still sleeping Belle he was aware of how well she had slept, It was a sight he couldn't help but smile at really, she seemed so peaceful when she slept, though as he watched her quietly, his mind not on his books that needed their pages turning, the merman became somewhat nostalgic as he looked around the room and thought back to a time when he had spoken to the professor about love…

_It had been a quite night in the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defence, many of the agents had gone home, but one Professor remained diligent at his work, sitting behind his desk writing carefully. Hearing the pen delicately scratch the paper he wrote upon, Abe looked up with some interest, his curiosity in everything the Professor did and showed him being endless. Professor Broom had naturally taught Abe many things in the years he had come to be there, bringing the merman to be a competent and reliable source in missions. He had also commented, despite his complete abhorrence of violence that Abe made an excellent marksman and had told Abe that whilst it was something he did not believe in, he knew it could possibly save Abe's life, as the use of a gun had done for Hellboy many times. _

_Though that night, the Professor seemed to be aware of the merman's gaze and glanced up, his eyes sparkling slightly behind his glasses as a slight smile came to his aged features. 'You are distracted tonight Abraham…' _

'_Mm…just thinking Professor,' Abe returned, his voice being slightly echoed through the speaker on the outside of his tank that made him more clearly heard, _

'…_and what may I ask, are you thinking of on this quiet night?' he asked in evident interest, Professor Broom rising from his seat and walking a little uneasily towards the tank. _

'_I have been reading a new book, but it quite frequently talks about love, yet how the protagonist falls in love isn't quite clearly explained…I'm afraid I don't understand it really…' he admitted, the older of the two men smiling slightly as he came to sit opposite Abe._

'_Ah, love is something that is very difficult to explain…I have seldom had experience of it, other than a fatherly love. Though from what I know of it, it is quite simply an unexplainable feeling…' _

'_Professor?' _

'_You will know how love truly feels only when you experience it Abraham…no book will tell you, though many have tried to describe it. But love for every person is different, though I know you will find it one day. You are a gentleman Abraham, and you are destined to find your soul mate...' _

'_Soul mate?' _

'_The one person that makes us complete…that equals us like no other…and the one who feels the emotions that we feel in a way no other could understand. You will find her one day Abraham...Remember that…now tell me what book is it you are reading?" _

Abe's POV

As I watched Belle that morning, remembering what Professor Broom had told me, I thought back to the night before last, it becoming something that played on my mind I found…Yet it was hard to understand what I saw in her. Friendship? Companionship? Or perhaps…no. I couldn't think of it like that. Belle would never look at me that way…though could it be that I…

'Mm…what time is it?' a voice began sleepily, drawing me from my thoughts as I glanced down to see Belle slowly awakening, a hand slowly rising to her forehead as she looked up at me with that same kind smile she always offered.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'Good morning,' he smiled, Belle looked up with tired eyes as she sighed a little.

'Oh…so it is morning…I'm sorry Abe…I was so tired last night…'

'It's quite alright, though as for the time I believe it is eight am,' he remarked, Belle sitting up as she stifled a yawn.

'Oh god…I have one hour to get to school and so much to get ready…' she sighed standing up, 'I can't believe it's tonight…'

'You'll be perfectly fine,' he returned, Belle smiling at him slightly when she stood up, though glancing back to the large duvet, Belle looked back to Abe in questioning.

'The nights have been somewhat cold,' he explained quietly, not knowing why he felt such heat in his cheeks at that moment. Such nervousness as she approached.

'Thankyou Abe,' Belle smiled, resting a hand on the glass that separated them, Abe trying to act no less than normal. Though as Belle turned away she walked to the book stands and carefully flipped the pages, 'it's the least I can do,' she remarked softly, leaving Abe to go and get ready, the merman looking after her with some hint of fondness, the dark colour remaining in his cheeks.

Though Abe was not alone in feeling these strange emotions as Belle found herself to be somewhat flustered, despite her exchange with Abe being entirely innocent… Yet as she took our one of her one of her dresses for that night, Belle was all too aware of the familiarity of these feelings, though the affect they seemed to have on her was different than before…it ran deeper…yet she tried to shake it off, she had to focus today. Though even as she joined Hellboy and Liz that morning, she found that her distant thoughts didn't go unnoticed, yet with a rushed meal she was soon back in school rehearsing, with little else to think about, yet Abe still remained on her mind throughout the morning.

'Hey Belle; daydreaming again?' Scarlet smiled, her friend coming to sit beside her as they took a break following another run of the opening number for that night.

'I suppose so,' she returned softly, looking at her friend as a group of the girls came and sat with them.

'She's been like it all morning,' another girl called Charlene commented, running a hand through her brunette hair as she sat listening to the conversation.

'I have not,' Belle returned with a laugh, 'I've been completely focused on the routines…'

'I never said that, I just said you've been daydreaming all morning,'

'I've got a lot on my mind,' Belle answered, keeping the conversation light as the girls talked conversationally about the show.

'So how's it going with Richard?' Charlene asked, the girl sat beside her blushing slightly,

'Fine...though I don't think he wants to go to the senior prom…'

'Seriously! Everyone's going to senior Prom…will you go again Belle seen as you did last year?'

'I don't know really,' Belle returned, 'I might, and it's a good excuse to get dressed up a little,'

'Oh come off it Belle, when aren't you dressed up?' Charlene grinned, 'though come on, have you got no gossip with any boys? The last I heard Liam was pretty interested…'

'Well he shouldn't be anymore,' Belle said with a weak laugh, 'I wouldn't want to be with someone like him, though he's with Serena…'

'Oh yeah, can you really see that lasting? Serena's had more guys than anyone in the year…though honestly Belle is there really no one you like?'

'Well,' Belle began, wondering whether she could afford to indulge in such a moment, despite not knowing whether her feelings were really worth considering in not knowing how it would be returned. Though at that moment, Dale distracted the conversation.

'Afternoon ladies,' he smirked, the girls looking up appreciatively at the former senior, him having been considered quite popular amongst the girls in both his year and some below. Though he hadn't dated many girls in his time at the school, though a few were aware of his and Belle's friendship…

'Hey,' Belle smiled,

'You coming to get some lunch?'

'Sure, I'll see you all later,' Belle remarked standing up when Charlene suddenly called after her,

'Is it who I think it is!' she said in an excitable tone, Belle catching the drift of her thoughts as she laughed shaking her head,

'Not even close,' she answered, Dale looking at her in questioning as they left the hall.

'What was that about?' he started, Belle shaking her head, still smiling to herself,

'You don't wanna know, though I'd forgotten just how into gossip some of them were,' she said with a light smile, Dale putting an arm around her shoulders with a grin.

'Too used to being surrounded by guys eh?' He grinned, Belle nodding with a laugh,

'You could say that,' she returned, Dale considering how he carefully worded his next question. He knew that seeing who Belle was staying with had bothered him, to the point where he had worried extensively over the weekend that he hadn't heard from her, though she had ensured she was fine. Yet the mere thought of it still concerned him.

'Belle, how can you know those people that you're with…that they're safe?' he remarked, Belle looking at him, having somehow expected this, knowing it wouldn't be that last she'd heard of the subject.

'Well there's an easy way to know, for me anyway,' she remarked lifting her palm to gesture what she meant, 'though I trust them anyway, one of them has saved my life twice…you remember when I got locked in the English block and no one could get in? It wasn't an accident Dale…but Abe…he saved me,'

'Abe?'

'Yes, trust me Dale they're lovely people, and I would prefer it if you weren't judgemental,' Belle encouraged, 'they're my friends…' she remarked softly, Dale looking into her bright amethyst eyes, being unable to avert her gaze, knowing that she would probably know best given her newfound ability that he had learnt of. So sighing as he pulled her closer to him he finally nodded.

'Okay, if you say so,' he remarked, Belle being content with this when he decided to change the subject in order to lighten the mood. 'By the way, I'll be back stage tonight,'

'Backstage?' Belle returned looking up at him as they crossed the road to the small precinct of shops nearby,

'Yeah, I'm doing some security work tonight and doing general work with any heavy lifting, so I can watch from backstage tonight…'

'That's great…' Belle mused, 'you can see me being petrified before going out onto the stage…'

'You'll be fine, I know you, and I heard that decorating and such is going on after hours later today, are you staying till the show tonight?'

'I was thinking of going home…' Belle began, 'I'd like to stay but…'

'Then why don't you? It would be nice if you did, I'm gonna be around all day, and you're barely around…'

'Dale…'

'Oh come on Belle, you just said you wanted to stay,'

'I know but…'

'Then why not? Come on your never around, what happened to the Belle I used to know…the one who never let her friends down.'

'I'm not letting you down Dale,'

'Then stay,' he told her with pleading eyes that Belle just couldn't avoid, even in his thoughts she could hear the hope that occupied his mind along with images that hurt her to see from his perspective…the secrets which she had seemed to hide from him…it was too much.

'Okay,' she breathed with a slight smile as she nodded, Dale beaming at her as he took her in his arms,

'Thanks Bells, you'll enjoy it,'

'Yeah,' she agreed. Though what she didn't anticipate was the events that would take place that night, and that something more severe than a bad performance could occur…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'Red are you sure about this?' Abe said with uncertainty in his voice, 'the FBI is here…' he remarked, looking down the darkened corridor where they had just entered, though it was thankfully empty.

'Ah lighten up Abe, it's a night out, and we'll get to see just what Belle's up too. Besides we can also keep watch on her in case anything was to happen.'

'I guess,' he replied in defeat, Liz coming in between them.

'If you two are settled then I think this is the side entrance,' she breathed taking the door handle and opening it slightly, hearing soft music drift through... 'Come on,' she encouraged, the pair following her, Abe setting his eyes upon the stage. He could sense Belle's presence, but it was only as they stood in the darkness of the back corner that they realised the curtains were opening.

'Ladies and Gentlemen,' a voice began over the audience, 'please remember to switch all cell phones and pagers off, and please…enjoy the show…' the voice concluded, a small round of applause beginning as the curtains remained open.

With a staging being lit with various earthy colours and tones of greenery, false vines hung from the stage beams as a quiet drum beat began, followed by the natural sounds of the forest. Though with the a sudden strike of light, the stage was suddenly engulfed in flashing spotlights, strong male dancers swinging across the vines and grasping a pole each that was supported by the false vines that wound around strong wire. With dancers dressed in earthen coloured outfits that wrapped around them in a primitive style, there was but one who was lowered amongst carefully, her attire being a loose white dress that draped over her delicate frame, a white and red ribbon being intertwined around one foot and up her calf with her hair being somewhat untamed. Her violet eyes shone brightly that night as she wove around the two long drapes of white voile like material. Though as the music reached the chorus, it being the theme from Tarzan, "Two Worlds…" the other dancers had an edge to their routine, it being not quite as graceful in the attempt to create the atmosphere of the song.

Though with Belle representing the uniting of the two worlds as the music became a more dangerous beat, she almost seem to fall through the wraps of material, eliciting a reaction from the audience when she expertly caught herself just as she came between the two groups of dancers that appeared to rival one another. Though with the symbol of reuniting being the child that one of the women bore in the form of a bundle of blankets, Belle slid onto a seat that the voile like material wound around. Though as the dancer propelling herself forward and being caught by the two men who were still supporting themselves up, Hellboy's mouth gaped slightly at the sight whilst Abe silently watched, hoping that the men holding her were careful, when she was lowered amongst the other dancers, Belle seeming to take it in her stride as they all moved forward, Belle rising to her toes as she spun forwards when on the final climatic drum beat, they all lowered to the floor, some of them jumping before the audience as a flash of light broke out brightening the room to a vivid shade of white.

As applause then broke out, the dancers rose and exited the stage in the same manner they had entered Belle being scooped up by the seat again and swinging back lightly as the curtains closed.

'God that woman's flexible,' Hellboy remarked,

'Well she certainly knows how to dance,' Liz replied, the three of them watching the show in enjoyment, Liz and Abe thinking Hellboy had been right in convincing them to come that night. Though after getting hearing some people muttering in the audience, they soon knew that Belle would soon be performing by herself, the clairvoyant panicking about it backstage…

'Belle will you relax? You will be fine,' Dale remarked,

'Relax? Dale, I have never sung in front of an audience, I think the right word right now is not "relax,"' she replied in exasperation. Her hair had been put into a loose ponytail for the performance, her hair being made to look loose in its hold, with only a gold ribbon in place. Her attire was a floor length golden dress, that had voile like sleeves that were tinted in gold with light glitter accenting it, the skirt gathering at one side, with a large old looking coat to hide it for the former half of her performance.

'Anyway, did you see all the dancers go through?'

'Yes, your dance teacher is here as well, he said something about dancing with you for the role of your father?'

'Oh gosh,' she remarked putting a hand to her cheek, 'it's been so long…do you really think I can do this?'

'Of course you can, and your parents are outside, so you have to-'

'Hey Belle, you gotta get up to the stage you're on in a minute,' one of the dancers said coming up to her, Belle going even paler that she already appeared, though Dale promptly led her to the stage, holding her shoulders in reassurance.

Though out in the audience Abe could feel Belle's aura, her emotions particularly strong, though as he went to mention it to Hellboy and Liz, the audience went silent…As the stage had a single spot light on it, Belle appeared to be sat alone, the spot light on her with an otherwise darkened stage as a soft melody began that sounded something like a lullaby.

"Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
once upon a December"

Rising to her feet, Belle began to walk across the stage, barely seeming to acknowledge the audience as she continued to sing…her hands trailing down to a locket around her neck that she gazed upon, seeming completely unaware of how she captured the audience. Even Manning and the other agents that watched had to admit that her voice seemed so gracious, so gentle…

"Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,"

As the song broke into an instrumental chorus, golden lights suddenly flooded the stage, showing ghostly looking figures that danced around her, Belle losing her old fashioned coat to reveal a golden coloured dress, adored with white pearls around her neck and a chain holding a pendant she had worn before. Though as she danced with some of the figures, her own dance teacher took the role of Anastasia's father, leading her around the floor with a formal grace…

"Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory…"

Continuing to dance with Adam, Belle felt the confidence rising in her voice, her parents looking on with considerable pride…

"Far away, long ago  
things I yearn to remember  
and a song someone sings  
Once upon a December"

With the music slowing to a gentle lullaby form once again, the lights faded to a spotlight, Belle reaching out for Adam as he disappeared, Belle finally looking out into the audience when she thought something caught her eye, her parent's

"And a song someone sings…  
Once upon a December"

As the song finished and the music continued to play distantly, Belle sat again, the dress flowing around her delicate form as she looked over into the back corner, the curtains closing as Belle was hidden from view once again…

Though it was a couple of minutes later that the three friends turned noting the door open, and tensing…However seeing Belle's glittering amethyst eyes, they relaxed as she pulled them outside.

'You came? But I never…' she began

'Yeah we know, but we weren't gonna let you get off that easy,' Hellboy grinned,

'You have a beautiful voice,' Abe complimented, Belle grateful that it was quite dimly lit in the back corridor, the darkness masking her blush.

'Thankyou…'

'You were incredible; I mean you were so confident,'

'Don't count on it,' Belle admitted with a weak smile. 'I was shaking terribly as the curtains opened.'

'Now you see that's what worries me, you see monsters and you don't flinch, yet singing in front of a few people scares you…'

'I seem confident, but I'm quite good at covering up my fears,' Belle remarked, 'though sometimes you have to do the things that scare you,' she remarked, Abe considering what she said when a voice called her name. 'I'll see you all after the finale,' she said about to leave when Hellboy brought her into a bone crushing hug, 'Red…Thankyou for the support…but I really can't breathe,' she gasped, Hellboy chuckling as he let her go.

'Good luck Belle, I'll make sure these two are well behaved,' Liz remarked, Belle laughing as she disappeared down the corridor.

'Somehow I think the lady's too good for this kind of life…' Hellboy remarked as she left

'Yes, we are selfish in wanting her to stay...' Abe replied...

Though the rest of the show ran relatively well, it was upon the finale ending that as the full ensemble came to take their bows that they stood whilst a few of the teachers spoke in their pride about the success of the show. Though as they stood there, Belle couldn't shake an off feeling, a creak sounding slightly from above, though as Belle glanced up, seeing the beam above them, she was suddenly asked to speak as one of the main choreographers in the show. Though her action hadn't gone unnoticed by Hellboy as he muttered to Abe, 'Belle was lookin' at somethin' then…' he remarked quietly.

'It was a great pleasure to be such a part of this show…' Belle began, 'and so wonderful to see so many loved ones in the audience tonight, though I think it's fair to say from all of us, that we cannot appreciate this turnout tonight enough and we honestly hope you have enjoyed it as much as we have.' Though as Belle handed back the microphone after a brief applause that she heard the sound again, Belle looking up to see the beam above move slightly, when suddenly the lights cut out. Looking around her as someone reached to try and reconnect the power, the lights flashed back on again when everything happened in less than a few moments.

'Look out!' Belle screamed, the beam snapping from the ceilings braces and falling, though as Belle pushed a friend to the side that had frozen in fear, her dress caught on a loose nail in the staging. Yet as she looked round, she was suddenly gathered in strong arms and flung off the stage, the pair landing hard on the floor at the feet of the audience when a loud crash sounded behind them. Glancing up to who had caught her however, Dale looked at her with concern, asking her if she was alright, though before she was able to answer, they were surrounded by people, Belle hearing Manning's voice along with her parents as she was helped to her feet.

'I'm fine,' she tried to insist, looking frantically to the back of the room, but finding, Hellboy, Abe and Liz had gone the door seeming to just have closed, though she could sense they were still nearby. Yet as she looked back up to the stage, Belle felt a coldness wash over her…something or someone had been responsible for the beam falling, and while she had no idea who could have done it, she was quite certain it hadn't been aiming for anyone else but her…

'Belle?' Harold said gaining his daughters attention as she was drawn into his and Glenna's arms.

'Oh thank goodness you're safe,' Glenna breathed, the audience being instructed to evacuate the building while it was checked over, Belle and her parents being surrounded by agents as she was escorted outside, whilst Hellboy, Liz and Abe stood now just behind the curtains, Hellboy having grabbed the end of the beam as it fell and flung it back so it lost any chance of striking anyone on stage.

Getting outside into the cold night air, Belle seemed somewhat aimless as she glanced around, her focus not being on the FBI agents or her parents that were questioned. Though as she felt something warm against her hand, she looked down to see Chance by her side, the Samoyed getting closer to his mistress as Belle knelt down with a soft smile.

'Hey,' Dale remarked putting his jacket over her,

'Hmm?' she returned looking in questioning at his coat,

'You're shivering,' he said plainly, Belle having missed it until then as she got to her feet.

'Thankyou Dale,' she remarked, 'for doing that as well back there…'

'It's nothing,' he replied, 'though that was weird…everything was stable this afternoon…'

'I don't understand it,' Belle sighed, 'though I've got a feeling I'll have to leave soon,' she said admittedly, 'I was hoping to stay a while longer…'

Though her guess was unfortunately correct as she was ushered into a FBI car, given barely a chance to say goodbye to her parents…

'I'll be home soon,' she remarked, hugging them both tightly,

'Be safe Belle,' Glenna said taking her daughters hands,

'I'll assure it happens,' Harold added, 'we love you darling,'

'I love you too,' she returned, kneeling down and taking Chance in her arms, before leaving whilst Hellboy, Abe and Liz were caught out by Manning who seemed to have a greater interest in knowing what had happened.

'Damn it Hellboy I wanna know where the hell they got to!' Manning yelled,

'…and you think we don't?' he retorted angrily, 'Belle nearly got crushed and if we hadn't have been there to knock it back or her friend hadn't got her off the stage can you think what could have-'

'Alright both of you stop!' Liz yelled, her flames lighting up along her arms dangerously. 'Shouting is not getting us anywhere, Belle is safe, isn't that what matters?'

'…and the person who did it got away, we could have nailed it tonight,' Manning responded. 'Can you imagine how much credit the bureau would have gotten?'

'Is that all you really care about?' Abe interrupted, 'we have been asked to look after a young lady and protect her, if we weren't here tonight and someone hadn't gotten to her, we would have failed her and after the last time I thought you would have learnt to value the lives of the people that need us…'

'Abe I didn't mean…'

'No because you don't think,' Abe countered, 'now if you're done patronising us, then I think it's time we returned home, after all, Belle's gone through yet ordeal…Or have you forgotten all of your principles?' Though with a silent response, the team walked away. Rain starting to fall in the bitterly cold evening, though someone looked on from a distance with a wry smile…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Later that evening, Abe sat alone in his room, recalling Belle's grace and elegance when she danced. It amazed him to see something so unique…though seeing the way the metal beam nearly strike her had sent his heart racing so fast his chest ached as panic ensued. Though as he rested his face in his hands for a moment, he thought about how quiet Belle had been upon their return, Abe knowing how disappointed she must have been after so looking forward to seeing her family. Yet as he heard the door, he half expected Hellboy to walk in, having gone to get a beer and see that Liz was alright. Though instead Belle appeared in the doorway a weak smile on her face.

'Hey…'

'Belle,' he replied, standing up, 'are you alright?'

'I am,' she nodded, 'tired and probably going to be bruised after flying off the stage earlier…but I'm fine otherwise,' she remarked.

'I'm sorry that happened tonight,' he sighed, 'we tried to reach you in time and luckily Hellboy managed to catch the beam in time…but it wasn't really enough…'

'It doesn't matter…it actually meant a lot that you came tonight…Thankyou, it was very sweet,' she smiled.

Though seeing his expression, Belle walked forward and put a hand against his arm 'Don't think it was your fault Abe, it couldn't have been prevented…'

'We're you cold?' he asked, Belle remembering that she was wearing Dale's jacket…

'Ah, Dale, he noticed I was shaking earlier…even before I did,' she admitted weakly, 'though what is it that's bothering you?' she questioned. 'Was it tonight?'

'Belle…I- what you asked me the other night…what do I see in you, I-'

'Oh, that,' she returned with a slightly wistful expression, 'Abe I didn't mean to-'

'No Belle, I don't mind that you asked, you shouldn't feel like you can't talk if you need to, and I can understand why you would think that I would look at you and see Princess Nuala…' he remarked, Belle noting the difficulty in his voice as he spoke. 'But when I look at you Belle, that's what I see, you may look a little alike but looking at you in this light, you seem so different…I don't want you to think that anything I may say or do is because you are like Nuala, I have lost…so much, and I have experience pain I never felt before. So thinking that I was powerless in helping you…it pained me.'

'Abe…' she remarked softly, gazing into his eyes, never realising this as he spoke with such emotion.

'Belle…I'm sorry to trouble you with all of this…I don't even know what I'm saying sometimes…or what I'm feeling…it's so hard to explain…'

'I know it is,' she smiled, 'sometimes our feelings can be difficult, but if we never act on them…we will never know what can happen…'

'…you said earlier…sometimes you have to do the things that scare you,' he remarked, Belle looking at him for a moment as she recalled it before nodding…

'Yes?' she returned, not realising how close they had gotten before with mere inches being between them though he now noted how much shorter she appeared. Though she only laughed as he questioned it.

'I usually wear heels, so I'm usually taller,' she admitted, Abe unable to help but smile at her…at this height she was at about the height of his chest, though wondering whether it was best to say anymore, Abe felt himself clam up a little as he found it hard to know what to say.

'Well I…I suppose it is getting late…' he remarked, being about to turn from her

'Abe…' she replied, getting her to look at him when she rose up onto her tiptoes and placing a hand against his cheek, she kissed the other, lowering herself again though her hand remained in place. 'You never know what will happen unless you try…' she remarked softly, Abe tentatively putting his hand against hers as he gazed into her amethyst eyes, feeling a surge of emotion course through him. Though as Hellboy came in carrying a six pack of beers; the moment was broken as the pair quickly moved apart…

'Hey Blue, Tinkerbelle, how you feeling…?'

'Tired,' she nodded, 'I'd better get some sleep…goodnight…' she said glancing back to Abe and leaving promptly.

'Heh…Liz was tired too…can't get any pleasure anymore can ya Abe old buddy?' he remarked, Abe nodding without speaking when Hellboy took a look at him and frowned.

'Hey Abe…you feeling okay you look kinda…I dunno…bluer than usual?'

* * *

**and here comes the major love from my readers (so I hope if you enjoyed it!) **

**I haven't done this in a while, so thankyou to my reviewers that review so regularly, it's always appreciated, thankyou to "Angel Protectress," "LadyAquanine73551," "Kim," "hecatemoondancer," ****"StormyChild95," ****"revoLodloV" and "Forever'nAlways"**

**Please keep the reviews coming in, it's always nice to have the support :) and I will update again soon...**

**Goodnight!  
**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	28. In the Shadows

**Hello everyone, just as a starter I do appreciate and apologise that I have not updated for the past two weeks or so. But things have been incredibly hectic and stressful for me which has also resulted in me feeling exhausted and ill. It has also affected my inspiration for writing unfortunately, and I will make no secret of the fact I doubt this chapter really lives up to my usual standard. But I've done my best as I'm getting things back to normal. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, please review and again I honestly apologise for the delay…

* * *

**

Waking up late the next morning to a rough awakening, Hellboy turned over to make out his girlfriend stood beside the bed, the room still being engulfed in darkness telling him it was early…

'What's up babe?' he began tiredly, wondering if she was in pain when he was able to just about make out the expression of intense frustration upon her features. 'The babies kicking again…?'

'No, actually, the FBI are upstairs after hammering on the door and ringing the phone…so can you go and get rid of them please before I do it myself?' she asked in exasperation, Hellboy sitting up enough to pull her into his lap as he soothed her a little, knowing the stress she felt.

'It's okay babe, don't let them get to you,' he remarked, Liz resting her head against his chest, 'I'll sort those asses out, you go back to bed and if we gotta go anywhere Belle's not being dragged out either, so you can both stay here.'

'Why are you so calm all of a sudden, normally you'd be the first one to get up there and try to knock someone out?' Liz asked with a weak smile.

'Ah, I just think if me doing the job saves you being stressed, kinda makes it worth it…besides…that's how I met you…by doin' this job, so I guess I gotta be thankful for it somehow,' he grinned kissing her on the forehead.

'I love you,' she smiled, Hellboy grinning at her,

'Glad I have that effect on someone,' he smirked, Liz patting his chest playfully as she leant up and kissed him.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Though in true fashion, before doing anything else, and with no intention of going alone, Hellboy walked right past the FBI in the hallway, opening the front door as he looked at them expectantly…

'Out,' he said simply.

'Hellboy we have direct orders to see that you and the others are present for a mission that Johann wishes for you to attend to, on the permission of Agent Manning…'

'I don't care what the hell your orders are, either you get outta my house and wait outside, or I'll play a little game where I see how far I can kick your sorry asses into the grounds,' he offered plainly. Though with his expression being perfectly serious, the Agents quickly did as asked, Hellboy slamming the door in one of their faces as they turned round to speak in the doorway…

'Right…now to get Abe,' he mused thoughtfully, grabbing his coat and looking down to see a tortoise-shell cat at his feet, meowing softly as Hellboy reached down to scoop up the cat. 'Ya know, I really gotta start training you guys to use Manning as a scratch post,' he smirked, tickling the cats tummy as it purred contently.

Though going into Abe's room, Hellboy knocked loudly on the glass surface of his best friend's tank, watching the merman awaken and glance to him with a tired expression.

'Hmm? Red…?'

'No it's the tooth fairy…course it's me. Get up, we gotta problem,'

'What is it? It's not Belle is it?'

'No, though if ya don't consider some huge monster tearing up half of Seattle a problem, then I'll probably just head back to bed,' he remarked plainly… 'isn't even me causing the trouble for once,' he added with a grin.

'Is Manning upstairs?'

'Haven't seen him, but he ain't comin' with us. Its Johann apparently that sent for us, so according to Manning he'll probably be in charge,' Hellboy returned, Abe rising to the surface with a shudder coursing through his body at the atmosphere's cold temperature.

'So you have told them that you only intend for the two of us to go?' Abe questioned thoughtfully, the demon scowling at him as he looked up.

'What did I tell ya about reading my mind?'

'There is little need, I suppose,' Abe mused, pulling himself out of the tank with ease, his muscles flexing as he straightened up and went to ready himself for their newest mission. 'You're easy enough without psychic abilities…'

'Alright ya wanna drop the sarcasm?' Hellboy suggested, 'otherwise I'll make sure your rotten eggs don't make it to this room,' he remarked, Abe smiling wryly at the comment as he finally nodded.

'So is there a flight scheduled this morning?' Abe asked,

'Yeah, deal is we go so Liz and Belle can stay here, that and I got Manning to agree to give me one favour if I do this,' Hellboy smirked.

'Ah, looks like this may be quite interesting then,' Abe remarked, pulling on a jacket as he descended the stairs.

'Yeah, just you and me like the good old days, eh Brother Blue?' Hellboy grinned, his golden eyes showing mischief there as Abe shook his head with a light smile as he agreed.

'How do we get talked into these things,' he sighed.

'Ah the things ya do for women Blue, the things ya do for women…' he replied lightly, Abe smiling slightly as they went outside into the cold morning to be greeted by a soft blanket of snow that coated the ground.

With the hollow crunch of it breaking beneath following as Hellboy and Abe walked to the car that awaited them, they realised that something was missing. No truck was stood in the drive.

'What's this? The VIP treatment?' Hellboy questioned with a raised brow as he glanced over the Samaritan.

'It was at the request of Agent Johann Krauss sir. As he is officially heading this mission, he requested that you be treated as he orders…' an Agent answered formally, his hair being jet black with dark eyes and a youthful complexion. Though with it came the highly tuned attitude Hellboy and Abe had seen on many occasions before.

'Ya see? Always knew I liked Johann,' Hellboy remarked to Abe before turning back to the Agent whilst Abe muttered a little incoherently to himself. 'By the way kid, you're new ain't ya?'

'That is correct sir,' he nodded, unable to help but glance up to Hellboy's shaved devil like appendage.

'Yeah about that…cut the whole "sir" crap and call me HB or Red or Hellboy, anythin' ya want, but I don't do formal…got it kid?' he commented, Abe chuckling a little at the thought of the "big monkey" ever being referred to as "sir".

Though as they got into the car provided, Abe couldn't help but think about the previous night with Belle, something that had also begun to play on the girls mind into that morning…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Waking up later with an empty space beside her that morning, Liz felt a sense of wanting her partner by her side, Liz guessing it was partly due to the pregnancy that made her long for him. Looking down at her bump as she sat up uneasily, Liz had found she was getting rounder, her stomach being firm, though she still managed to cover her bump relatively well.

She had seen however, a change in Red since learning of her pregnancy. The way he took care of her and the almost hesitant touch he had when feeling their babies' first kick had made her smile. Her big, strong man was going to be a Father…the thought making her smile. Though she couldn't help but wonder if parenthood would really change them…

Meanwhile, at this time, Belle had also awoken her mind and heart racing from the night before as she considered everything. Though it had been in the aftermath of what happened at the show that Belle began to question what was right not only for her, but for the safety of those around her…

Any of the performers could have been hurt…and Dale…if he hadn't have gotten them far away enough…he could have received the full impact. It was too awful for her to even consider…Though as she looked out into the morning's winter sunlight that shone over the glittering baubles that adorned her Christmas tree and the decorations that hung around her room, her doubts faded for a little while with the first glimpse of white that dusted her window ledge…snow.

Getting up and putting on a velvet, hooded dressing gown, Belle went out into the gardens on that luscious morning to see the soft snow that had covered the gardens and miles around them.

'Pretty isn't it?' Liz's voice spoke behind her,

'Yes,' Belle smiled, 'I didn't realise anyone was awake so early…'

'Yeah. I didn't sleep very well after Red left,' she returned looking out over the large snow covered scene before them.

'Left?' Belle repeated uncertainly, 'where?'

'The FBI called this morning…they wanted us for a mission though HB said he'd go alone with Abe…just so that we wouldn't have to.'

'That was sweet of them…' Belle mused, thinking about Abe, though Liz noticed how her expression changed.

'Thinking about last night?' she questioned.

'You could say that…' Belle sighed, 'I just worry…there were so many people there last night…and that beam falling wasn't an accident. I know that. Someone is trying to hurt me or worse and I don't know why…but I just wonder how long I can continue to put other people in danger when they don't deserve to be. It's me that's wanted…so why should anybody else get hurt?' she questioned openly, looking to Liz with despondence in her usually bright eyes.

'Never think you're to blame for something you can't control…' she remarked, 'I've done it…I did it to myself for years and it causes nothing but problems…'

'I'm just scared someone I love will get hurt at my expense…' Belle returned, 'I can't let that happen…'

'…and you think were really all just going to standby and watch you take the hit of something you haven't done. Whatever has caused this isn't your fault, but you say you don't want other people to be hurt…how do you think everyone would feel, if something happened to you and nobody even tried to stop it? It would cause pain because we don't want to see any harm come to you…and Red and Abe would go to any length to see you're safe. But that's not because it's our "duty" or anything like that. We don't work for the FBI…we're not classed as Agents anymore, though Manning likes to think that…' she said rolling her eyes, making Belle laugh as she continued.

'But seriously, don't you ever wonder why we do this?'

'All the time,' Belle admitted with a weak smile,

'Because you're so…innocent…you just don't deserve what's happening to you, and more than that, you've become a good friend to us…your like us in a way…well more like Abe than me or Red, but HB's really taken to you…and you're a good friend to me,' she remarked, Belle feeling herself becoming more emotional. Though in her heart, she knew what she needed to do…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Arriving in a private location after travelling by helicopter to Seattle, Hellboy and Abe were greeted by two Agents who took them inside for a briefing with Johann.

'Good afternoon Agent Hellboy, Agent Sapien…we have been waiting for you,' one of them said, shaking their hands.

'Agent Reg, senior agent to the bureau,' Abe remarked, the Agent looking at him with some confusion.

'Yeah he does that a lot,' Hellboy remarked, 'ya get used to it,' he added, Abe apologising quickly as they were then taken into the building after a few security checks at the door…Though Hellboy and Abe had to admit, wearing some of their old bureau accessories such as the BPRD belt felt strange…though as it was necessary, they had agreed to it, Abe somehow feeling it didn't seem right…

The building that they were taken into was filled with labs and various testing facilities, Abe looking in curiously at some of the chemistry work that was being carried out.

'So this is Seattle's bureau?' Hellboy asked conversationally,

'Not necessarily, we have agents working in here, but our main bureau is located just outside of Seattle…we are only using this building now because the destruction is being caused close by, so it makes it easier for observational purposes and strategy planning.'

'Yeah I don't really do strategy, the Samaritan usually does all the talking,' Hellboy remarked, lifting his gun in example.

'Agent Krauss did inform us of that,' they both nodded, one looking to Hellboy as he dared to question,

'Isn't it true that you were responsible for killing that huge green monster attacking the city a few months ago alone?'

'Yeah,' Hellboy nodded, about to go into elaborate detail about it when a strong German accent spoke up from an Agent before them.

'Zat vill be all, thank you gentlemen for escorting Hellboy and Abraham to me, you are dismissed…'

'Yes sir, Agent Krauss.'

'So how'd ya get them that well trained?' Hellboy smirked when they were left alone, the ectoplasmic form bowing its head slightly in the containment suit.

'Years of working my way up in ze bureau and gaining ze relevant respect…'

'So in other words, in a way that wouldn't be worth my time?' Hellboy replied,

'Precisely Hellboy, though I am glad zat you vere able to make it here so promptly, zis entity has been quite an issue.'

'What entity isn't?' Hellboy remarked, the three of them walking into a meeting room which was occupied by a number of Agents.

'Please, take your seats Hellboy, Abraham and ve vill begin zis briefing,' Johann remarked, the two doing as asked, Abe listening intently as the situation was explained to them.

'A few weeks ago, ve had detected a life-form zat seemed to be causing some disruption in underground Seattle, vith vorkers reported missing, and other mysterious occurrences I had certain Agents go undercover and do a lot of work in the city area. Since zen, two Agents have disappeared, though we have gained some photographs of ze creature, albeit slightly blurred. So if you vould all please take note of ze board,' Johann requested, the Agents with Hellboy and Abe looking past him to see a picture of a gruesome creature that appeared to be covered in a brown slime, it's features undistinguished, though by the size of the Agent beneath it, it became clear they were dealing with something big.

'So remind me how the hell people haven't seen this thing?'

'They have Hellboy, zat is ze problem…ven ve vere first alerted of zis problem, it vas small, but as you can see it has grown.'

'Do we know what it feeds on?' Abe questioned, Johann looking to the merman and exhaling slightly,

'So far…everything it chooses…'

'It's an omnivore?'

'Currently…zat is correct ja, though ze main problem is, how do ve stop it? Zis creature has been capable of pulling down buildings with its increase in size, and it is vital ve stop it before it gets too much media attention…'

'Well, question is what ya want? I got plenty of guns that'll take this creep out,' Hellboy remarked plainly when a female Agent spoke up.

'It may not be zat simple Hellboy,'

'It never is,' Abe sighed, flicking through a book he had brought with him, Hellboy glancing over, though dismissing it as normal behaviour from the merman, he then turned back to Johann.

'So what do you want us to do?'

'I vould like to send my Agent's into two teams, vith both you and Abe leading each into Seattle in order to corner ze creature, zen ve must act quickly to subdue it.'

'Do we know its weaknesses?' Abe asked inquisitively,

'Vell, it may sound a little…odd. But it seems to dislike vater…'

'Water? So we give it a bath and it'll just weaken?'

'Vell zat iz ze theory from tests ve have made…'

'Great…it's the Wizard of Oz all over again,' Hellboy remarked rolling his eyes, though as they concluded the meeting and went to suit up for the impending mission, Abe couldn't ignore thoughts at the back of his mind that made him wonder if they had been right to leave Belle and Liz alone…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'You should come in,' Belle said with a smile.

'I don't wanna intrude,' Liz began, Belle shaking her head…Liz had decided following Belle's concerns that it would be nice for her to visit home for the day, though she hadn't bargained on Belle wanting her to meet her parents…

'Don't be ridiculous, they'll want to meet you, after all you, Red and Abe do more for me than anyone at the FBI they've met. Please come inside,' Belle requested, Liz unable to ignore her gaze as she finally agreed.

'Okay, just for-' she began when the right side of the car suddenly crushed at the hand of a large tree branch falling down, Belle flying back onto the stone ground as Liz got out of the car, her parents running outside to see them both when looking around they saw a figure perched upon the tree that had just snapped, smirking proudly. With a black pixie cut hairstyle, the girl was fairly petite, her eyes golden in colour with her features sharp and almost cat-like as she overlooked them. Her attire was all black, with a torn loose shirt adorning her thin figure and a short leather skirt, she was barefoot as she perched herself lightly, making no attempt to move.

'Who are you?' Liz questioned,

'My name is of no importance to you...Elizabeth Sherman,' she remarked calmly,

'How do you know my name?'

'My master knows everything about you,' she grinned lightly, a smile coming to her deeply rouged lips. 'Though what interests me is not you, but the girl with you, she has been of interest to my master for some time now…'

'Yeah well, I don't know about your "master" but what I do know is, you're not going to move any farther,' Liz remarked removing her gun from its holster as she raised it towards the women.

'You seem rather helpless without your man,' she remarked with some cruel humour in her tone, Liz looking at her with an acidic expression as she turned to Belle. 'But it would seem that the interesting one is you, though I wonder…you have evaded me so far and you broke my master's curse on that damn werewolf,'

'So you have been responsible for all these so called "accidents"' Belle remarked, frowning as she realised they had FBI agents approaching them that had been on watch of the Lucivia household.

'Hmm, so you were quick to guess, though as I said you have so far proved evasive, though I think it's time to let you know who you are dealing with, but first let us see just how strong you are…' she mused, raising a hand and uttering an enchantment as a dark shroud of mist enclosed her hand.

"Din intuneric la lumina, din adancul iadului ... da-mi puterea de a controla pamanturile naturale cultivate elemente la dispozitia mea!" she breathed darkly. With her eyes shining bright as she glanced between the two, her hand shot out as did another branch, it being limb at her command.

'Belle!' Glenna screamed, the Agents running forward to protect her. Though as Belle pushed Liz aside, she was seized, the strong bark wrapping around her slender form and crushing her, Belle feeling her breathing hitch as she found it hard to catch it...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'Abe? What's up?' Hellboy questioned, seeing how his best friend had stopped dead, putting a hand to the side of his temple as he frowned in deep concern.

'Abraham?' Johann also remarked, taking in the merman's expression.

'Something's wrong…very wrong…I can feel it…something's happening…' he remarked looking up at Hellboy as the same thoughts ran through their minds.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'Such a weak body, but as it stands I have orders not to kill you…' the woman said with some distaste in her tone, the Agent's shooting at her, though with a raise of a hand they seemed to pause in mid-air and drop before her. 'Such pitiful weaponry,' she commented, commanding other loose branches of the willow tree nearby to grab them as well, when flames suddenly engulfed the base of the tree that held Belle. As it set alight, Liz was shown to be engulfed in flames, fury in her eyes as she raised her own hand in challenge to this dark woman.

'Drop her,' she remarked darkly, Belle parent's watching on as the fire rose, though the figure upon it refused to move. Though with the weakening of the branches, it seemed enough to break the hold, the branch snapping and with it the hold it as Belle was freed from her binds, the clairvoyant falling hard to the ground as she clutched her chest. Barely conscious as she lowered farther into the ground, she faintly heard her parent's calling her name, arms and hands touching her delicate skin as her eyes began to blacken out from the strength of the branches that had held her.

'So it is true that you have a temper, though I wonder, will you kill me like you have done your own in the past?' the woman taunted before looking once again to Belle and those around her. 'Take this warning that my master has sent, we will meet again…' she grinned, Belle trying to lift herself up in a futile effort as the woman cackled bitterly, a shroud of purple mist surrounding her body as she vanished from sight, the fire continuing to burn in the grounds as Liz also fell to her knees, the energy taken to summon such anger being too much in her condition. Though it was only as she spoke Belle's name that the clairvoyant finally lost consciousness…

* * *

**Maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought…though for those wondering what language this new character spoke her enchantment in, it was Romanian. Though as for the meaning I will leave that to the next couple of chapters…I know it didn't bring up too much of the romance from the previous chapter, though I can assure you, there will be more of that in the next chapter and many to come. :)  
**

**So what caused Abe to realise through his clairvoyance that something was wrong? What is the creature causing problems in Seattle and who is this girl and her master? So many questions to be answered, and so much yet to happen! **

**I will update again soon, consequently this would have been uploaded last night, but due to feeling ill I unfortunately had to resort to an early night :/ but I'm glad to see things are getting back to normal and all should be back to it's bright self by the time I next update,**

**So please review! I hope you all enjoyed it, and I will be updating soon :) **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	29. Dark Auras

**Good evening everyone, now I did promise that I would do a sooner update, due to the delays of my last, so here is chapter 29 a couple of days ahead of schedule :) So please enjoy…**

**Music of inspiration – Haunted ~ Taylor Swift…

* * *

**

'Have you gotten through yet?'

'Not yet, please Hellboy this could take some time.'

Following Abe's worrying feelings in the Seattle bureau where they had been sent to deal with a brutish entity, Johann Krauss had done all in his power to contact Liz and the BPRD. Though the efforts had proven to be so far, unsuccessful…

'Shouldn't we depart?' a female agent suggested, her tall, thin figure and sharp features giving her a harsh appearance of a woman with a stiff upper lip. 'This entity could cause more destruction, costing lives and were just sitting around doing nothing.'

'Listen lady, I don't care if it's Godzilla out there, I ain't leavin' until I know my girlfriend is safe, got it?'

'Don't speak to me like-'

'Enough!' Johann remarked coming between them, 'Agent Brookes, I understand your concerns, even your frustrations at ze situation at hand. But Hellboy and Abraham are our guests and have no requirement to stay here. Though having vorked vith zem personally, I know zat zey are ze best team for ze job. So please show zem respect. Understood?'

'…Yes, sir,' Agent Brookes nodded finally, dismissing the subject just as contact was made with the BPRD…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

As Belle was taken inside the Lucivia's family home, she was laid carefully on the sofa, Liz seeing a large white dog come and lie before his mistress protectively, as if to guard her. Though despite the fire being put our, a lot remained unanswered, something that Glenna and Harold were naturally livid over.

'Please, Mr and Mrs Lucivia, you should sit down,' Agent Steele remarked, trying to calm the anxious parents.

'Where is Manning?' Harold asked through gritted teeth, 'my daughter is supposed to be safe and then this happens! Not to mention the incident last night, and damn it I will not stand for it!' he said raising his stone as he almost squared up to the Agent. If there was one thing that Harold had found the most difficult over the past two months was coming home from his business meetings and trips to find his daughter was no longer there. She had been taken away from the place she had grown up in…and he hated himself for the fact they could do little to protect her. So here they were, faced with their only hope for Belle…yet to him they could never understand just how much pressure that put on the Agents before them. They had his daughter's life in their hands…the most precious thing in him and his wife's life.

'Sir please, Agent Manning is on his way,' Agent Steele assured him, 'though for now may we arrange for our medical staff to see to your daughter?'

'…Of course,' Harold finally nodded submissively, resigning to the seat beside his wife, Harold grasping her hand tightly, a grip that Glenna returned as Liz looked on from a distance. _So this is what it's like…_ she thought to herself with a wistful expression, _this is what it's like to have family so loving towards you…to have parents so caring…so worried for you… _looking to Belle who lay unconscious with worried eyes, she glanced to Chance who was watching her with his steady blue eyes, seeming to trust her as he lay his head down and gazed up for some sign of his owners awakening. Though it wasn't long before the pyrokinetic's presence was noticed…

'You…what you did…'

'I'm sorry…it couldn't be helped…it was the only way to stop whatever that woman had done. But I promise I'd never hurt Belle I-'

'Well I don't know what's going on…but…' Glenna remarked with a soft tone, 'if Belle trusts you…I suppose we shall have to trust you to…though tell me, what is your name?'

'She is Elizabeth Sherman, and was one of our finest agents before her retirement last year, along with her two fellow team-members,' Agent Steele remarked calmly.

'Call me Liz,' she made sure to add, the tension finally breaking as a voice sounded quietly from the sofa.

'Mm…Chance?' Belle uttered softly, receiving a lick in return as the Samoyed barked, looking from Belle to the others and back.

'Oh Belle, thank god you're awake,' Harold said, crossing the room to his daughter,

'Sorry if I worried you…' she remarked, wincing slightly as he went to embrace her, 'I must have been held tighter than I thought,' she said quickly, offering a weak smile as she sat up. 'Is everyone else okay?'

'All fine,' Liz remarked sitting on the arm of the sofa, Belle looking relieved by this news as she sat back. 'Though we didn't catch the woman who did that to you…' she added with some distaste…

'Do we know who she was?' Belle asked, the expressions of those in the room denoting that they were unsure of the woman's identity before anyone spoke.

'I'm afraid not Miss. Lucivia, though all will be done to identify her,' Agent Steele reassured her, Belle smiling softly, though Harold was still pessimistic.

'Well in light of this happening, I now worry about your coming home for the holiday…' Harold remarked wistfully, placing his hands on her shoulders.

'No…' she began, looking at him with a broken expression that he couldn't bring himself to fully look at. 'You can't…Daddy please, I'm fine,'

'Belle, I don't want to do this-'

'Then don't, Mother, please, can't you say something?' Belle appealed, Glenna being lost for words, wanting her daughter home, but the fear of her safety pulled hard on her heartstrings.

'Darling, we would love to have you home…and well…though we were going to keep it a surprise for you…we have spoken with a few relatives, and we are having them as guests here for the week through Christmas to New Year,' she remarked, Belle seeing this as a possibility for her to be more safe in any case.

'Then surely, wouldn't I be safer amongst more people?' she returned, the Agents in the room agreeing.

'Mr and Mrs Lucivia, with the things we have put in place, I can assure you Belle would be perfectly safe here for no less than a few days,' Agent Steele remarked, Liz looking on, as the conversation continued, realising just how much Belle missed her family…

'Belle I'm not sure that-'

'Dad, please…I just want this to be settled and have a normal afternoon with you both for once,' Belle exclaimed. 'It's Christmas soon, I just want to forget about all of this for a few days…what use is it trying to put blame on the people who are working around the clock to help us? I just want you to appreciate that they're doing all they can and I couldn't be more grateful, but you have to understand, the pressure you are putting on people who have become my friends is not fair.' Though with nothing more left to say, Harold suddenly took his daughter into his arms,

'I'm sorry Belle,' he whispered, 'but when your life is at risk you have to understand how much it tears me apart to think I can't take your place…because believe me…if I could…I would do it every time,' he remarked, Belle feeling tears prickling slightly in her eyes, Liz leaving the room, feeling an unbearable pain…a heartache that for years she had denied herself. Though with little time to compose herself, her phone rang, Hellboy's voice sounding in concern as he spoke.

'Liz, what happened? Manning said something went on with Belle, I knew Abe was right when he said somethin' was up, are ya okay?'

'I'm fine Red,' she replied, though her voice gave her away in an instant.

'Liz?'

'Honestly HB…I just…just got reminded of my parent's that's all…I just couldn't handle it…damn hormones,' she remarked humorously, 'but we're okay, though I think we've met someone that's linked to who's after Belle.'

'Crap, if I'd had any idea we'd have told the FBI where to stuff their job, are you sure you're not hurt…what about the kids?'

'I'm fine really, I think Belle's probably more shaken than she's letting on, though it's thanks to her that I didn't get crushed, but she did…by an enchanted tree...I know how it sounds Red, but it was dark magic, I know it.'

'Oh I swear to god the minute I get hold of the guy that dared to come anywhere near you, he is dead,' Hellboy seethed bitterly, his fist clenching as he spoke to her, shock coming into his expression as Liz told him it wasn't a man that had done it, but a women, Abe listening carefully in the background and following the conversation through his telepathy. It was unbearable…Belle had gotten hurt…because they weren't there? He couldn't help but feel a harsh guilt at that, though with the sound of a shriek, his attention was immediately drawn to the nearby window where a large bellow came from the creature they had been sent to find.

'Red…we could probably use your input here…' Abe muttered with a slightly weak voice,

'Babe, I gotta go, tell Tinkerbelle to take care of herself yeah?'

'HB please be careful…'

'You know me babe,' Hellboy grinned, Liz muttering how that worried her when Hellboy cut the call short, turning to see the creature and backing up slightly. 'Crap…'

The creature itself looked like a bull, though it hard a sharp curved horn in the centre above its brow, its eyes glowing red as it let out a harsh roar that shattered the glass of the windows in the rooms.

'What the hell is that thing?'

'If it's what I believe an ancient mythical creature…Karakadon,' Abe responded, trying to remember all the details he had read on the beast before them, the Agents all silent as they watched the bull for a sign of movement.

'Great, so we could have had Godzilla, or King Kong, but no I get an oversized bull…' Hellboy grumbled, throwing himself out of the window and landing into the roof of a parked car.

As they all exited the building however, the team of Agent's shot frantically to no avail, the bull only angering further as it launched itself towards Agent Brookes, Abe coming between them. Though as it charged straight into the building above, before shaking itself off, the pair were threatened to be encased in concrete when Hellboy pushed them both aside.

'So how the hell do I destroy to damn thing?'

'It doesn't say Red! The book didn't give any more information that I remember!' Abe called back,

'Story of my life…well we're screwed if red sets it off, cause all the damn things gonna see is red!' Hellboy called back, taking out the Samaritan and shooting the oversized bull. Yet as the creature howled in pain, it became clear to Abe that one of the ingredients in Hellboy's bullets was a danger to the creature itself as it careened violently, only to take off, wounded, towards the city.

'We must stop it at all costs!' Abe called out,

'Hellboy, Abe, vhat it ve took ze helicopter and vent above it?' Johann yelled in returned, Hellboy and Abe deciding quickly on a plan.

'Yeah, an overhead shot will probably get it down sooner, get the helicopter,'

'I'll go with the ground teams, we'll split and take each entrance and I'll try to get hold of Liz or Belle…I'll let you know if I find anything out.'

'Sure Abe, just remember, plain _English,_' he emphasised, Abe smiling weakly as they split off.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

With few things left to discuss at the Lucivia home, it was agreed that Belle would return to them two days prior to Christmas Eve, following a winter ball at her high school. Though with Manning's hasty arrival, it was clear he was faced with a heated confrontation from Belle's father, giving the clairvoyant and pyrokinetic a chance to talk following a check-up with the FBI medics.

'So has there been any reports from the FBI?' Belle queried, Liz shaking her head.

'They're clueless and so are your parents. No one seems to know who that girl was. Did you not pick anything up?'

'No…the only thing I remember noticing was her aura. It was tainted…'

'A dark aura?' Liz repeated, watching as Belle's brow furrowed a little.

'Yes…but this felt different…like there was something beneath. I believe it is someone else or an event in her life that has caused her aura to darken…'

'Well she kept referring to her "master." Wouldn't you think that could link?'

'Yes but-' Belle started when Liz's phone rang again, the pyrokinetic presuming it was Hellboy as she answered her cell.

'Red?'

'Actually it's Blue,' Abe responded, 'I need to know are you back home?'

'No why? What's happening? Where's HB?'

'Ah well, currently he's flying fifty feet in the air following a large entity that is making its way toward the city…' Abe answered, Liz's panic being something Abe hadn't predicted as he found himself trying to speak over her continuous questions. 'Liz, please, the big monkey can take care of himself, you know that…but to help I need to know any information on this creature that could help us stop it…'

'Abe there's no way we can get home quickly enough. What is it you need information on? Can't you just shoot it?'

'We need to know it's weakness Liz, it's not that simple…'

'Oh god Abe…' Liz returned in concern, Belle listening in and thinking swiftly, trying to come up with an answer when her eyes brightened.

'I might be able to help,' Belle offered, Liz handing her the phone as the clairvoyant gestured Liz follow her down the large hallway of her home. Looking around her as Belle walked swiftly into her Father's study on that floor, Liz became aware of just what kind of lifestyle Belle lived in, the rich décor and modern design giving the impression of a high class representation of the family. Yet Belle almost didn't completely reflect that…her down to earth nature being more alike her than that of the daughter of an apparently wealthy family. Though as she seemed to miss the details of her family's home, Belle sat down at her Father's desk, lifting the lid of his laptop as she typed with considerable speed as she asked Abe an array of questions.

'What do you need me to find?'

'I need to know about a creature known as a Karakadon,' he remarked,

'Nothing simple then,' Belle responded using Harold's laptop to search the mythical entity, though she found her still weakened frame slacking slightly as she had to lean back into the softness of her Father's chair.

'Are you alright?' Liz asked, Belle nodding weakly, though Abe picked up on what Liz has questioned.

'Belle?'

'It's nothing…but I can't find anything on this thing…' Belle remarked in concern, flicking through various webpages as she searched frantically.

'Well it's definitely real,' Abe returned when the bull suddenly stopped in the road and kicked back, the Agent's screaming as they were all forced to dive out of it, the cell phone Abe held flying out of his hand as Belle tried to get a connection. 'Abe? Abe?'

'We're fine…' Abe breathed heavily as he grabbed the cell and stood back, his hand on his gun.

'Abe, give me something solid here, and don't do that to me please…what does it look like?' Belle asked…running a hand through her blonde hair hopelessly as she scanned the internet for anything that could possibly help them.

'A bull, one horn, about the size of a multi-story building…' he remarked, nerve slipping into his voice when Belle was struck with an idea as she finally found an old drawing of the beast.

'The horn…'

'What?'

'The horn? Wouldn't it be sensitive to a sharp blow? Like hitting a bone?'

'It's weakness…' Abe murmured, 'Belle you have no idea how grateful I am to have your help…'

'Please just take care and stop that creature before it does something dangerous,' Belle encouraged with worry, Abe pausing, seemingly unable to know what to say when he finally managed to utter,

'I'm glad…so glad you're okay…'

Though with the connection cut, Belle had little chance to say anything to his remark, putting the phone down and resting her head in her arms, wishing things could be simpler. Yet as Liz asked what was happening, Glenna appeared in the doorway…having looked for them both and walking to Liz as she waited for a moment before thanking her, leaving Liz completely surprised…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

As the helicopter flew high over the rampaging creature, it became apparent they were a target for the bull. 'Come on Brother Blue…give me something to work with…this things eating up all my damn bullets…'

'The horn Red, aim for the horn,' Abe managed to call over the locator, Hellboy looking to Johann and the other Agent that was with them.

'Well you heard the man,' Hellboy remarked, taking aim as the other two Agents got down ready to shoot the creature. Though it was only as it reared up, that Johann made the final shot, something in Hellboy's bullets reacting with it as the bull caught up in violet flames, it's howling screech ringing in the ears of the Agents below when it took out the back wing of the helicopter, sending them to a shaky landing to the ground as the bull vanished. With the only trace of it being the destruction that was left, Hellboy and the others managed to clamber out of the helicopter, the other Agents and Abe approached when Hellboy remarked dryly, 'well that's what ya get for interrupting me when I'm on the phone.'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Meanwhile, in a secluded and dark location, there was two people in a large stone chamber, a man being sat in a large throne type seat whilst a woman approached him with a wide smirk across her features.

'You return…and with good news?'

'Yes, my master,' she replied in a silken voice, her eyes gazing upon the man before her with calmness, his dark eyes studying the girl with a sinister smile as he moved slightly to sit up, his body being clad in black robes.

'So she was alone as planned?'

'Not quite, a woman was with her…the one that you spoke of. But her powers are limited. Mere parlour tricks compared to the power of my dark magic,' she returned, 'though I made sure to remind them not to mess with the workings that you have placed in their paths.'

'Yes…the Karakadon I sent was destroyed. The flame has gone out,' the man returned, the girl glancing over to a shelf of rock where a line of candles were placed, some unlit, some having lost the light from the wicker.

'Master…they are proving strong…though the girl you seek is weak,' the girl remarked with a sneer on her face, the eyes of her master piercing into her when he smiled wryly.

'You have done well my dearest Ruxandra…though I believe in order for us to gain what we require it would be easier to have them come to us…'

'But master I could have her here at your request…I could have done away with her on this day if you had permitted it sire…'

'No!' he snarled, turning to her with fierceness in his expression as Ruxandra stood down with fear touching her features. Though the man before her soon recomposed himself, his voice becoming dangerously smooth as he cupped the side of the girls face in his hand… 'I require the girl here…for her powers may be of good use to us, if harboured correctly. Though it is not only the girl I wish to bring here, but her…comrades…they have evaded me once before and shall not again. But for now…let us watch them…and see just how capable they are against my forces. You have done well in your warning Ruxandra…and I promise you…the gift of eternal riches shall be yours. Everything you have dreamed of…it shall be yours…' he said. Though as another figure entering the room, it's clockwork pieces moving in a rustic fashion as it knelt before his superior, the man then rose to full height, meeting the darkened eyes of the one before him.

'Kroenen…my ever loyal associate. I am glad that you have arrived…after all, in resurrecting your body; it was only then that I too was able to regain a mortal body…so that I can set upon my final mission and ultimately, my revenge. To bring the end of Anung Un Rama…the one that they call Hellboy…' he remarked, Kroenen and Ruxandra looking up into the eyes of the man they loyally served…Gregory Rasputin.

* * *

**Okay, probably my biggest revealing moment of this fanfic so far...yet anyway ;) So yes. Rasputin is behind all of these strange goings on and he has a new henchman in the form of the girl Ruxandra...but how does she come into play and what ultimately does Belle have to do with Rasputins revenge on Hellboy? So much yet to happen, it really is quite exciting. **

**...and yes I know Christmas has literally been dragging with this fanfic. But I promise, the next chapter will feature the wonderfully festive time of the season, with a few surprises and a couple of new additions to the story...so lots going on! On another note, I hope your all getting excited about Christmas (though for some of my readers Thanksgiving is first, so Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers for the 25th I believe it is ^.^) and then Christmas is on it's way, time for the house to be transformed into a magical wonderland. **

**Though what is also just as magical is those pretty reviews that I'm sure you lovely readers know by now keeps me smiling. Thankyou to everyone who reviews regularly! No doubt will mention names again soon enough. But for now, it is almost 1am here, so I think I'm going to close by simply saying I will be updating soon!**

**Thankyou and Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	30. The touch of a snowflake

**Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the new chapter. Before you read however, I would like to just say a couple of things…I must apologise for not updating in three weeks. But sadly…since my last update I lost my older sister on the 18th of November... It has been a hard time, and though initially I thought I could still manage my weekly update, I soon found that I have not had the energy, inspiration or motivation to write. **

**But I am glad to say that I'm feeling okay and getting back to normal, and this chapter is in effect a double, which has made it more special for the festive season, though I only ask that you bear with me during this time. Also as a more cheerful notice – well for me – I will be in Disneyland Paris from next Monday until Friday. So, any updates after this one are not likely to be until after I get back from Paris, though as my regular readers know I will do my best in any case… :) **

**So please, enjoy and review! Thankyou!

* * *

**

Coming back home on their flight, Hellboy and Abe had found themselves tired, but neither wanted to sleep…Though for Abe as he sat alone for a while, he began to think more about the female agent that had shown such distaste towards them. Yet in the end they had all shown them gratitude. As usual it was almost as if they had to prove themselves. Looking down to his forearm where a bandage held in place a quickly healing wound, he continued to be lost in thought, his memories and plaguing him.

'So…what ya thinking about…?' Hellboy questioned, coming to sit beside Abe.

'Oh nothing, I just-'

'Save it Abe, when your sat all quiet like that its cause something's botherin' ya or ya thinking,' Hellboy returned, Abe smiling slightly at the comment as he sat forward.

'It's just that…everywhere we go, I see the way people look…but I also hear what they think. I suppose finding simple information about those we encounter is something to focus on other than those thoughts…'

'Yeah…I guess you got the short straw there buddy,' Hellboy remarked clapping his best friends shoulder.

'It's not that. I just know what people think when they look at me. It would just be nice to be seen beneath all of this…though it's seldom I'm given the chance, unless people are forced to do so. Like today.' Seeing the look in the merman's eyes, Hellboy rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think how to cheer Abe up…

'Well ya got me and Liz…and I know she talk to you…especially when she's mad at me,' he remarked, Abe unable to help but chuckle at remembering the times Liz had been furious with Hellboy. 'But she always came back, and that's only thanks to you…besides, what are you on about anyway? Belle ain't scared of ya…she doesn't even think anything like that. She's a one of a kind lady that one,'

'Exactly. She's incredible; she's nothing like anyone I've ever met before. She's had such a normal life…and I…well look at me Red.'

'Abe is that what this is about? Belle?' Hellboy questioned, recognising the signs from Abe's slightly anxious reactions. 'Abe, do you like her?'

'Well of course, she's gentle, kind…she's just-'

'Yeah, okay, don't play dumb with me Abe. I ain't stupid and you know what I meant,' he replied raising an eyebrow as a smile played on Abe's lips, though instead of responding with a witty remark he exhaled a sigh.

'I know what you mean Red.'

'So? What's the problem?'

'Look at her Red, then look at me. What can I possibly offer her?'

'Abe, have you forgotten what me and Liz went through, I never gave up on her and look at us now. It's no different for you. How do you know what you can offer her if you don't do anything about it…?'

'Belle has had a different life…she's a free person. What kind of man would I be for her?' Though as Hellboy went to answer, the pilot announced that they would be landing, Hellboy going to sit down properly when he leant back over to Abe and continued…

'Like I said Abe, if you don't do something about it…what makes you think you won't regret it?'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Meanwhile, back at their home Liz and Belle had spent the morning wrapping gifts, Liz then helping Belle pack for her return home.

'Hey, what's this?' she asked curiously, seeing a floor length red dress, the sweetheart neckline and fitted bodice making it a glamorous gown.

'Ah, that's for the Christmas ball tonight,' Belle smiled. 'Hopefully it will be a nice evening.'

'I'll miss you all though over Christmas…'

'It will certainly be different not having you here. I'll have no fellow girl to balance it out with me,' she remarked, Belle laughing at it, though Liz then said more seriously, 'I just hope the FBI do their jobs right.'

'It doesn't matter if they don't…I know I'm going back to the people who guard our home, and the one difference is they're friends. They'll work harder than any FBI agent purely because they care…and they don't know the half of everything that's been going on,' Belle responded. 'Not that anyone could have helped what happened the other day.'

Belle had been fairly quiet about what had happened at the Lucivia household, dismissing anything more than the necessary medical checks. Though in concern for her children, Liz had undergone another scan, Belle having accompanied her… Yet despite the children being fine, Liz learned that the two were growing quickly…meaning an early labour was likely. Though what amazed Belle more than anything were the two delicate lives that appeared on the screen before them. 'It's incredible…' she murmured, the strong heartbeats showing beneath the scan, the midwife smiling at them.

'Would you like a picture?' she asked softly, Liz nodding when the midwife then remarked, 'we can tell you the gender of both children if you would like to know,' she offered, Liz looking on for a moment as she then shakily nodded…

Hearing the door open however, brought Liz and Belle from their thoughts.

'Liz? Belle?'

'Red…' Liz returned, a smile coming to her face as she left the room to see her partner. Though as Belle hung back for a few minutes, thinking it best to give them a moment, she picked up some of her family photos that stood on her dresser and smiled fondly…

Meanwhile upstairs as Hellboy and Abe came in – the former literally throwing their cases down the corridor- before embracing his girlfriend who just sighed knowingly. 'Missed me?' he grinned, Liz tapping her cheek expectantly, though she quickly took his chin and guided his lips to hers.

'Oh I love you,' he said pulling her against the warmth of his body.

'What happened to your hand?' she asked noting the bandage around it.

'Ah, swung the wrong side for a punch,' Hellboy responded dismissively, Liz shaking her head when she looked to Abe.

'You still need to watch him then?' she remarked, Abe smiling wryly.

'Quite…though it would seem I was also careless this time,' he returned, showing his own dressings over his forearm that his leather jacket otherwise hid, this provoking a look of disapproval from Liz that made him smile slightly.

'You're getting just as bad as Red,' she remarked,

'Hey, that should be a compliment,' Hellboy returned, seeing Belle approach and grinning at her brightly, 'well looks like you got let loose with the decorations at least?' he smirked, Belle laughing at the remark. It was very true that since their departure, she had worked hard with the decorating and had literally turned the house into a wonderland of artificial snow, lights and colourful baubles.

Though as Hellboy went to hug her, Belle had forgotten the pain of her previous binds and Hellboy's strong hold, an ache forming across her ribs as he held her, making Belle wince in pain… 'Red I think it would be fair to mention that I'm not all that strong,' she uttered, Hellboy grinning as he let her go.

'You alright Belle? Normally ya manage better than that…'

'That tree was strong. I felt like I'd never breathe again,' she admitted…

'You haven't been completely checked over though…have you?' Abe remarked, concern present in his features.

'Barely…she didn't want the fuss…' Liz added, Belle realising what was coming next as she tried to reassure them…but it was to no avail. Yet with no reason or proof that she was absolutely fine, the pain in her chest still aching, she finally gave in, thinking if it put their minds to ease it would be alright. Though what Belle didn't realise was who would be checking her over.

'Well…while you two do that were gonna go and…unpack,' Hellboy said, evidently trying to improvise with an excuse.

'But you've only just got in; wouldn't you rather have some nachos or something?' Liz questioned slyly, Hellboy raising an eyebrow with a slight grin.

'Yeah, you know me though babe, I like to be neat and tidy,' he smirked, Liz rolling her eyes, about to respond when he kissed her passionately to silence her before then picking up his girlfriend and carrying her down the hall…leaving his cases behind…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'I promise you I'm okay,' Belle remarked as she sat in Abe's room on the sofa as instructed, watching as he carefully checked her over. Normally Abe would have used a proper medical room for such a thing, but considering their new home lacked it, Abe decided that it would be best for Belle to be comfortable in any case. He had always tended to Hellboy and Liz's injuries when it was called for, his patience unfaltering whenever he was required. Though his witty remarks usually were uttered only when Hellboy was being rather difficult at keeping still, resulting in Hellboy's looks that would have otherwise been a punch if it was anyone else...

'I heard what happened,' he responded, Belle looking in his eyes as she considered what they would think…he had already lost someone in his life…so it was understandable that he would worry. Though she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking, despite being afraid to venture too much into his thoughts when he was so acute in his clairvoyance…knowing there was every chance he could realise. Though truthfully it didn't bother him in the way that she thought, Abe had already faced someone with the same abilities force him to give up any details of himself she wanted. But at that moment, his focus was upon her, the way she rested her hand softly, almost hesitantly on his shoulder as he carefully overlooked her arms for bruising. Though she didn't feel much pain, Belle knew they would be concerned…just as her family were.

Belle's POV

Watching Abe as he carefully examined me by applying very light pressure to see how I responded and using his clairsentience and empathic abilities to understand better whether I was alright, I received a few wavelengths of his thoughts. He seemed so tired to me, so weary from travelling. But something else was in his expression…Abe always interested me in the way he acted. He was so graceful…more than I had seen in any other man I had encountered…well…I suppose he is not human…but still…a man. So natural and gentle…Smiling slightly I soon realised he was looking right at me, my cheeks giving me away almost as I felt the heat rise there. The depths of his eyes were so endless; it was hard not to get lost.

'Belle?'

'Mm…sorry?' I'd responded, realising I'd become so lost in thought as I refocused on what Abe was telling me.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'You're okay,' he smiled, relief present in his eyes. 'You are so carefree though at times…' Abe mused softly, standing up to full height as Belle looked up to him with a smile.

'I often get told I daydream a bit,' she admitted, when seeing his sleeves rolled up, she saw the bandage on his arm. 'What happened to you?' she questioned, Abe following her line of sight and shaking his head slightly.

'It's nothing…I just caught my arm,' he remarked, Belle frowning slightly as he turned to play his music, Belle standing up and walking over to him, Abe turning to find her right in front of him.

'You worried about me remember? Don't I have that right to worry about you as well?' she remarked, Abe looking at her curiously for a moment before smiling at her softly, wishing so much that there wasn't so much that could keep them apart. Though he tried to keep his thoughts clear as he spoke to her… 'Can I ask you something?' she then continued, 'what is it that makes you so fond of classical music?' she asked.

'The professor always listened to it, my old tank used to be in his study…I found it somewhat calming…tranquil to listen to when I was reading. The energy music gives can provoke such emotion when your reading or just thinking to yourself, it gives inspiration I suppose to some, and well, it creates an atmosphere…' he offered, still finding the close proximity almost intense. 'I hope it doesn't disturb you…'

'No…I…I feel the same. Though sometimes your music is what gets me to sleep at night. Like a gentle lullaby,' she remarked softly, Abe seeing in her thoughts how her bad dreams still bothered her. Though before he could say anymore, Belle went to excuse herself…

'I need to get ready for tonight,' she said simply, Abe calling her before she left.

'Will you miss our company…while you are gone?' he questioned, Belle faltering, before saying with a slightly uneven voice,

'More than you can imagine.'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'Red, I need to talk to you,' Belle remarked, joining Hellboy in the gym where he was sat lifting weights.

'Sure Belle, what do ya need?' he questioned, Belle having already thought over it and deciding to come straight to the point.

'I want you to teach me how to fight,' she responded plainly, Hellboy putting down the set of weights he was holding as he sat up and turned to look at her.

'You wanna repeat that?'

'Hellboy I know you can do it, I've seen you, I've seen Liz, Abe, they all know how to defend themselves, and I'm tired of being helpless. You might think I can't do it but-'

'Belle…I know ya could do it. Anyone who can face the BPRD and argue back with Manning for our sake can definitely do it. But why…? I mean…no offense but ya never really seemed the type to wanna fight…'

'I'm not saying I want to Red…but I don't want to put people in danger and not be able to help myself. Just once I'd like to return the favour,' she remarked with a light smile, 'so what do you say?'

'When do ya wanna start?' he grinned, 'we'll see just what ya got,'

'Thanks Red,' she said gratefully, throwing her arms around him, 'though weren't you supposed to be with Liz?'

'Turns out she actually did want me to help her tidy the room…so I came to the gym' he grumbled, Belle being unable to help but laugh at the disappointment in his tone, though she was quickly gotten back at as Hellboy lightly tossed her across the room as soon as she let go of him, Belle landing quickly on her feet and looking up at him in exasperation.

'What was that?'

'Ya never said when you wanted to start, gotta admit though, you got good reflexes, you'll need that,' he smirked, Belle giving him a glare that made him roar with laughter.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Leaving that night for the Lucivia household after her ball at the high school, Belle came upstairs after to find her cases had been carried for her. Though as Liz came out to give Belle a hug, she complimented her on her dress… 'I don't think you'll go unnoticed tonight,' she smiled, Belle returning it as they went into the living room where Belle arranged some presents under the large fourteen foot tree.

'Still decorating?' Hellboy grinned coming in the room.

'No, putting your presents out actually,' she smiled 'though no opening them until Christmas day,' she warned him, Hellboy's smile falling at the remark. 'You'd best all have a wonderful Christmas though…seeing as I can't be here to celebrate it with you…' she remarked,

'We will, don't worry, though you being here would have made it a bit of fun,' Red grinned.

'Are you not looking forward to returning home for the Christmas season?' Liz asked Belle's expression unreadable as she shook her head.

'No, no…I just…I've had a few things on my mind lately,' she responded, standing up as Abe came in the room, it not helping the current situation for the merman as he found himself struggling to avoid looking at the young lady before him.

Her dark purple gown for that evening without a doubt brought attention to her brilliant amethyst eyes, the dress hugging her slender figure.

'Well I don't think ya gonna be unnoticed tonight,' Hellboy smirked, nudging his best friend when the doorbell rang.

'Looks like they're here,' Belle remarked, glancing out the window as she heard Manning walk in much to Hellboy's irritation.

'HB…don't do anything stupid,' Liz warned, Hellboy raising a hand behind him as if to gesture he acknowledged it, though his girlfriend was fast behind him. Following them however, Abe found he was only distracted by the sense of division that seemed to be in the atmosphere as they walked into the hallway. Though realising that Belle felt the same as she looked on, evidently uncomfortable by it, he rested his gloved hands on her shoulders in comfort.

'Well are you ready Belle? We'd prefer it if one of the Agents drove you to your high school and collected you following that. In your car of course…'

'Well I-'

'Perfect, alright let's go, we don't have all night,' Manning concluded,

'Now hold on Manning,' Hellboy began, Liz being quick to come between them.

'Alright you two, just knock it off for once. It's Christmas soon unless you've forgotten,' Liz remarked heatedly.

'Red its fine really,' Belle added in assurance, 'if this is what they think is best…then I'll go along with it,' she remarked, Hellboy glancing between her and Manning before nodding to her.

Though as she made to leave, giving them all a hug before she left, Belle found Hellboy putting her cases in the trunk of the car, Belle being alone as Hellboy put something in her hand.

'What's this?' she remarked.

'Despite what we say about the BPRD…we all still have our locators, if you need us at _any _time. Doesn't matter when or where…we'll be right there…You're our responsibility Belle…and I'd rather know ya safe than go off what them idiots have to say.' So giving her a final embrace before returning to the doorway where Liz was, Abe speaking with Manning before they left, Belle finally, and reluctantly got into the passenger side of her own car, letting an Agent drive her away as she looked back, feeling some resentment at having to leave. Though the night's events were certainly not going to be easily dealt with…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

The following day at the Lucivia home, Belle woke up from a harsh nightmare that scared her immensely, her shaking hand rising to her forehead as she sat back against the headboard, wondering why she could hear no music. Of course…She was at home. Sitting up and looking down the length of her generously sized bed, Belle saw her faithful companion Chance having awoken as his mistress did, seeing her distress and sitting up to come and lie beside her. 'Good boy…' she cooed softly, stroking him gently as she looked out into the night wondering what was making her have such vivid dreams…Yet with little knowledge of what she was dreaming of, it only made it more impossible for the clairvoyant to work out what she was seeing. Though with no want to go back to sleep, Belle instead got up and after changing into a skirt and high necked jumper went downstairs to look at the decorations. But she wasn't the only person awake in the house. Going to sit in the living room and looking up at the large tree that occupied it, with lights around the ceiling that danced in the evening light, Belle couldn't help but smile as she stood up from the sofa and went to look at some of the baubles on the tree.

'Well…you haven't changed have you Belle?' spoke a soft, feather light voice from behind her, Belle turning to see a man before her, which she had yet to expect.

'James?' she remarked, her features breaking into a smile as he pulled her into a sweeping embrace.

'You haven't forgotten your cousin then?' he remarked with a slight grin, Belle holding on to him tightly as everything for that moment was forgotten, tears coming to her eyes as she fought hard to believe that she hadn't just fallen asleep again. James Lucivia had been a very close relative to Belle, growing up with her for the most part when they had lived so near throughout their childhood. Though following James's parents move to California, they had seldom seen one another over the past three years. Yet he always asked about her, making the time to call her frequently. He was of a tall, lean build, his body slender but toned, with sand like hair that swept loosely across his face, his bright blue eyes gazing into hers as she stood back. 'Yeah, you've definitely not changed,' he grinned looking at her amethyst eyes, her height being a couple of inches below him.

'I just can't believe you're really here,' Belle remarked, putting a hand to her cheek. '…and at four in the morning!'

'Well will maybe a good drink make you believe it?' he suggested with a smile, Belle returning it as he sat he took her hand and led her into the kitchen…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'So Uncle Roderick and Aunt Lana are with you?' Belle remarked as she sat with James early that morning.

'Yeah, them and some of the other family will be arriving over the next day according to my Dad,' he returned calmly, taking a sip of his drink. 'I'm glad to see you though Belle…it's been so long and you haven't been in touch as much lately…'

'I know,' Belle answered softly, 'things have been…very difficult over the past couple of months at least. I haven't really known whether I've been coming or going,' she admitted. Though James was all too aware that Belle didn't seem herself, her continual quiet moments not seeming right to him.

'So why are you awake so early?' he asked finally, Belle looking up from her reverie with a slight frown as she sighed.

'Nightmares I suppose, and too much on my mind,' she admitted, 'the ball I went to last night was quite draining.'

'So what's on your mind? Tell me,' he asked of her, Belle looking into his eyes with a weak smile as she took his hand in hers, feeling the steady warmth of his palm as he sat opposite her patiently waiting for an answer.

'Too much for you to understand right now,' she responded honestly, 'I don't think I could repeat it all again…when going through it was hard enough on its own,' she admitted, 'but what about you? It's not like you to be up so early either…'

'I haven't been to sleep yet,' he returned, 'I have a few things on my mind myself, but like you I'm afraid I can't say much. But I have got a lot of other things I can tell you about,'

'Like…?' she remarked, seeing the grin upon James's features.

'How about we go for a walk? It's been too long since I walked Chance with you,' he offered, Belle looking at him for a moment more before finally nodding and standing up with a smile, feeling nostalgic as they went out that morning for an early walk, knowing she would be safe in the company of her cousin.

Yet going outside into the snow that morning, Belle saw a familiar black car across the road, not being surprised to see it quietly pull away as she and James walked down the road. 'I've missed you, you know,' she smiled, James putting an arm around her shoulders,

'I've missed you too, my little cousin,' he smiled…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Christmas Eve…the day before the most festive of the year and with Hellboy, Liz and Abe, things had been fairly quiet since Belle's departure, with the FBI not bothering them due to her absence. Yet as Liz sat with Hellboy and Abe, she admitted to them that she'd been having nightmares over the past couple of days.

'You don't think anything is wrong do you?' Liz asked,

'I'm sure it's nothing babe,' Hellboy remarked, pulling Liz into his arms. 'Ya know I'd protect you. I'd go to the ends of the earth to see that you an' the little ones were safe,' he remarked, Liz smiling at him. Hellboy generally wasn't the type for endless romantic gestures. It wasn't him…and Liz liked that…she liked that he was different, and that he knew he didn't have to change for her. Liz knew how much he loved her without him having to say it. Though as Abe smiled fondly upon watching them, he turned to choose another book from his endless collection when Hellboy spoke up…

'Ya know, you seem much more yourself lately,' he said, Abe turning to look at Hellboy and Liz as he thought over what his best friend had said.

'I feel more like myself,' he responded honestly, 'when I think about it, Belle has been such a help without even realising it herself,' he said softly.

'Yeah, well she is a one of a kind lady,' Hellboy replied,

'I agree with Red, Belle does seem to have had an impact on you,' Liz agreed.

'Yeah speaking of which, your presents here off her,' Hellboy remarked handing it to Abe,

'She bought me a present?' Abe repeated,

'Yeah, she said not to open them till Christmas, but it's Christmas Eve, so it's virtually there,' Hellboy grinned, Abe looking over the parcel with some curiosity as Hellboy and Liz exchanged glances, Liz curling up next to Hellboy with her head resting on his chest…

'It's a shame we won't be able to see Belle for Christmas,' Abe mused sitting in the armchair across from them,

'Yeah, even the cats noticed she's not around, found Willow lay on her bed earlier,' Hellboy remarked, 'not that we can't go and see her…' he continued, trailing off as Liz looked up to him.

'You're not thinking what I think you are…' she began,

'He is…' Abe responded, though admittedly, he couldn't find a reason to want to disagree with his best friend…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Walking down the grand staircase that evening, Belle had to admit it felt strange to her being back there. For that night she wore a floor length gown with a careful cut in the material that went half way up the side of her leg, the hem and neckline being edged with white faux fur, with the body of the dress being a subtle red velvet. Though with the dress being backless, Belle was grateful for the warmth in the house as she joined her family and family friends in the large ballroom…

There was a lot of family present for that Christmas eve, though as Belle found, she was aware a lot of eyes were on her, Belle knowing her Uncle's and Aunt's well, the brothers of her father being somewhat stricter in her opinion than her Father. Though she was naturally gracious to every guest that approached her, Belle only finding time to be herself when with her friends who had also been invited, Belle seeing Dale stood with some of her other friends, his attire being a black tuxedo for the night. It felt slightly tense in that atmosphere though that night as Belle stood with them…

_It had been the previous night at the ball for the senior students, Belle had arrived later than expected, due to the FBI regulations that she'd found herself caught up in on the way there. Though upon arrival, Belle met Dale and joined him for the celebrations as her informal "date". Though it was only as the night went on and slowly people left for various house parties or to go on to the nightclubs, that Belle found herself taking a walk alone with her childhood friend. Yet as they sat looking up to the stars that night, Belle felt Dale's hand on hers and with it a whirlwind of emotions she'd never experienced from him before, Dale's asking if he could talk to her suddenly creating a harsh lump in her throat. Belle had been friends with Dale for so many years and she loved him so dearly as a friend…but was that all it was? Had she been completely blind to the idea that Dale may have more affection for her? The answer wasn't all too clear, but as Belle's friend Sylvia interrupted them to let them know they were ending with a slow dance back inside, the two followed her in, this time in silence…_

It was a hard thought for her, Dale didn't seem to know what to say to her, and Belle's cousin was nowhere in sight to lighten the mood. Though Belle was then approached by Glenna. 'Having a good time darling?' she smiled,

'Yes,' Belle responded softly, 'it's nice to see everyone…I didn't expect there to be such a reunion. Normally it's only my Father who sees everyone else,' she remarked looking around the room.

'Well Harold thought it would be a nice idea to bring everyone together,' she smiled, 'I just hope that it all quietens down soon, we thought it would be nice for you to say a few words,' she offered, Belle looking to her mother before nodding calmly. Yet it was then that Belle saw James speaking to his own Father, looking less than impressed as they spoke. Her Uncle Roderick was younger than Harold, with jet black hair, his features younger, though just as well defined as his brothers with his attire being nothing but business like. He was considerably thinner than his brother's however, Belle remembering that when she was younger he had been quite kind to her, though always watchful. His wife, Lana, was young and pretty herself, her hair being a vibrant shade of red, with her eyes shining an ocean blue; her figure petite next to her husband who was much taller. Though she had always been devoted to him, and he showed her a careful touch.

Some of the other family present was Belle's other Uncle; Adam, a former SWAT member, and highly skilled man, who had taught Belle most of what she knew about her driving when he visited, was a fairly pleasant man. He was also tall, though blonde, with considerable lining on his features from age, yet he was of a moderate build, his suit being black like his brothers, the few words he had uttered to his niece that evening being soft and assuring ones. Though he was the Uncle she saw the least, Belle had to admit he was her favourite, his wife also being lovely, though she was different to Lana. With naturally black hair and a more rustic appearance from her enjoying training and outdoor activities with her husband, she had aged naturally but well. Her dress for the evening was a black velvet halter neck dress that only went to her knees, with tall black heels. The other members of Belle's family mainly consisted of her Father's side, with few coming from her mothers. It was also clear to Belle, that a few FBI agents occupied the room, Manning being stood talking conversationally with her Father. The room soon filled with guests, family and friends of the family being completely engaged in their conversations and light hearted banter, with the music playing in the background being a soft melody of Christmas music, instrumental, but none the less, atmospheric.

Though as Belle went to speak to Dale, a silence fell upon the room as a hollow clap sounded in the air, Belle turning to see James being struck hard across the face by his own father…

'James…' she gasped, looking from one to the other as her cousin just stood and took it, his face having not moved from where it had been struck, though his gaze was lowered to the floor, his breathing heavy and his features mostly hidden by his hair. As his Father looked at him with a cold hard stare, everything went silent in the room, Adam walking over and standing between the two before James could react, as Belle suddenly snapped.

'What did you do?' she called out, going to approach her cousin and Uncle when Dale held her back.

'Wait Belle, it's alright, let them sort it' he remarked, as Harold approached her.

'Belle calm down,'

'But Dad you saw what he just did to James,' Belle remarked trying to get past her Father though he held her back himself, Adam taking Roderick from the room, as James went outside the back, not even looking at Belle.

'I know baby, I know, but you need to calm yourself, Roderick has been hard on James for a long time…I don't condone what he has done, but please just relax,'

'No!' she said shaking free of his hold. 'What kind of family is this? Christmas is about people coming together, have you really forgotten that? You can't possibly call that justified…' she started when a voice called her name, Belle turning to see James right behind her.

'Come with me Belle,' he told her calmly, his hair still untamed from where he had been hit, but his expression gave nothing away as he took her shoulders with his arm and led her outside, aware they were being watched, Manning looking after them with an unreadable expression…

For a while, James said very little as they stood in the cold night, looking over the snow dusted gardens. So it was a little while after standing outside that Belle reached up and brushed his hair lightly down with her gentle fingertips, James smiling softly as he finally looked at her.

'Are you alright?' she asked softly,

'I am, though you shouldn't worry so much about me,' he remarked, 'Dad will apologise later…I'm sure…'

'But why would he do such a thing?' Belle remarked in despair,

'It was my own mistake I can assure you Belle, please, just don't get upset, that's the last thing I wanted to see in coming here,' he responded, looking into her amethyst eyes and seeing the emotion there. 'At least…let me give you your present now, to cheer you up?' he asked, Belle looking at him for a moment, before silently allowing it. 'Close your eyes,' he told her softly, Belle doing as he asked, and feeling the cold of metal upon her wrist, as she then opened her eyes to see a solid silver bracelet hanging there, with a winged charm hanging from the silver band.

'It's beautiful…' she remarked,

'I'll only ask one thing…that you always wear it…' he requested, Belle looking at him for a moment as she smiled.

'Of course I will.' Though the next thing he spoke of surprised her slightly.

'You do know he has feelings for you, right?' James remarked coming from behind her, Belle glancing up to him with a wistful smile before looking back into the room at Dale.

'I knew he did…deep down…I never really admitted it to myself, because I didn't know what I saw in him. But now…it looks like the reality of it has been forced onto me. It's just going to be incredibly hard now…because I don't know what to do.' Looking at her with a steady gaze, James realised something that he hadn't seen before. Something had changed since the last time they had met…

'You've already found someone…haven't you?' he remarked, Belle looking up at him, now with shock in her iridescent eyes. Though it soon faded into a softer gaze as she calmly looked out again…

'I don't know James. I just don't know what to make of anything anymore. Everything seems to just get more confusing and I don't know what to make of it all.'

'Then let me ask you this…had Dale not said anything to you…would you still be questioning your feelings for this other person?' James asked, Belle smiling as she shook her head without giving him an answer.

'I was right when I said you hadn't changed,' he said with a grin, Belle looking up at him

'Why's that?'

'Because I know you, you're difficult to work out at times, but I can still manage it,' he smirked, Belle shaking her head, thinking he was fairly presumptuous to think he could work her out so easily.

Though as a delicate snowflake fell on her shoulder, Belle and James watched as a flurry of snow fell silently in the midnight air, the only interruption being Chance's sudden barking from her balcony. 'What is he barking at?' she questioned, more to herself than to James. Though as James offered to go and bring him in for her, Belle agreeing, she then saw something in the shadows, hearing James close the door as she went to walk out into the gardens. 'Hush Chance,' she said softly, looking back to him when she felt a familiar aura…a calming one…

'Abe?' she remarked in surprise, seeing Hellboy and Abe emerge from the darkness.

'Yeah, how'd ya guess? Thought that barking was gonna give us away.'

'Actually it only distracted my cousin,' Belle returned with a laugh, 'what are you both doing here?'

'Well ya know, it's Christmas, and we felt left out not seeing ya,' Hellboy smirked, 'Liz would have been here too but she was tired,'

'That's fine,' Belle smiled, 'it's just good to see you both, I swear a Christmas with you all and even the FBI agents would have been a lot more peaceful,' she admitted.

'Care to explain when you get back?' Hellboy suggested, Belle nodding with a smile as Abe then went to speak to her.

'Thank you so much for your gift,' he said softly, Belle smiling as Hellboy added his thanks for the large box filled with "Baby Ruth" bars, before going for a wander around the gardens discreetly, leaving them to talk.

'So Hellboy couldn't resist,' Belle laughed,

'Apparently not, but I have to say I've never gotten anything like what you gave to me…' he remarked, 'A turtle dove'

'Yes, have you never heard of the tradition behind them?'

'I don't believe so; I only know they are commonly found in pairs...'

'Yes, but the tradition is that with a pair of doves, you keep one for yourself, and give the other to someone who is very special to you. It then means that you will always be together, even when you are apart.' Looking at her for a moment as he felt himself feeling overwhelmed with an emotion that left him unsure of what to say to her, Belle was distracted as she heard others coming outside after seeing the snow fall.

'We'd best move, unless ya really want us to make this a party,' Hellboy grinned as he joined them once again,

'Well…I'll see you both in a few days, take care, and Red, try not to do anything too reckless,' Belle grinned,

'Oh you know I will,' he smirked, pulling her into a one armed hug before standing back as Belle looked back to Abe.

'Promise me you'll have a good Christmas?' she smiled

'I will…I hope you have a good time with your family, though we'll be waiting for you to come back,' Abe responded, Belle putting her arms around him in a gentle embrace as she whispered in his thoughts _Merry Christmas…_standing back, Belle kept hold of Abe's hands just for that moment, feeling the warmth of his leather gloves against them, and feeling reluctant to walk away.

It was only as she left them however, that Belle heard a response in her mind as she came to stand with her family, Belle missing what James said to her as she heard _Merry Christmas Belle…I'll keep your gift close…and Thankyou...for doing all you have…even though you don't realise what it is…_ he uttered softly, a smile gracing Belle's lips as she looked back, knowing that they were still keeping an eye on her…if only from afar…

* * *

**So I hope that you all enjoyed it, I have to admit, if people are wondering about Belle's adoration for the festive season, my room as it stands is a winter wonderland of decorations...as is the rest of the house...^.^ **

**So that probably explains some of that, but as of this chapter onwards, the plot will most certainly thicken, and I can only hope you have enjoyed this chapter...but again I apologise for the delay and for the probable lack in my mood on this authors note which is so very different from my usually bright mood.. **

**As always, reading your reviews and seeing them is very much appreciated, thankyou to all those who take their time to review! **

**Thankyou and goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	31. Abe's tender reflection

**Ladies and Gentlemen I am back! Hello, welcome, seasons greetings...dear me it's 4 days until Christmas! How did that happen so quick? I'm back from Disney, feeling myself and ready for this new chapter that I wrote over the five nights I spent in Disneyland Paris! So lovely there and England has been covered in snow since I returned, absolutely unbelievable. **

**Anyway, now I have noticed we have gotten to a very far point in chapters already, yet there is so much more yet to happen (feels like I've barely gotten started somehow..) but here is Chapter 31 with a few surprises that even surprised me when I decided to write them into this chapter. But I do hope you enjoy! **

**Music of inspiration ~ "Danse Macabre" (beautiful piece of music), "The Lighthouse" from the Casper soundtrack, "Moonlight Sonata," and "Lost without you," by Delta Goodrem...**

**Enjoy and review! Thankyou!

* * *

**Over the next few days, Belle had called on her dance instructor to brush up on her dancing, though her former mentor noticed just how much her dancing form seemed to have changed. Her music choice was powerful…energetic…and so was she. Her movements were so precise, so fluent, but she was incorporating as much into it as possible. Though her mentor was not the only one who noticed this as her Aunt watched from the doors of the studio one morning…

Seeing Belle as she danced to the powerful music of Danse Macabre, Belle began to try and take in the mood of music as she walked softly, barefooted in just tights, a long satin skirt and leotard. With the combination of violins and other string instruments, Belle used a combination of ballet like and contemporary movements as she began to dance around the hall, James helping her as a partner as he lifted her light form above him, Belle arching over his hand with such grace and elegance as she was lowered. Though as James stood back to watch his cousin, Belle took to a back corner of the room, her eyes aglow with emotion as the music broke into a strong bridge, Belle leaping in the air and holding her position for as long as she could muster, the solo dance holding such precision and energy as she finally stopped with the music…

Though it was later that same day that Belle sat, wrapped in a fleece cream blanket on the sofa, with Chance lay near her on the rug by the fireplace…Feeling somewhat content as she sat with a book in hand and soft jazz playing in the room, Belle was unaware that someone was looking for her. 'I wondered where you'd gotten to,' spoke a warm voice, Belle looking up with a smile to see Kath, Adam's wife, stood in the doorway.

'Ah I just thought I'd have some time to myself while things were quiet,' she responded with a light smile,

'Yeah, your Dad's talking to Rod at the moment, though it seemed to really get to you last night,' Kath remarked, coming in and sitting on the sofa opposite her. 'I get it though…why you'd be upset…I was livid, but I didn't feel it was my place to get involved,' she said honestly.

'You shouldn't feel you can't say what you want,' Belle smiled, knowing how it felt sometimes, when you didn't know how to honestly react to a situation. 'You know you're family here,'

'Too right she is,' Adam grinned as he joined them, 'so are things always this tense around here lately? Or is it just me?' he remarked, sitting next to his wife as Belle sat up, Chance looking over lazily with his bright blue eyes as he lay his head sleepily in his paws.

'No, the tension only seems to have been on Uncle Roderick's part,' Belle said with some distaste,

'Ah, Rod's actions last night weren't forgivable, but having said that, I'm not really interested in Rod. It's been good to see you for a change, after all, where would you be without me and my teaching of your brilliant driving skills?' Adam grinned, Belle and Kath laughing at the remark, her uncle always having been confident in his attitude…

'Is that a hint for me to shower you with compliments my dear Uncle?' she questioned with a raised eyebrow, Adam grinning as he slouched back.

'Well a little confidence boost never hurt anyone.'

'I wouldn't believe that,' Kath remarked, 'he's had enough confidence to last him a lifetime.' Though as Belle watched Adam sit up and take his wife in his arms, she could tell just how close their relationship was, the chemistry between them strong as Kath was moved onto Adam's lap with ease.

Though as James joined them, Belle felt a sense of darkness wash over her, her eyes sharp as she looked outside…

'Everything okay Belle?' Adam asked, the clairvoyant finding it hard to look away, though she slowly nodded,

'Yes…I think so…'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Later that afternoon, Belle spent some time with Dale, taking a ride on the back of his motorbike as they took a trip to the mall. Though during their time out, Belle found herself feeling the tension between her and her best friend, it being a hardship she was finding difficult to deal with. Belle had known Dale for so many years, and whilst she had before questioned how she felt about him, since meeting Abe things were different. But she never really expected Dale to have serious feelings for her…the thought now worrying her as she rested her head into Dale's back on the drive to the mall, his hair blowing freely back behind him, his mood seeming to linger for the rest of their trip. Though he did seem to take some interest in Belle's shopping as he told her he'd never known anyone shop like she did.

Though it was only as they came to return, that Belle felt like her best friend was pushing her away from him, the pressure resting heavily on her young shoulders…

'Dale?' she remarked softly, 'is everything okay?' she asked gently, watching Dale who was seated in front of her on the bike. Remaining silent for a few moments, he finally turned to her before they began their journey back to Belle's home.

'Sure…what makes you think-oh…' he concluded, Belle nodding as he recalled Belle's ability.

'Yes…' she nodded, 'you've really not been yourself all day, have you?' she questioned, resting a hand on his shoulder in a comforting motion, though feeling the troubled thoughts in his mind, Belle began to question whether it was such a good thing.

'I just…I watch you sometimes and wonder if we're growing apart. I hardly see you anymore and it's becoming unbearable.' Sitting in silence, Belle hadn't realised just how strongly Dale felt about the situation…but she also knew who he blamed for it.

'Dale, you know it's not my choice,' Belle remarked. 'I haven't been able to see anyone…I've enjoyed so much being at home and yet I will have to go back…you need to understand that.'

'Why? Why can't you stay here? You can't possibly like it with…them…' he responded.

Looking into Dale's eyes, Belle was reminded of the cynical views people held over those that were different, it casting things differently in her mind as she thought of herself, her hands moving to her lap as she looked at them quietly.

'Them?' she finally repeated, looking into the dark orbs of Dale's eyes with hurt in the depths of her own, 'they're my friends Dale, they've taken care of me and just remember that every time you say or think something about them and who they are…you're doing it to me too…'

'Belle…' he sighed, 'I didn't mean…'

'Forget it,' she said dismissively, 'we'd best get back, I'll be expected soon,' she remarked, Dale looking at her for a moment, before finally nodding submissively and turning silently as she mounted behind him, Dale revving the engine before taking off down the road.

Holding onto Dale with her arms around his waist, Belle could feel the emotions and thoughts from him, her expression unreadable as she shifted slightly on the back. Though as they arrived back and Belle finally dismounted, she embraced Dale before he could say anything.

'Please don't apologise,' she remarked, 'but also, please don't offend the people in my life that I regard to be as close as family…' she asked, Dale not knowing what to say as he realised just how close Belle had grown to them.

So with little left to say, Belle left Dale with a simple embrace, her best friend holding onto her for as long as he could. Though as he left the gates, Belle felt something, a concerning worry as she glanced over the road to where an FBI agent sat in a black Aston Martin, watching her carefully, Belle glancing back one last time as the front doors were closed. 'Belle…there's something I need to talk to you about,' Adam remarked, taking Belle to one side instead of leading her into the living room.

'What is it?' she returned, Adam looking at her seriously as he folded his arms.

'Belle, since you were young I have done my best to ensure you have learnt useful things from me. I taught you how to drive like you do; how to speed with precision and how to use your talents behind the wheel if it is necessary for a reason. But now, there is more that I want to show you. I know you will doubt me when I suggest this, but at the same time, I want you to remember how you reacted when I first started showing you how to drive like you do now,' he told her, Belle listening intently to her Uncle, wondering what was coming next.

'I want to teach you how to ride,' he said simply,

'Horseback?' Belle responded, 'I can ride horses, not as well as some but…'

'Motorbikes,' Adam corrected, Belle's eyes widening slightly as she looked to see nothing to suggest he was kidding.

'You're not serious,' she began, Adam putting his hands on her shoulders as he looked into her eyes.

'Belle, in my experiences, having a wide range of skills at your disposal is always helpful, and bikes can sometimes be more flexible in use than cars…especially in tight spaces,' he remarked, Belle looking at him as she analysed him with her clairvoyance, her eyes showing a glimmer of understanding as she watched him.

'What do you know Adam?' she asked softly, her Uncle smiling sympathetically at his niece as he ruffled her hair,

'More than I probably should, but hey, why wouldn't I want to know what's going on in my little niece's life. Just trust me, okay? I'm doing this to put myself at ease as well you know,' he remarked, Belle nodding finally, though she couldn't shake the feeling something was very wrong.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

On the way to the BPRD Hellboy sat grumbling under his breath about Manning as they were driven to their prior home. Yet as they rounded a corner, Abe suddenly sat up, his senses no less than acute as his hand met the glass of the window. 'Something's out there,' he remarked suddenly, seeing Hellboy's eyes open at the remark as the driver slammed on the brakes, bringing them to a sudden stop that threw the three passengers forward.

'Crap…' Hellboy cursed,

'What is it?' Liz began; Hellboy stopping her from moving as he sat silently when the door beside them flew open, it hanging limply off its hinges. Though as Abe and Hellboy withdrew their guns, a soft yet dangerous voice uttered an enchantment as the roof suddenly began to bend, the screeching of metal being unbearable as the team moved quickly out of the vehicle…Though it was only as they looked on that Liz recoiled in horror at the figure hovering before them…

'You…' she began, Ruxandra smirking coyly as she raised a hand and flew out at them, the team separating quickly as they fell to the ground…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Standing up in the living room, Belle found herself coming from her reverie with a shock, knowing something wasn't right, her action drawing attention from the others in the room.

'Belle?' James remarked,

'I'm sorry, please excuse me,' Belle returned, leaving the room with Glenna behind her, knowing what caused Belle's sudden behaviour.

'Belle, darling…'

'Something's wrong…I need to know what it is…My friends, the ones I've been staying with…they…I can't describe it…I just felt something…a strong wave of an aura…' Though to her surprise, Glenna merely nodded.

'Follow your instincts dear…do what you need to do,' looking at her mother as an understanding passed between them, 'I know it too well Belle, remember, I've been through the same things.'

Running a hand through her blonde hair, Belle was afraid of what may come as she pulled on a long midnight blue cloak, before leaving the grounds of her home, bidding a soft goodbye to those on guard as she approached the car she recognised so well.

'Miss. Lucivia is something-'

'Agent Steele…I need to know what happened today…' Belle returned in a fearful tone.

'How did you-' Agent Steele started, Belle missing what he asked as she desperately found herself scanning his thoughts for any shred of information he had. Though evidently realising he was getting an answer to his first question, Agent Steele finally told Belle what she needed to hear.

'There was an ambush on the way to the BPRD. They're all okay though, just minor injuries, though Liz has been banned from having to deal with any assignments until after the birth of her children.'

'I have to see them, where are they?'

'The BPRD…but Miss. Lucivia, I would not advise it, nor would Agent Manning. He has promised your Father your safety is assured. We would rather you wait forty eight hours…'

'No. I want to see them. To speak to them myself,' Belle insisted, coming to a conclusion he couldn't avoid. 'If you refuse to take me, I'll drive myself,' she said firmly, her eyes filled with a strong determination as the Agent finally gave in…

Arriving at the BPRD sometime later, Belle felt like her heart was beating at twice its natural rate, her mind not daring to believe as Agent Steele had told her until she saw they were okay with her own eyes. Parking up in front of the building, Agent Steele let Belle out of the car, her long cloak billowing behind her as she mounted the steps and entered the federal building. Feeling numerous eyes on her, Belle felt Agent's Steele's hand on her shoulder as he offered her reassurance, though the clairvoyant simply continued past those Agents, not looking into their eyes, as they stood on the platform that lowered them underground. With Agent Steele escorting her to Professor Broom's study, she turned to thank the Agent as they approached when a soft voice she had longed to hear spoke behind her.

'Belle?' Abe remarked in surprise, Belle looking back, feeling as if she could cry and exclaim in happiness all at once as she ran towards Abe and threw her arms around him. 'Abe…' she breathed, holding him as close as she could muster, Belle feeling relief washing over her as Abe held her, soothing her and offered gentle words. Though she couldn't say if all the emotion was hers or Abe's as well in that moment…she didn't care. He was safe…Agent Steele had then, been right. They all were safe…

'What the hell is with all the damn commotion? Oh, hey Belle, well now it's a party,' Hellboy grinned, Belle looking visibly relaxed as she looked to Hellboy.

'Thank goodness,' she exhaled, embracing him briefly before stepping back and nearly into Abe who rested a hand on her shoulder as she glanced between them.

'What are ya doin' here then Tinkerbelle?' Hellboy questioned, Belle not having a moment to explain as Agent Steele told the demon briefly of how she discovered what had happened that afternoon.

'I told ya not to tell her, cause I knew it would worry the lady,' Hellboy returned in disapproval,

'He didn't,' Belle said honestly, 'I need to speak to you…and I'll explain…' she remarked, knowing that though she had told everyone else she felt something strange, in truth the only aura she had felt that afternoon…was Abe's…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'So let me get this straight. You knew we were in danger because you felt it through-'

'Your-well Abe's-aura, yes,' Belle nodded. 'So it was the same person that attacked us outside my home?' Belle then continued, Liz agreeing with a disgruntled expression.

'Yeah. She's fast,' Liz returned, 'but she won't get past me again. I don't know what she's saying though when she speaks those weird incantations…'

'It is another language undoubtedly…' Abe remarked, 'perhaps-' he began when Hellboy and Belle continued in unison

'Romanian,' drawing the focus to them…

'Using what I could remember of what she used last time, I used as many translators as was possible to try and work it out. Before she said in rough translation, "from dark to light, and the depths of hell...give me the power to control the earth's natural grown elements at my disposal."

'Cheery…' Hellboy remarked with some sarcasm, 'well I grew up in Father speaking different languages, so it wasn't that hard to recognise,' he said calmly. Though as Belle expressed her relief at their safety, Hellboy remarked with folded arms, 'we've had worse…Have a little faith in us will ya Belle?' he grinned, Belle smiling weakly as she nodded. 'So how was Christmas at home?'

'Don't ask,' Belle laughed, 'though thank you for my gifts…' she remarked, 'I found them in my bag…I have to say I adored them. Though Red, a gun…really?'

'Hey I thought I'd give ya something useful,' he grinned, Belle shaking her head with a smile.

'Just be glad I didn't open it in front of my family!' she exclaimed, Hellboy roaring with laughter at the idea.

'I'm sorry if we worried you,' Abe remarked softly, Belle looking up at him as he leant against the surface of his original aquatic home. 'Though I do doubt it will be the last we see of that woman. The FBI has yet to find any records on her so far…'

'Not that it's a surprise,' Hellboy added dryly.

'But we barely know anything about her…' Belle began with a frown across her features.

'Actually, we have a name…' Liz returned. 'She said it was to be "courteous" in front of Red…she's called Ruxandra.'

'Hmm...Meaning "dawn,"' Abe noted, 'it is of Romanian origin…' Though their discussion was cut short as Agent Manning walked in, closely followed by Agent Steele and Dr. Roddel who eyed them all with equal distaste…

'I had heard of your arrival Belle, I trust you are alright?'

'Course she is. She's with us isn't she?' Hellboy responded,

'That's what worries me,' Manning returned. 'Though you should know it may be in your best interests to remain here tonight with Hellboy, Abe and Liz,' he continued, Belle saying nothing to disagree with the suggestion.

'So why's that creep following you around?' Hellboy questioned, looking at the scientist with disgust, Belle noticing how he looked over to Abe a couple of times who had shifted uncomfortably.

'I am merely ensuring you aren't causing trouble demon,' Dr. Roddel responded,

'Alright, you've had this coming for years,' Hellboy snarled, going for the scientist when Liz blocked his path, Belle standing up as Abe took her arms and brought her beside him, so she had no chance of getting caught up in their argument.

'Stop Hellboy. I'm in charge, okay?'

'If you're damn well in charge; then tell your little follower to stay out of my way,' Hellboy growled, anger deep in his tone.

'Roddel, out,' Manning remarked firmly, the scientist glaring at him for a moment as if betrayed before leaving begrudgingly.

'So what was the catch in doing that?' Liz questioned, annoyed that her boyfriend had been so wound up by the scientist, her dark eyes piercing as she watched Manning, determined to keep her fiery powers under control only for Belle's sake in her fear of the element.

'None, I just thought Belle needs one visit here without any drama,' he answered, barely looking in her direction, though Belle's eyes widened slightly at realising what he had been referring too. The night her cousin had been hit by her uncle, he had been there. He remembered it…So why do that for her…pity? She wondered. 'I'll er, let you know if we find out anything on that girl,' he continued, glancing to Belle once again before leaving them all alone.

'What was that about?' Hellboy returned; Belle shaking her head dismissively as they all sat down again for a short while…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

As Liz felt increasingly weary later that night, she and Hellboy left to stay in their old room, leaving Abe and Belle alone.

'What a day…' Belle uttered, sinking back into the leather sofa as she looked across to Abe who smiled at her softly.

'It was touching you wanted to ensure that we were safe,' Abe remarked, Belle smiling weakly as she looked down at her hands.

'Of course I did…I don't know what I would have done if…I mean…I would have been beside myself…' she tried to explain, though the words failed her, Abe understood.

'Belle…' he began, the young woman before him looking up with such endearing eyes, it making his emotions somewhat erratic as he tried to figure out his thoughts, knowing how he wanted to hold her…to keep her safe. Yet he found it so hard to say it himself, the fear of rejection overshadowing what little self-confidence he had in the situation at hand.

'Shall we- perhaps listen to some music?' he offered, Belle nodding silently, understanding the nerves he felt. Butterflies were dancing inside her and she couldn't help but feel a rising blush to her cheeks. Though as a recognisable piece of music began to play called Moonlight Sonata, Belle found an idea that she knew had the potential to put them at ease…but also to help express what neither could seem to say aloud.

'Abe...?' she breathed as she approached him, 'I've noticed you express yourself frequently with your hands…' Belle remarked gently, Abe looking into her eyes as he nodded slightly.

'Yes…I have grown quite accustomed to it,' Abe returned softly, Belle smiling at him kindly as she remarked,

'Perhaps I can show you something…a different way of showing how you feel with your hands…I have often found dancing as my outlet for emotions…I don't know what you know of it…' she remarked, Belle seeing it on the surface of her thoughts as his gills expanded slightly.

'Dancing…' he said a little nervously, Belle nodding as she wondered whether he had ever danced before. Though he answered the question for her… 'I have seen people dance…though never done it much myself. The professor felt it natural to teach me at least the basic understanding of it, though I know that…from what I've read…well…' he trailed off, nervously entwining one of her hands in his as he then placed the other on her waist, Belle smiling as she recognised the form, 'it should be like this…'

'Yes…' she nodded, almost breathlessly, as she began the steps she knew so well from the traditional ballroom dancing she had learnt, Abe leading her almost effortlessly, his natural grace making him an idealistic partner. Feeling as he began to relax, Belle began to take in everything about him as he held her. The cooling sensation of his skin against her hands…the soft warmth of his aura enveloping her in a way she had never felt before. Belle had often been able to sense aura's from others, learning their natural personalities from it. Though she had never experienced anything quite like Abe's…from their first meeting, he had soothed her, given her a feeling of safety…yet now, she felt differently.

There was a stronger, more drawing feeling that she felt as she danced, both Belle and Abe slowing considerably as the music came to a stop.

'Abe…?'

'Mm…?' he responded softly, Belle biting her lip as she stood back and finally uttered,

'I'm sorry…about your friend…Nuala…' she offered carefully, feeling the tension in Abe's arms, though for that moment he said nothing. 'I can only imagine how hard it must have been…I've lost relatives…some close…it's devastating…but while there is little I can say, I can promise you something,' she remarked gently, looking up into his deep blue eyes and putting a hand to his cheek, Abe's gills expanding a little more.

'What is it?' he asked of her, Belle pausing for a moment before saying,

'I won't do the same thing to you…I won't put you through that…put anyone through it…I promise you.'

Though what happened next was something Belle hadn't expected, Abe had pulled her against him tightly, his deep eyes being glazed as tears fell silently down his face in a way he had once believed were never possible. Though Belle had then felt it, how Abe trembled slightly, Belle having her arms around him as she rested her head against his chest. 'Abe…' she breathed quietly, understanding the flood of emotions he was going through as she stood there and silently supported him.

Abe's POV

I wasn't sure how it happened, in all these months I had never felt the pain of my loss so much. Yet Belle was still with me…offering me a promise that changed everything. I couldn't let go. Not yet. I needed her more than I had ever realised before, though looking down at her soft blonde hair and her expression, I couldn't help but feel like she needed me too…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

It had been five am the following morning when Belle had awoken from a nightmare that had disturbed her night of peaceful sleep once again. Though as she woke up in sudden shock, her breathing was sharp and heavy as she tried to calm herself…yet she was not the only one who had woken, Abe also looking over to her in concern, at realising she had experienced another bad dream. Remembering how she had been the last time he had seen her go through such a thing had been a horrible memory for him, the merman unable to bear seeing her so frightened. 'Belle,' he remarked softly, his voice carrying from the tank as he brushed a hand against the surface of the tank before proceeding to rise to the surface and get out, not wanting to leave Belle alone.

'I'm sorry,' she started weakly, 'I didn't mean to wake you…'

'Don't apologise,' Abe soothed, his voice gently as he came down to her, his hands gloved to ensure they were dry enough as Belle sat up on the sofa, the duvet that had been draped over her falling from her shoulders. 'Another nightmare?' he asked gently as he sat beside her, Belle nodding weakly,

'It scares me so much…it just always seems so real…' she said, her tone uneven as she tried to settle herself down. 'It's okay, a dream can't hurt you,' he assured her softly, Belle leaning forward and resting her head on his shoulder, her hand falling upon his bare chest as she sat a little more contently.

Though her actions had at first surprised Abe, he quickly recomposed himself, sitting back more comfortably holding her light form delicately as she began to drift off in his arms, a feeling overcoming him, stronger than he'd ever felt before…

'Abe…can I ask you something?' she asked softly as she rested in Abe's arms, the merman looking down at her as he nodded. 'Do you remember…that night when you first discovered I was clairvoyant…and I asked you to stay with me when I woke up…?'

'Yes?' he responded, wondering what she was going to ask of him as she lay with her head against his chest now, looking down at his hands as she sat curled up beside him.

'Was that the moment when you started to not be so…afraid of me?' she questioned softly, Abe sitting up and bringing her to look up at him as he thought over her question. He had never really thought that Belle considered him to be afraid of her when they first met…but he supposed he had been nervous in getting to know her. The worries of what she may think of him being something he didn't even consider now.

'I was never afraid of you Belle…but what I felt for you…' he explained, finding it hard to say the words, though he kept himself relatively composed, Belle sitting up and looking into his eyes as she took in what he had just told her.

'…what you feel…?' she returned, her breathing hitching slightly as she felt his hand on hers, now without its glove.

'Yes…though your gift…I read about it…but there was something in the meaning…it also means devoted love. Belle, did you really mean it as that?' he questioned, Belle finding herself not knowing how to respond, though she didn't want anything to ruin that moment between them. The chemistry and burning desire was so intense between them, Belle found almost like it was getting hard to breathe.

'Yes,' she finally stammered, Abe's eyes showing nothing to suggest he wanted to move away from her, only kindness and love as he took her hands, holding them carefully, when he put one to the delicate skin upon her face. Cupping her cheek gently in his hand, Belle realised they were moving closer, her free hand reaching to touch his shoulder as her body began to lean against his. Pausing for one last moment, Belle only whispered, 'promise me this isn't a dream…' Abe offering a few words in her ear, before he gave in to his desires and met his lips with hers, the soft embrace becoming stronger as they showed their affection for one another in a kiss that only they were a witness too…Abe's words lingering in Belle's mind. _I promise…_

_

* * *

_**Now I just know I'm going to get floods of excitement from the ending to this chapter, and hey, for once no cliffhanger to those who love to hate them so much ;) **

**I just want to say, thankyou, to the people who review, support my work and in general make me proud to be a writer...you have all in your own way been amazing over this fanfic (and for some the last too) "AngelProtectress", "LadyAquanine73551", "StormyChild95", "hecatemoondancer", "Kim", "My names not Alice", "forever'nAlways" and "HarutaYari", thankyou, for all your reviews. **

**So from myself, all there is left to say is have a Merry Christmas and I hope you all have a wonderful day on Christmas day! **

**Merry Christmas!**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	32. Clairvoyance read with the Heart

**Ladies and Gentlemen it is 2011! I can't quite believe it…2010 certainly has had its share of ups and downs, but that happens every year. So here's to hoping that this year will be good, and we begin with a brand new chapter…**

**I do hope you all had a lovely Christmas and got some nice presents, though I know for some of you it's back to school/work etc. (seems so strange being my first year not going back to school after Christmas…but its good!) So anyway, here is a chapter to brighten that up!**

**I cannot believe this fanfic is at 154 reviews though, it truly amazes me, and thankyou to everyone who leaves such encouraging and positive reviews. It's always welcome! **

**Music for Inspiration ~ Concrete Angel – Martina McBride and various Ludovico Einaudi music…**

**Please review and enjoy!

* * *

**

Waking up the following morning, Belle's eyes opened weakly in the early daylight, feeling tired from her lack of sleep during the night. Though as she sat up, Belle looked up to the surface of Abe's tank and remembered everything, it making her sit up as she realised she was alone. Looking around her, Belle noticed how she had been tucked into her duvet again, with a pillow supporting her up against the armrest. With "Palladio" playing quietly in the background of the room, Belle sat up, albeit somewhat wearily as she thought about the night before and blushed deeply. Though with it sank in the worry of the possibility that it hadn't been real…she could have easily been dreaming…what she had said to him about promising her it were real.

'Awake then eh?' Hellboy grinned coming into the room and startling her, Belle smiling upon realising who it was as she shuffled up on the sofa.

'Yes…I haven't been long though…where is Abe?' she asked, trying to make it as conversational as possible, and apparently succeeding as Hellboy leant back casually against the glass of the tank.

'Ah he's in the meeting room with Manning, Johann and a few others, they found some locational stuff or something or…yeah I got bored and walked out…' he concluded, Belle laughing at the thought of Manning's reaction to that when Hellboy continued. 'Abe said ya had a bad dream again last night,' he remarked, Belle thinking about it as she nodded.

'Yeah…it's horrible…I seem to lose so much sleep from it…'

'Well good thing ya had Abe, he said he stayed awake with ya until you fell asleep, but Abe's pretty good like that. He always took care of me an' Liz if anything was wrong. I always trusted him too; never wanted the fed's coming near me, they made a big deal out of anything that was different about me, whereas Abe just got the job done.'

'Yeah…' she returned weakly, looking over at the fire that was burning once again in the corner, the sight of the flames reminding Belle of her dream with an unpleasant memory hitting her as she shook it off.

'You alright Belle?'

'These dreams are getting more vivid Hellboy. Something is going to happen…I'm sure of it, what scares me is that I don't know when or how. Nor do I know what the outcome will be,' she sighed softly, Hellboy looking at her and seeing something she seldom showed. Fear…Approaching her and kneeling down in front of Belle, Hellboy made the clairvoyant look at him as he watched her with stern but assuring eyes.

'I know you're scared kid…an' yeah, I ain't gonna lie to you…if the FBI put ya with us, there's a good chance whatever these people want, they're going to be dangerous. But I'm also not lying when I say that we're not gonna let you go without a fight. We promised we'd take care of ya before we even knew you…and now that we know you, I don't need to promise that. Cause you're family. Just like a little sister, an' I ain't gonna let anything happen to you, neither is Abe. He's always thinking of your safety. Yeah, he's lost someone before, but you're different to him. Just don't give up on us Belle. Have faith whatever happens. Okay?' he asked, holding up his prayer beads that he wore around his wrist, Belle taking the cross in her hand with a weak smile as she observed the faded wooden prayer beads.

'Okay,' she nodded finally, feeling the strong warmth of his aura, the heat that radiated off his body warming her as he pulled Belle into a crushing hug.

'Right…now that you're awake, I wanna start your training.'

'Here at the bureau?' Belle responded, her amethyst eyes curious as Hellboy nodded.

'Yup. I used to train in my old room down the hall, the space is big enough and everyone else is in meetings. Perfect,' he grinned, taking Belle's hand and pulling her to her feet as they left the room.

'I'm surprised you'd opt to practise here...' Belle remarked, still with some disbelief. 'You're never gonna choose where a fight happens Belle. Not most of the time anyway. So ya gotta make the place work in your favour.'

'I never knew you were the tactical type Red,' Belle smiled, though she was granted a vision of his former training as a young teenager, the memories being fond ones for Hellboy. 'Back then I was taught all I know now. I just tend to bend the rules a little,' he smirked, straightening out his long coat as they walked down the corridor. 'Just remember, you do have some backbone in ya Belle, but you're vulnerable, you're innocent and you were definitely brought up as a lady. You just have a couple of extra perks that people don't expect,' Hellboy smirked, Belle throwing her head back and laughing at the remark as they walked to Hellboy's room, his comment about them fixing the wall making her smile.

'Yes, that was rather eventful wouldn't you agree?' she remarked, Hellboy nodding with a smirk as he then closed the door behind her.

'Well then…let's see what ya got.'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Watching Belle as she dodged and used light evasive movements, Hellboy had to admit he was impressed by her stealth and agility, though soon enough Hellboy stopped her in her tracks, Belle ending up falling back and watching as the demon stood over her. 'Well you lasted pretty well until then Belle, ten minutes ain't bad. You just gotta work on anticipating anything. It's always important to keep space around you for every eventuality. Cause if you get backed into a corner, it's damn hard to get out when you can't throw a strong punch.' Getting to her feet, Belle nodded as she stood back, finding it intense, but more helpful than she anticipated…

'Remember Belle, you might not want to hurt me, but you gotta hurt your opponent, and there is one easy target that will never fail you…'

'Which is?' Belle remarked in questioning, Hellboy thinking of a polite way to word it in the presence of Belle.

'I'm not gonna come right out with it, cause you are a lady…so let me put it plainly…what is precious to a man that could buy you a lot of time if your successful in hitting that particular area?' Hellboy remarked; Belle realising what he meant as a simple murmur passed her lips.

'Ah…'

'Exactly, now…speaking tactically, you would have a plan in defeating an enemy…that's most people. I- well I make it up as I go along,' Hellboy remarked plainly, 'but that doesn't mean I ain't got anything to teach you…cause,' he began when he suddenly lunged at her, Belle jumping out of reaching and landing squarely on the opposite side of the room. 'You gotta keep both eyes open. You an' Abe have the advantage. Most entities won't know you can see in their thoughts…but by doin' that-' he continued throwing his normal hand in a punch which she ducked and swung her legs around knocking him over to the floor with a loud slam. 'You can remain one step ahead…but bloody hell woman I was giving an example!'

'Yes, it was a good example to say the least…' Belle offered, standing to her feet and offering him her hand as he stood up. 'Anyone would have thought I might have needed to dodge,' Belle returned with a smile, Hellboy smirking at her as he got to his feet.

'You're good…'

'What can I say? I'm a perfectionist.'

'You also know what to do with your heels. True woman,' he murmured making Belle laugh as Liz walked in.

'Of course she is, so what are you two up to then Red? You're not surely trying to get her into trouble?'

'I asked Hellboy to teach me how to defend myself; I just don't want to be the reason for anyone of us getting hurt if I can help it.'

'…and you asked Hellboy? His answer to everything is punch it hard enough and hope it gets knocked out,' Liz remarked with a coy smile, Hellboy grinning as he put his arms around her.

'Ah but it always works, you can't deny that one,' he returned, Belle shaking her head as she put her arm around his waist.

'They want you in the library…' she muttered, Hellboy sighing dramatically as Liz glanced to his lips with an almost playful expression, 'hey I've had my share for the day; it's your turn…' she smiled leaning up to kiss him as Hellboy rested a hand gently on her growing bump. 'Love you,' she uttered softly, Belle smiling at the couple and somehow feeling envious of the love that they shared, knowing her own life was fast growing harder where love was concerned.

'Come on then Tinks, we better get going,' Hellboy remarked finally, bringing Belle from her reverie as she nodded finally,

'of course' she remarked, leaving the room and walking back down the corridor to see a few Agents now present, all watching her with curiosity, some averting her gaze upon catching the light in her eyes. Yet as she walked into the library, Belle felt like time stood still for her as she looked over to the table where Agent Krauss and Manning stood with Abe, the merman scanning over some papers on the table. Taking in everything about him there and then, Belle noticed that despite being dressed more formally, he still lacked his shirt, the clairvoyant trying to keep a harsh restraint on her thoughts as Johann looked up and greeted her pleasantly.

'Miss. Lucivia, it is good to see you again,'

'…Same to you,' Belle responded courteously, when she came to glance at the pictures upon the table, Abe stammering over his words as he met her gaze for a brief second.

'Erm, so, I…how did you find these?' Abe asked, looking through them as Belle stood with Abe and Hellboy, Manning taking a drink of his coffee before answering.

'An FBI agent who later disappeared…These pictures were discovered on his underwater video footage which we got still frames of.'

'He's still missing,' Abe remarked, having examined the pictures carefully through his gentle touch. Though as Belle came to look at one of the pictures it was instantly recognisable to her, her mind having a flashback of images as she looked at it…though the symbols upon the picture rendered her faint…

As Abe watched her though, he felt her rush of thoughts as he touched her arm, the merman reaching out to put his hands on her shoulders as he steadied her, seeing how Belle suddenly grasped the table.

'Belle, what did you see?'

'I…I've see this place before, in my dreams. It's so clear. But the place itself…I don't know its name…' she breathed unsteadily, looking in Abe's eyes with concern there as he offered her a reassuring look in return.

'May I?' Abe asked of her, Belle seeing his hand outstretched by hers.

'Yes,' she nodded more calmly, Abe resting his palm against hers

'Stony point…' Abe remarked, marking it on the map of the area surrounding Connecticut.

'That's two hours from here…' Manning responded, Abe being about to withdraw his palm, though something stopped him. Feeling the nervous emotions and thoughts from the young lady beside him, Abe looked into her eyes questioningly, not knowing what he could say that that moment when Manning interrupted the connection. 'You knew about this Johann? That she can read minds…?' Manning repeated in disbelief, Belle looking between them at the words…

'You…' she began looking at Johann in shock. 'You told him?'

'Not at all, it vould seem he knows of his own accord,' Johann returned, Belle searching Manning's thoughts and seeing an image of her own Father telling Manning, her image falling into place as she realised the timing.

'At the family ball this Christmas,' she breathed, looking up at Manning,

'Wait…what?'

'My father confided my abilities in you?' she repeated, Manning nodding as he settled down the pictures he held, running a hand across his receding hairline.

'Mr. Lucivia told me in complete confidence at your Family's Christmas party. He told me because he thought the FBI had a right to know everything. Wise choice at that, he's a good business man…' Manning continued before trailing off, Belle feeling like that was all she was. Some kind of business transaction. Dropping her gaze as she looked at the place upon the map, she felt an overwhelming sense of emotion, her lack of response from then on reflecting her hurt at the fact her Father hadn't told her what he had spoken to the FBI about.

Though as she came to a conclusion, Belle finally glanced up, 'If you intend to send Red and Abe to investigate this…then I want to go as well,' she now remarked as she straightened up.

'Hell yeah,' Hellboy smirked, 'sounds like a plan Tinkerbelle.'

'But Miss. Lucivia,' Johann began, disregarding Hellboy's remark, 'you know zat it vould be safer for you to remain at ze home vhere you have resided for ze past few months vith Liz…' Johann offered, Belle understanding the concerns presented to her. Yet she knew that there was a definitive link at Stony Point and this underwater chamber. A link to her…and she had to know what it was.

"_Belle, please think of your own safety. Myself and the big monkey can handle this…I don't want you to get hurt" _Abe breathed into her thoughts, Belle trying to put it out of her mind as she looked to Manning.

'Agent Manning you know I have a good use to this team. I can communicate with Abe and the others through my clairvoyance, and with Liz out it makes you one short,' Belle countered, Hellboy agreeing with her.

'Well course me and Abe would want Belle with us, after all, your men have proven incapable of watching her when we're not "allowed" or sent on these damn missions. But what you forget Manning is that you don't work above us anymore. So the choice is ours' he said decisively, Manning sighing heavily as he nodded.

'Fine, fine. God, I need an aspirin. Look just be ready...as its New Year, we can't get clearance for three days…but Belle if I may speak to you for a moment; with Johann?' Manning remarked, Belle nodding slightly in agreement as she went outside the door with them, Hellboy glancing back as the door was closed.

'Do not vorry young von, you are not in trouble,' Johann offered kindly. 'Though I believe you should know vat iz going on, for both your knowledge and safety…'

'…which I also thought would be a good idea,' Manning added before glancing between them, 'well…I, you…never mind,' he concluded, Belle being curious at what she was going to be told.

'Zis voman Ruxandra has shown up on no government file. But we do believe that she iz in direct communication with those who seek to hurt you,' he remarked, Belle feeling as if a heavy weight suddenly rested on her as a lump formed in her throat.

'So you think things like these attacks are going to get worse?' Belle remarked, remembering how she had nearly been crushed only a couple of weeks ago.

'We're monitoring the situation…I have my best men on it. But as much as I call him…Hellboy will do the best he can. The three of them were the strongest team we had,' Agent Manning remarked, Belle smiling slightly as she put a hand on Manning's shoulder.

'Then you shouldn't act so resentful towards them…You mean well, and though I've seldom said it…thankyou, for doing as my parents asked, and for helping me…I really appreciate it…' she continued, seeing the flicker of surprise that passed in Manning's features. 'After all…if it weren't for you I wouldn't have met Abe, Hellboy and Liz…and it just seems like something unthinkable now to me,' she remarked softly, her blonde hair brushing softly against her features.

'Johann…will you tell Abe and Hellboy that I've gone outside for some fresh air? I need to clear my thoughts a little…'

'Ja, zat iz not a problem, vould you like an escort?'

'I'll only be just by the front doors, so no…but thank you for the offer,' Belle returned graciously, walking away with a lot on her mind, though as usual, she concealed it effortlessly…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'So, what do ya reckon they're talkin' to Belle about?'

'I'm not sure…perhaps arrangements for her return home,' Abe guessed, setting up a few of the books that he had brought with him.

'Yeah, I'll tell ya what, that lady gets moved from place to place more times than I can count. Hardly lets her relax…' Hellboy remarked, 'though I'm glad Liz is resting for a change, I haven't said it to her, but I've been worried that she's overworking herself too much. She's started having nightmares again. Just glad I'm there to help her through them this time…you know?' he remarked, Abe knowing all too well what it felt like to see something so disconcerting as a loved one in distress. Though as Hellboy stretched out he began to think about Belle's home…

'Pretty big that place isn't it? Belle's house…'

'It is,' Abe nodded, 'I do worry for Belle though…she is taking a lot on herself, the FBI don't seem to be making things easier on her,' he sighed, 'I just wish there were some way I could help.'

'What ya on about Abe? You know she looks up to ya…she enjoys spending time with you…and she had the choice of another room to sleep in last night, but she was perfectly happy to sleep on the sofa in here. I mean it Abe that girl cares about ya more than you seem to think…'

'I know…I just see the people she's surrounded by and think about how much others have to offer her.'

'Ya gotta remember what you can offer her though buddy, she ain't that different to us. Besides, she was asking for ya this morning when she woke up, that is.' Seeing Abe pause as he turned round to look at Hellboy, his best friend shrugged out of his coat as he grinned at him.

'She…she asked for me?'

'Yeah, she seemed kinda disappointed when she found out you weren't there…' Hellboy responded, Abe thinking about that as Johann walked in the door.

'Alright Johann?' Hellboy remarked casually, 'where's Belle?' the ectoplasmic form within the containment suit looking between Hellboy and Abe as he answered.

'She is up on ze main level, getting some fresh air. She requested zat I tell you,'

'Is she on her own up there?'

'Zere are Agents keeping an eye on her ja, but not closely,' he returned, Hellboy nodding as he got up.

'Right then, well I'd better go check on Liz, do you wanna check that Belle's okay?' he suggested, Abe agreeing, though he felt a wave of nerves wash over him.

'Yes, of course,' he nodded, Hellboy smirking as he went to leave the room, only pausing to pick up Belle's cloak and hand it to Abe.

'She'll probably want that,' he grinned, leaving them alone as Johann turned to Abe.

'You are fond of ze girl zen, ja?' he remarked, Abe looking up at him as he held the cloak Belle had worn the night before.

'I think it's fair to say Belle's left quite an impression on everyone,' he responded honestly, but carefully, Johann nodding to him as Abe went to pass, though he thought to say one last thing.

'Never let someone go if zey mean zat much to you Agent Sapien, it iz better to say it and face the possibilities of either outcome, zan to never have said it at all…' he remarked, Abe thinking about that as he went along the marble corridor, and up on the elevated platform that lifted him to the main level of the bureau.

'Abe…' a couple of Agent's nodded as they passed him, the ichthyo sapien trying a little too hard to act normally as he then went to the front doors, seeing Belle sat on the step, watching silently as snow fell once again, coating the ground in a glistening white blanket.

As Belle sat looking out into the quickly darkening sky, she couldn't help but breathe a sigh…Manning had said in plain terms that things were getting worse…but there was little she could do to help matters. Yet she couldn't help but feel some betrayal, her Father having not told her that he had spoken to Manning about her psychic abilities. Looking down at her hands as she sat there, her heels resting against the steps beneath her, Belle wondered if her Mother ever missed her abilities. She knew from the thoughts Glenna emitted that the moment she lost them, she felt like a piece was missing. 'Belle…?' Abe spoke softly from behind her, hoping not to startle the young clairvoyant as she looked up at Abe and smiled kindly.

'Hello,' she replied gently, Abe knowing how cold she must have been from the way she sat, her body being hunched over slightly as she held herself more closely together, trying to keep warm.

'Johann said you were out here, I just, well…I…I brought your cloak,' he offered finally, placing it over her shoulders and feeling her shudder slightly at his touch, Belle offering for him to stay with her. So in compliance, he sat beside Belle, observing her for a few moments innocently, until she turned to glance back, Abe trying to think what to say when Belle smiled at him.

'It's okay, you know…' she said softly, 'I don't mind if you don't want to-'

'No, no,' he interrupted, 'I mean, I…oh I don't know what I'm saying really…but, if you would give me a chance…will you come inside with me?' he asked, Belle nodding as he rose to his feet and reached for her hand.

Returning to the library, Belle had to say that she found the warmth of the room a comfort, but also that she was alone with Abe. Yet it felt like the butterflies wouldn't leave her alone, Belle unable to deny her anxiousness at the possibility that he regretted it.

'I'm sorry Belle, I just thought we'd have more privacy in here…to talk, I just suppose I'm finding it hard to know what to say…'

'Then perhaps I can start…Abe…I…I really like you. I think you're intelligent, kind…' Belle began in something of a rush, feeling as if her voice was going to break as she prepared herself for the worst result of the scenario she was in. 'But…I don't want you to feel like you have to be sorry if you regret it. I understand…' she breathed, trying to hold herself together as Abe watched her in sheer surprise. He hadn't expected it at all. _She really believes I regret it? _He questioned within his thoughts, it hurting him to see her that way.

Stepping forward, Abe somehow felt like he knew what to do, taking Belle's hands in his and making her look at him as he offered in her thoughts. _It's alright Belle…I'm so sorry for worrying you like I have…I was going to say how sorry I am for not being there this morning. I had no idea you would want to see me…in truth, I suppose I worried myself what it would be like when I spoke to you today. I had almost convinced myself you would have regretted it all. Being with someone like you, it makes it hard for me to know what to say aloud…because I was always afraid of what you make think of me. In my mind like this…I find it easier I guess…but Belle, please don't be upset, I wanted to tell you the feelings I have for you, so much and even after last night, I still never believed I truly had that chance. I know your scared of what is to come…but your protection is my priority…I won't let anything happen. You're too precious…to all of us…me, Red, Liz…your family. So never give up, because we won't do that to you. Ever…_

Putting her arms around Abe, Belle was held close against his chest as she closed her eyes, feeling the warmth from him as she relaxed; his words so beautiful and endearing to her as she came to feel his heartbeat beneath her hand…

* * *

**So they do share their feelings! But will other events make things complicated? So much yet to come! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of 2011!**

**Please review!**

**Thankyou and goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


	33. Letters

**Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the new chapter for my fanfic…I hope you have all had a good weekend, my monday has in fact been pretty good to say it is monday, though I have so much on this week it's actually ridiculous.**

**But I would also like to wish my friend "AngelProtectress" a happy birthday! Hope you have a good time (: **

**Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter and a review at the end would absolutely make my day! Thankyou…

* * *

**

Over the passing few weeks; Belle found that her time was heavily split between being with her family and Hellboy, Abe and Liz. With some of her relatives staying behind following the Christmas holiday, Belle found herself keeping to her word of learning how to ride a motorbike through her Uncle's influence. Though this also meant she had seldom seen Abe since that last evening in Professor Broom's library, and while she had no reason to doubt what had been said that night, it concerned her that she hadn't been able to spend any time with him.

Having been called over by her Father one afternoon as she sat in the gardens with Chance, playing in the remnants of snow, Belle found Adam to be stood with her Father, Belle knowing it was something important by the way there thoughts entered hers.

'Ah Belle, I'm glad I found you out here, you have kept yourself busy I noticed…' Harold remarked carefully, Belle not knowing exactly how to respond as she waited for her Father to continue. Sensing the tenseness in the atmosphere, Harold looked into Belle's eyes before continuing.

'Belle, I want you to be safe, to be fair…I don't trust Manning as much as I trust the people taking care of you…it's quite evident they have had quite an effect on you,' Harold remarked with a smile, Belle nodding with a slight smile in return.

'They have indeed…'

'Well, what I wanted to say…and you may not like this, but I don't want you to use your Mercedes as frequently as you have been…'

'My Mercedes…?'

'I'm not telling you to go without a car,' he told her calmly, Belle tilting her head slightly, and making her Father smile as he brushed her cheek softly. 'Your Mercedes is a wonderful car for you…'

'Yeah sorry, I'm gonna interrupt you there,' Adam remarked, 'being honest, this was my idea, but you need something better with everything going on…something stronger and more befitting to your style of driving for now. So if I might actually make my suggestion,' he offered, Belle nodding as she followed him to the garages, with Harold looking after his daughter carefully, Glenna coming outside to him.

'She is still quiet?'

'Yes…I can understand why…she was…disappointed that I told Manning…and I can understand that.'

'She'll come round darling,' Glenna said softly, taking her husband's hands as she looked up to him.

'I hope so Glenna…I really do…after all, I almost lost you once through my mistakes…do you ever miss it though?' he asked, Glenna not answering immediately, her expression becoming distant, though to him, that said so much more than words could.

Walking into the garages, Belle wasn't fazed by the number of cars there. Her family had owned a number of cars, not all licensed to be on road as they went without use a lot of the time, others being more subtle with one or two large four by fours for good measure. Though amongst them, Belle noticed her Uncle's gloss black Lamborghini and her own silver Mercedes. Though with them she also took notice of three large bikes in the corner, her Uncle smirking as he put an arm around her.

'So…' he began,

'Nice car,' she smirked, Adam nodding at her knowingly as he leant against the hood of the car.

'Thought you'd like it, you always did have a good taste in cars. So, I'll make you a deal…'

'What's that?' she asked with interest, her blonde hair slipping over her shoulders as she looked on, her uncle running a hand through his short hair, his biceps flexing a little with that simple motion.

'You allow me to spend a few weeks teaching you how to drive a motorbike…and I'll buy you whatever car you want for when you go back under FBI protection…' he said, the compromise being well thought out as Belle looked up to him, feeling Chance curl around her legs.

'You don't need to bribe me…I told you I would learn how to ride,' she smiled, Adam leaning further against the bonnet as he folded his arms.

'I'm not bribing you as such Belle, the car was also part of it because…well to be fair I wanted to buy you a new car for Christmas. But choosing a car for someone is like choosing fine jewellery for Kath. Not something easily done alone. It's a personal thing. I want you to be safe though Belle. You're a confident driver, I taught you well and I want to ensure that if the time comes you have a car that can reach a level that's to your standard. Don't get me wrong, your Mercedes is, like Harold said, a good car. Good for when you are using it for day to day things. But your Dad told me about all this with the FBI…and I want you safe.'

'I understand that,' Belle nodded, Chance enjoying being beside his mistress as her nails delicately scratched at his head.

'So we'll start training with the Blackbirds tomorrow…'

'Blackbirds?'

'He means Honda Blackbirds, they're the bikes you'll be learning on,' Kath explained walking in; the largely sized bikes having a gloss black finish with a gold Japanese symbol adorning each side.

'Well you'll be learning between that and your friends Harley Davidson,'

'You got Dale involved?'

'Naturally…he's got a good bike and you trust him, but also because I'll be leaving in a few days…me and Kath need to get home to California to sort a few things out.'

'Of course,' Belle nodded, 'but…I have to ask. What is going on? I still don't know why I'm being targeted,' she remarked, her eyes showing strength behind them, though her Uncle sighed.

'Okay. I never actually promised I wouldn't say anything too you, and seen as no one else is making an effort, I guess you should know a bit about what's going on,' Adam remarked calmly. 'When you were born, as I know it, it was a weird moon phase…this somehow made something happen, because though you have never been told, when you were first born in the first moment the doctor had you, he said you had purple eyes, which gave us all a bit of a shock considering that's never been seen in the family before. But I was sat outside with Kath, Rod, Lana…and we all saw it…the light that suddenly came out of the room nearly blinded us all, and the next thing we knew, it was back to normal…the only explanation was that it was moonlight that had shone into the room that you were born in. But none of us had ever seen anything like it. Then when we all saw you…you were glowing with a faint white light around you.'

'White light…?' Belle repeated, searching his thoughts as she looked for his memory of it, though to no avail.

'That's right…' Kath agreed, 'but not long after you were born your parents received a lot of mail that suggested you would be in danger as you got to the age of an adult, all anonymous. The cops were called in but nothing was found.'

'What kind of mail…?' Belle returned with concern in her expression.

'Whoever wrote it, said that you were destined to be something of incredible rarity and power. Though there would be those who would want to take it from you as you reach an age of maturity…and though at first I didn't believe it we all got faced with the reality when you turned eighteen and weird things suddenly started happening. We all agreed it was best to ensure your safety, and that's what we intend to do Belle. I don't know everything that's going on…but I do know one thing, you must have something pretty special about you for these people to want to get their hands on you so much,' Adam finished with a frown.

'So I guess…all this really is necessary...the former agents that are overseeing my protection are the best possible. Do my parents still have the letters though?'

'Yes,' Adam nodded, 'they wouldn't have gotten rid of them…I take it you want to see them?'

'I have too. I need to know what it is about me that these people want,' Belle remarked, though as she began to think about it all upon leaving the garages, Belle glanced up to the front doors where her parents awaited her, Belle breathing a sigh as she then mounted the steps.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Returning to Hellboy, Abe and Liz's home on a stormy night towards the end of January, Belle felt glad to get inside where a warm welcome awaited her, having gone through a lot of dancing that day as well as ensuring she had everything with her for her return. Though without her new car's arrival, Belle was glad to still be using her Mercedes for now.

'Alright Belle,' Hellboy grinned, 'I was wondering when we were next gonna see you,' he remarked, taking her bags from her and commenting she shouldn't be carrying so much before pulling her into a crushing hug.

'It's fine really, but it's great to see you too,' she smiled, a couple of the cats Hellboy was so proud of coming and curling around Belle's legs including Willow.

'So I see the cats didn't waste any time,' Liz remarked, Belle smiling and hugging her friend who came out to greet her.

'How are you feeling?'

'Tired…ready to ask Red to blow up the bureau…the usual,' she remarked, Belle offering her a sympathetic gaze as they watched Hellboy disappear down the hallway.

'Is that all that's bothering you?' she then questioned softly, her intentions nothing but caring as she listened to Liz.

'I just feel stressed about when the babies are going to arrive…the doctors can't seem to tell me anything because with Hellboy's advanced aging they think the pregnancy is moving along really quickly. I just want life be a little less stressful for once,' Liz sighed. 'Plus the FBI is constantly on our backs about various things, though we're not returning to them as a team. We quit. I just don't understand why they find it so hard to accept that…'

'Because you chose to help me,' Belle returned softly, her quiet tone being picked up by Liz.

'We did that because you genuinely needed our help Belle, you're not here to make life difficult for us. You came to us for protection and despite who we are…you didn't care. I just don't like the FBI pushing us around, I know Manning is probably getting nagged by his superiors…but what else is new?' she sighed, Belle noticing something in Liz's tired features.

'Is everything okay?' she asked softly, Liz remembering that she couldn't really lie to Belle, though the clairvoyant assured her otherwise. 'I wouldn't pry…' she offered, wording her remark carefully as Liz smiled at her weakly. Running a hand through her sleek obsidian hair as they walked down the hallway, Liz began to explain.

'It's me and Red…I just worry that I don't appreciate him enough. I know in any pregnancy the guy always seems to get a hard time…but I feel like I don't get to show him enough how much I love him…' she remarked, Belle taking Liz's hands as she brought her to a stop.

'He knows how much you love him…and you should never let the FBI or anyone else come between you and Hellboy. I know how far you have come and really…well…it's inspiring,' Belle admitted. 'I watch you and see how much you connect…its just amazing…nothing is more important than love. Nothing at all…' Belle smiled, Liz looking at her emotionally as she nodded.

'Now…what if you and Red got the house to yourself for a night,' Belle then offered.

'But what about-'

'Me and Abe can make ourselves scarce for an evening Liz. If you want the house to yourself for some time with Hellboy, you know Abe wouldn't say no…he'd understand like I do,' Belle returned, Liz thanking her gratefully as they then walked down towards Abe's room.

Opening the doors, Belle felt instant warmth in the room as she walked inside with Liz.

'Told ya she was home,' Hellboy smirked, Belle looking up to see Abe and smiling softly, the merman's skin tone deepening a little as he nodded to her.

'No surprises in this place is there?' Liz grinned,

'Course there is babe,' in a mischievous tone, though as he came over to stand by her, he noticed that there was something different…something on her mind. 'You okay babe?' he questioned, the concern in his mind noticed by both Belle and Abe as Hellboy looked into her deep eyes…

'It's nothing much really…just having a bad day I guess,' she returned, Hellboy putting an arm around her as he offered for them to go and sit in their room unless she wanted time alone.

'Come with me?' she asked, her tone almost needing as Hellboy kissed her on the forehead.

'Hey you don't mind if we leave ya to it for a bit?'

'Not at all,'

'Of course,' Belle agreed, Hellboy and Liz then leaving the room hand in hand, a warm smile touching Belle's features as she watched the doors close, though as Abe looked on. He couldn't resist her any longer, having waited so long for a moment to speak to her, to hear her voice and share some time with her.

So as she went to move, Belle felt Abe's hand trail along shoulder and down her arm, Belle then turning into his embrace as Abe wrapped his arms carefully around her. 'I've missed you,' he offered softly, Belle feeling warmth in her heart at hearing it.

'I've missed you too…so much…and being here.'

'There is a lot on your mind,' Abe noted, Belle nodding, unable to keep anything from him, though she didn't go into any detail about her concerns. So leaning his forehead against hers, Abe then let Belle go as they moved to the sofa where she sat down to relax.

'I think this is our first evening alone since that night before New Year…' she remarked softly, looking into Abe's deep blue eyes as he hesitantly took her hand.

'I know…it has been difficult…though I haven't said anything to Red or Liz, though I think they might have some idea. But I didn't know if…well you would want others to know…'

'I do,' she offered reassuringly, 'why would you think that I wouldn't Abe?' she asked gently, her eyes showing a slight sign of realisation. 'Did you think I'd changed my mind…?'

'It's more that I understand how some things won't be easy. I just didn't want you to feel pressured for others to know. I would never want that,' he remarked Belle smiling as she leant up and brushed her lips softly against his, feeling now how Abe's breathing quickened slightly. Though as she went to move, Abe took her into his arms, holding her close to him…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Meanwhile, after going back to their room, Hellboy put on a film for himself and Liz to watch, before sitting down with his pregnant girlfriend and holding her close to him. Though one thing Liz knew about Hellboy was that he respected her not wanting to talk, and often waited for Liz to let him know if she wanted that or not. Liz had often found it difficult over the years to express herself emotionally, having gone through the pain of facing her pyrokinetic abilities in doing so. Yet even as she held them under control now; the feeling of that worry never left her…though tonight she felt that she could talk.

'Red…?'

'Yeah babe?' he responded, looking down at her with his golden eyes.

'Do you…look at me differently at the moment, because I'm pregnant?' she asked, Hellboy rolling over as he watched her more intently.

'Of course I don't Liz…why would I?'

'I don't know, because I'm not as attractive at the moment maybe, or, I don't know,' she sighed, playing with a bracelet that she wore on her left wrist as she refused to meet his gaze.

'Liz, you know I love you more than anything,' he told her, kissing her forehead. 'I just thought maybe you'd want a rest lately…'

'What made you think that? I happen to want you a lot right now…' she returned sitting up as she looked at him, Hellboy looking at her in disbelief.

'Oh come on Liz, I ain't Abe, I was only trying to be considerate of the fact that your pregnant cause…it'd kill me if I hurt you in any way…' he remarked, Liz seeing the way he looked at his stone hand as she leant forward to kiss him.

'I know you'd always keep me safe…' she returned, leaning up to kiss Hellboy more passionately as he growled slightly in response, running his hands across her neck as Liz smiled. 'So…did you want to watch that movie?' she asked with a mischievous expression, Hellboy grinning as he buried his face into her neck.

'I think I'd rather put my attention onto this beautiful woman in front of me,' he returned, his voice acquiring a husky tone as Liz placed her arms around his neck.

'Your woman?'

'Damn right…' he smirked, kissing her with an intense passion as they became lost in the moment…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'So what are you reading?' Belle asked with polite interest, seeing the four that stood on golden stands, though the spines were not viewable.

'Ah, a couple of books on ancient mythology and A Midsummer Night's Dream for some lighter reading,' he noted,

'Ah I love that book,' she smiled, when a thought came to her, 'could we read it?' she asked softly, Abe looking down to her in slight surprise before nodding with a light smile.

'Of course…' he returned, Belle settling back with Abe as she leant comfortably against him whilst he then began to read quietly to her. Becoming lost in his soothing voice as he read aloud, she began to see the scenes from the book she remembered so well, it coming alive in her mind.

'Four days will quickly steep themselves in night; four nights will quickly dream away the time; and then the moon, like to a silver bow new-bent in heaven, shall behold the night of our solemnities...' Though as Belle began to take in the story behind it, she let her mind wander to the problems she was facing, the letters she had brought with her to read worrying her. Though she had said nothing to Abe…but that was not the only thing on her mind…having overheard her parents talking one night, she realised just how much Glenna missed her clairvoyance…though she said very little aloud, Belle knew her mother felt like a piece of her was missing. It was a hard thing for her to take. Though Belle knew there was little she could do without knowing how she gained her mother's ability in the first place. Though as she looked up to Abe, she recalled what Adam had said to her before going back home with Kath…

'_Take care on your way home…' she had offered softly, hugging her Uncle and Aunt, though Adam got her back '…Hey Belle,' he had called after her, Belle looking around as he came over and put an arm around her shoulders before muttering in her ear. 'Sometimes it's better to be a little reliant on people…in my job, you had to rely on one another, so do me proud and take care of yourself,' he remarked, Belle holding onto him tightly before watching him leave, knowing that with James having gone home as well she had more to worry about than ever, the letters having dictated that if something wasn't done about Belle was she reached maturity…that they would reach deeper to get what they needed…_

'Belle…?' Abe suddenly remarked, Belle coming from her reverie as she looked from the book to him.

'Yes, sorry?'

'Thankyou…' he remarked, 'for…having the patience and kindness to forgive me for how I was when we first met,' he offered, Belle putting her arm over his torso as she leant against his chest.

'I'd never hold it against you…you were grieving. I understand that,' she returned softly, though as she went to tell Abe about the letters she had found her phone began to ring.

'James…he knew I was coming back today…I suppose he'll want to know I got here safely,' she remarked, 'I suppose I'd best go and speak to him, it's also getting a little late,' she said, the rain now hammering against the windows, making the view through them unclear.

Though as they both stood up, Abe put a hand to Belle's cheek as she went to say goodnight, the gesture making her pause for a moment as the phone continued to ring.

Abe's POV

I had waited so long to be with Belle but too soon the night seemed to be over. I didn't want it to end, though I knew we had a long few days ahead of us at Stony Point. But as I gazed into Belle's meaningful eyes, it was like my body moved on the wishes of my heart, rather than my mind which didn't stop it. Closing the distance between us, I felt Belle's warming breath; her eyes permitting as I slowly captured her lips.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

As Abe's hands moved to be tenderly placed against Belle's neck before running them through her soft hair, the only thing that was there to disturb them was her phone which rang again, bringing them to reluctantly break the embrace. 'I…erm…goodnight Belle,' Abe remarked, Belle starting to walk towards the door when she suddenly turned back…

'You know, I realised…on New Year's Eve, that every time I have to leave here…it only gets harder, I guess you all really made an impression on me,' she admitted with a soft smile, Abe watching her as she then quietly bade him goodnight before leaving the room.

'As have you for us Belle…as have you…' he finally breathed, placing a hand to his chest where his heart remained beating faster than normal.

'James…' she smiled, hearing his voice as she settled down in her room.

'Hey, you back with the guys from the FBI?'

'Yes,' she responded softly, 'I miss you though…it's a shame you had to go home so soon…'

'I'm coming back,' he returned heavily, 'I'd rather be closer to you to be honest, and Dad told me about what happened at school. Are you really leaving early?'

'I might have to James…I have so much going on and I worry about endangering other people when it isn't necessary. Dale wasn't happy but Adam has asked him to help teach me to ride a motorbike.'

'Seriously? I couldn't imagine you on a motorbike Belle,' he remarked, Belle laughing lightly as she shook her head.

'Don't think I'm natural at it James…I can't see that I'll get used to it…but I'm trying…though I do miss my dance partner now…'

'Ah Belle, you know if I was there, you could dance to your heart's content. You know I'll always lead if you need a partner. Though you never did tell me who this guy is that you've met…' he remarked, Belle sitting back as she considered how to answer. 'You might not want to admit it Belle, but I know I'm right…'

'I never said you were wrong,' she replied finally, 'though you were right in what you said before James…you know me too well,' she smiled.

Though after coming off the phone to James later that evening, Belle sat and removed the letters out of one of her cases, a sudden roll of thunder startling her a little, the flash of lightning that followed brightening the room. But as she came to look down at them, she realised she needed to tell Abe, the things the letters contained concerning her as she realised she was getting closer to understanding why she was being sought after...

* * *

**So what has Belle found in the letters her parents kept and just what awaits them at Stony Point? More to come in the next chapter - would have been in this one but it was getting far too long already!- **

**I hope you all enjoyed, I will update soon!**

**Thankyou and goodnight!  
**


	34. Until the next new moon

**Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the newest chapter! I hope your well, and have had a good start to February (this year seems to be going quickly already). **

**Anyway, before I start, I would just like to say that I am considering starting a blog on my DeviantArt, just so readers can keep up with the projects I'm working on, details and any upcoming projects. But it's just a thought, if you want to say what you think of the idea, please feel free to let me know :)**

**I am also aware there are a lot of requests for the Q&A fanfic to return that proved to be very popular the last time it was done. Well I haven't forgotten and the new one is getting ready for submission, but right now I have so many things going on that I'm trying to keep updated with that you might have to bear with me just a little longer.**

**So, enjoy, review, only 29 off the 200 mark...171 so far is so amazing it's unreal, thankyou for everyone who takes the time to review!

* * *

**'_They are near…' _as Rasputin walked into the main chamber room where an alter stood tall, shackles hanging from the stone grey walls, with a dull light from the torches shining into the room.

'Master?' Ruxandra questioned

'They grow closer…soon they will explore this place…and their fate shall be met.'

'Master, please allow me to handle them, allow me to bring them to you and to avenge the deaths of those who have previously failed,' Ruxandra asked of him, Rasputin smiling coyly as he turned to face her.

'My dearest…' he uttered taking her chin and drawing her face close to his. 'You have been very faithful to me…but your time is yet to come. Though you will have it. I promise…'

'But master…' she began, when his lips lingered over hers, making the girl falter slightly, her dark hair masking her eyes from view to anyone who overlooked them.

'I will be leaving them in the hands of the sea monster that lays in the depths…the creation of the sea goddess Scylla,' he remarked calmly. 'But, I do have a task for you…it would appear Elizabeth Sherman has been left in safety. Though she will no doubt hear of the…commotion…So if you would tend to her. After all, a woman such as her who is with the child of Anung Un Rama should not be provoked. Wouldn't you agree?'

'Of course sir,' she nodded. Though as Ruxandra shook her head free before Rasputin could lean in any further she stood back with a cautious gleam in her eyes…

'Don't underestimate me Rasputin. I know of your previous love. I also know you would have her resurrected quicker than you would have me…and I am not a force to be tried with,' she remarked grimly, Rasputin nodding finally as he remarked,

'It would seem you are more aware than I thought.'

'As I said; do not take me for granted. I will not be some castaway that you can use at your leisure.'

'Even though it is I that has given you this life…?' Rasputin questioned, catching the glimpse in her eyes and smiling a little wider. 'Now, you have your task…go and ensure that you do not fail me…' he demanded, Ruxandra nodding finally and disappearing swiftly out of the main doors, the girl light on her feet as she moved. Watching after her for a moment, Rasputin stood silently, before turning to look behind him where the alter stood high.

'I take it our guest is comfortable in his new arrangements Kroenen?' Rasputin remarked, the former general of the Nazi's nodding silently as Rasputin then walked with him through a connection of chambers until they came to one where an unconscious figure lay, restrained and beaten.

'You have been very patient with us…' Rasputin noted, running a hand down the bar as he watched the figure before him lift a weak head, 'but soon, you will have your moment of revenge…I assure you…'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Arriving at Stony Point, the group had spent days exploring the site, searching for the missing FBI agent in the hopes of finding him. But alas, it has so far been to no avail. Though the main source of interest for Belle was the large body of water that Stony Point was known for…she had seen the place so many times before in her dreams. But now it triggered visions for Belle, the clairvoyant feeling somewhat phased by it. Though the day they were permitted to search the depths of the lake was somewhat dark and grey.

'Ya know…the next time we get a chance for a break, I ain't going anywhere unless it's hot and a few hundred miles away from the FBI,' Hellboy remarked as he told Liz he didn't want her leaving the van when they got to the lake.

'…and do what? What if you get yourself into trouble, which we both know, is quite likely.'

'I don't care, you ain't leaving that truck just to hang about and get a cold. Back me up here Blue,' Hellboy remarked, loading his gun as they stood in the specialist truck built for transporting them around.

'It would be advisable. After all, you are quite far into your pregnancy,' he said calmly. 'Besides, I can take care of the big monkey…you did me the favour when you had to travel to face Rasputin. So I'm sure I can do the same for you now,' he remarked.

'What did you just call me?' Hellboy returned, 'it's a good job you're like a brother to me, you know that?' he grinned when Belle joined them.

Her attire however showed a slightly different side to Belle, who wore an attire of all black, with a jumper and long black skirt, her hair being up with a bold pendant adorning her neck.

'I thought ya hated black,' Hellboy grinned, Belle laughing as she adjusted one of her black leather boots.

'I find it dull to wear without any colour, but as the occasion calls for it…' she began, 'it just makes me look pale.' Though as Abe watching her, he couldn't help but notice how it highlighted her amethyst eyes.

'Ah you look great Tinks,' Hellboy smirked, the door lifting behind them to close them in as they began the short trip to their location.

'A few Agents are already there to make the preparations for Hellboy and Belle so they can dive into the depths,' Abe remarked, 'I went down there yesterday and the picture shown is quite far beneath surface level.'

'I've never seen you wear that necklace before Belle,' Liz noted as Belle flicked through a book whilst Abe and Hellboy talked about the search they were undergoing.

'This? Yes, it's quite vintage, but beautiful…my Mother gave it to me when I was eighteen,' she mused thoughtfully. The pendant itself had two feathers that crossed over each other, one having a pearl like quality to it, whilst the other had a faded onyx quality to it. Beneath the wings was then a stunning stone that shone an array of colours in the light. Though as Belle stood looking out of the window in the van, she couldn't help but feel anxious about what they were travelling into. Yet as the truck turned sharply, following a bang, Belle gasped as she careened into Abe's lap, the pair blushing deeply at the close proximity.

'I'm sorry,' she began quickly.

'No, it's alright, are you okay?'

'Yes,' she nodded, deciding to sit down for the remainder of the journey, her face becoming hidden mostly by her hair as she continued to look over her book, checking her phone every once in a while as she tried to hide her deepening blush.

Though as Liz and Hellboy shared a passing glance, both of them smiled slightly as Hellboy looked back to Abe about to say something when Belle's phone started to ring…

Pulling up at their destination, the team got off the van with Liz waiting in the back, though she voiced her opinion on the matter quite loudly as they walked around the corner.

'Yeah, love you babe!' Hellboy called back with a grin, turning to a couple of FBI agents and muttering, 'she stays in the van,' before going to talk to the driver without Belle and Abe overhearing as he slipped the driver a fifty dollar bill.

'Cheers for that Gray.'

'Yeah, anytime Red,' the Agent nodded, Hellboy lighting up a cigar as he went to join Abe and Belle who were preparing for the dive.

'Hey Abe, looks like were coming into your territory now,' Hellboy smirked.

'It would seem so,' Abe nodded, removing his apparatus and anything else that was now unnecessary for the underwater search. Though as Abe passed a glance to Belle who was being fitted with the right equipment for breathing underwater; he couldn't help but smile softly as she laughed with the Agents who were getting her ready. It had to be said that Belle had gotten on well with those who had watched over her personally in the recent months. But as she lit up a locator on her belt, it triggered the memory of Abe doing the same before being faced with Sammael…_Sammael_…he thought quietly, it had been a useless fight, and it had rendered him severely injured. Though as Belle looked over to Hellboy she sighed as she took the cigar from his hand…

'Red, I thought you said you'd give up,' she remarked, her eyes looking silently pleading as she looked into his golden gaze.

'You've got good puppy dog eyes, you know that? But once the babies are born I won't ever touch another cigar again…I promised Liz that…not that I needed to. No children of mine are being brought up around that…'

'I'm glad,' Belle smiled, 'but surely starting sooner is better than later?' she remarked, Hellboy seeing how she meant well as she finally nodded.

'Okay bright eyes, I get the hint,' he nodded, though a slight disturbance in the water distracted the pair as their gazes fell on the water's surface, Belle's nerves being renewed as she breathed a sigh…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Swimming under the depths of the lake, Abe, Belle and Hellboy lowered to a level of thirty feet before seeing anything, when, as they moved nearer to the east wall of rock, they noticed the large circle of steel that covered a large diameter of the rock face. So as Abe turned on the underwater video camera, the three moved closer to it. Though as Belle raised a hand to the steel door, it was like she could feel a pulse of energy moving within it, this only seeming to be noticeable to her though as Abe rested his hand against it.

'It would seem that it is passable…' he murmured, Hellboy and Belle glancing to him, though neither spoke, both Hellboy and Belle having specific earpieces to work underwater. Though as Abe brushed Belle's shoulder calmly, he offered her a sympathetic expression, Belle smiling appreciatively as they moved closer...

Running a hand along the surface of the chamber's entrance, Belle looked at the symbols upon it with curiosity, knowing how she had seen it before. Though before she was able to say anything a vision sparked before her; Belle seeing a flash of memories before her eyes though she recognised no one within them.

The images had gone almost as quickly as they came, though one thing Belle instantly picked up on was the wings.

_Angels…_ she thought, looking at the symbols and feeling as if the meaning was instantly entering her mind as she unconsciously drifted back.

"_For those who choose to enter this holy resting place, do so in understanding what they are awakening within…" _

'_Belle, are you alright?'_ Abe questioned in Belle's mind, the clairvoyant nodded as she began to respond.

'_There is something inscribed here…can you read it?' _

'_No…I think it may be-' _Abe began when suddenly a dull gunshot sounded in the water, Belle and Abe spinning around to see an entity raising from the depths. The creature looked to them like a huge octopus, its body being completely covered in algae and seaweed, its eyes blood red as it suddenly attacked.

'Oh crap! Abe get Belle outta here!' Hellboy yelled in the earpiece, 'get backup; whatever, just move!'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Meanwhile as Liz sat in the van contemplating a few things, her hands tenderly rubbing the bump where her unborn children slept and grew, she heard commotion outside. Though as she stood up, she heard a sound of heels along the top of the roof, Liz looking to the open door with a gun in hand as Ruxandra suddenly landed before her in the entrance…

'Well, well, all alone?' she asked in a patronising manner, Liz glaring at her as she raised her gun.

'What the hell do you think you're doing here?'

'Hmm, merely a distraction I guess…but then again, I consider this to be an easy task,' she smirked, placing a hand on her hip as she leaned to one side. Ruxandra was now dressed all in a dark shade of violet, black heels adorning her feet as she watched her opponent.

'Well…what are you waiting for?' Ruxandra challenged,

'You just don't know when to back off do you?' Liz said in an acidic tone, Ruxandra laughing humorously as she withdrew a long blade.

'It's more like you don't know when to walk away…we could have left you out of this…but you continue to look after that rather precious girl and associate yourself with Anung Un Rama…honestly. Do you have no shame?' she grinned maliciously, Liz holding her hand up as flames began to form in a vicious way around her hand.

'Shame? You don't know the meaning of the word,' she returned darkly.

'Pregnant and so willing to fight...hmm, you make an interesting fight, but hey, if you can get past me, maybe I'll let you get a last glimpse of your precious partner before he meets his fate…' she remarked, Liz moving forward with no intention of backing down.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

As the underwater fight ensued, Belle had gotten near to the surface when she saw how Abe and Hellboy fought the creature, Hellboy wrestling with one of its arms as it braced his gun, preventing Hellboy from pulling the trigger as Abe fought nearby. Though as Belle realised they needed help, she was seized and dragged down towards the beast only to be thrown to the side, Abe trying to get to her as they were joined by other FBI agents, though Belle only realised as she swam deeper in an attempt to work out what to do whilst staying out of harm's way, as she was nearly hit again that her only means of oxygen had been destroyed in the attack. Time was running short. As Abe shot at one of the arms, making it screech in pain, Abe was affected severely by it, Hellboy not being as sensitive as he pulled his arm free and took a chance shot at its body.

Having reached a small crevice, Belle had found that for the time she remained unseen, but with minutes of oxygen left, she knew she couldn't safely remain there for long. Yet as she looked down into the crevice, Belle looking up as she heard the creature shriek again, Belle realising she needed to move quickly as she then made a distraction the creature to give Hellboy and Abe a chance, discarding the empty oxygen tank to allow her a faster chance of swimming to the surface. But it was then that the creature seemed to back down, a cloud of undisturbed ink covering Hellboy's vision as he saw Belle swimming up and proceeded to do the same.

As Belle swam more desperately, trying to break the surface with no oxygen left to aid her breathing, her ankles were suddenly caught by a rope of seaweed, it threatening to drag her back. Though as she turned to face the large creature, a scream escaping her lips, she then saw from below a bright golden light that almost blinded her, and with it a strange sensation happened as the grip on her legs loosened. Though with the fading ink she saw a spear struck into the creature, the girl threatening to lose consciousness as Abe dove back under in an attempt to bring her to the surface, feeling her aura so close, yet he was unable to see her.

'_What's happening?'_ Belle gasped, water spinning around her body, her legs disappearing from sight within the whirlpool that threatened to consume her, when as she tried to swim from it something unexpected began to happen. As a light emitted from her chest, it drew tiny silver orbs from her body before plunging into the depths Belle breathing heavily when she realised it...she was breathing underwater. Looking down in disbelief as the last of the water that masked her body from the waist down faded; she was shocked to see a long golden tail in its place. However she was not given a chance to take it in enough to believe what was happening. As the light began to dim from the coral below, she saw the creature again, still alive, Belle being about to scream, though suddenly an arm was around her bare waist. 'Swim,' was all she heard muttered in her ear as she was drawn up at a fast pace, Belle complying, her tail allowing her to swim swiftly upwards. Looking to her support Belle asked, 'who are you?'

'Your saviour by the looks of it,' he responded, 'don't worry, we'll get to the surface quickly...' The man lifting her up, was no less than a merman, his long tail being a dark blue, with his hair being jet black and his eyes the same colour as his tail, his body being lean and muscular as he helped her swim to the surface.

'How did you know?'

'I had been watching you swim amongst the coral, you interested me as to what you were doing,' he responded, 'not many come as far as our depths...But when we break the surface, understand it's wise to stay calm,' he instructed, Belle about to question what he meant when a flash of light shone through the waters, which were becoming increasingly unsteady.

'What happened to me? I mean I'm a-'

'Mermaid…? Yeah, the ruler of our tribe knew you wouldn't make it out alive at the rate you were going. So until the next full moon, you will remain in the form of a mermaid…' he remarked, though before Belle could respond, they broke the surface, Abe having just reached it as well, and swimming to her.

'Belle, thank god you're safe,' he remarked, relief washing over him as Belle turned to find she was alone, though as she tried to breathe, dryness entered her lungs.

'Abe!' she gasped, 'I-I can't...breathe!' Abe's eyes widening in worry as he dived in the water without hesitation.

'Belle...' he began seeing how frightened she was as she tried to catch her breath, when he noted something on Belle's neck...looking in disbelief Abe took her arms, bringing her to submerge under the water. _Belle...what happened to you? _He remarked in his thoughts, seeing her begin to calm as her breathing levelled though her vision started to cloud.

'Abe…' she muttered, the merman moving forward to support her, as the merman caught sight of the other that had saved Belle, a grave look in his expression…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'Fishstick come on your intelligent, what can we do? If her parents see her like this I will not be keeping my job,' Manning said in exasperation.

'I have told you all I know, Belle will be like this until the next full moon, I suppose if you do not want her parent's to know, then it would be advisable to not let them see her,' Abe remarked, feeling tired and weary. Since the trip beneath Stony Point, Belle and the others had to be transported home, Liz also needing constant care following her fight with Ruxandra in which the latter had finally retreated without warning. Though as Abe predicted, the birth was going to be sooner rather than later as the twins entered the final stages of Liz's pregnancy. Though as she was feeling more rested, she sat quietly with Hellboy whilst Manning talked to Abe. Belle at that moment lay in Abe's tank, her sleeping form on the floor of it as she rested peacefully.

'I don't know what you can do, but Abe please you need to do something. Belle's father already is having trust issues as it is and as I said, we don't want me out of a job, right?'

'Ya know I really want to meet this guy,' Hellboy remarked,

'Who?' Manning responded.

'Belle's father, he's got a great impression on you,' Hellboy grinned, Manning looking incredibly heated as Belle began to come round, having heard small snippets of the conversation. 'Mm…' she muttered weakly, lifting her head as she looked down and realised everything that had happened before she lost consciousness was true…

Belle was a mermaid. With her long tail stretching out from her waist, the long translucent fins at the end of the tail floated gracefully in the water, another fin being a little father up on the back of the tail. With the scales fading at her waist, they also covered around her bust and chest that too fading out leaving her otherwise the same as before. Though as Abe looked up to see her awake, he became attentive, going up the stairs and to the surface of the tank as Belle looked up, Abe telling her to remain below it for the time being as Hellboy looked at Belle with a grin.

'Nice tail, your making me jealous,' he smirked, Manning sighing in exasperation as Belle found herself speechless, unable to know what to say about the situation…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Back at Stony Point however, the merman that had saved Belle swam down to the crevice where she had been, a pendant lying on the seabed beside it as he reached down to pick up Belle's necklace.

'I recognise this…' he murmured, turning to see a majestic figure before him, who took the pendant and observed it… 'Sire…?'

'So…' he began; his voice deep as he rested his tail calmly on the seafloor, running a hand over the pearl sphere that he held. 'The time is truly upon us…'

* * *

**So Belle has had a slight transformation, but how will she deal with the next month, and just what is so meaningful in the pendant? Next chapter will have more to come with that... **

**I hope you've all enjoyed, and before I end this, I have one very special thing to say. It was AngelProtectress's birthday on the 26th of January - which was just after I submitted my last chapter and so I just want to wish her a very Happy Birthday on here, your a very talented writer, a lovely friend and I hope you had a lovely day :) **

**Thankyou and Goodnight!**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	35. Belle's inner gift

**Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to Chapter 35. It's been a funny week or so since I last updated...a lot has been on my mind, but I guess I finally feel like I'm finding some clarity in my otherwise clouded mind that I've had these past few weeks. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter... **

**Music of Inspiration - Papa, can you hear me? - I'm not really sure why this song has been playing through my mind a lot whilst writing this but it has...

* * *

**

'Hey babe…' Hellboy mused thoughtfully as he came to sit in bed with her that evening.

'Yeah?' Liz responded, looking up to him as he leant over to kiss her,

'Why didn't you call for help when Ruxandra or whatever her name is attacked you…why didn't you call for me?'

'Just like the way you act sometimes Red…I guess it was a personal thing. She thinks she has one up on me, and thinks she can get away with insulting me. But she's seen nothing yet,' Liz remarked in slight frustration.

'Hey, just relax alright? You can kick her ass all you want when the twins are here…I just don't want you getting too stressed, because you being stressed always results in me on the couch.'

'Yeah, well, sometimes you just, I dunno, it's like you're trying to wrap me up in cotton wool and you were never like that before…'

'I'm not trying to smother you Liz, but is it too much to ask for you to be careful at least?' Hellboy replied, not realising how bad a move he was making towards a pregnant woman.

'Are you saying I can't handle it?'

'No, Liz-'

'You're saying I can't handle it, you're saying I'm not tough enough,' she remarked in irritation raising herself up to her knees as she balanced out the height between her and Hellboy.

'No, I'm saying that putting yourself in life threatening positions when you're pregnant isn't-'

'Because I'm pregnant, yes I get it I'm _pregnant_, so I can't do this, I can't do that. What the hell can I do Red? Just tell me that for a change, because I'm sick of being pregnant!' she snapped. 'All I want is my independence back is that too much to ask?'

'Is it too much to ask that I don't want you too…to- oh forget it,' Hellboy remarked, walking away,

'What Red?'

'Forget it Liz, though I was right. I always end up on the couch. I need a beer,' he mumbled irritably, slamming the door behind him and leaving Liz to sit down with flames at her hands as she shook her head in frustration. Though she soon found as she was left alone that her emotions changed quickly, leaving her tearful as she hit her pillow in frustration. 'Damn it Red…' she sighed in quiet defeat, 'why do I have to be the one that's careful when it's you who's putting yourself in danger every day…'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

As Belle perched herself on the water's edge later that evening, her scales glistened vibrantly even in the dim light, the young woman putting her face in her hands as thoughts ran through her mind...but that was just it. They were only her thoughts. She had heard the slam earlier, and the raised voices…Abe had been awake then; he knew exactly what had gone on, though Belle had been glad to be in her mermaid form. She had never seen Liz use full command of her pyrokinetic abilities and whilst she didn't doubt her safety, Abe had forewarned her of the power of their arguments with Hellboy being fireproof. But wildfire continued to be a fear of Belle's as her tail trailed lightly in the water. It was strange though, having no insight into what anyone was saying around you…the voices in Belle's mind having never been too prominent, but still, everything seemed far too quiet now. Yet as she sat their thinking to herself, she realised Abe had awoken below her, having been asleep for a while, but coming round slightly to find she was absent.

So as Abe rose to the surface to see Belle, she looked over and smiled softly…

'I thought you were asleep…'

'I was…though I stirred a little and saw you up here…what's on your mind?'

'I just couldn't sleep…it's strange to me…not sleeping in a bed,' she remarked softly, though as she looked into Abe's eyes, he understood exactly how she was feeling.

'I know it's all new for you…but it won't be for long Belle…I just hope you don't find it too difficult. I know it frightened you that first time out of water…trying to breath.'

'Yes…but it shows me life from a different perspective, it really opens your eyes to the way different people live their lives. I think it just feels strange because beneath the water, I don't really have to do anything. The water passing through; it…'

'Almost breathes for you,' Abe offered, Belle nodding in agreement.

'Yes, breaking through the water was like a cold shock, though I guess in here it can't be so bad.' Though as Abe took one of Belle's hands, she was reminded of what had been bothering her during that afternoon. 'Abe…have you ever experienced a time…when everything was silent? Where you couldn't hear anything but your own thoughts?' she asked him, Abe looking at her, slightly stunned by her question as she continued to watch him with a sad and even gaze.

'I haven't…' he admitted honestly, Belle nodding in expectancy as she ran a hand through her damp blonde hair.

'I should have known something was wrong…I can't hear anything…it's just silence…'

'Belle…'

'It's okay…really…you should get some rest…I'll be fine,' Belle deduced finally, Abe looking at her with little to show that he was convinced, Abe still able to read her mind clearly. Though he did as she suggested, deciding it may be best to allow her a little time to herself that she seemed to need. Though as Belle knew, it wasn't to be long before she would also have to return to the depths of the tank…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'Well Manning's gone and it's about bloody time. He's been driving me nuts since we got back.'

'Is he going to tell my parents?' Belle questioned the following day. Since they had returned, Manning had been making regular checks, with Hellboy also requesting that Abe check Liz over again to ensure she was still doing okay.

'Nah, your Dad seems to be the only one Manning's afraid of…except the superiors,' he smirked. 'I need to meet that guy sometime,' he mused, Belle laughing as she rested her arms over the edge of the tank.

'I think it would be an interesting introduction,' she smiled. Though as Abe left the room, Belle wondered if he felt she had treated him coldly the previous evening. Yet as Belle found; a similar topic was on Hellboy's mind.

'Ya seem a little distant Tinkerbelle…'

'Hmm? Oh it's nothing…just a few things on my mind I guess…' she responded, Hellboy looking unconvinced when he realised her expression gave away more than he thought. 'Okay purple eyes, I know something's been going on with you and Abe,' Hellboy remarked,

'I…well, what? No, I mean…what makes you say that?' Belle tried to argue lamely, Hellboy knowing he had the advantage as he leant against the tank.

'You can't hide from me Tinks,' he grinned, 'and I got all day, so come on tell me,'

'There's nothing to tell…'

'Tell me,'

'No,'

'Tell me,'

'No,'

'Tell me,'

'No,'

'Tell me…'

'Red!' Belle exclaimed in exasperation,

'Come on! I know something is going on, I saw the way he handled you when he was trying to get you out of the water the other day…'

'I didn't realise you were observing,' Belle responded, still refusing to give anything away at that moment.

'I'm not, that damn octopus or whatever the hell it was started following you. So I was trying to buy you some time, and it's pretty hard to ignore you when you have a fifty foot sea monster trying to grab you,' he remarked.

'Thankyou Red…for your help with that,' Belle offered softly, Hellboy pausing for a moment before smiling at her.

'Anytime Tinks, you did the same for me and like I said to ya before…you're family. Don't go forgetting that.'

'I won't,' she replied with a soft smile. Though as Hellboy watched Belle and looked into her caring eyes, he thought back to when Abe had seemed so lost, just floating lazily in the tank that served as his home, with little regards to what was happening around him. Yet somehow this one girl had changed his whole outlook on life and made him realise, not every walk of life takes you where you previously expect it too.

'You do realise Abe thinks the world of you, right?' Hellboy remarked finally, belle looking into his golden eyes as she put a hand to the glass.

'Yes…because he means the same to me,' she responded softly, seeing Hellboy's eyes show some sign of understanding as she blushed lightly, thinking only of Abe…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'Red needs to stop fussing so much…I can't believe he's having you check me over again,' Liz sighed as Abe patiently examined her, being mindful to watch her hands as flames lingered towards the surface, though she quickly tamed them. 'Sorry,' she added, Abe dismissing it lightly as he responded.

'After his father, you are the most precious thin to him,' Abe offered gently. 'Though he won't admit to it, I think he does worry about you a lot more than you realise…'

'I'm not weak though,' Liz protested, running a hand through her ebony hair.

'No…but you're loved,' Abe responded, 'and that from Red…I can understand.' Watching as Liz fell silent for a moment she finally said something that made him smile.

'Why do you always have to be right without even trying?'

'No one is perfect Liz,' he smiled, 'I just do what I can and I know you also worry about the pregnancy. But I promise you, it will be okay…'

Hovering a hand over the firm bump Liz now had, Abe could feel the strength and auras of two heartbeats. It was such a rare thing to feel…a baby's heartbeat…the soft rhythmic sound comforting and hopeful as Abe withdrew his hand.

'They're fine,' he confirmed, the relief present in Liz's expression as she lay back.

'Thankyou Abe,' she said, Hellboy joining them as Liz reached out for her partner with an apology on mind that Abe picked up on. So as Abe left them alone and returning to his own room, where he found Belle, he had an instinct in mind as he went to join her.

'Abe…' she began, watching as he reached the next level up and broke the surface. Though as she reached the edge, beginning to say sorry, Abe brought her up and enveloped her in his arms.

'It doesn't matter whether you have your gift or not Belle…because you're still you…and I'd never want that to change.' Feeling as if her breath at that moment was taken, Belle held onto Abe with tearful eyes before taking his hands and pulling him into the water with her. Though Abe had little chance to say a word as Belle kissed him, her arms being loose around his neck as they came to settle beneath the water, Abe holding her close as nothing presented itself to ruin their moment…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

However, over the next few days, Belle was returned to the oceans water…but not at Stony Point. The merman who had brought her to safety explaining that she was required for an audience with their tribe's ruler; but as he suggested, it would be in her best interests to come to them through more open waters…

So bringing Belle to the seaside that was so close to her home with Hellboy, Abe and Liz, she awaited the chance to be brought to the water. Yet in wanting to ensure Belle's safety, Abe requested permission to join her.

'You may; but once she is with our lord, you must wait with a distance…'

'Of course,' he nodded, though as Belle watched them lift the lid on the travelling tank she was in, a burst of energy swept through her as she leapt into the water with no assistance.

'I see you've found your tail then,' the merman grinned in approval as she steadied herself beside him.

'Hold up…what is he saying?' Manning remarked, surprising Belle as she looked up.

'You can't understand him?' Belle questioned, the merman shaking his head.

'They can't understand a word I speak, our language is not native to them, just you now…and your friend there,' he remarked, Belle smiling at him as they three of them dived under and into the depths.

'You never told me your name previously…' Belle remarked as she swam downwards.

'Kyle,' he responded, 'I'm the confidante to his highness, King Nereus…he is the one who transformed you into our form…though I have to admit, you have a taken to it well. You swim with such grace…like you were born that way…'

'Might I ask why we were requested to come here as opposed to Stony Point?' Abe questioned softly.

'King Nereus will explain everything to you both, until then though, would you perhaps just like to go for a swim around…? You look like you have a lot of energy to get out,' Kyle offered with a slight grin, Belle smiling as she nodded.

Though as she swam away, Kyle watched her with curiosity, finding her intriguing as he floated in the water, his deep blue eyes being a reflection of his tail colour…

Feeling like her energy was limitless as she swam, Abe watched her with an endearing smile as he then followed her, picking up the pace himself. Abe had always been a very accomplished swimmer and though some had tried to outrun him, he was a tough competitor to beat where water was concerned. It was his advantage…

Watching as Abe passed her however, Belle realised just how strong a swimmer he was, though the challenge she made was quite an effort, Belle soon found he was one that she could not possibly beat. But it didn't matter to her, just watching him made her smile fondly…_I suppose it explains how toned and muscled he is…_ she noted in her thoughts; though this didn't seem to go unnoticed by Abe to her surprise as he paused in mid-flow and turned to glance back.

As Belle blushed lightly, watching Abe approach as she initially reached out her hand to him, Belle then couldn't resist the chance of a chase.

Yet as she took off towards the surface, Belle realised soon enough she couldn't possibly escape him, though she wasn't going to give in. But before she could reach the top, Belle was nearly caught, only managing to cause a splash above the water as Abe's arms suddenly reached around Belle's waist.

'Got me…' she murmured, Abe holding her against his chest for a moment before finally letting her go.

As they re-joined Kyle into the depths however, they found a forgotten kingdom, inhabited by numerous mermaids, not all the same, but still, for the most part, their form was alike Kyle's.

'You must go now alone into the court room, you will find his highness there…' Kyle remarked as they entered the underwater palace that shone an array of colours. The structure itself was completely formed from shells, it creating a beautiful glowing atmosphere as Belle swam down the corridor and hesitantly passed under an old stone archway, covered in underwater foliage that led to the royal court room.

'Ah, so you are here,' the King noted, turning to look at Belle as she entered the dome shaped room that welcomed light in from a large crystal shard up in the centre of the ceiling. The King was an older figure of clear respect as he rose above her. His hair was long and silver in colour, his eyes a kind shade of blue with his tail being a rich red; evidently meaning his hair had once been the same colour.

'Your highness,' Belle nodding,

'Please…you do not need to show such formality with me, my dear, as it stands it may be me that should be showing it to you…' he remarked softly, though as Belle tilted her head slightly in silent confusion he beckoned her to perch herself on one of the seats before him.

'I am sure you are wondering why I sent my loyal servant Kyle to you and why indeed I transformed you into a mermaid like us…'

'I know that you saved my life in doing it,' Belle offered graciously,

'I would not have let one as innocent as yourself perish under those circumstances, though it would seem you are being targeted from what I am aware. So as such I preferred you to come to me through a safer channel. Many of the aquatic animals here such as the dolphins have been watching you as you swam openly for a while.'

'You were watching?' Belle remarked in some surprise…

'Yes,' he nodded, showing her the windows of the royal court room that gave such a beautiful view amidst the blue glistening waters. 'Do you know…why it is you are in danger?' he questioned, Belle shaking her head as she perched herself on the window ledge.

'No one seems to know what or who is doing this and why…they just believe I am in danger because of my gift quite possibly…'

'I see,' he nodded. 'There is something that I must ask of you my dear…what do you know of your heritage?'

'My heritage…?' Belle replied in some confusion, 'I know a lot about my family but nothing out of the ordinary I suppose…with the exception of my mother's gift.'

'Your mother…?'

'Yes, Glenna, she had the ability to hear the thoughts and learn from the minds of others from the touch and with those she was particularly close too, without any physical contact at all. But the day I was born, she lost her gift and I seemed to have gained it. Though it would seem as a mermaid I do not hold that ability…'

'Ah, it did not vanish into the depths, it is here,' he remarked, showing her a jar that was aglow with golden spheres. 'In order for your transformation to be successful; this borrowed gift was transferred to my hands. It explains why it did so…I was surprised when it was caught within my staff…' he remarked smoothly. Though as Belle looked at the jar, she debated something as the King then continued.

'This is not what I was referring to however, as it was not the only thing left behind...' he offered, raising a hand as a necklace came to float beneath his palm, Belle recognising the pendant in an instant.

'I thought I had lost it,' she returned in disbelief.

'Not at all…it is a very precious item, though if I may ask you to take it?' he asked, Belle looking into his crystal blue eyes and nodding slowly as she reached out for it…and just as he expected, the moment it met her fingertips, the pendant glowed, the pearl in the centre of the feathers went from being solid white to an array of beautiful colours. Yet as she gazed upon it, her own eyes took a silvery white sheen, Nereus watching with a calm and composed expression when suddenly a white light bathed her completely, it lasting for a split second before the room returned to a normal light.

'As I thought…' he breathed, Belle seeming to become lost in its bright gaze for a moment before her eyes regained their clarity and clear amethyst colour.

'What just happened?' she remarked nervously, 'I just saw so many things…memories perhaps…but they weren't my own. I've…I've never experienced anything like this before…' she breathed.

'Might I ask…what do you know of this pendant?' he questioned,

'Not a lot, it was a gift from my Mother, but it is something she bought for me years ago…'

'I don't think this was bought for you…it is no coincidence that this fell into your hands…and while I do not think your mother knew it, this had a great purpose to you…'

'How so?' Belle responded, looking into his eyes with confusion and some fear, though her heart felt like it was beating a little faster.

'Have you ever heard of the Angels of Life and Death?' King Nereus asked of her, Belle thinking over the subject, knowing she had heard of it before.

'I have heard of myths about them, and well, Abraham, the companion who is here with me, he spoke once of the Angel of Death, he never saw him, but our friends, Hellboy and Liz have encountered him.'

'The Angel of Death can be a fearful creature, and not one to be completely trusted, he does exist though, as does the Angel of Life, though the previous Angel of Life disappeared many years ago. It is rare to happen amongst the Angels of heaven and the Archangels. But in this case…she disappeared…that pendant was something she had once worn, as a symbol between the light and darkness of this world. She tried to hold balance with the Angel of Death, though it was a difficult task. But the Angel was a rare creature, beautiful, delicate and benevolent.'

'So why is this all happening to me? What is it I'm wanted for?' Belle asked in desperation, not expecting the answer as the King looked to her with a gentle gaze.

'I cannot say what they wish to use you for…though the man who seeks you and his accomplice are not ones of natural forms…they have been reborn through forbidden ways that are unnatural to the balance of this world and the next. But what they want Belle can only be achieved through you, because of what you are…what you were born to be…you are the Angel of Life…'

* * *

**Quite possibly one of my biggest cliffhangers yet and I'm saying no more on the matter..keeping everything quiet now... **

**But I did quite adore writing the love scenes in this chapter, and even Hellboy and Liz's argument was an interesting one, since usually they've only bickered before. But they do love each other of course, I don't think they could be without each other...so beautiful really :)  
**

**Thankyou once again to all my reviewers, your so lovely and supportive and have really helped me get back into my natural writing flow. So thankyou for that...I will also be definitely starting a blog on my deviant art account, so I will put more details about that as it happens... **

**I shall update soon!  
**

**Thankyou and Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	36. Accepting the truth

**Hello ladies and gentlemen! I apologise for the late update, but the past couple of weeks have been very busy. **

**I hope you all enjoy this new chapter though :) it has come together quite nicely in the past few days, and now is ready for your viewing! **

**Please review, thankyou!

* * *

**Sinking back as Belle tried to take in what was said to her; she found herself denying it to be true…

'No…no; that's not possible…I, I can't be an angel…I'm just not…'

'You might not think you hold the qualities my dear, but Belle, the pendant will only shine in that light for you…let me tell you a little about the previous Angel of life…No one ever spoke of her true name, she was simply known as the "Pure Angel." She was kind, powerful and fair with the use of her gifts. But, as the legend goes, if the Angel of Life or Death should vanish or perish, then their powers get passed on. For the Angel of Life…this would have been imprinted on a child of pure soul and aura. Namely you Belle Lucivia...'

'But this is just…I mean…I'm a-'

'Normal girl…?' King Nereus offered. 'Far from it...You are the chosen one…it is you who is destined to make these powers your own…it is what you are meant to be. You harness so much power and it is right at your fingertips…the Angel of Life was a remarkable creature and person. A pure figure that was respected and benevolent in her ways. I see all of who she was in you…I know you're afraid but please…consider what fate has always had planned for you.'

'But…I…I can't. I'm sorry…I'm not who you think I am,' she remarked regretfully, going to leave when the King made her stop.

'I know that you are the only one who can possibly save this world from the demons that this man intends to unleash,' King Nereus remarked, Belle looking back as he continued. 'The world needs balance, if there is no Angel of Life to balance the Angel of Death…then we are already fighting a grave battle…Trust me at least when I say that you have every capability to be the Angel of Life. You just need to have the faith in yourself to accept it. It will not change you like you might think.'

Though as Belle looked up to him, she found herself unable to listen anymore as she apologised and swam from the room, King Nereus making no attempt to follow her as he looked out to the depths of the ocean with a sigh. Trying to change Belle's mind he knew, may not be an easy task.

As Abe awaited her however, he was surprised to see Belle looked so unnerved as she joined him and Kyle. Though her attention was instantly drawn to the merman beside Abe.

'Did you know?' she questioned, with a look in her eyes that made Kyle feel a guilt he didn't expect as he sighed.

'I knew that you were very…intriguing Belle. But I'm afraid I was not permitted to speak under the circumstances as we did not know for sure…'

'Well I suppose you do now…' she remarked softly, though sadness was present in her eyes. 'I shall see you again when the time comes for my form to change back…until then tell King Nereus…that I apologise…'

Watching after her and Abe as they swam for the surface, Kyle sighed openly, and knowing it had not gone well, but he still couldn't help but feel mesmerised by the girl that swam away, her amethyst eyes so striking with so much hidden within their depths…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'Belle has been very quiet since she got back,' Liz noted as she sat with Abe in the living room, Hellboy being stood in the door-frame. After her audience with the King, Belle had remained virtually silent upon reaching the surface, the temporary mermaid barely swimming around the tank she was transported in as they returned home, her gaze as distant as her mind. Though this only worried Abe further as he watched her through the journey home. Yet even then; she was barely responsive to Hellboy and Liz, allowing herself to be taken back into the library where, once alone, she finally allowed the tears to flow freely as she took in all that she had been told.

'I know…something was said to her in there with King Nereus but she doesn't want to talk about it,' Abe sighed, 'I do worry for her…I am aware Kyle seemed to know something…but as the King's confidante he couldn't speak without the King's approval.'

'So what happened?' Hellboy asked with slight frustration in his tone, Abe shaking his head as he leant forwards.

'They knew something about Belle we didn't…it's what they've told her that I don't quite know…'

'Quite know?' Liz repeated with a slight frown.

'I think Belle is more…gifted, than we've known…' Abe remarked honestly.

'Well they want Belle for something and I wasn't convinced her mind reading is it…' Hellboy added, Abe looking up to his best friend as he was reminded of Belle's other situation.

'While she is a mermaid, she isn't a clairvoyant, the one thing Belle did say was that her clairvoyance is like a borrowed gift, so by becoming a mermaid which is also in effect a borrowed gift, it was like it reversed with her telepathic powers. Though as it appears, those powers were sealed within a jar which King Nereus gave back to Belle, to open and restore her ability once she regains her human form,' he remarked. Though as Liz and Hellboy exchanged glances, Liz suddenly felt a sharp pain in her abdomen…Her reaction however, thought she tried to cover it got Hellboy's attention in a heartbeat as he was instantly at her side.

'Liz?' he uttered, worry plain in his expression as he watched her face for any sign of pain there. It was so clear when he worried about her, anything that had been said before didn't matter when she needed him. That was all that was needed to erase any rifts or previous disagreements. In the end their love was stronger than most and dealt with both petty arguments and the difficulties faced in their everyday lives. But of course, in seeing his concern and trying to settle herself, Liz tried to convince herself it was nothing.

'Its fine…probably just a cramp or something…' she began, though as Abe knelt easily before her, he rested a hand carefully on her stomach and listened for a moment for the auras within. Feeling their energy and understanding what the sudden pain had meant.

'You're not going into labour…but their movement suggests it may not be long before you do,' Abe remarked carefully. 'Perhaps you should continue to rest? It would be unwise to allow yourself any stress, especially as you seem tired…'

'I was restless last night,' Liz nodded, not disagreeing with Abe in trusting his knowledge and experience with health and the well-being of his friends and colleagues in the FBI.

Though as Liz went to stand, Hellboy stopped her, putting his stone hand carefully beneath her back and using the other to support her legs as he stood up…

'Red there's no need to-'

'Oh I think there is every need woman and you know it, so don't argue with me. You heard Abe; no stress and that's what you're gonna get.'

'Red just put me down…'

'Nah; I don't think I will…Tell Belle we'll be in to see her later,'

'Of course,' Abe nodded, Hellboy going to leave when he suddenly looked back and added.

'Make her smile…okay buddy?' he remarked, Abe looked at him for a moment, words failing him as he finally nodded, Hellboy smiling lightly as he then walked down the corridor with a now subdued Liz in his arms. Though this spoke more than anything she could have said to him, if she'd have fought and acted with her usual feistiness towards him, he wouldn't have known any different, but the silence and her willingness to simply accept it told him just how weary she was.

So as he handled her with care, Abe also left the living room after a few minutes, going to join Belle in his room, though as he found when he entered, Belle was anything but focused.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Floating up on the top of the surface, Belle had lay quietly for a while; looking at the necklace that had revealed a secret about herself she had never known. In some ways she looked at it with resentment and in other ways she couldn't bring herself to do so. She just didn't understand it. Why had she been chosen for such a thing? What had happened to the previous Angel of Life for the gifts she had to be passed onto Belle? It just made no sense. Not to her.

Though as Abe came to join Belle, the gentle merman noticed how Belle didn't stir as he entered the library. Looking up to the surface of the tank where Belle floated quietly, Abe took a moment to remove his jacket before coming and sitting at the top of the stairwell.

'Abe…' she breathed softly, finally acknowledging his presence as she was brought out of her reverie.

'You've been so quiet since your meeting with King Nereus…' he offered softly. 'What did he say to you? Did he offend you in some way?'

'No…of course not…but you haven't searched my thoughts for what he said?' Belle asked in mild surprise, Abe shaking his head as he met her gaze evenly.

'Of course I wouldn't have Belle…not to you…' he remarked, Belle looking into his deep blue eyes with sincerity in her own amethyst orbs.

'I'm sorry Abe,' she sighed softly, Abe shaking his head as he came to sit beside her.

'Don't apologise…you have no need to be sorry…I have read people's thoughts before without question or permission. It was often just habit. But with you Belle I find myself not wanting to do that because…I guess it makes me smile to feel that you hold such trust in me to confide anything that you have done…and that I have found it out because you have wanted me to know it.'

Looking at him with surprise in her features, Belle then smiled endearingly as she took Abe's hand in both of hers, her elbows leaning against the edge of the tank. 'Abe…I had no idea…but…King Nereus…what he said…he told me why I'm wanted. It's about who I am…But I can't be what they think I am. I just can't…' she sighed.

'Belle…please…I need to know,' Abe remarked, Belle looking at him as she breathed.

'Can you not feel it from me?'

'It is a difficult thing to ignore…as are you…' he offered in return, a blush appearing quickly in his features at this small burst of confidence, it becoming apparent before it had even started within Belle's rose coloured cheeks. Though as she looked up at him, it was with a weak smile as she finally brought up the courage to tell him what she had been told, her hands unintentionally holding his more tightly for fear he would let go as she finally said,

'Abe…they think that I'm an Angel…the reincarnate of the Angel of Life…'

As Abe fell silent, Belle sat there watching him with baited breath, waiting for him to say something was like torture as she felt a lump becoming present in her throat.

'The Angel of Life…but that's…are they certain?' he finally asked of her, Belle nodding as Abe suddenly got to his feet, Belle reaching out for him when she saw him take an old withered book from its shelf. The spine of it was weak and the cover barely legible from age, though Abe set it down carefully and began to leaf through it.

'Over the years there have been many books that speak of the various angels and archangels. But none go into any form of detail that I have ever found other than this one,' he muttered, Belle not being sure if it were more to himself or her that he was speaking to when he stopped at a page in the very centre of the book.

Turning it around slowly and allowing Belle to look at the pages, she found that most of the written ink had faded with age. Yet the illustration depicted the Angels of Life and Death, both being within the air, a sphere of white light being at the Angel of Life's fingertips whilst the Angel of Death adorned a darker power at his command. Though it was above them that Belle noticed a distinctive symbol, her hand unconsciously reaching out for her necklace as she placed it beside the picture…

'So it is true…' she uttered in disbelief.

'Belle, what is this power wanted for? Did King Nereus tell you?'

'No…he just said that without an Angel of Life there would be no balance in the world…and without balance…we would be fighting a losing battle in effect…'

Watching her expressions as she tried to think, Belle found it hard to believe in what she had been told, though upon reading some of the written detailing of the subject, she found that, if the Angel of Life or Death came to pass…another had to take their place. Though never in history had it been known to happen, meaning that the Angel's had stood the test of time. So what had happened...what happened before her birth that made her susceptible to the powers that the Angel of Life had harnessed?

'Belle…I can tell you that…I know the Angel of Death does exist. Hellboy and Liz have seen the Angel…'

'…and there can be no Angel of Death without an Angel of Life…so it's all true…' she breathed, 'I can't believe it.'

'Don't be afraid…' he offered, Belle looking into his eyes with a need for comfort as he came forward and held her softly in his arms.

'I can't help feeling so scared Abe…I don't know what these people want to do to me…what if I'm not strong enough to handle it?'

It was the first time Abe had ever heard Belle with so much fear in her voice, she had previously been a calm voice of reason, a solid figure who still smiled in light of her situation…and yet…here she was…trembling for fear of what could happen. Though Abe knew she couldn't be gotten to easily…they wouldn't allow it.

'You don't have to be…' he soothed softly, his voice comforting and gentle, 'you know that I will protect you…as will Hellboy and Liz…we're all here…and you're family…your friends…they may not know everything, but they will be there to keep you safe. They will show you just how much you're loved when the time comes. I promise you…I never realised how much I was appreciated by Red and Liz until I lost someone I cared for. They brought me through it and supported me in whatever way they could. Even the members of the BPRD did that…Manning…even though he may not readily admit it, I saw in his mind, the pity. I cannot resent them for that. Everything in life happens to teach us something we needed to learn. But never feel alone or afraid…because you will never be alone. Not as long as I can prevent it.'

Settling back with a sigh, Belle finally sank back in the water, needing the coolness of the element on her neck. Though as she rose back to the surface, Abe offered to do some research on the Angel of Life, Belle only asking that he not tell Liz or Hellboy about what King Nereus had said whilst Liz entered the final trimester of her pregnancy. But as it turned out, there was something else waiting to surprise them…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

It has been late that afternoon when it had happened, Belle having been swimming lightly around the tank, it being a good exercise for her whilst Abe flicked through endless books, making notes here and there. Though upstairs the door had rang a few times, Abe looking up from his books as Belle paused. Even for Hellboy and Liz who had been sat enjoying some privacy noticed how it continued to ring, but with Belle being caught up within the tank, only Liz was available to answer it. Though the man she found there was no Agent.

'I'm here to see Belle, is she here?' he asked with a frown, Liz looking at him with a puzzled expression when he indicated his head slightly to the Mercedes on the drive. 'That's Belle's car…'

'…and you are?'

'A friend of hers…Dale Blake…'

'Heh. It's alright Liz, this kid has seen me before,' Hellboy remarked, appearing in the doorway beside his girlfriend, Dale flinching slightly at the site of the demon as he looked up to his sanded down horns. 'Got a problem kiddo?'

'I'm not a kid…' he returned finally, meeting Hellboy's gaze who grinned as he leant against the door frame. 'I just want to see Belle…'

'Oh you're welcome too. If you can handle it,' he smirked, Liz looking between Hellboy and Dale when her partner rested a hand on her shoulder.

'Its fine Liz…he's who he says he is. I'll explain later…but I get that he wants to see Belle…after all, his friend hasn't been around for a while…'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'I wonder who that was at the door,' Belle mused, coming to the surface and leaning over it as Abe looked up to her with a smile.

'Well considering I didn't hear any swearing or yelling on the big monkey's part I doubt it was Manning,' he offered, Belle laughing, though at that moment Hellboy and Liz walked in.

'Hey Tinkerbelle, ya got a keen visitor here. Wouldn't leave as a matter of fact and well…I thought ya might appreciate his company.'

'Dale…' she breathed in shock as she saw her tall and lean best friend walk in, his dark eyes watching her and being surprised at her form.

'Belle…? What…I mean…'

'It's a long story,' Belle amended quickly, when Dale looked at Abe, his expression saying a few things but none comparing to that in his mind as Abe politely went to excuse himself.

'Wait!' Belle exclaimed, the four of them looking up at her when Belle lowered herself again. 'Dale…this is my friend Abraham Sapien, or Abe, Abe this is Dale…a childhood friend of mine…'

'It is a pleasure to meet you,' Abe nodded courteously, Belle seeing that Dale was finding the situation anything but one that made sense as she called him up to her.

'I've missed you,' she sighed as Dale pulled her up easily into a hug, his strength more so than she thought as she clung to him, Dale not caring how wet she got him. She was safe.

'Belle, what on earth is going on? I haven't heard from you for days and I haven't seen you in weeks…'

'Dale I'm sorry…' she breathed, 'so much has gone on and I was wrong to keep it all from you, but if you have the time now then…I'll explain everything.'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'Ya know…you didn't need to leave them alone to talk,' Hellboy commented as he and Abe took a walk outside in the gardens.

'Of course I did…Dale was clearly unnerved by me and whilst he seemed more settled around you it just seemed inappropriate.'

'You need more confidence Abe…ya know that? So what? If they're Belle's friends they should be alright…look how level headed she's been and she's lived with us for nearly half a year.'

'I know Red I just…I don't want to…oh I don't know. Red…can I ask you something?' he remarked, Hellboy turning to look at him as they stood overlooking the atmospheric views.

'Sure?'

'When you began to have feelings for Liz…did you never worry that she may become interested in someone else?'

'Well, yeah Abe, I mean, she could have had someone normal, but…she deserved better than that…and I had to make her see that what she wanted was already right there in front of her. But you're not me Abe…you're who you are…anyway, what's brought all this on? Have you been listening to love CD's again?'

'No Red…'

'Because I told ya, you need to get out more if that's all you're gonna do when you're down-'

'I kissed Belle.'

As Hellboy looked at Abe in disbelief, he went to speak, raising a hand but dropping it slightly.

'What?'

'I…We kissed Red,' he admitted, Hellboy looking speechless for a moment when he clapped his best friend on the back.

'Good on ya buddy,' he grinned. 'Why didn't ya tell me sooner?'

'We had a few things to settle first…' he remarked, 'but we've admitted our feelings for each other…in a sense…'

'"In a sense?" What the hell does that mean?'

'Red she's given me feelings that I can't even begin to describe…there is so much for us…but at the same time, I'm afraid that I'll end up being something she doesn't want. Look at her friend…the way he held her.'

'Abe…I don't think you get this whole relationship concept. You admitted feelings for each other yes?'

'Yes…'

'You have kissed? More than once or just once?'

'More than once…' he admitted, Hellboy nodding in approval before continuing.

'Right. That's not just friends Abe. You have a relationship…Belle is yours and you have to remember that. She is not that kids in there…she doesn't belong to him. She is yours. Belle wouldn't do that to you…and god, I was talking to her yesterday about ya, and ya can see it in her eyes. She thinks the world of ya. Like you do of her...Just trust me on this one buddy…okay?'

Thinking it through quietly, Abe had nodded finally, Hellboy then pressing him for more details, though it was only as they returned into the library that the words really spoke to him. Seeing Belle as she sat with Dale, she turned from the conversation and looked down to them, but her eyes were only focused on Abe's and for that single moment, she just smiled. A smile for him…and it was then he realised that she was not just his…they were each other's…

* * *

**I couldn't resist a nice ending like that...but of course, what will Belle have to say to Dale and will he find out about her relationship? and just what will Hellboy and Liz make of Belle's dormant gift? **

**Lots more yet to come! I promise I will update sooner with the next chapter, thankyou again to my ever lovely reviewers who give me constant support and positive reviews. It's always a pleasure to see :) **

**Thankyou and Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	37. Danger's Reality

**Wow it's been a while since I updated, good evening ladies and gentlemen...I must apologise for my delays, but with it being Mothers Day here in the UK last week I had to do a lot of preparations for that. **

**I have also had other things on, but this longer chapter should hopefully make up for it :) Please enjoy and review, thankyou!**

* * *

As Belle sat with Dale and told him everything that afternoon, she was forced to admit everything she had known throughout the past few months. Though her most recent discovery was kept to herself…while she remained unsure as to whether it was real or not, she felt unable to talk about it.

'So this isn't a permanent thing?' Dale questioned, Belle shaking her head as she leant back.

'No, I'll be back to normal in a couple of weeks…well…back to how I was before anyway…' she remarked, looking at the soft golden scales that glistened in the light.

'You know you can't keep on like this…'

'What do you mean?'

'Belle you are a free spirit, and look at you, your trapped in this place with no freedom. No chance to do what you want…I mean…Belle why did you try and keep all this from me…from your friends…your family?' Dale questioned as he sat with Belle, her temporary transformation leaving her sitting with her fins still in the water. Though as the young blonde looked up at him with sad eyes, she couldn't help but sigh as she gazed at her reflection in the water.

'Dale…being sworn to secrecy leaves you with little choice when you know the danger you're in could impact the people that you love…You have no idea how much I hate the fact I couldn't come to you,' she remarked with desperation. 'All I've wanted is for things to go back to normal. But they can't…I know that now…all I can do is make things right. This won't end until something is done…and I have to be the one to do it.'

Looking into her eyes, Dale sighed as he put his arms around her, Belle being brought into his chest as he sighed, 'why do you have to be so difficult woman?' Though as Belle could hear his heart steadily beating, she could not feel from him the thoughts he was emitting at that moment…Though as she sat back and looked down to see Abe walking in with Hellboy, a smile touched her lips, her eyes gazing upon him with such fondness…something Dale didn't miss as he watched her.

'I never saw him before…' he uttered, 'was he with you the day that I met Hellboy?'

'No…' she returned softly, 'he's been very caring though since I've been here…he's like you in a sense, just wants me to be safe and happy.'

'Belle, it didn't take this for me to want that…you have no idea just how much your loved by the people around you…just promise me you'll remember that…'

'Dale…'

'Promise me,' he returned, 'because if you ever feel lost in what to do, I want that to be the one thing that reminds you what you mean to us.' Looking at Dale, she wondered what he was thinking, a rare occurrence for her…but she knew there was something behind what he was saying. Even though she couldn't decipher it…Yet as he took his hands in hers, Belle found herself unable to look away from the deep meaningful look in his eyes, one that he held for her, and only her.

'I promise…'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

With the next two weeks that passed, whilst Belle was coming to the end of her temporary transformed state, Liz was taken ill, and with the twins so nearly due, it was important for her to be monitored by both the FBI medical team and Abe.

'Tell me honestly Blue, how's she doing?' Hellboy asked is best friend with concern as they left Liz to sleep one evening, the merman putting a hand on his shoulder as he offered him some reassurance.

'She's weak…you said she had an episode last night?'

'Minor one…yeah, just started to panic in her sleep, and before ya know it I woke up with a flaming duvet,' he remarked with little humour in his voice. 'I don't get it Abe; she hasn't had anything like that in years…'

'Perhaps the pregnancy is making her more sensitive to her pyrokinesis…the children are fine though…no change…Just Liz's high temperature and her minimal energy.'

'She can barely get out of bed,' Hellboy returned, clearly worried as he stood in the doorframe.

Looking over at Liz as she lay in there bed, she was pale, her face almost white against her obsidian hair…and even as she slept, it was clear that something was disturbing her in her sleep…unnerving her…making her restless. Yet despite her health being in a satisfactory condition other than her consistently high temperature, it was evident that she was feeling so much worse than the tests were showing.

Yet what Abe went without saying to Hellboy was that the birth would be a difficult one…he knew it would be…Hellboy's demonic side would have had some effect on the twins within Liz's womb. The question was, how demanding would they be on their mother in those first moments of life? An epidural would be necessary…he knew that much…but something else was wrong. In checking her over, Abe discovered Liz was having nightmares again, but vivid…highly visual…and ones that she was unlikely to forget.

'_It's like when I was a child all over again…' she sighed, 'I don't know what it is Abe…it all started again one night last week and I haven't been the same since…I keep waking up feeling like I'm practically going to burst into flames, but so far nothing's happened…I'm just afraid I'll have woke up and another fire will have started,' she admitted with fear in her eyes. _

'_It's okay…' Abe soothed, putting a hand on hers and feeling the fearful emotions that emitted so strongly from her. 'It will be over soon…I promise you…it will be okay…' Though as he rubbed his thumb softly over her hand, he could see the images from her past that haunted her so…knowing just how much they had affected her in the past… _

Thinking through this conversation he had only had with Liz a week prior, he couldn't help but hope that Liz was strong enough to get past these nightmares for a second time…the news of spontaneous fires throughout the city not going amiss, though with her under strong observation, they knew it was nothing to do with the pyrokinetic.

As Abe joined Belle late one evening however, Belle could see how tired he was…he had spent days using his breathing apparatus constantly to remain comfortable during his observations of Liz. Yet with only a few hours' sleep and little submersion in water, Belle could tell how drained he had become.

'Abe…?' she murmured quietly, seeing how even that startled him from his thoughts as he finally looked up to her.

'You're awake…and at such a late hour…' he mused, glancing to the time, though Belle shook her head.

'It doesn't matter; I wanted to know that you had slept tonight instead of going without it to do research for me...' she remarked in concern. 'You're over-exhausting yourself when you need a break.'

'It'll be back to normal soon enough,' Abe assured her, 'it's just important that as soon as Liz goes into labour she has everything available for her…she needs to be comfortable.'

'I understand…it's been hard seeing her like this,' Belle remarked, 'I just hate the thought of Liz being so ill…let alone you…' she offered, Abe looking up at her before finally realising what was bothering her as he put down the books he was holding.

Coming up to sit with her, Abe took Belle's hands in his as he then cupped the left side of her face.

'I'm sorry Belle…I know I've left you to deal with a lot of this on your own and I wish it hadn't happened like this. Everything seems to be hitting at once, and it's hard to handle it all…'

'You don't have too…' she soothed, 'you don't need to worry about me Abe…we share it…okay?' Shaking his head at her, Abe couldn't quite believe how strong Belle could be sometimes…she seemed to take such weights on her shoulders, yet she still always came out smiling. Though as she rested her forehead against his, Belle found Abe brushing his lips against hers, the moment undisturbed as he took her in his arms, Belle feeling safe, contented and warm in his arms as the kiss became more passionate…

Yet as she was pulled more into Abe's lap, Belle's hands began to trace over the leather jacket he wore which was already unzipped, her hands trailing the indentations in his body…the muscle that rippled across his chest. Lean, pure muscle…

Smiling into the kiss as she felt Abe tremble slightly at her touch, she broke it off looking into his eyes with her eyelashes fluttering lightly upon her eyes opening. 'That's all I need right now…a reason to smile…' she remarked softly, pulling him in the water with a giggle and enjoying a night alone with Abe…the merman appreciating every moment with her and realising just how much she was starting to mean to him…the emotions he was feeling being unlike anything he had ever felt before…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Meanwhile, back at Stony Point, Ruxandra wandered restlessly, unable to sleep in her room that night. There were too many nightmares to haunt her…too much pain that could easily be uncovered in her conscious mind. Yet even as she passed through the aged stone chambers, lightness in her pace as she moved through the dimly lit corridors, she was still slightly startled by the sound of chains hitting the floor. Though following a swift composure of her features, Ruxandra walked to the barred chamber where a weak figure lay up against the back wall. Chains bore at his wrists and ankles, holding the injured creature down. Seeing the damaged and discoloured wings that shielded his body, Ruxandra studied him quietly for a moment, noticing how he made no movement.

Yet as she raised a hand to put to one of the bars, another voice spoke out…Ruxandra knowing it only too well as she continued pass the cell, passing a fleeting glance into one of the other chambers where the absent FBI Agent lay unconscious, prisoner to Rasputin and captured by her. Though as she silently got closer to the room at the end of the hall, Ruxandra finally made sense of what she could hear. Rasputin was uttering a prayer…it may have been in his native language but Ruxandra could understand it easily.

He spoke of his loyalty to the Ogdru-Jahad…The Seven Gods of Chaos…his disappointment at his inability to resurrect Ilsa Haupstein…his former loyal aid and lover. She knew of his desires to bring her back to life. Though the very thought left her almost seething with anger. She knew Rasputin did not hold the same view of her as he did of Ilsa. Yet she struggled to push him away. His hold on her was tight…binding, yet she refused to even try and fight it.

In his hands; she was submissive.

Looking down as she inhaled deeply, Ruxandra's head shot up at the sound of quiet movements from within. Watching with a steady gaze, Ruxandra stood tall with no less than strong composure as Rasputin came to the door of his bed chamber, observing her for a moment, his dark eyes pouring into hers. Yet as he stood aside, silently permitting her entrance, Ruxandra paused before finally stepping forward, Rasputin running cold fingertips across her cheek as he proceeded to close the door.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Four am. A time when most were sleeping peacefully…undisturbed…but for Liz, the pyrokinetic couldn't be anything further from that. She had found herself feeling so drained and weak, like her pyrokinesis had forced itself from her body…yet no flames showed themselves…It was like an extreme heat…worse than anything she had ever felt. That was the moment the contractions began…

Sitting up in shock, Liz put a hand on her stomach, her breathing heavy and uneven as she gasped for Hellboy to wake up.

'Red…Red…' she said breathlessly, feeling like flames were going to appear at her hands at any moment.

'Mm…just five more minutes baby…'

'RED!' she yelled startling Hellboy awake as he looked up and saw the anxiety in her features. Getting up swiftly, Hellboy was at her side, still fully dressed from when he had fallen asleep as he picked up the phone and told Liz to stay calm whilst he rang for the medical team within the Connecticut Bureau.

Though it wasn't long before, having woken Abe up as well, that Liz was being attended too, the labour starting off better than the merman had predicted as he kept continual watch over her. But they knew she would need to be taken to hospital in order for the medical supplies necessary to be there if they were needed.

'Red, I need you to go and get Belle, she'll be okay out of the water for a little while, I'll keep Liz calm and hopefully if we can leave quickly we should be at the hospital within half an hour…' he remarked, seeing how Hellboy was clearly unnerved by the situation though he finally nodded and took off out of the room after giving Liz a quick peck and assuring her that he would be back as soon as he could.

'Red? Wait what's going on?' Belle exclaimed as Hellboy came into Abe's room, the startled clairvoyant having risen to the surface and clearly been attempting to try and get out of the pool of water herself when the demon had come in.

'Liz is going into labour, I'm gonna be a dad and I'm in need of a stiff drink…' he began coming up the stairs to her as Belle swam across to him.

'Hellboy relax…'

'Yeah, try getting me drunk first Belle, might help…' he remarked, scooping her out of the water easily and setting her down so that Belle could put on a wrap over skirt to keep her tail warmer out of the water.

'Is she being taken to the hospital?'

'Yeah…Abe reckons its taking too much of a chance with a home birth and right now I'd trust his opinion with my life…' Hellboy remarked, Belle watching him with concern as he carried her easily down the stairs and out into the hallway.

'Liz…' Belle breathed, seeing the pyrokinetic being taken out by paramedics to a private ambulance. Seeing her friend looking so pale as she was rushed out with Abe following her, Belle found herself at a loss for words as she was carried outside.

As Liz was put in the ambulance, Hellboy was soon to join her as he took hold of her hand, telling her he would never leave her side. 'You're gonna be okay babe, I promise you Liz…I won't let anything happen…'

'Red…'

'What is it? What do you need?' he asked her, Liz looking at him with desperate eyes as she asked him,

'Tell me you love me…please…' she implored, Hellboy looking at her in surprise, before cradling her in his arms as he whispered those same three words over and over again.

'I love you…'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'I hate not being behind the wheel,' Belle remarked with frustration as they arrived at the hospital, Hellboy finding the remark gave him something to smile about as they prepped Liz in one of the private wards before permitting him in.

'If it's any consolation I'd have had you drive,' he grinned, Belle considering the possibility of trying to drive with fins, though as Abe came to join her, Belle simply sighed as she rested her arms over his shoulders.

'I can't believe this happened tonight…'

'You're tellin' me,' Hellboy returned, 'I'm so glad I ain't a woman. Though come on then…you and Abe…' he smirked, 'give me something to keep me going here…'

'Okay, okay,' Belle offered with a smile, 'yes, you were right…'

'The one saying I never tire of hearing,' Hellboy said with a smug grin, Belle and Abe glancing to each other with a soft smile, though as Manning came for Hellboy, it was clear he was unnerved about the situation, hoping beyond all hope that Liz would pull through okay.

'Why don't you go with him Abe,' Belle remarked, 'I'll be okay here,' she encouraged, Abe realising that she was thinking the same as him, knowing Hellboy would need all the support he could get.

'I'll let you know as soon as we know anything,' Abe assured her, Belle nodding as she brushed her hand over his cheek before letting him go, being careful in the presence of so many Agents. Yet as minutes turned into hours, Belle found that it was going to be a long night.

'Red. I can't take this,' Liz cried, feeling in such agony as she tried to hold on to her consciousness. The pain of the labour had been so excruciating, but with her shaking so much, the epidural was becoming a dangerous option to take for fear of getting it in the wrong place.

'It's okay babe, I've got you,' he soothed, before turning to Abe with a completely different attitude. 'Can they not give her the damn injection already?' he growled impatiently, Abe shaking his head as he spoke up for the doctors.

'It's not that easy Red…if they get it in the wrong place; it could paralyse Liz from the waist down…'

'She's in agony Blue, ya have to do something,' Hellboy remarked, when the doctor announced it may be necessary for the final part of the labour. Though as the atmosphere remained tense, Abe keeping a trace of every movement whilst Liz cried out in agony, an epidural was finally given to her, relief coursing throughout her body…

Yet as the final moments of the birth came, Liz felt as if she were going to burst into flames, the pyrokinetic shutting her eyes in an attempt to repress it, the voices calling her name stopped her from blacking out. Opening her eyes to those around her in the room, Hellboy holding her hand as he reassured her, she also felt Abe's hand on her other shoulder, the merman squeezing it encouragingly as Liz finally felt like she could pull through. She wouldn't give into the flames that inhabited her body. Those around her were too important, too loved by her and in a flash…it was over.

Though, Liz wasn't the only one experiencing a fight, Belle finding it almost difficult to breathe as she rose to the surface, though as she went to pull herself up to try and get out of the tank as the panic from the other room suddenly sent a convulsion through the atmosphere. Though with the light glowing furiously from the necklace she wore, as Belle grasped at the edge of the tank, the tail fading from her waist as her legs returned, thoughts rushed to her mind so fast that she couldn't make sense of it, it sending Belle into a state of disorientation and light-headedness as she almost sank into the water, one of the Agents seeing her and holding her up as he asked her if she was okay. Yet the only thing she could hear was a voice in her mind unclear, though as quickly as it came, it had gone once again…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

An hour later, Liz lifted a weak head from the hospital bed to see the door to her room open, with Abe carrying Belle inside, Hellboy being sat beside her as Belle was set down on the edge of the bed.

'How are you feeling?' she asked softly, putting a hand over Liz's free one, the pyrokinetic smiling weakly at her.

'Tired…but okay…they're beautiful Belle…' she said tearfully, Belle seeing the cradle nearby as Hellboy reached in and lifted up a healthy baby boy, his skin a darker red than his father's though there were no demon appendages, his eyes being a bright shade of honey, his sister having the same eye colour, though her skin was the same ivory tone that Liz held. Yet as Hellboy handed Liz her son, she cradled him proudly in her arms.

'Belle…do you wanna hold her?' Hellboy offered, Belle looking up to him with surprise in her eyes before finally nodding and taking the tiny bundle from his arms

Feeling an instant sense of warmth as she held the baby in her arms, Belle showed such love in her amethyst eyes as the baby grasped her finger that Abe couldn't help but smile as he looked over her shoulder.

'It's times like this that make me understand why all we do is worth it,' Abe offered softly, no one in the room being able to disagree as the first morning light shone through the windows.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'You didn't need to do this today you know…' Belle remarked, Hellboy shaking his head as he sat back in the truck they were being transported in.

'…and let you two have all the fun? I don't think so Tinkerbelle,' Hellboy grinned, 'besides if I fuss over Liz anymore she might just kill me before she gets out of hospital,' he smirked.

'Well still…thankyou…'

'You know it's alright,' he returned, 'that's what we were hired to do, not that it's ever been a job to us,' he mused, Abe looking up to Belle as she recognised the familiar sensation of him entering her thoughts. Yet as the truck then slowed to a stop, Belle kept herself about water level, the transformation back already beginning as they got her into the sea water where Kyle and two other mermaids awaited her. Leading her and Abe beneath the surface, King Nereus stopped them halfway, suggesting that they hurry with the redeeming of Belle's temporary state.

Taking Belle's hand, Abe kept close to her, being wary of how quickly she would need to get to the surface once she was back to being a human. Belle wore a fitted midnight blue that clung to her figure with a deep purple skirt that covered most of her tail, ready for the return to being human, yet as Belle noticed a pair of dolphins swim beneath them, she noted how they seemed to be swimming away from something, yet the King distracted her trail of thought as he brought her to look at him.

'Are you ready Belle?' King Nereus asked, Belle nodding quietly as she floated silently before him.

'What is it child? Something is concerning you?' he remarked, Belle shaking her head, though her amethyst eyes said something different. Yet as the King observed her carefully, he then handed her a seashell on a golden chain… 'this is for you…wear it and you shall continue to be able to understand us and call for us should you need us…' he remarked, Belle looking up at him with an emotional expression as she nodded, the King placing it over her head, Belle, pulling her hair free so the chain could settle delicately around her neck. Yet it was only as the staff was raised, that Belle began to feel a difficulty in letting her gills breathe for her, a rush of water beginning to spin around her, Belle having a sharp intake of water, as the gills faded from her neck and healed, her legs reforming…

Though as Belle lifted her head, something shook the water, her eyes widening as the same whirlpool of water faded out, leaving Belle human and in need of breath…though as she was suddenly seized by both Kyle and Abe, King Nereus turned away from them and yelled something she could no longer understand. Though as the three of them broke the surface, Belle gasping for breath, Hellboy ran to the edge of the boat as underwater foliage shot up and bound her, dragging her back beneath the surface.

'Damn it,' he growled running and diving into the water, Abe having already gone back beneath with Kyle, though Abe found himself under the same fate as Belle, the pair being pulled into the depths.

'The door is unsealed!' Nereus called out, the merpeople swimming in an attempt to free them, though they were held back by the force of the water, it being controlled by a stronger; darker force.

Trying to breathe, it felt like she were going to choke as Belle was pulled into the darkness of the previously sealed cavern they had explored, the impact of such little oxygen in her lungs starting to take hold as she could see it all blacking out…the last thing that ran through her mind was Hellboy calling her name, then…nothing…

* * *

**So lots going on and all in one chapter...not going to deny I am exhausted now! But none the less I hope you all enjoyed, even those of you that just hate my cliffhangers with a passion haha. **

**I will be updating again soon, thankyou for reading and goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	38. The Angel Of Life

**Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen...wow can't believe it's a week into May already...just about 4 weeks until my birthday and I'm already getting excited :) **

**I hope you're all having a good weekend, I've enjoyed writing the last of this chapter with the sound of heavy rain outside to listen too and watch whilst I've been writing, which is certainly inspiring at best, though I am immensely happy currently anyway...**

**So this chapter is a fairly long one, and I would like to point out before updating that there will be a few mentionings of violence & some strong language as this story gets a bit darker in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy and review, thankyou! **

* * *

'You should have known better than to come back here…' a voice uttered…Belle's eyes remaining closed, though she was coming around, the water in her lungs shocking her awake as she choked on the seawater. Yet the moment she tried to pick herself up, a sharp pain shot through her back as she was struck sharply to the stone floor. Gasping out in pain, Belle was pulled up by her hair and thrown against a wall as she tried to speak.

'Abe…?' she choked weakly, the voice she heard sniggering as she looked up to the woman stood over her.

'Don't worry, you'll be reunited with your pathetic little friends soon, but for now…there is someone else you should become acquainted with,' Ruxandra sneered, 'the master will want you soon enough.'

'What have you done with Abe?' she coughed, putting a hand to her throat as she tried to settle her breathing. Though Ruxandra ignored her, leaving Belle alone as she walked from the cell she was being left in. Sinking back as Belle was left alone; she heard the metal of a barred door slam and flinched. Looking around her, there was virtually no light…only darkness, save for a light that shone in a bracket above another that lay seemingly unconscious, Belle's heart beating hard against her chest with panic as she prayed for a way out…

Pulling up the sleeve of the delicate top that she wore, Belle's breathing was still hoarse from coughing up the water she had breathed in as she had been dragged into the depths. It had all gone quickly black, though as she discovered by the locator she wore in the form of a bracelet on her wrist, there would be no contacting anyone from so far below the surface. Looking around her, Belle could see nothing of Abe, the figure in the corner gaining her attention as she then watched him, wondering whether he was even alive until she noted how his chest barely rose and fell. His breathing was silent, but Belle could feel her own getting louder and strained as she tried to remain calm. Breathing heavily as she watched the figure, she could hear her own panic in her weak breath, her mermaid form was gone and she was once again human…but the pain she felt from being struck was still sinking deep, her form having clearly been dragged to the cell she was now in, by the scratches upon her arms. Yet as she pressed herself up farther against the wall, the figure suddenly seemed to sense her presence. Watching as it looked up, Belle realised it was a man, but not like anything she had seen before, his hair was blonde, long, and damaged from little care, his face perfectly defined, though the dirt that seemed to cover him and adorn his robes showed he had been there long before her. Though as he rose weakly to his feet, she finally saw the large wings that adorned his back, these appearing to be the strongest of his features…the feathers were pure and majestic being a rich shade of gold at their height and fading into a pure shade of white as it reached the tips. As he met her gaze, his blue eyes poured into Belle's as she watched him uncertainly. For a moment he did not speak but remained silent, almost as if he were afraid to utter a single word.

Though it was in this that a sound rang from outside the cell, that Belle broke the gaze when the Angel suddenly flew forward, Belle screaming as she was thrown against the bars at the east side of the room, the clairvoyant falling to the floor as the Angel screeched at her.

'_HOW DARE YOU! YOU LEFT ME! IT WAS YOU!' _Though as Belle watched him go to move again she suddenly burst into hysterics as she begged him not to hurt her, this stopping him for a moment as he watched her uncertainly…

Looking up at the fallen angel that stood over her, her wide eyes were large and pleading, tears spilling over her cheeks. Yet this seemed to spark something in him as he staggered back, grasping his face with his hands as he fell down to the floor, Belle breathing heavily as she watched fearfully. 'Who are you…?' she asked finally, the angel looking up too her, disorientated and afraid.

'Don't…don't…I…I can't'

'Can't? Can't what?' she returned desperately.

'The beatings…the chains…always chains…' he uttered unsteadily, Belle seeing his wrists that were dried with blood as shackles bound them, the girl reaching her hands forward slightly when he drew back quickly, startling her as she kept a distance from him.

'Who did this to you?'

'He waits for you…' the Angel muttered staring at the floor, his eyes unfocused as he continued to speak. 'The pure one…the Angel…'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'Is she contained?'

'Yes…as you requested with the Archangel…' Ruxandra responded, the black jeans she wore clinging to her legs with black heels and a fitted black top. Her hair was styled in the same way it had been before, her eyes following him as he stood at the altar, laying something before it in the main room.

'Good…you have done well…I was impressed with your display. I trust the others are being dealt with accordingly?'

'Anung Un Rama was successfully sedated for now, his girlfriend is here…but the other one is being handled by your servant…' she remarked, Rasputin running a hand nimbly over the alter as he then snapped his fingers upon recognising another presence. As Ruxandra turned to see Kroenen appear at the entrance, he forced Abe into the room with a blade at the back of the merman's neck, his jacket and shirt torn into with fresh blood upon his skin from the harsh lashings he had been subjected too. His breathing was heavy as he was thrust to the ground, the merman barely having time to lift his head up before Rasputin spoke in a more projective voice.

'I must admit…you have been very vigilant as a team trying to protect the girl…you have kept her under your protection for several months, but in the end she was bound to come here…something was inevitably going to lead her to this place…'

'Gregory Rasputin…' Abe uttered weakly, Rasputin pausing as he finally came to turn and look upon the merman with some interest, his dark eyes studying the merman before him as he stepped down to their level. 'Where is Belle?'

'Hmm…first name terms with the girl you're supposed to be protecting…how interesting.'

'You know nothing of any of us…' he muttered, Rasputin showing a distaste at the merman's tone as he nodded to his companion who raised a length of chain and snapped it against his back, the skin breaking as Abe gasped in agony.

'…Is she safe?' Abe pressed, raising a weak head, desperation seeping into his voice when in searching Rasputin's thoughts he gained an answer.

'For now. Tell me though, would you give your life for her?' he questioned. 'Or like the Princess Nuala, would you let her die?' he remarked slyly, knowing by the look in Abe's eyes as he got close to the ichthyo sapien that he had gained his vulnerability.

'The Princess…?' he murmured; pain in his expression as he sank lower.

'You wanted to save her…she was your first love…but fate crossed your path. Fate took the woman you had fallen for. But what if you could have that back?' he whispered, 'everything you'd wanted with her?' Leaning in towards the merman, Rasputin sneered, knowing he had easily gotten in, the black and gold robes that adorned him smoothing out as he rose up.

'She sacrificed herself,' Abe remarked, memories flooding back of that moment; along with those in the library…his vulnerability being exposed.

'Ruxandra; I believe our other guest should be brought in. I trust you can handle her without getting burned?' Rasputin remarked,

'With ease,' she nodded plainly, walking past them and leaving the room swiftly. Though as the tip of Kroenen's blade touched Abe, he was shown a memory of Professor Broom's last moments, Abe breaking it off as he breathed, 'you…' looking around at the man of steel and dust.

Though as Rasputin leant forward once again, his dark eyes seemed to ignite as he reached a hand forward and remarked, 'perhaps you should see all you could have…Abraham Sapien.'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

As Belle struggled to remain calm within the cell where she was kept with the fallen angel, she clutched onto the pendant around her neck, her hands trembling weakly. The angel contained with her however had hunched himself back in the corner he had been in before, chains binding him to the wall, Belle questioning how long he could have been there. Yet as she closed her eyes, she thought of the people she loved, wondering where Abe was being kept…whether he was safe…tracing back the last moments she'd had with the people she loved…Abe…Dale…her parents…Hellboy…Liz…the memories making her eyes sting with the tears she refused to let slip down her cheeks. Though the emotions that she felt was emitted in another way, a faint glow taking form around the pendant, it sparking an energy in the angel as he looked up, watching Belle as he took in the light around her form that only he could recognise, his eyes widening.

'That light…' The Angel breathed, Belle opening her eyes and seeing something in his as he sat forward.

'Do you remember who you are?' she asked softly, the Angel pausing as he finally spoke calmly.

'That light…it brings some of it back…those here are shrouded in the darkness of their pasts…but you…purity surrounds you…the same way it did in another I once knew…a friend who bore a similar aura. Maybe that's what brings some of it back…' he murmured distantly.

'You don't even remember your name?'

'It comes and goes…the memories I have…' he breathed. Though as Belle went to speak again, footsteps echoed through the silence, the fallen angel suddenly look disorientated. 'You need to leave this place…you must…he will destroy this world as it is known…if he can remove from it the only thing that can possibly save it…the Angel of Life…' he remarked desperately, though as Belle looked up to see Ruxandra at the door of the cell, she found herself unnerved by the gun that the dark enchantress toyed with lightly.

'So…you're awake. You know I find weapons such as this are a waste when people have other capabilities, rendering such things as this worthless…' Ruxandra mused. 'Particularly when one has such a deadly but powerful ability at their fingertips such as fire…' she continued, Belle's eyes widening as she got to her feet unsteadily.

'Liz...' she breathed, 'what do you want with me?' Belle asked. 'Where is Abe…what have you done to him?'

'Demanding for the one who is locked away…' Ruxandra commented dryly, 'don't worry; you will soon see your friends. After all, the master wouldn't want them to miss the show she remarked…'

'What do you want with me?' she repeated.

'Me? I want nothing from you, you do not interest me…it is the master that has such interest in you and your friends…but I'm afraid the one you call Abe will probably remain in a dormant state for the proceedings that are about to take place. After all, being placed under a deluded fantasy that he is with his former lover is bound to keep him occupied…'

'What?' Belle remarked, her eyes showing disbelief though Ruxandra laughed humorously.

'You seem surprised? Let me tell you something you should consider remembering…Men will never change…they will never put you before everything else. You're just as disposable as the next person…' she remarked dryly, Belle feeling as if she had been hit in the stomach.

Looking at her with worry in her eyes, Belle felt scared though she did her best not to show it. She could sense the aura's around her, feeling more from them than she had before. Though as she looked at Ruxandra, Belle knew there was more to this girl than she allowed others to see.

'Do you think it fair to cage others? To torture them without giving them a chance to fight…is that what you did to Abe? What you're going to do to me? To Liz, to Hellboy?' she questioned tears sparkling in her eyes as she stood her ground, Ruxandra reaching a hand through the bars and grasping at her hair as she pulled her against the bars.

'Don't try to figure me out,' Ruxandra snarled, 'you have no idea of the power we hold here…'

'Let me go!' Belle gasped, the Angel that had sat so still in in the corner lashing out but being unsuccessful in reaching the dark enchantress who swiftly took a handful of black dust and threw it into the eyes of the Angel before redirecting it to Belle, both of them quickly losing consciousness and falling to the floor as Ruxandra finally unlocked the cell door.

'Looks like I'll have to drag you out of here after all,' she mused, irritation in her tone when she caught sight of the pendant upon Belle's neck, a frown crossing her features as she knelt down the unconscious woman. Yet as she looked to the heavily beaten Angel beside her, she couldn't help but breathe a sigh. 'She is undeserving of one thing…your wrath should only have one path to take. She is not the source of your pain, if you could ever remember that…' she remarked quietly, studying him for a moment before finally going to move the sleeping Belle…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

_Light…Pure light shone straight into the eyes of Abraham Sapien as he lay on the floor of a room he did not recognise. Closing his eyes once more as he adjusted to the sudden brightness; the ichthyo sapien then supported himself up, his biceps flexing as he sat up and took in his surroundings. It was of a regal design…no less than a royal bed chamber he thought as he got to his feet, looking to see the vibrant colours of blue and silver that adorned it. With stone floors and a large bed to his left, Abe took note of the dressing table and the candles that lit that area of the room, a grand chandelier hanging above him with a balcony behind that was covered by simple voile drapes. Yet as he stepped out to see a night time sky, stars glowing above the palace he was in, nothing stood out more than the figure that turned before him, her pearl white features and golden eyes brightening as she saw the man before her. _

'_Abraham,' she smiled softly, 'I've been waiting for you…' _

'_Princess…' he breathed; unable to believe it was her, after all this time. 'But how…? I…' _

'_Hush…' she offered calmly, putting a light finger to his lips as she continued to smile. 'You can call me by my name, after all I've been waiting for you…and such formalities are not required…not here…'_

'_Nuala…' he remarked, his eyes showing such emotion as he took her into his arms. 'I thought I'd never see you again…' he sighed, Nuala wearing a delicate midnight blue gown, not all so different from the gown she had last been in when he had seen her. _

_Though the truth of the vision was that it was all just a dream…a dream that hung in the balance of reality as Abe really lay unconscious in the same room where he had faced Rasputin, the question being whether he could recognise that it was not real… _

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

As Belle regained consciousness the horror of the situation all sank in, Belle looking down from the alter from behind a figure that she paid no mind too upon hearing yelling. Before her, Liz, Hellboy, and Abe were all held hostage. Liz was sat on the floor, chains binding her hands as she tried to wake Abe, her attire being only black silk pyjamas, her expression panicked while Hellboy fought with his own restraints, yelling profanities and struggling until Kroenen came to Liz and held a blade to her throat. 'I suggest you calm yourself if you intend for your precious lover to live,' a voice said coldly in front of Belle, the girl finally looking up to see Rasputin as the one before her, Ruxandra being stood nearby as she observed; now silently.

'You bastard! When I get out of this thing I will make you wish you'd never been born! If you don't get that murderer out of Liz's face, I swear to God I'll-'

'_Silence!'_ Rasputin suddenly snapped, 'you have a violent temper when provoked Anung Un Rama, but you fail to understand that it is not perhaps your darling Elizabeth that should have your full concern as it stands. After all, were you not ordered to protect this girl?' he remarked, standing aside so that Hellboy and Liz could see Belle looking at them fearfully as she tried to get to her feet and run to them, though Rasputin seized her at the waist and put a dagger to her throat.

'What an interesting turn of events…' he mused, seeing the look of worry that spread across Hellboy's face as Belle tried to control her breathing, her hands grasping at Rasputin's hand in an attempt to keep the blade as much away from her throat as possible. 'You see…when I initially intended to release your true form to the world…I did not consider one important detail…the detail of your ability to reject your destiny…reject your true form. Though each time you face it; it will get harder to come back to the state you are currently in, there is but one that can save you. The opposing figure to the Angel of Death…'

'Let them go…' Belle breathed, Rasputin pausing as he then leant towards her ear, sending a cold shiver down her spine.

'What did you say?'

'Let…them…go,' she repeated forcefully, Rasputin smiling in a twisted manner as he realised the attachment that Belle had to those before her.

'Well this makes it all the more interesting…but what if they did not truly care for you as you did for them?' he remarked… 'What if they knew you could save Anung un Rama when the time came? So they kept you to themselves…allowing you to think you were being protected?'

'Don't listen to that twisted bastard,' Hellboy interrupted, 'he's the reason my father is dead!' he remarked, Belle realising what trouble they were in though he continued to taunt her.

'Why don't you go to your friend Abraham? See if he will awaken for you?' he offered smoothly, Belle running at the very moment she was released and falling down before the unconscious merman.

'Abe? Abe? Please…please wake up!' she stammered, shaking at his arm in the hopes of seeing him awaken… 'What did you do to him?' she gasped, Liz reaching out and taking Belle's hand as she met her friends gaze, tears forming in their eyes.

'He put an enchantment on him or something…Abe thinks he's with Nuala…that it's real…'

'No…no you're wrong…' Belle breathed, shaking her head in disbelief as she felt like her chest was clenching…constricting her from breathing… 'No…please not you…please; not you…' she gasped, putting her arms over him and burying her face in his neck; tears beginning to slip down her face as she struggled against her restraints, Ruxandra grabbing her and dragging her away from him. 'No! _No! What have you done?' _she yelled out struggling and writhing.

'Ready her for the final stage,' Rasputin remarked plainly, only tuning to Belle to say one last thing. 'His body was so easily susceptible to it…to my challenge…seeing whether he could sleep for eternity in the belief that he had finally been reunited with his lover Nuala, or whether he would remember the truth and wake up. It would seem you were worthless to him after all…' he remarked, Belle feeling the tears slip down her face as Hellboy yelled to her, Kroenen and Ruxandra locking her in shackles that stretched up against two pillars on a sacred ground. The pattern carved into the stones beneath her being of something similar to the zodiac.

'I made a promise to you Abe…' Belle uttered, her hair falling down the sides of her face, though as Rasputin came up to her, he offered his apologies.

'It is a shame it had to be like this…such a pretty girl as you should not have been subjected to death so young…' he remarked, Belle not being able to respond as Liz screamed up at him, her anger provoking her to ignite in flames.

'_You merciless coward! You chain us all up so we can't defend ourselves, what man are you? You're nothing!' _ Though as Rasputin ran a hand along his jawline, Belle was then subjected to a whip being struck into her back, making her scream out in pain.

'Hitting a woman? Could you get any damn lower…? Come here and try it with me,' Hellboy said bitterly, fighting hard against the chains that held him, convinced he could break free. Though it was as he looked up into Belle's eyes to see the tears falling down her face.

'Red, Liz…' she breathed weakly, 'you have to get out of here…never lose hope…' she breathed, looking then to Abe as he lay there, 'I need you…I promised you I would never put you through a loss again…I promised you…and I will keep my word…' she whispered softly, her amethyst eyes looking to him with so much love. Hearing a lever being pulled as she felt a stinging pain form in her hands from where the shackles were, it starting to travel down her arms as she realised she was about to be tortured before the eyes of her friends. Though as Belle held out through the pain, she called upon the help of the only thing she knew could help her…the one power that was the key to setting them free. Yet as she started to mutter to herself, Abe's eyes began to flicker, the pain getting worse for Belle as Rasputin began to utter an incantation.

'_Angel of life…Release me…' _she breathed._ 'Release me…Release me!' _she gasped, pain coursing through her body as she began to tremble, trying to refrain from screaming aloud, though it was as if she was sinking back, her body losing consciousness though she fought against it when a soft voice spoke in her mind. _You shall not die…I can help you but once…you are the Angel of Life…but this once, I can resume my form… _

'_For the sake of my friends…please…help me…' _though no sooner had the final words left her lips then did Belle scream in agonising pain, her back arched as Hellboy finally broke from his restraints in pure anger, Abe also awakening to Belle's screams.

'No…not Belle…no!' he called out, trying to get to his feet in order to reach her.

But as a light took form from the heart, Belle suddenly felt the pain in her body lessen as she was encased to all that saw her in a sphere of light. As it thinned to look like that of a cocoon, feathers took form slowly as they suddenly spread out wide upon her back as wings, the shackles breaking as the Angel fell to the floor of the sacred temple, shattering the age old alter before them. As everything in the room fell silent, Rasputin and Ruxandra stood back as Belle slowly lifted into the air, rising above them as her wings moved with little sound emitting from them despite the strength within them. Though it was only as she opened her eyes that it became evident all was not as it seemed. For instead of being their rare shade of amethyst, her eyes now shone a pure white, her glance being cast in Abe's direction at hearing the words he breathed.

'The Angel of Life…'

* * *

**So Belle has released the powers within her, but can she still manage to control them? and how did Abe break free? and just who is the Angel Belle was trapped with? Lots of answers to these questions coming up in the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed, I will be updating again soon and of course there will be some more romance later down the line..**

**I hope you all have a good weekend, and as always a big thankyou to my regular reviewers, you're all lovely and I can't thankyou enough! 196 reviews...it simply amazes me really..**

**Thankyou and Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	39. Precious Time

**Ladies and Gentlemen, good evening! I hope everyone is well. First of all I am so sorry it has been a month since my last update. I apologise for that, but with the month just gone seeing the 6 month anniversary of the loss of my sister it seemed to affect both my motivation to write as well as my inspiration. So it had unfortunately knocked me a little. But on a lighter note, this is a chapter special ready for my 19th birthday which is has already really begun as it is 00:38am here in the UK marking the start of it :) so very excited!  
**

**A lovely new person in my life has also made it all very special and such for me, so I am very happy to present this chapter special which should not let down my faithful reviewers and readers. I hope you all enjoy it!  
**

**Anyway, on to the new chapter…Please review, it would honestly make my day as always! 202 reviews is just incredible! Thankyou! **

* * *

'The Angel of Life…' Abe breathed,

'She has awakened…' Rasputin remarked, stepping back and lowering the open book that had been in his hands. Though as Belle came to glance towards Rasputin, her glowing white eyes were not the only attribute that made those in the room come to realise that it was not Belle before them…not completely…

'An occurrence I'm sure you did not want to happen…Gregory Rasputin…' she remarked, her voice being now feather light, soft, though it echoed slightly as she spoke, the name she had uttered being one, however, that she spoke with a hint of disdain.

'What happened to Belle…who are you?' Liz remarked, Hellboy putting himself between Liz and the Angel, though she merely smiled to her.

'Elizabeth Sherman…or Liz as I understand it…I have not much time to explain the situation, but as Belle requested, I can help you but once…so forgive me for the few words I use…But I am afraid, actions must speak for this moment…' she breathed. As her eyes suddenly shifting to Kroenen who had withdrawn both blades, his fast actions put to the test as Belle's hand suddenly drew orbs of light to it which were hurtled towards the former Nazi assassin, the light throwing him into the wall behind him and discarding his blades to the floor. Though as Rasputin set to seize a dagger from his belt, the Angel finally took to battle and seized him by his robes, slamming him against a wall.

'I act upon a request from the heart, but speak to me…tell me the truth I wish to hear…my fellow guardian…what have you done to him…where is Raphael?' she tried, 'need I remind you an Angel in its purified form is at its most dangerous? After all…you committed the most inhumane of crimes to the heavens and earth…' she remarked with an ice cold tone, a gunshot ringing through as Hellboy shot at Kroenen, distracting him from his target of the Angel of Life.

'Abe I dunno what the hell is going on…but we gotta get Belle and get outta here!' Hellboy called out, the Angel not moving her sharp gaze from Rasputin though he coughed out a daring answer.

'You harbour so much power; yet you use it for such weak, insignificant purposes…'

'No, it is you that is corrupted by power and greed. You have cheated death more than once. Though you shall not harm those present,' she remarked releasing Rasputin as she turned to see Ruxandra hovering nearby, wondering whether it wise to challenge her or not.

'So you won't fight…' Ruxandra mused, 'nor will you show your actual form…'

'Anger is a powerful emotion, but not one I currently hold…The fight you seek is not with myself but another,' she responded calmly before turning to Rasputin and without warning casting him carelessly into the wall across the room, with a sphere of light that formed at her hand without any spoken command. 'Understand that punishment for your crimes can not be evaded,' she remarked with a hint of pain slipping into her voice, when Hellboy interrupted.

'Alright, I don't know what the hell is going on, all I wanna know is what you've done with Belle,' Hellboy called as he moved to a better position, watching Kroenen steadily.

'She is safe, though partially dormant inside her own body in order to allow me to assist you,' the Angel responded, though as the alter was disturbed once more, the ground began to tremor violently. 'Quickly, there isn't much time,' the Angel urged, gathering the three together by encircling them with her wings and uttering an incantation in a language they could not understand when a burst of white light eclipsed the room, blinding all but the wielder as they vanished from the room, leaving Rasputin, Ruxandra and Kroenen to the room that fast fell to ruin…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

It was a strange sensation to Abe, Hellboy and Liz as they were moved from the underground chambers; the group going from standing on hard stone that shook at their feet to soft grass. It was now night…the pearlescent moon being so bright against the ebony sky that it seemed to provide a light over where they had now appeared. Seeing the lake nearby it settled Liz to realise they were safe, though she feared for her new-born babies, not knowing what had become of them.

'You shall be safe here…' echoed the voice of the Angel who hovered a mere few feet away, the others being positioned behind a rocky scree that was dusted with thin grass.

'Who are you?' Liz asked; clinging to Hellboy's arm as the spirit within Belle's body smiled kindly.

'Do not fear me as you would fear my counterpart…' she smiled softly, 'I am the former Angel of Life…' she offered, her wings being of the purest white, her eyes now softening down in tone as she watched them carefully. Even in the night-time light there was an ethereal glow that seemed to emit from her angelic form; the Angel's eyes and voice being the only thing that otherwise differed from the body she was currently in control of.

'The former…so that would mean that Belle…'

'Yes…she has been chosen, even before birth, to take my place as the Angel of Life. It would have remained a dormant gift within her, had this world not been on the brink of war.'

'The brink of war…Lady this world is in danger from something or other every damned day, what-'

'The choice…' the Angel interrupted calmly, raising a hand before gesturing to Liz. 'You opted for a life at the cost that you would suffer more than anyone else in the end. The act was neither completely selfish nor selfless. But that time is drawing nearer and only one can stop this world from falling to chaos…' she remarked. 'To undo what has been done…the prophecy of an apocalypse will come true, I have known this even before my life ended…but in the view I have had, you did what you had to; in order to ensure your children had their father, that you had your soul mate. My purpose is to give life…not take it…that is the purpose of my counterpart, though the Angel of Death helped you, it came at a price. Mine shall come with nothing more than an offering of advice. What has happened may be reversed. But it shall not be easy…' she offered, Abe clutching at his wounds as he watched, being fully intent on not allowing his injuries to get the better of him.

Yet as the sound of a car engine startled the Angel, it seemed to provoke her to consider something she looked between them and those who were no doubt approaching.

'There is no time left…' she breathed, 'Belle's body has been placed under such strain…she needs to be left to heal…' the Angel offered slowly, 'my time is at its end, though at any cost you must flee from this place and do not return…all I ask is that you find my fellow guardian…the Archangel Raphael. I know that he is still alive…if he was within the spirit world, he would have come to me by now…'

'Why do we need to find this Archangel or whatever he is?' Hellboy questioned with a frown, the Angel looking at him as she then lowered her gaze.

'Gregory Rasputin is a man who has evaded the natural laws of life and death and has tampered with a balance that needs to be restored. Though while he is strong, if he has manipulated an Archangel…the danger that you could face would be like a losing battle. But if you hold onto faith and love…you cannot go too far wrong. Just spare him if you may…he would not have easily given in to the torture he was faced with…' she remarked, beginning to drift back into the air when Abe reached out to her, only to recoil in pain as he sank to his knees. Though the Angel looked upon him with kindness as she lowered herself to his level…

'You feel much love in your heart for Belle; that much I can feel from you,' she uttered softly, trailing her fingertips beneath his chin to bring him to look at her.

'What is your name?' he asked of her, the Angel simply smiling as she returned,

'Belle knows of it, and she should be your only concern for now…It is time I gave her back to you…' she whispered.

'Wait!' Liz called out as the Angel rose back into the air, 'there is so much we need to know…' she breathed,

'All you need is with Belle, there is a chance to correct what has been done…but do not think I blame you for your choice. Love is a powerful thing…I can only hope you are strong enough to endure the pain. But you have my blessing and my well wishes to carry you through,' she smiled, before finally her wings cocooned her once more, though the feathers began to fade as they spread out again. As they changed from feathers to orbs of light, Belle was lowered before them, the last of the feathers fading and being absorbed by her body until finally, the white light faded.

Though as Abe knelt down to Belle's unconscious figure, he reached underneath her shoulders and behind her knees as he lifted her up carefully in his arms, his body weak, but strong enough to hold her…He wouldn't permit anyone else to do that…no…not now…Though as he looked down to Belle, he saw her eyes flicker open weakly, back to their beautiful shade of amethyst as she looked up at him uttering three soft words. 'You came back…' Yet it was in that moment that as Hellboy and Liz looked over them, the arrival of a few familiar faces startled the newly awakened angel.

'Belle!' called out a voice that held such comfort to Belle, her eyes glancing across to see James appear above them, Dale beside him and on his right, her parents…

'Oh my…no…Belle!' Glenna called out fearfully, putting a hand to her mouth as she sank to her knees, Belle appearing to them as unconscious, though it wasn't the case. But with feeling as weak as she did, Belle found herself unable to speak and be heard. Though she had expected this as much as she did to see Dale…She knew it would happen following her inability to get hold of him after being turned back into a human.

'You…you there, let her go!' Harold remarked, starting to make his way down to them, Manning going to intervene when Harold rounded on him.

'Shut it Manning. This is my daughter and I don't know what the hell you thought you were doing in leaving her with these people, but this is the end of it. I want an ambulance for her and she is coming with us,' he said plainly, running a hand through his silver coloured hair. Though it was amidst the arguing that Belle finally made herself heard…

'No…' she breathed weakly, she knew she would be unable to fight if anyone tried to take her, and yet she still reached up and clutched at Abe's torn jacket as she tried to hold onto him. But what surprised Abe was how the dog that had been at her Father's side suddenly approached him, sniffing cautiously before whining and putting himself between Abe and Harold.

'Chance…' Belle uttered softly, the onlookers being shocked by Chance's sudden actions, though Harold tried to dismiss it.

'Come on Chance…move out of the way…' he began, though he made no attempt to move closer as Chance held his stance, even sitting right in front of Abe as Belle reached down with her free hand to brush the tips of his ears. As he continued to whine, Abe finally took the moment to appeal to not just her Father, but the other family that were there.

'Please…you may not trust us…not with your daughter, and you have that right. But please allow me to treat Belle…she means more to us than you could possibly understand. I have to see to it that she is alright. Because I would give my life for her…' Abe remarked, the pain from his wounds nothing compared to the emotional worry he held at the thought of not being able to oversee that Belle was alright.

'Dad…please…' Belle breathed, looking into his eyes, the emotion shining there something that he couldn't ignore when he finally sighed in defeat.

'If this is what you want Belle…then I won't prevent it, but this will not continue…I promise you that,' he remarked, kissing her on the forehead gently, before walking away to speak to Manning as James walked past him.

'What have you gotten yourself into?' he said, worry in his face though Belle smiled weakly at him, watching as he trailed his hand down the side of her cheek, Belle reaching and putting her hand over his. Closing her eyes for a moment Belle felt somewhat contented in light of the pain she felt.

'Promise me that you'll be there when I wake up?' she asked, knowing she was gradually slipping from consciousness. Though she didn't speak of her pain, it showed in her expression as she tried to shift slightly in order to take some of the pressure off Abe. Though despite his pain, Abe continued to hold her with the utmost care.

'I will be…' he whispered, before straightening up to look at Abe. 'We'll follow you by car,' he then remarked with a more formal tone.

'Of course,' Abe nodded, James then seeing the wounds on Abe's chest, a touch of concern crossing his features as he looked back up to the merman, Belle smiling at the last thing she heard her cousin say as her eyes finally gave in and flickered shut.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

The return to their home that night had been one filled with tension and stress. With Abe being forced into being seen by paramedics, Liz and Hellboy refused to settle until they had been reunited with the twins from the hospital. Yet as Belle's family now, in effect, pushed their way into the home that Hellboy, Liz and Abe had started their new life in, it was Liz that really felt the pressure.

'I should have you reported we come to the FBI for help and because you know our daughter has a gift you think it's right to put her with these people?' Harold ranted as they got in the door, Hellboy being on his last nerve. Though it was as Liz came in with the other of their two bundles that she overheard Harold asking what kind of place the FBI were running when she turned to Belle's father in frustration.

'There is no "place they are running," this is our home, a home in which we have tried to use to live peacefully. Away from people like you who judge us without knowing us…' Liz remarked, looking between Harold and Glenna as she sighed, her dark eyes lowering in her gaze. 'When you met me you accepted I was different because you saw me help Belle…Like your daughter I am different and you chose to understand that based off of Belle's trust towards me. So if you can do that for me and have even the smallest amount of faith in me…then what difference should someone's appearance make?' she said plainly. Looking into the eyes of Belle's father, he shifted his expression to Hellboy, who chose to add a few calmer words himself.

'Belle is like a little sister to me. I'd protect her with my life, as would Liz and Abe, even Manning tries…but ya gotta trust that we know what we're doing. You might judge Abe, but right now, he would be the only one that Belle wanted to help her through this.'

Yet it was as Hellboy then shrugged out of his torn and battered coat, that he was able to cradle his new born son better, though his own wounds and bruising were starting to show upon his arms. Yet it was only as they made to walk away that Harold demanded that they explain what had happened to Belle.

'Well maybe you should ask the people responsible for that…but it was not us. Trust me, Red will find them…'

'…Belle couldn't even stand,' Dale sighed, leaning against a nearby wall in the corridor they stood in.

'Belle did a selfless thing in there…she could have died at the hands of those people, but she fought against it, not just for us but for you as her family and friends. Though her selfless quality is something I'm struggling to understand as I can't honestly see where she has attained it,' Liz remarked, running a hand through her obsidian hair that seemed somewhat darker than normal against her pale skin.

'Go and lie down babe,' Hellboy soothed in her ear, 'I got this…' he uttered, Liz being on the verge of tears as she leant her forehead against his, Manning now trying to coerce Harold again for a more civilised talk.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

As Abe carried Belle into their home that evening, he did not take her anywhere else but his room, knowing that she needed to be watched over and that he would be the one to do it. It didn't matter to him…he would assume responsibility for his actions, it was his decision and his alone. He knew Belle's family knew nothing of his relationship with her…but in seeing how hurt she was, he couldn't bear the thought of her being without him there to care for her. He had always taken a natural caring role over his colleagues and those he regarded as family within the bureau. But now, as he carried her into his room, he looked down on her with emotional eyes as he wished only for her to wake up. But that was some time off…

Holding Belle with the little strength he still held following the torture he had been put under in the dungeons, Abe walked straight past the sofa where Belle had fallen asleep on more than one occasion. Instead he carried her to the unused king sized bed in the corner, supported by a step that took him onto the circular formation that held the large bed and showed the beautiful scenic views now bathed in only the starlight of night. Though after laying her down amidst the pillows and cushions that adorned the bed Abe carefully ensured she was well supported as he gently pulled the duvet over her weak form.

Yet Belle continued to sleep, the power that had once been dormant within her having causing a lot of physical strain, as had been apparent to Abe when he tended to her wounds. She was so fatigued…her injuries having been seen too during the journey, though Abe found it so hard to see her looking hurt…so easily breakable.

But as Abe took to her bedside, he refused to leave her alone…He had no interest in the comfort that submerging in the tank would bring. 'If only I'd woken up sooner…' Abe mused with some remorse, the false encounter created from twisted emotions and thoughts of Nuala replying in his mind as if he were reliving it.

'_Abraham…I have missed you,' Nuala remarked softly, 'I wondered if I'd ever see you again,' she said with sadness in her honey coloured eyes. _

'_As did I, it felt like it was too cruel. You didn't deserve to die…' _

'_It was a decision based upon the good of both our world and yours,' she remarked, the Princess drawing herself closer to Abe as a delicate hand found the side of his face. Though as she leant up to him, her intent clear as the desire within her mind, Abe avoided the contact, Nuala searching his eyes seemingly as he made to brush past her and overlook the view when Nuala took his arm. _

'_I realise now the choice I should have made…' she murmured, 'I chose my brother, but now I realise I should have stayed…with you. I could have found a way to break the bond my brother held me under and then…' she stammered after finishing her rushed remark. 'We could have been together…' _

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Abe's POV

The very thing they thought I'd want to hear…was the one thing that triggered me out of it. It was like my senses and memories came flooding back. That was when I heard her voice…

'Belle…' I breathed quietly, looking to her sleeping form beneath the thickness of a royal blue duvet, her blonde tresses fanning out across the pillows.

'So she's still out, huh?' Hellboy remarked, coming in behind me, his arms and chest having some minor cuts and bruising; but like Abe, the wounds were already starting to heal…

'Yes, she hasn't stirred,' I responded, 'how are her family settling in?'

'Well put it this way, Belle's father Harold is actually capable of giving me a headache quicker than Manning…' he responded. Though my concerns were now over the thought of Harold Lucivia discovering that his daughter was in a relationship with someone like me…

'What are ya thinking Brother Blue?' Hellboy questioned as he leant against the edge of the bed, a frown forming in his expression as he overlooked Belle's pale complexion.

'She nearly died in there Red…if it wasn't for the Angel helping her…she could have been…'

'Don't say it,' Hellboy interrupted. 'Come on, relax, Belle's safe. An' we know who's doing all this.'

'What about Kroenen? I thought he was-'

'Dead? Yeah apparently he's an evasive little…'

'Red…'

'What? Blue that bag of dust and scrap metal killed my Father…Him and Rasputin are still alive but now they're on Belle's case too…' he remarked. I could see the anger in his eyes, the way the gold flared like a burning fire within just waiting to be let out. But what it all came down to was what they wanted.

'So you knew Belle was the Angel of Life?'

'I knew that was what King Nereus had told her yes,' I responded, 'she'd asked me not to say anything because of Liz's pregnancy…what worries me is that they know Belle is somehow a threat to them. Perhaps because her abilities could stop them…I just don't know what to think though. Belle is in so much more danger than I had imagined,' I admitted, showing my concerns as I took Belle's hand, there being no grip but it comforted me all the same.

'We'll talk about this when Belle's awake and feelin' better…just do what you have to do and be there for her…she's yours buddy. You gotta remember that…' he remarked, clapping his best friend lightly on the shoulder when the door opened once more and James appeared. 'You need something kid?' Hellboy remarked, being somewhat wary of the newcomer into the room, though Abe already knew what James was going to say before he could put it into words.

'I'm here to keep my promise…'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

It had been in the early hours of that morning; that as James and the rest of Belle's family had retired to sleeping in the living room, Abe kept a silent vigil by Belle's bedside following Hellboy returning to Liz and falling asleep with the mother of his children and the new born twins. Abe had preferred him to go back to Liz, knowing she needed Hellboy as much as Belle needed him.

But while he had begun to give up hope of her awakening, it was at five am that the slight grip he had on her hand was suddenly reciprocated…As Abe glanced up to see whether it was simply her shifting in her deep slumber however, he then began to notice as Belle's eyes flickered open weakly, the dim lights in the room being welcoming to her weary eyes as she looked around her.

'Belle…' Abe murmured, the young woman of his desires now looking to him with a slight smile gracing her lips.

'You came back to me…' she repeated softly, tear filled emotion showing in her eyes as she tried to sit up, though Abe came to her, sitting himself on the edge of the bed and gently running his free hand down the side of her face.

'Of course I did…I would never have let go, knowing you were waiting…' he remarked gently, his words soothing to Belle as she then asked if the others were okay. 'They're all fine…your parents, James and Dale are all upstairs…though I will leave you to sleep until the morning, you need to rest…' he said softly, Belle nodding as she finally pulled herself up and into his arms.

'You have no idea what it felt like, the thought of losing you was just so unbearable, it felt like it was getting harder to breathe…' she whispered, holding onto him with all the strength she could muster. 'Promise me you'll stay with me tonight?' she asked, Abe continuing to hold her up as he nodded.

'Of course I will…' he responded, Belle sitting back enough to look into his eyes as she kissed him with so much passion and love it was almost like she was afraid it was going to be their last. But Abe was determined to show her that it wasn't going to be the case. As he trailed a hand through her long blonde hair, Abe carefully lowered her down, kissing her forehead softly as he ensured she was comfortable. 'I may only last a few more hours before I need to return to the tank to rest,' he remarked quietly, 'but until your asleep in my arms, I shall not leave you alone…' he offered, Belle smiling as she leant back into his arms and put her head hesitantly against his chest.

'Is it safe?' she asked quite suddenly, Abe pausing before holding her more closely as he promised her it was, though as she wrapped her arms around him and lay against him, Abe surprised himself by how tired he felt. It was like knowing that Belle was safe suddenly permitted him to give into his weariness as he began to drift off. Though as Belle lay there, silently thinking over all that had happened, she gripped his hand lightly, realising he was asleep as she smiled softly to herself, though that day had made her realise something that she hadn't before. How deeply she had fallen when the man lay beside her was her source of protection. They had taken her in as a client in a way, but they had become a second family to her from the start…but Abe…he had brought her something more. The feelings she held for him being nothing like she felt before. It was only as her eyes closed in giving in to the sleep that her body still needed, that Belle began to drift off…

Yet it was in those last moments that Belle felt Abe's soothing aura encircle her that she felt truly safe; the final words she breathed before falling asleep holding so much of her heart and soul within them that night; Abe being uncertain of whether he was dreaming the words spoken in Belle's voice…though he heard them as clearly as they were spoken…

'I love you…'

* * *

**So will Abe recognise that Belle really did confess her love to him? So much yet to come as always and of course, I couldn't finish without a little romance ^^ I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter! I promise it won't take so long to update next time .**

**Thankyou to all my reviewers as always, you keep me going and your lovely reviews are always appreciated!**

**I will update again soon!**

**Thankyou and Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


	40. The Clash of Strengths & Weaknesses

**Good evening ladies and gentlemen…I must apologise again for my delayed update, but unfortunately writers block has made things a bit tricky…that and I've had so much going on it's been rather difficult to sit down and sort out this new chapter. **

**But on a lighter note I've had a massive weight off my shoulders as of the 18th July from passing my driving test which I've been working hard towards this year :) so I'm very happy to have my license and my car all sorted.. It has also inspired me to now find the inspiration to continue with my writing and get back on track and shift this silly writer's block. So thankyou for your patience…as most of my reviewers will know I hate taking longer than a week on updates…so a month doesn't really impress me… -.-  
**

**Also a massive thankyou to everyone for the lovely birthday messages, I had a lovely day which was made even more special by my close friends and boyfriend. So it was all in all a lovely day with a few surprises.**

**But regardless, welcome to this newest chapter, I hope you all enjoy and as an added note this fanfic will now be "M" rated, thankyou and I'm sure a lot of my faithful reviewers will hopefully be happy with this new and very late chapter!**

* * *

As Liz awakened in the early hours of the morning to the persistent cries of her new-born twins, she wearily pulled herself out of bed. Though after settling the little ones and deciding to go and make up their formula, Liz pulled on a worn but comfortable dressing gown and brushed her hair briefly before going upstairs. Though as she set the brush down on the bedside table, Liz smiled down at her sleeping partner…He provided so much for her. But the feeling of security he gave her meant so much to the pyrokinetic who spent so much of her life in fear of her own capabilities. Yet as she leant over him and kissed his forehead tenderly, she couldn't help but smile at him as she whispered, 'I love you…' in his ear before leaving their bedroom and silently closing the door.

Walking up to the landing and glancing in to see the makeshift beds of their uninvited guests in the living room, Liz breathed a sigh at the soft sounds of them sleeping, nobody else would be awake at this hour…or so she thought.

Waiting wearily in the kitchen for the kettle to boil, Liz closed her eyes for a moment and felt the longing she had to drift off to sleep interrupted by the images of the nightmares that had been plaguing her as of late. Though they had begun to occur before the horrible events the previous day, she felt a cold shiver at the memories she so wished she could forget. Yet the images soon vanished as a voice startled her. 'Making some coffee?' Harold asked calmly, Liz jumping slightly as her eyes were suddenly on him. Though in that moment, Liz dropped the mug she was holding, the fall breaking it into pieces.

'I was, though I generally prefer not being scared to death while I'm doing it,' Liz remarked with a sour tone as she knelt down to pick up the broken parts, it being scattered by her feet.

'I'm sorry,' Harold began, lowering down to her level to help her. 'I didn't mean to-'

'Look just…just stop, okay?' Liz returned, 'I don't know what you want from me. I get that you're worried about Belle and that is probably your reasoning for your behaviour last night. But you aren't the only one,' she remarked, standing up and walking away from him while she got another mug for herself.

'How do you do it?' Harold asked, looking at her inquisitively though she shrugged off his gaze as she turned her back to him.

'Do what? Put up with judgemental people like you?' Liz responded, looking at Belle's father with some frustration.

'How do you live this kind of life?' he rephrased, 'living away in secret…cut off from the freedom that so many have…'

'Sometimes being cut off isn't so bad. After all, you're not judged so much for who you are. Besides, I hardly had "freedom" before this anyway…After all…it's thanks to people like you who brand us all as freaks in the first place. You don't think we're capable of being human. Well we are…and I say that for HB and Abe as well. We've been used to it for so many years, and we've seen how people treat freaks like us,' she remarked coldly, the memories of her life before the bureau being painful to recall as she tried to block it out. Though as Harold watched her intently, he couldn't help but feel some guilt. He knew he wasn't as supportive as he should have been to Belle. He put her on other people instead of being the one to stand in front of her and protect her himself. Her own father.

'I'm sorry…I never intended to cause offence…I just want what's best for my daughter. I've seen your twins…wouldn't you want the same for them?' he offered, Liz shaking her head in exasperation as she turned to look him right in the eye.

'You don't get it do you? You criticised the very people that are trying to keep Belle not just safe. But alive; and for the record, I wouldn't treat anyone that was trying to keep my children safe from harm like they were the same as the dirt on the ground. No matter how different they are. Being unique…it doesn't make you a bad person. But hey; maybe I'm just bias,' she commented dryly, Harold only noticing as she moved into the light, the bruising down the side of her face…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'Do you ever consider yourself?' James remarked, amethyst eyes gaining focus as they redirected to meet his gaze. Belle hadn't long since awoken, and upon trying to sit up, she found her body still felt weak, but she was determined not to let it stop her as she propped herself up regardless. Though it hadn't slipped her notice that Abe was no longer beside her, but it was in that moment that she heard a movement and saw James getting up from the sofa and walking over to sit on the edge of the bed that she lay in. Her cousin had watched her for a while, asking her how she felt before breaching the question to her which left Belle somewhat thoughtful as she took a pause before answering.

'I suppose I don't…' she responded finally, James frowning at the response as he took one of her hands in both of his.

'Why? Belle don't you think that we care about you? You are more loved by your family than you seem to realise...your friends... Do you have any idea how worried Dale was? I've never seen him so stressed...'

'I'm not denying it, but you have to remember I love you all too and any danger you're in by being close to me is exactly that...it's my fault. It worries me in ways that you can't imagine...it terrifies me,' Belle admitted honestly, looking into her cousin's blue eyes with as much concern as he showed for her. 'Yesterday I saw firsthand how dangerous my situation is...I'm not just wanted for what I can do...it's who I am. It puts the very essence of everything my life is about in danger and these people will not stop until they find me or have once again lured me into another trap...' she remarked quietly glancing down at her hands. 'I'm just scared for you all when I know that potentially everyone is at risk from simply allowing themselves to be close to me...' Belle offered, looking into James's eyes as he witnessed the fear she felt. But also...the determination.

'I have to fight this with everything I have; no matter the cost. I must do that much.'

'You also have to be willing to let us in,' James countered honestly, 'how can you expect to simply shoulder the weight of all this on your own? I know you Belle...you try and do what's best for everyone, but you have to accept that this time that may not be as easy to accomplish as you thought like it or not, no one will let you go it alone. I don't know what the stakes are...but I'm not letting you do this without any help. I don't expect you to tell me everything...you've had a hard time adjusting to all of this I'm sure...just please don't shut us out.'

It was something Belle longed to hear, but at the same time it was something that frightened her undoubtedly. It was like a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from, the memories she had of the previous day haunting her as she simply yearned to sleep again, simply to escape from it. Yet the one person she craved to hold her in that moment was no longer at her side. As Belle glanced over towards the tank where Abe was seemingly asleep, Belle inwardly sighed…she knew he had undoubtedly needed it, especially in light of his injuries, but he seemed to hold a fear of getting closer too Belle. Something which she failed to understand…and whilst she knew it was something she shouldn't take offence to, she couldn't help but feel just that way. A sense of dejection she failed to hide in her expression though James mistook it.

'It will be okay…' he assured her in a soothing voice, 'I promise…' he offered reassuringly, running the pad of his thumb over Belle's hand. Sighing softly as Belle leant forward into his open arms, he then continued with an honest question. 'You're really fond of the people here…aren't you?' he breathed, Belle smiling softly as she nodded.

'They are like a second family to me, they're kind, protective…and they deserve nothing but gratitude for all they have done,' she responded, her self-assurance in all that she said making him smile as she closed her eyes.

'You always were more independent than your parents liked,' he remarked, 'just don't lose sight of your own safety. For my sake…promise me that much,' he asked. Being slightly surprised at what he asked of her, Belle did not hesitate regardless, offering him both the truth and more so, what he needed to hear.

'Of course, I promise…' she whispered, though as Belle had hoped, sleep came of swift wings to the newly discovered angel, though as Abe had listened silently nearby, his mind awhirl in countless thoughts which continued to run through his mind as he floated quietly, but restlessly.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

As the hours wore on into the morning, a shadow of grey skies loomed overheard, creating an atmosphere that wasn't welcomed within the BPRD funded home. Yet following the request of Harold Lucivia, the FBI agents remained absent from the house, so that the family could talk with those who assumed responsibility for Belle. Though amidst the tired faces in the room that morning, Belle finally bore witness to the tension between her family, her childhood friend and those she deemed as a second family.

'I just want to know how it came to be that our daughter came to be in such danger…'

'Ya wouldn't believe us even if we told ya,' Hellboy remarked plainly, 'though I'd be careful who ya put the blame on here buddy. We're the good guys. Not that your kind would believe that…'

'Our kind? That has nothing to do with this…and is that a beer?'

'Hey I got a headache alright? Which happened to be from working my ass off to ensure Belle didn't' get killed. So sorry for needing a pick me up, but this is my house, and see as you're in here and ya insisted on bringing that mutt with ya, leave me in peace to drink my beer. I got fifty odd cats shut away cause of that thing,' Hellboy said with a less than humorous tone at having to associate with such irritating people in his mind. Though as Harold went to speak a voice spoke over him;

'Dad please…don't…'

As Belle appeared in the doorway, looking both tired and weary, she quickly glanced from her father to Hellboy before going to stand by the latter. 'This has to stop…'

'Good to see your awake Tinkerbelle,' Hellboy grinned affectionately, putting one arm around Belle's shoulders as she smiled. Though her attention was drawn back to her family as her mother stifled a noise of here at seeing Hellboy raise his arm towards her…

'It's okay,' she soothed, 'I'm fine…really…' she remarked, going to her family as she was embraced in Glenna's waiting arms. Though as her mother cried with relief over her daughter's safety, Abe looked on, resisting his longing to approach her and pull her in his arms. Yet he couldn't bring himself to disturb the moment.

As Belle finally sat down uneasily on the sofa...she purposefully sat in the center and leant her head back, watching with careful eyes as she saw Abe lingering nearby, his eyes catching hers as she made a silent gesture with her eyes for him to sit beside her. Though as he noted, her clairvoyance was something which she seemed to refuse to use. So in finally taking the hint, Abe sat beside Belle, his unconscious movement to lightly brush her hand as he did so showing a secretive touch of affection that Belle found difficult at best. Though she quickly brought her attention to the conversation at hand...

'All I'm saying is, how did our daughter come to be in so much danger?' Harold implored, Liz sighing as she leant back into the sofa, being tired of hearing the same lines over.

'Well it was a long story that I doubt you'd believe if I told ya. But if ya didn't want ya daughter mixing with "freaks," then maybe ya should have read the fine print when you hand over a mind reader to the FBI…' he said plainly, Harold being about to argue back when Abe smoothly intervened.

'Please, for your daughter's sake, let us keep this peaceful…everyone is tired and aggravated this morning…perhaps it would be wise to talk more calmly.'

'But he-'

'Red will remain just as calm, though you may not believe it, he treats Belle like she was a younger sibling to him, and has always protected her with that in mind, I can assure you that,' he returned calmly, holding a hand in a gentle gesture, Glenna looking at him with some curiosity as she seemed to study the way he then leant back beside Belle, his eyes flitting to her face at every slight movement, reassuring himself that she wasn't in any more pain than she let on.

'Anyway, regardless of what ya think of us, I think you'll find Belle will be safer here than anywhere else,' Hellboy continued airily, crushing the now empty beer can simply in his fist, Dale looking up to Hellboy with some disdain.

'You're not the only ones capable of looking after her,' he muttered, Belle sitting up and stopping any further disagreements as she approached them with her own views.

'I can't stay here Red,' Belle remarked, looking to Hellboy who returned it with an expression of confusion.

'Why not? Don't make them feel like ya not welcome…'

'No. That's not it…not at all…it's just…If they have any idea where I am, this will be the first place that they come too. I can't risk that when you have new born twins here. The same goes for returning home…' she said honestly, 'you can argue that I'm wrong and that I should stay…but at least for a few weeks, I'd prefer it if I just stayed clear and ensured that its safe here, especially for the little ones before I return. I know that Liz would be grateful of it if I did…I think we can all agree on one thing, no children should be harmed amidst all of this…and it's not a problem that will be easily resolved. These people are dangerous, malicious and they have an array of their own abilities at hand. We can't just go charging in and hope for the best…We wouldn't even know where to start…' she sighed, the others looking amongst themselves as Belle sat forward glancing down at her hands. 'I know what I am…and I also know that I have to figure everything out about it…I need to know my strengths, my weaknesses…I need to limit them and also keep you all safe. As much as you thought that it was about me. It isn't…the real issue is understanding who of us is at risk.'

Though as Belle was talking; Hellboy leant back against the doorframe, and thought about the fire that coursed through his body when he saw Rasputin again…Kroenen…the man that had murdered his father. Still alive. Still breathing. The hate that he felt angering him as he continued to crush the can in his hand until it was only a fragment of scrap metal. Yet as his fists shook a little, a sound of beads hitting the belt on his leather trousers took his attention, his eyes falling upon his Father's rosary beads as he reached to hold the cross that hung from them in the palm of his hand, its place being almost identical to the remnant of the scar from where it had burned his bare skin four years ago.

'Then what do you propose?' James offered finally, Hellboy focusing once again on the conversation as Belle put her idea across.

'I think it would be best if I stayed with someone I know that can both help me, and where I should be safe for at least a few weeks to rest and get myself more prepared for whatever happens next…' Belle answered, 'namely, I think it's best if I go and stay with my Uncle…Adam…'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

After a long day of discussing their options and concluding at best that Belle was right, at least for the time being, the clairvoyant returned to her room, requesting a little privacy following her exhaustion. It had been a hard couple of days and at best she was feeling run down, but also vulnerable in her emotions. Looking outside of her window as she entered her room, Belle could see the darkness that came early that night and with it, the heavy rain that fell against the windows in a steady downpour. Though as Belle leant back against her bedroom door, she couldn't help but feel

As Belle glanced down to her bedside table, her eyes fell upon something that had been lay there since Christmas…untouched…and more importantly unopened. Picking the letter up nimbly with her hands, Belle was startled by a harsh lightning strike outside, the newly discovered angel stifling a gasp. With the impending storm beating heavily outside with the sound of rain and hail, Belle felt less than comforted by it. Though as she knelt to the floor to pick up the letter, she didn't move to get up again but stayed just there, her head leaning against the side of the bed as her tired eyes studied it. The way she had poured her heart into every word that she read making her feel so much worse than she had to begin with. She felt like Abe didn't truly understand how she felt; let alone what she craved from him. Love and affection…

It was a difficult time for Belle, the clairvoyant feeling that she were already fighting a losing battle that had barely started, the mere thought unnerving her as she remembered the eyes of the man who wanted her gone. Soulless and empty, with only darkness in their depths…they were void of all mercy…of all pity…the thought of him scaring her, the mere thought of it all bringing her to tears. The thought of going it alone…it was all too much, tears hitting the letter that she held in a shaky hand while the other was gently pressed against her lips as she tried to remain quiet, not wanting anyone to hear her.

Though as Belle soon found, being left alone, was something that wouldn't stay that way for long…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

As Abe went down to his room that night, he had paused for a moment, looking to the door beside his and breathed more slowly, his heart rate faster than normal, though as he went to continue into his own room, he couldn't help but feel compelled to see if Belle was alright. Though all was silent from within her room… Deciding that it may be best to leave her for a little while, he went into the library, glancing around at the books idly, wondering which he might set up to read for the next day. Though as he came to place them on the stands, the bed in the corner caught his eye…

Walking over and sitting down on the edge of it, his mind went back to carrying Belle in there the previous night, how he had fretted so much over her and the way that she showed her need for him to be with her the moment he woke up. The way she had reached out for him, it prompted an involuntary movement as his hand reached up, Abe feeling for Belle's aura, the very essence of her, something seeming off as he stood up. He knew something wasn't right with Belle; she'd been so quiet all day, choosing to say very little other than about what she thought should be done next. But what he didn't realise, was just how wistful she felt.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Getting out of the shower, Belle had wrapped herself in a dressing gown, her hair having just been dried, though as she put a hand across the mirror to clear it from the mist, she saw in the reflection Abe behind her.

'Belle…' he breathed softly, the clairvoyant turning to look at the merman with some surprise.

'Abe…you startled me, I didn't expect you to come in,' she remarked, Abe going to indicate towards the door as he quickly explained that it was slightly ajar, though his eyes quickly caught sight of hers, even in the dim light of her room, the darkening of their colour with a slightly red hue remained noticeable.

'You've been crying…' he said, concern sweeping over his expression, though Belle brushing it off as nothing, going to walk past him to get something from her wardrobe when Abe stopped her, coming behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders as he gently drew her back towards him. 'Please don't tell me it's nothing…it worries me to see you like this…'

'Does it?' she asked in a quiet voice, Abe being surprised by the way Belle was with him when she turned to look at him. 'I don't know what it is you want from me,' she remarked, dropping her gaze as he looked at her in confusion.

'What do you mean…what I want from you?'

'You just…you act like I'm what you want sometimes, and others it's like you're afraid to be near me,' she said, expressing how she felt and what had been playing on her mind. 'I just don't know what it is that I do wrong.'

'No…please forgive me Belle, it's just not been easy as of late and I'm afraid I am rather, inexperienced,' he began, trying to explain himself, 'I suppose I just sometimes don't know if the way I am with you is right or wrong, it just seems so silly to ask I-'

'I just worry that I'm not good enough to you…that I don't compare…'

'Compare? Belle…what I feel for you…it's so different from what I felt for the Princess…' he remarked, Belle initially seeming to have taken it in a way that his feelings were deeper for the Princess Nuala, though he pulled her in closer to him. 'What I feel for you…I can't describe it, it's like I have a constant want to be near to you, and yet every time that I am I want to be closer to you. It's all so new to me, and it worries me because the more I'm with you…the more I'm afraid of losing you…' he breathed, Belle looking into his eyes when he suddenly pulled her close to him, her head being against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

Listening for a moment Belle put her arms around Abe's torso as she; his breathing was rhythmic and strong as she sighed. 'I'm sorry…'

'Don't be…' he uttered, 'I'm just trying to make sense of it all, everything that I feel, it's like I'm holding you now…but it doesn't feel like your close enough to me,' he remarked, Belle looking up at him wordlessly as her eyes fell upon his lips, Belle's eyelids dropping as she leant up and met his lips with her own in a soft but meaningful kiss that took Abe by surprise. Though as his hands quickly got lost in her length of hair, Belle found herself grasping onto him more tightly, not wanting him to let her go…though for the time being she knew that this was perhaps all that would happen, as he invited her to sleep back in his room, she doubted she would ever properly return to her own, Abe having the same thought in mind, as he considered the possibility that their relationship would take on a much bigger meaning than he had ever known, his desire to hold her so near to him only intensifying with each passing day…

* * *

**So things are getting more intense, but who else survived the wreckage of the underwater cabin? Lots more to come yet and I promise they will be in a much quicker update. **

**Thankyou all so much for your patience with me, it has been a hectic couple of months and a lack of inspiration to write has been horrible for me to say the least as the first proper bout of writers block in a good couple of years. But again, thankyou to all my reviewers 212 is just amazing and I can't thankyou enough, I always enjoy reading each and every one of them, so thankyou to those who take the time to review and those who add me to your story alerts, favourite stories, favourite author and author alert. Its so incredible, so thankyou! **

**Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	41. Rediscovering Yourself

**Hello ladies and gentlemen! I hope everyone is well and looking forward to the Christmas holidays. I know this is a major lack in an update :S but I do have my reasons...For one my boyfriend joined the RAF in October which was a huge knock to both my motivation and inspiration in being without him all of a sudden and for such a long period of time initially...I was also suffering with some pain, plus the year anniversary since losing my sister, amongst other things has just made me lose all motivation to write. I never gave up, but I think it was a delayed reaction to my initial loss of my sister...I think I almost tried to write again too soon and so, it became a delayed reaction.**

**But I'm back and ready to get back on track. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please review! Thankyou!**

* * *

A month on and as Belle awakened to the dull sound of an alarm; her eyes opening with an expected weariness compared to their usual bright sparkle. With morning's first light shining through a slim crack in the curtains', Belle sighed as she flicked the alarm off and lay out on her back, her eyes adjusting slowly, longing for more sleep. Though in light of her tiredness, Belle found it a difficulty just getting to sleep some nights, with so much playing on her thoughts, she found herself up till the early hours thinking...contemplating, and wondering how long she could deny herself returning home.

It wasn't that she had been mistreated since staying with her Uncle Adam and Aunt Kath, but she felt so detached from her life back in Connecticut, so far from all those she had come to love so dearly. A month without them just felt like torture in itself...yet she had set herself up for the hard training and long hours of the day that she spent working towards become physically more agile and emotionally stronger. Yet as she pulled herself from her bed, Belle still was in a thought track of sheer habit, getting changed into her dancewear that served well for a light morning jog and running a brush lightly through her soft blonde hair, she felt like she hardly recognised the person in the mirror. So much had changed and she was no closer to discovering how she had come to be the person that was before her. Though she wasn't the only one to notice the changes...

Walking down the stairs of her Uncle's stately home, Belle's amethyst eyes hardly averted from the next step beneath her, her gaze only becoming focused when she reached the hallway and saw her Uncle leaning against the door, looking refreshed and awake. 'Tired?' he asked with a coy grin,

'No, I'm fine, honestly,' Belle replied, though her tone and visual appearance did nothing to support her response, Adam smiling softly, his eyes showing some hint of sympathy as he stepped forward and put his hands on her shoulders.

'No, you're not, that's the trouble...you've hardly been okay since a week after you got here...I've watched you push yourself and I can't deny your working hard. But what you need to work on right now, is taking care of yourself, not forcing your body to take on so much...' he offered calmly.

'I thought the whole idea of me coming here was for me to get stronger though? To learn from you and find myself...or at least more of what my strengths and weaknesses are...' Belle responded, Adam thinking over the notion and nodding in some agreement.

'True, but one of your biggest weaknesses Belle...is remembering that you too have to be taken care of every now and then, even if you think others are more deserving...So what I want you to do this morning is go back upstairs to your room, get into that bed and don't come out of your room until you have rested and it's late than ten am...got it?'

'But why?'

'Because I said so...we'll talk more when you've had more than 5 hours sleep...now go on and get back to bed, then when you're ready, come down and me or Kath will cook you some breakfast...and before you ask, no you don't have a choice,' he smiled, Belle giving in, knowing trying to get past Adam was about as easy as trying her luck with Hellboy, especially when she knew he was right. Though whilst part of her wanted to continue on, she knew he was right and her body was aching in agreement, the longing for sleep and the comfort of her bed bringing her to finally agree.

'Okay,' she nodded, 'but only if you tell me why the sudden change in heart later...'

'Deal,' he responded simply, before gesturing her upstairs, Belle not thinking over it too much, her thoughts only swaying as she got back to her room and caught sight of her phone. Sighing inwardly at remembering the lack of contact she'd had since her arrival in California, Belle sat down on the edge of the bed and felt tears of frustration spark in her eyes. As she opened the bedside drawer and pushed her phone inside; she decided it were best to try and ignore it all...Sleep was what she needed, though she knew she couldn't avoid it forever...

'Abe...' she breathed silently, leaning her head back into the pillows as she looked up to the ceiling with a sigh, her eyes closing as she began to think of the merman and the pain it had caused her being without him...but also...the lack of contact...Was he giving up on her? Was he beginning to realise she was too much trouble than it was worth? Or did he just not love her as he believed he did...? With all the mixed doubts running through her mind, Belle had to force herself to believe that it couldn't all be bad. In the times she had spoken to him, he said nothing to suggest any of those things...but in his silence, her mind began to fill in the blanks with nothing but doubtful answers. Though as she lay there, allowing sleep to take her back in its grasp, she knew she had to pull herself together...She couldn't allow herself to be beaten...not now...she couldn't lose herself and thus become a weakness. If she were to have any hope of succeeding in getting through the challenges she faced, she had to be strong...for her family...for Abe...her friends...everyone...

But as Belle was about to discover, there wasn't one person who was going to allow her to succumb to the will of her enemy, let alone be defeated...not without a fight...a fact she was about to be reminded of.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Meanwhile back at Connecticut; the sound of baby's cries was a much heard noise to Hellboy, Liz and Abe, leaving them tired and restless for the best part. Though as Manning had told Liz, he didn't realise the wrath of Hellboy more, until he met him after a sleepless night...safe to say, early calls from the FBI had been a rarity since...Though Manning wasn't the only one to notice.

'I'm telling you Abe I don't know whose more befitting to the term grouchy...the twins or Red,' Liz sighed as she sat in with Abe, sipping on a hot drink of black coffee. It was five am and after putting the twin's back to sleep for the second time that night, Abe had offered for Liz to join him for a while after the sound had awakened him too. Yet as Liz sat on the sofa watching Abe flit around doing things that had little importance, she couldn't help but wonder why he didn't admit to himself that he was unhappy and at best worried, instead of covering it with t.

'At a guess I'd say Red,' Abe responded,

'So when are you going to actually call Belle?' she said finally, Abe nearly dropping the book he was holding as his gills expanded slightly.

'I...well...'

'Oh come on Abe, you need to be a man about this...Haven't you learnt anything from what happened with the Golden Army? You leave these things until it's nearly too late to do anything about them,' Liz emphasised, compelling him to do something about it. 'Besides, I like Belle...it's nice to have someone who understands you...like you and Red have each other, I finally had a friend who I could understand completely because she's just like me. Now are you going to stop treating her like a child and be a man about this? Or are you going to let her go and watch her walk into some other guys arms because they show her what being loved is all about?' she asked him, Abe seeming to pause for a minute as if lost in thought. 'Abe!' she exclaimed, the merman coming setting the books in his hand down as he finally came to sit beside her.

'I don't want her to find somebody else...' he admitted quietly, 'the longer I'm away from her...the more I feel like I've already lost her. I mean look at me...then look at Belle...it's not the same as it was with the Princess...she was from a different world, but Belle...she grew up so normally. What can I possibly offer her?' he questioned, Liz's tone softening as she put her hand over his, moving up the sofa with ease to sit closer beside him.

'Abe...you don't need to worry about what you can offer her...because your you...and that's the person that she's grown so fond of. You both have so much chemistry its unreal. I know you can put your fears aside, but you can't leave her waiting on your word. With me and Red it was different. I kept him waiting and I kept pushing him away, whereas all Belle has tried to do is get you to let her in...Even in the first week she was here, she was so curious by you...so intrigued...and you tried to push her away like I did with Red. Because you thought it was for the best...but have you ever wondered what is for the best for both of you?' she asked, Abe watching her with understanding, knowing she was right, but being uncertain of how to respond.

'Look, just think about it...' Liz said finally, deciding it would be best to try and get some more sleep, though as she got up to leave, Abe stood and called after her.

'Liz?' he remarked, the pyrokinetic looking back for a moment, seeing his gills still as inflated as the moment she had mentioned Belle, though what she noted more was how his eyes shone in the light. 'Thankyou...' he remarked, Liz nodding slightly with a smile as she left him to think things over, Abe casting his attention back to the book stands, where upon the centre stand in the corner, sat a picture of his beloved angel.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

As Belle joined Kath later that morning for breakfast; she found her Uncle was nowhere to be seen. Though after telling her he was out running an errand, Kath turned the subject to Belle as she distantly ate.

'You know, when I joined this family ten years ago, you were one of the first of Adam's family I met. But even as a child you stood out from the others your age. With those violet eyes and your inquisitive nature,' she smiled, Belle listening silently to her Aunt, being aware of Kath's thoughts as she went seemed to be trying to decide how to approach the questions she wished to ask. 'My point is, you have so much going for you...You shouldn't worry about trying to be someone that other people want you to be. Or who you believe you should be...I'm not trying to talk to you like you're a child. You're far from it...but you are so much stronger than you think. Training can make you physically stronger, sure, but anyone can train to appear strong. That's only half the battle...the really fight is being strong enough emotionally and mentally. I know you are, you just have to believe it.'

'There's a difference in believing your strengths and knowing your weaknesses,' Belle responded, 'I know where my flaws are and I'm afraid of allowing that to be my downfall. Because surely if I know my weaknesses then I should do my best to limit them...I just don't want to be the burden that everyone worries about. I've spent the best part of the last few months, watching people stand up and put themselves in front of me without any regards to themselves for my protection. But that's not right.'

'Belle you can't fight everything on your own...'

'I'm not saying I can Kath, but it isn't even being a team...when I first went to my home in Connecticut, I was just another pretty face to the FBI. But I know I'm so much more than that. I made my friends there...and if I'm going to get through this and come out on the other side, then I have to-'

'Hey, look who's here,' Adam interrupted, Belle and Kath turning to the door to see a beautiful white dog bolt into the room, Belle getting to her feet in an instant in recognition of who it was.

'Chance!' she gasped, the white Samoyed getting up on its hind legs as Belle put her arms around his soft fur, kneeling to the floor as he lowered himself and burying her face in his neck. 'Thankyou...' she breathed looking up to her Uncle with a teary smile. 'You have no idea what this means to me...'

'Oh I think I do,' Adam responded... 'So come on, what do you say we take him for a walk and chat..?' he offered, offering her his hand, which Belle, after a moment, readily accepted.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

It was late that evening and Belle found she was, once again, restless...So upon deciding she had Chance to keep her safe, Belle ventured out into the cold night. As she gathered in the neck of her red coat, the scarlet colour standing out prominently with her blonde hair falling over the shoulders, the rest of her attire consisting of faded blue jeans and a pair of red ankle boots, though only the tips were visible. Feeling the wind picking up as Chance tugged softly on his lead, bringing Belle's attention back to him, she smiled softly as she ran a hand over his head before leaving the entrance to her Uncle's home. Though unbeknown to her, she wasn't alone as someone watched silently in the shadows.

As Belle took her leave around the grounds, deciding it was best to stay nearby; Chance paused after a few minutes and started to look around in earnest, sensing something. Though whilst Belle noticed her dogs alerted expression, he didn't growl or bark...he waited. Though it was in that moment that a familiar voice startled Belle and made her let out a noise in surprise...

'Tut tut Tinks; isn't someone supposed to be keeping to their curfew?' a voice spoke out, Belle turning in disbelief to see a large figure move out of the shadows, the grin on his face evident as his golden eyes shone with mischief.

'Red? What are you doing here?' she questioned with some exasperation.

'Yeah, it's me...unless you know anyone else that has a tail and eyes which the guys in the comics can never seem to get right. Heh. Idiots...' he mused, Belle ignoring his joke and throwing her arms around him.

'You have no idea how good it is to see you,' she remarked, Hellboy smiling as he put his normal arm around her.

'Well, someone's gotta keep an eye on you haven't they? Especially seeing as you have a tendency of doing the opposite of what people tell you, even when it's for your own safety.'

'Uhuh; and you're a prime example when it comes to listening to the rules,' Belle grinned, kneeling down and running her hand through Chance's fur; the dog looking at Hellboy and sniffing slightly as he approached him, the demon running his fingertips through the dogs mane of white fur, offering it the same gentleness that he would his cats.

'Yeah well, that's me, I can still tell you what to do,' he smirked.

'Oh yeah? How do you figure that?'

'Because I'm older, still naturally good looking, but yeah, I'm older, so I get the say,' he remarked, Belle rolling her eyes as she smiled at him. 'So, come on then, what's up? Cause you're definitely not yourself,' Hellboy remarked. Since he had last seen Belle, she seemed even more lost within herself than usual, it being evident that a lot of things were troubling her mind.

'Yeah...love sucks,' Hellboy remarked, Belle looking up to him with some confusion in her expression, though he could see right through it. 'Ah come on Belle, you think I don't recognise it? You're just like I was with Liz...I can see it in ya face...an' you wanna know how I can tell it's there?'

'How?'

'Because it's the same look I see in Abe's face every time your name drops into a conversation...it's like lookin' into a mirror, I see in you what I saw in myself every time...it's like you perk up and suddenly have more of an interest in what someone is saying. Take it from me...I hate Manning, but every time he mentioned Liz, I stopped and listened, whether he was even talking to me or not. Cause that's what ya do Tinks; you pay attention because ya care. Because you want to know their okay...that they're safe, even when they seem to be keeping you at arm's length. But Liz and Abe both do it for the same reason as we do it because we care...they do it because they think it's the right thing to do. Like they're somehow protecting the people they care about more by not being around them. But, it doesn't make a difference...hell, Liz could be in the safest place in the world and I'd still worry about her...' Hellboy remarked, Belle understanding where he was coming from and finding that she related to Hellboy so much more than she had previously realised. Though the situations still remained different to her...

'The difference is you both have a relationship Red...I love Abe...I've loved him for longer than I'd like to admit, but I'm afraid Red,' she responded, a trembling entering her voice as she looked out into the night instead of at him, trying to blink back the inevitable tears as she talked about her difficulty in knowing what to do over her situation with Abe. 'I'm afraid of getting hurt in all this, I'm afraid of getting it right. It's newer for Abe than it is for me and if I have to lead...to show him what love entails...Then I can't help but think I'm only going to get it wrong,' she admitted. Looking down at her hands, Hellboy watched as she tried to distract herself by winding her hands around one of the pleats in her coat. Though he could see how nervous she was...a woman isn't meant to lead the man in any relationship...they're meant to be dominant, protective...and whilst Hellboy knew Abe had those qualities and though he would never admit it, the desires that all men possessed, he knew Abe also wasn't the best at showing it. Yet at the same time, he couldn't help but find it incredulous that Belle doubted herself so much, it being something he mused over as he thought of what to say.

'You really don't give yourself any credit, do ya Tink's?' he remarked with a shake of his head, 'listen to me, you worry about getting back to Connecticut where ya belong, with us, and leave the relationship stuff to Abe...Trust me, though it might not seem like it, he'll know how to handle things when the time comes. But right now, you need to be home where you're familiar with everything. Yeah...your with family here, but ya can't run away from things and it was a stupid idea for anyone to agree with ya leaving in the first place...Besides...I kinda missed having my partner in crime...who else have I got that can drive up there with the best of them and pull it off so easily?' he grinned, Belle laughing as she rested her head against his shoulder, the pair talking about there more light-hearted experiences and their breaking into the FBI base in Connecticut. Though as they sat in shelter and watched the rain fall, Belle knew the time was getting away from them, especially as she started to finally drift off from such exhaustion.

Though as Hellboy quickly noted her weariness, he picked her up, not wanting her to catch a cold from staying out in the dreary weather and carried her to the door of her Uncle's home with Chance staying close beside him, his eyes always on his mistress whom he had been curled up beside whilst she spoke to Hellboy.

'Where will you go tonight?' she asked in a tired tone of voice as she tried to stifle a yawn.

'Ah, I'm gonna catch some sleep then get back to Liz, after all, with twin's, ya gotta get a break,' he responded, 'but before ya go back inside...' he began, Belle looking at him and nodding for him to continue.

'Come back home...to where ya belong to another family...our family...an' take this...' he added, giving her a locator. 'If you need us anytime, just set off your locator and we'll be there...' he remarked. Though before Belle could answer, a light flickered on from inside the house. 'That's my cue to go then, take care of yourself Tink's...an' don't forget what I said...Abe really ain't the same without you there...' he said, pulling Belle into a hug that she felt was too short lived as he had to quickly slip away.

'I'll be back soon Red...' she breathed, looking into the distance as he disappeared into the shadows, Belle lowering to stroke Chance's soft fur... 'I promise...'

* * *

**So what will happen when Belle returns? Will Abe finally make something of their relationship...? and what of the villains? All coming up in the next chapter. **

**I just want to take a moment to say thankyou to my ever patient and faithful reviewers who have continually reviewed my work...and a thank you to all my new reviewers who have requested I update and complimented my work. It is all so appreciated and I am so grateful to be as lucky as I am to get so many reviews for my work. **

**Thankyou and goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


	42. Fire Starter

**Too all my readers; old and new, hello and good morning... As promised here is my next update and not too long since the last! I've been busy working away in all my writing endeavours and trying to get things back on track. So in my pursuit in this I have also finally set up a Tumblr which I intend to use as a blog, so please follow and it will be more of a frequent update on the things I'm working on as well as some of my best inspiration. Link is at the bottom of the chapter. **

**Enjoy and review! Arigato!**

* * *

The following morning, Liz found herself nursing a rather ill feeling Hellboy; whilst having already gotten up to feed the twins and ready herself for the day ahead. It had been a very new thing for her to get used too...Liz had been fully prepared for the lack of sleep as it was something she had suffered with long before falling pregnant. With pyrokinesis; she had found herself having continual sleepless nights, fearing the unconscious mind and the way her nightmares brought on her ability in her subconscious, it having so much destructive power...Yet in spite of this, as she gained better control, she also gained back her control over her sleeping patterns...her nightmares became limited as she understood her powers, yet she was afraid every time a nightmare would strike, for fear of what would happen when she shared her bed with her only comfort. Her soul mate...

Though with the new addition of having children in her family, Liz found that whilst it sometimes scared her that she might not be able to protect her children from some of the bigger threats in life, she had also been afraid of any harm she could do to them through her own genetics. Though Liz took comfort in the fact that she knew for certain that she could hold the flames within herself if it meant her children were safe...

As she accidentally slammed the door after taking the trash out that morning, Liz came from her reverie upon hearing a groan in response, following a dull thud as she walked into the living room to find Hellboy with his head face down against the table.

'Sorry...' she remarked sympathetically, rubbing his shoulders in a rhythmic motion as she leant down to kiss his cheek.

'Ugh...it should be illegal to feel this crap when no alcohol was involved...it ain't right...I need a beer to compensate...' he remarked dryly, debating the idea as he massaged his aching temples.

'Well here's your coffee and some aspirin,' Liz said, setting down a large mug. 'It'll help...'

'Yeah, yeah...at this rate I'll need the damn box,' he sighed, swallowing down the tablets in one go and taking a large swig of his coffee as Abe walked in.

'Good morning...' Abe remarked lightly.

'Ain't nothin' good about it when ya feel like someone's slamming ya head into a brick wall.'

'Well I believe the term "good morning" was simply a polite term that originated-'

'Abe, Abe, buddy, I'm gonna stop ya right there before you start with the long words that sound nothing like simple English,' Hellboy said quickly, interrupting Abe as he took another large mouthful of coffee. 'I need some sleep...'

'Red's just feeling a little fragile,' Liz explained quietly.

'Late night?'

'Yeah somethin' like that...' Hellboy answered, 'if ya count only gettin' home an hour ago,'

'Why were you out all night?' Abe asked, suddenly wondering if he should pose such a question, glancing to Liz as if to see whether an argument had been the cause. Though what he didn't expect was the answer he got.

'Going to California to check on Belle seen as you ain't man enough to do it yourself...'

'Belle?' he breathed in disbelief, his gills expanding as he looked from one to the other before searching Hellboy's thoughts, though not without going unnoticed.

'Hey, what did I tell ya about the whole mind-reading thing?'

'Red...' Abe implored, 'I had to know...this is serious...you saw her?'

'Yeah, I saw her...'

'So...what did she say?'

'Well first she asked me what I was doin' there...I was debating saying I was going to Disney world, but I didn't think she'd buy it. What do you think she said?' he returned sarcastically, before rummaging in his coat pocket looking for his cigars and a lighter.

'Red please, this is serious,'

'Yeah...what do ya want me to tell ya? She's findin' it hard as it is without havin' to worry about whether you still care about her enough for anything to come of the pair of ya. Bu it was me that travelled to the state of frickin' California to see her and do what you should've done weeks ago,' Hellboy replied. Though it was in that moment that as the phone rang intermittently, followed by a string of black cars driving through the gates...though regrettably the news they were about to hear, was something they all feared and anticipated...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'So; what do you think should be the next course of action?'

As Ruxandra stood on a cold hill top, overlooking Connecticut from a distance, Rasputin was close beside her, though he did not pass her a glance. His eyes were shielded behind darkened glass that was set in the frame of his glasses, his body shrouded by a black over coat that fell to the floor, his pale features only magnifying the resentment and hatred that burned from deep within his soulless body.

'Make it known to the Angel that she cannot run. The apocalypse will happen and she must be powerless to stop it. Therefore we shall ensure that she is lured out...they cannot keep her safe if she is not willing to allow others to die for her protection.'

'Shall I initiate the attack?'

'No.'

'But you can't seriously-'

'I said, no,' he interrupted, his voice harsh and his tone ice cold. Though as he took care to compose himself, he then continued. 'Kroenen shall take the lead.'

'...and Raphael?'

'He is a...tortured soul...who needs saving from his misdeeds. But with enough work, he can be set on the right path...to do the work of a true God,' Rasputin continued, Ruxandra casting her eyes downward as she tried to settle her over-active thoughts. Though upon noting Rasputin's slightest movement, her head lifted, her other senses acute as her body went rigid at feeling his icy fingertips trail the side of her arm.

'You doubt me?' he questioned,

'No,' she responded firmly, looking at him with a hard gaze.

'Good,' he responded in a calm tone, 'because I wouldn't want to have to put you back in your place...not after everything I've given you...you wouldn't be unappreciative would you?'

'...no...' she repeated, holding her nerve in the best way she knew how, by trying to shut off her emotions...that was how she had always coped with the pain. It was the only way she could be strong...by being cold and never letting her true emotions reveal her.

'Then we are clear; though if you fail me...' Rasputin continued, a blade appearing from beneath his thin skeletal hands as Ruxandra manoeuvred from beneath him, a daggers blade pointed in his direction faster than he could breathe another word.

'You may have knowledge of the dark elements of this world and have surrendered your soul to a dark God, but do not underestimate nor patronise my skill,' she remarked with a sharp tongue. 'I have been loyal to you...you would do well to remember that, after all...as soon as you get your beloved Ilsa back, you'll have no use for me. I'm just a pawn in a game to you. Disposable. At least that's how you perceive me to be...but believe me; I will not be used like one.'

As Rasputin watched her carefully for a moment, he then lowered his blade as she withdrew hers, Ruxandra departing in that moment, confident in her stature but all the while cautious. Her senses continuing to heighten as she walked away, her heart beating hard against her chest, knowing that she did not trust the man who had virtually imprisoned her, binding her to him and all because of one thing...

Though as the dark figure watched the troubled young woman walk away, her powers whisking her away into the atmosphere, a cold, callous smile, slowly begin to form upon his scarred features.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Back in California, as Belle readied herself for the morning ahead, she was surprised to hear a light tapping on the door at such an early hour. Though as she lightly brushed her hair over her shoulders and called for them to come in, her ever alert dog leapt lightly off the chair he had been lay out on. Yet as Belle turned to greet whoever was before her, it dawned on her that this was the moment she would be taking her first step into the unknown. Her future...

'I thought I heard you...' Kath smiled, Belle nodding as she gestured to Chance who had gone to nuzzle Kath's hand in greeting.

'He likes to be walked early and Connecticut is much colder at this time of you. So the weather is much brighter,' she responded, Kath coming down to Chance's level and ruffling his fur when she then saw the half-packed suitcases on the bed as Belle continued.

'You were right...I thought I was doing what was best by taking myself away from the problems, because the very people I was close too were only getting hurt. But wherever I go, this isn't going to go away...not unless I stop it. So I have to go back...because I have to face what it is I'm up against...and I'm determined to be ready for it...' she remarked, though there was noticeable fear in her eyes. Yet as Kath put a hand on Belle's shoulder, the clairvoyant looked back to her Aunt who was watching her with a serious expression.

'Don't go doing this on your own...' she remarked, Belle mulling over the remark before letting out a laugh, her Aunt looking at her in some confusion as Belle shook her head.

'Believe me, that much I can promise you...I wouldn't be allowed to go this journey alone...even if I tried,' she smiled, though as she gazed out of the window, it was in that moment that she realised something she had to do. Something she had to set right.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Meanwhile at the Connecticut Bureau; Hellboy was about ready to put a hole through a wall of the room he was being confined in. Or use Manning...anything to vent out his frustration since being collected from their home with Liz and the twin's in tow after the pyrokinetic was left with no choice but to accompany them. Though what they didn't realise until their arrival, was that Liz was at the target of the questioning that was to follow in a meeting which felt more like an interrogation to the tired mother of two.

There had been a considerable number of spontaneous fires, with no trace of any accelerant or other means with which a fire could have been started. So with the files passing from office to office, they finally arrived in the hands of Tom Manning. Though with the possibility of another potentially dangerous pyrokinetic on their hands, Agent Manning was determined to get answers from the closest connection they had. Liz Sherman.

'Look, I don't know what you expect me to tell you. I don't know, okay?'

'Liz, I know you don't think much of me; but quite frankly I don't care,' Manning stated plainly, walking around the table they were all sat at. 'I don't care; because I am the only one who has worked hard to keep this place under control for the last god knows how many years.'

'Well maybe if you've got someone like me around, maybe you'll learn how to better treat this one. I wasn't in and out of this place thirteen times just for fun,' Liz snapped in an irritable manner. 'But that's just you all over isn't it? You think it's okay to impose on someone's life just because they're different and force them to do your dirty work because the FBI are too afraid to admit that they can't handle whatever has been thrown at them because they are too afraid to understand freaks like us. So you think it's better to keep us all on a leash than understand us. Well I don't care what you need, okay? If you have a problem on your hands, then you deal with it. I'm a mom now and you know what? I'm not going to just sit here, whilst my babies are in the care of one of your agents, who, to be quite honest are probably just as bad as you and are under your orders to watch them for any behaviour you deem as abnormal. Well I'm telling you now, if you so much as come near them, I swear you'll severely regret it.'

Looking at Manning with a burning anger in her dark eyes, Liz stood from the table and walked straight from the room, Hellboy looking slightly astounded by his other half's revelations. It was rare for Liz to have any kind of outburst, especially as of late...Yet as the men all remained but silent in the room, Hellboy was still the first to speak after the door slammed shut.

'Yeah...what she said.'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

It was late that night before Belle set off from her Uncle and Aunt's home, and whilst they had wanted her to have an escort see her back to Connecticut, she refused.

'Honestly, you worry too much,' Belle smiled, 'I can take care of myself, besides, I have Chance for company,' she offered, her Samoyed ever loyal by her side.

'Well take care of yourself Belle...remember everything I taught you and you'll be fine...' Adam said pulling her into a tight hug, Belle nodding as he handed her a package, telling her to open it when she really needed it, Belle having no time to question it as Kath drew her into another embrace before it was encouraged that Belle depart. As it was so late at night, everyone had been certain it would be much safer...though the trouble wasn't beginning in California, despite the eyes in the night watching them...the real problems, were starting where it all began...Connecticut...

* * *

**So, what's going to happen when Belle returns? & does Liz know more than she's letting on? More to come in the next chapter... **

**My tumblr link is below and my first blog is to come soon! Check it out and expect an update to this very soon! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**

"**http : / xmasqueradeangelx . tumblr .com /" (minus the spaces)**


	43. Road to Connecticut

**Hello! First off, I don't even want to acknowledge how long it has been since I updated this fanfic, let alone my others. :/ I do apologise to all my readers for the massive delay and will admit that I was in hiatus. This was due to a lot of issues that I had to deal with and therefore could not dedicate much time to my writing due to this. It was also due to a lack of motivation and inspiration to write from the other problems I was having to deal with. Though as I have learnt in the past two years, unfortunately, when experiencing such problems, my writing is the first thing to be affected, especially when it was a loss of a relative that sparked the chain. But despite this; I am back and officially OUT of hiatus. Therefore I will be working to sort out my updates and fanfic's, submitting new fanfic's and bringing this the attention it deserves. **

**Thankyou for all of those who have stuck with me and gotten my review count so high. For all of you, ladies and gentlemen, I bring you the newest chapter… **

**Much love to my readers…& enjoy!**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**

* * *

Rain; a powerful element of nature, that is often seen with mixed views by people across the world. Some view it as a blessing in times of high drought and others view it as a simple inconvenience to the day. Though others see it as peaceful and find listening to steady rainfall as soothing as sitting by the fire on a cold winter's night.

Yet for Belle Lucivia, her current situation left her unable to find any appreciation for the heavy rain that battered the surface of her windscreen as she drove towards Connecticut. With the severe weather and dimmed light putting a strain on her already restricted view of the road, Belle was never the less pressing on, despite her anxieties about driving in such conditions. Though home was the very thought that kept her going throughout her long journey. Home…Connecticut. As her Mercedes cruised along the open roads, Belle thought about her Uncle's suggestion of getting a car more suited to her needs. Something more up to spec in comparison to her "s" class Mercedes, with an upgrade being a high recommendation by her strong minded Uncle. In all honesty, Belle had considered the change of a car in knowing she had owned her Mercedes for a couple of years and that it was a car she was associated with. Though she would be sad to part with it. Yet these thoughts did not keep her distracted for long as she found little to comfort her on the long drive. The weather was bleak, testing both her tired eyes and windscreen wipers as she strained to keep a solid focus on the road ahead.

With the knowledge that she could be followed at any time, Belle kept her speed above the limit, taking advantage of the quiet roads. She was determined not to stop off overnight. The thought of a familiar bed bringing some hope to her, though nothing gave her more of a comfort than her Samoyed…

Hearing a low whine, Belle turned her attention to Chance who had clearly sensed the tension radiating from his mistress. With his head coming to rest in the crook of her arm between her upper and forearm, Belle couldn't help but smile as she looked down at him, amethyst eyes meeting blue as he studied her with some intent. 'Not long now Chance,' she breathed, her expression softening as she reached a hand over and tousled his fur, Chance responding by nuzzling up into her palm, making her smile in the weak light. It was moments like this which reminded Belle that life still had these moments where you could forget the world for a while, even if they were harder to come by. As she recalled the past few weeks; Belle acknowledged all that she had learned in that time. Yet seeing Hellboy reminded the young clairvoyant just how much she missed the life she had tried to run from, in an attempt to protect her loved ones. Her family, her friends, Abe… _Abe… _

As the thought entered her mind, unexpected and unwelcome, she was reminded of the hurt he had subjected her too. The lack of contact, the seemingly cold way in which he had left her not knowing if he was okay. She wondered if he'd missed her, or perhaps if he had realised she was not enough for him…

_No... _With sadness in her eyes, Belle resolved she could not allow herself to give into her wayward thoughts. It was so easy to think the worse…her heart clenching painfully at the thought of it all…and despite her disappointment in him, Belle still longed to see her merman, even though she couldn't anticipate how he, or even she herself, would react.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

As Belle got within the city limits of Connecticut, she was grateful as the golden glow from the streetlamps relieved some of the pressure on her headlights in the midst of the torrential rain. Despite this, Belle took a detour from her destination, her car slowing considerably as she passed her family home, a twinge of guilt surging through her mind as she thought how worried her parents would be. Yet she knew it were better to return when she was well rested and able to explain how she was going to proceed with the danger that she was in. Though for a few moments, she took in the grounds and the large house that was only a short distance away…the very place she had grown up for the best part of the last ten years after moving there to fit in with her Father's work. The fond memories were ones that kept Belle going that night as she finally continued her trip, knowing that she would return and set things straight. But not tonight. Reaching the long; winding roads that led to the home in which Belle had spent the best part of the last few months, she felt a sense of relief in knowing that she would soon be able to succumb to the sleep that threatened to consume her.

1:36am. As Belle drove down the familiar driveway that led to the beautiful stately home in which Belle was so used too, she couldn't help but smile as she finally pulled up outside. With her Mercedes lights shining long shadows over the marble steps that led to the entrance for a brief moment, the house was once again in darkness as Belle turned off the ignition. Feeling the car still as the engine fell silent, for a moment, Belle merely sat and leant back into the seat, Chance taking the opportunity to lift himself up on his front paws and nuzzle his nose into her cheek making her giggle softly. 'Okay,' she smiled sleepily, 'we'll go inside, but be quiet,' she remarked, looking her beautiful white dog in the eyes as she hoped that she would go without disturbing anyone. Deciding to leave her cases in the trunk, Belle stepped out into the rain that had, for the time being, become less forceful. With Chance running at ease beside her, Belle darted to the porch, her Samoyed shaking off the water running down his back when they got underneath the shelter of the porch. 'Lovely…' she murmured, feeling the effects of the damp weather as she shivered, her key finally finding the door and with one swift motion, she was finally inside. Cold; wet and utterly exhausted.

Closing the door, the last thing Belle expected was for anyone to be up at such an hour, though as she half turned, she felt Chance curl around the back of her legs. Seeing a figure in the shadows, Belle's breath caught with apprehension as she strained to see through the darkness. Though it was in that instant that a strained voice spoke out, speaking her name as Belle saw Liz stepping forward; holstering what looked like a gun as she suddenly launched herself at the clairvoyant, throwing her arms around her. 'Hey,' she smiled, being both surprised by Liz's actions as well as feeling welcomed by them.

'I saw the headlights as you drove up…Hellboy had said you might come back, but well, things have been pretty tense around here since you left…you just don't know what to expect right now.'

'I know the feeling,' Belle responded in a less than savoury tone, noting the pair of milk bottles Liz held in her free hand as she finally released Belle from her hold.

'Come and sit down, you must be exhausted after driving all this way…' she trailed off, hardly noticing Chance until they got into the living room where Liz flicked on a lamp by the sofa as she came to sit down. 'Looks like you brought a friend.'

'Yes,' Belle smiled fondly, Chance sniffing around a little in caution, before deeming it safe after seemingly noticing the way his mistress seemed so relaxed and contented. So finally; as if having a large weight relieved from him, Chance lay out on the floor, his white mane of fur resting against Belle's legs, ensuring when she moved, that he would know about it.

'He's sweet, not sure how Red's cats will take to him, but I gotta say it's refreshing to see a dog round here for a change,' Liz smiled, though as she looked beside Belle and at the handbag Belle had perched beside her on the sofa, her expression fell. 'Haven't you got any of your stuff with you?'

'It's in the trunk, I was just going to sort it out in the morning. I'm too tired to even think about luggage right now,' Belle responded softly.

'I'm not surprised, you must be tired,' Liz mused, though Belle felt almost like something weren't right. Choosing not to say anything, an image of fire entered Belle's vision, making her shudder involuntarily. Something had been bothering Liz and after some time away, Belle could see it…though how it linked to the insight in Liz's mind, she wasn't sure.

'How about you?' she offered softly, 'and the twins, how are you getting on?'

'Well, I'm exhausted, getting three hours sleep a night if I'm lucky, constantly trying to juggle two babies instead of one and I can't be without them…,' Liz commented smiled, Belle feeling an overwhelming warmth towards her friend. She knew Liz had been terrified at the prospect of becoming a mother, but it made her smile to see how well the pyrokinetic was handling motherhood.

'Well, I won't keep the little ones from their milk; we can talk more in the morning. But Liz, congratulations again, and thankyou…' Belle offered softly, standing with Liz and seeing her look of mild surprise.

'What are you thanking me for?'

'Just, having me back, I know I come with a lot of burdens…'

'Join the club, but you know we wouldn't have it any other way. The circumstances aren't great. But it'll work itself out. These things always do…especially if Red has anything to do with that. He always gets lucky at the last moment. I just hope that luck rubs off.'

'Me too…' Belle replied sadly. _More than you know… _the thought, exhaling a small sigh when Liz put an arm around her.

'Everything will be okay; you know we'll help you through this. No matter what,' Liz reassured her, Belle nodding as Chance curled around her legs, the young clairvoyant looking forward to falling asleep. Just to forget for a while…forget all that she was afraid of.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Upon leaving Chance in her room; Belle had taken a moment to take in the familiarity of the home she had spent the best part of the last half a year in. Yet it was only as she decided to go to the one room that had her burning with curiosity; that a wave of nostalgia washed over her. As memories crossed through her mind of the first time she entered that room, Belle felt a sweeping sensation of warmth run course through her as she reached for the door handle to Abe's room and library. Opening the door silently; Belle peered into the room she knew all too well. Being greeted by the comforting sound of classical music, the room had not changed. With dim lights glowing by the arms of the sofa and the rain pounding hard against the windows, Belle felt contented to be inside…safe, warm and home…

As Belle leant in the doorway for that moment, she could clearly see Abe, sleeping in the large tank of water that had been specially fitted to cater to his needs. Yet as she stood there, she couldn't help but feel a flutter in her heartbeat, her breath hitching as the feelings she had supressed began to surface. Lifting herself up, Belle finally stepped into the room, closing the door with caution as her eyes darted around to ensure Abe had not been woken. Then; on light feet, Belle walked into the room, shrugging out of her long cardigan that had hugged her figure over the white sleeveless dress she wore. With a scoop neck and a form fitting shape, the dress was drawn in at the waist by a thin black belt. With the skirt reaching a couple of inches above knee length, it was adorned with small black spots, a pair of cream coloured heels matching her jacket as she went to sit down on the sofa. Leaning back, Belle looked up at the tank as her eyes softened in the weak light. Wondering idly how Abe would react to her return in the morning, Belle began to consider if she was doing the right thing by being there. Yet something in her mind reassured her, comforted her, whether it was the good memories she had held in this room with him. Or perhaps the simple comfort of being with him; she didn't know. But as the prominent exhaustion she felt began to capture her in its downward spiral, Belle rose her legs up and curled them beneath her on the sofa, draping her cardigan over her shoulders as she rested her head against the arm of the sofa and looked up at Abe. As her eyes sleepily trailed his serene features, his remarkable body and toned physique, Belle couldn't help the brief smile that touched her lips…and for the first time in weeks, Belle slept…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Six am. All was quiet. The children were fed and happily dozing in a light slumber, their parents using the time to catch up on some sleep of their own as they cuddled together in the large king sized bed that held them both comfortably…and despite the continuing rain, all was calm. But it was at that time in which Abe stirred from his sleep, the merman's eyes having no trouble seeing in the dim light. Though they were heavy…

Drifting lazily in the water, Abe had almost succumbed to the weariness of the early hour, when something made Abe open his eyes. Looking down before him, no more than three metres away from the tank was Belle.

Swimming to the pane of glass that separated them, Abe rested a hand against the cool surface. Feeling his gills expand quietly, his breathing combined with it, creating a soft bubbling in the water. Gazing intently at this beautiful girl that he had not seen for so many weeks, Abe wondered what he should do. Part of him wanted to go down to her; wrap his arms around her and tell her how sorry he was. Yet he refrained. Would she be mad? Upset? He hadn't intended for all this to happen. Being away from Belle had pained him more than he could say, though it had also given him time to wonder if he was only adding to her troubles by involving himself with her. He had seen the way that Belle's parents had looked upon him, the words still prominent in his mind, _monster…freak…_ the hurtful words uttered in their thoughts as they understandably wanted this strange creature away from their daughter. Even though he would never harm her…Or perhaps in doing this, he had already harmed her in a way he had not intended.

Feeling unable to simply float before her, Abe swam to the surface with ease, his arms flexing as he pulled himself up expertly out of the water. Then; upon drying himself off lightly with a towel, Abe crossed the landing and walked quietly down the stairs towards her. In the light of the lamp beside her; Abe noticed the pale colour of her complexion as he got near to her, her sleep going undisturbed as Abe deftly crouched down before her. Until that moment the merman had not realised how much his body ached to be near to her, seeing her golden blonde hair, every feature of her face being perfect to him, despite the evident exhaustion that was present. Whilst asleep, her expression was peaceful, seemingly untroubled and relaxed. Smiling softly, Abe wanted to touch her, to feel the gentle warmth that he had only felt from her skin. Yet even that; he feared, he would be reprimanded for. Raising a hand lightly, silently, Abe opened his palm and for the first time, openly took an insight into Belle's mind.

Being careful not to pry too much, Abe felt the feelings that were so close to the surface, the feelings for him that made the merman blush a deeper tone on of blue as his gills expanded once more. Though in an unguarded moment, Abe unintentionally reached his hand out, his fingertips a mere inch from her hand when she moved slightly, the merman immediately withdrawing his actions upon regaining some composure. Watching as she curled up even closer, a small sigh escaped Belle's lips as she softly breathed his name in her sleep.

'Abe…'

Looking at her with such love and care in his eyes, Abe began to feel the depth of the remorse for how he had neglected her. Rising slowly to his feet, Abe took one last fleeting glance at Belle and crossed the room to the bed in the corner where only a few weeks before, he had taken care of her. As the unwelcome images of her so badly hurt came flooding into his thoughts, the merman tried to ignore it as he removed the duvet from the bed. Returning to her, Abe carefully draped the duvet over her for additional warmth, leaning down beside her once more as he gazed at her, seeing that he had not disturbed her as he then decided it was best to leave her to sleep for a while longer. Resisting the urge to lightly brush his lips against hers, Abe simply brushed a stray hair from her face and tucked it gently back behind her ear, whispered thoughts of him passing through his telekinetic abilities as he smiled softly at her. Even then; at that moment Abe knew, he would not allow himself to go without telling Belle how he truly felt…

Not for a second time…

* * *

**Well there you go! I hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter and take comfort in knowing I have already written a page of the next chapter. As I stated at the beginning I am now out of hiatus and would really appreciate any feedback/reviews! **

**Thankyou to everyone who has taken the time to read this and keep on following it. **

**New update to follow in the next week! **

**Goodnight!**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


	44. Choices that befall her

**Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to my newest chapter. Since my last update I have both done my trip to Scotland and since moved in with my boyfriend up here in Scotland, who is also now my fiancé after a beautiful proposal at the end of October :) So it's been a busy few weeks settling in, but I've finally gotten started with continuing with the chapters I had been working on. So here is my newest update :) **

**Please enjoy and if you take a moment at the end to review, thankyou very much!**

* * *

As minutes turned to hours; Abe had found it difficult to sleep upon seeing the blonde clairvoyant sleeping on his sofa, memories flooding back from the past few months. The last time he had seen her, the last night she had spent with him, albeit a memory that haunted him. She had been so frail, so weak…it despaired him to think of the way she had hung so limp in his arms. If it hadn't been for her jagged breath, it was almost as if…No…he couldn't contemplate such a thing, though he had been unable to escape the horrors of his dreams. The vivid projections of his innermost fears coming to life before his eyes when he was at his most vulnerable, in an unconscious state of sleep, the thoughts leading him to wonder of Belle's dreams.

Looking down upon Belle, he pondered silently over how much she had dealt with in her time away from them. Had she been happier without them? Was it selfish for a small part of him to hope that she had missed him and that was why she was here before him? Or was she here to say goodbye? The latter leaving him with a sudden sensation of fear.

…_What have I done? _He questioned in remorse, swimming in a slow, lithe motion down towards the glass, as close as he could be from the confinements of the glass. Though as he pressed his hand against the cool, clear surface, Abe found himself closing his eyes and allowing himself to search Belle's thoughts…her fears…her dreams…her feelings…such a mixture of feelings, as she turned slightly on the leather sofa, he could sense and understand the feelings she held. Though as he searched deeper, uncovering her feelings for him, he felt a rush course throughout his body, the quickening pulse, the race of his heart, his gills expanding and his body yearning, aching…for her. 'Belle…' he murmured aloud, opening his eyes upon seeing the pain he had caused with renewed emotion. The love, the pain…all that she felt, he had now seen it and felt it too…and he wanted it to end.

Upon deciding that he couldn't wait for her to awaken, Abe lifted himself out of the water and dried off quickly, though as he went to descend the stairs, he found Belle already opening her eyes to look at him, her expression one of sympathy and sadness. She couldn't deny the quickening beat of her heart, the impulse to run and throw her arms around him, yet she remained on the sofa, the distance and silence between them being almost unbearable.

'Abe…' Belle uttered quietly; her tone depicting a mixture of emotions as she sat up wearily, still feeling the impact of the exhaustion, Belle was torn in knowing how to handle the situation. 'I'm sorry; I shouldn't have been here,' she began.

'No; please,' Abe implored, coming down to her, Belle being taken by surprise as he walked straight to her and enveloped her in his arms. 'Please…' he repeated, 'never apologise.' Feeling the cool touch of his otherwise soft skin, Belle put her arms around him, finally submitting herself as tears began to spark in her eyes.

'Damn it Abe…' she uttered ruefully, wanting so much to be mad with him, to be angry…yet she couldn't express herself, though she tried. Feeling her pain; Abe held onto her more tightly, though in trying to break away her defences, Belle pulled away, needing so much to escape.

'I can't do this Abe, not now, please, just let me go,' she whispered quietly, every fibre in her body screaming against it, though she continued to ignore it.

Standing up; Belle felt the harsh effects of her trip as she swayed slightly. Steadying herself on the arm rest, Abe was instantly at her side asking her if she was okay. 'I'm fine; over exhaustion.'

'Belle, please, I know how much I've hurt you. But please allow me to explain, I know how you feel…please…don't leave…' he finished with such sadness in his voice as his remorseful blue eyes met hers. Staring into the depths of his eyes, Belle glanced away as she blinked back the tears, wondering how she could muster the strength to keep away from him. Shaking her head wistfully, she stated 'you don't know how it feels. You have no idea…' before leaving the room and Abe behind. Leaving the merman she loved. Alone.

'But…I felt it….' he whispered, knowing no one was there to listen.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Going back to her own room, Belle went immediately to the bathroom, not caring that it was half six in the morning and turned the shower on. Locking the door behind her; she felt able to hide away, to cry and to let out all of her emotions. Why was this so hard? She knew how Abe felt, but she didn't know why. Why did he avoid her? Abandon her when she needed him? She didn't understand any of it. She had believed from the start he had avoided her…but then…upon finding a way in, she found a man who understood her, because he had the same gift. She found a man who appreciated her as a young lady and treated her with just as much respect as he did admiration. Yet when she needed him to support her most in her decision to leave for a while; a decision that was intended to keep _him _safe as well as her other loved ones, he failed her. So why did she want so much to be in his arms? To feel the safety of his embrace, to hear his heartbeat and to experience those feelings that she had only felt since being with him.

Leaning back into the shower as the water cascaded down her back, its welcoming warmth caressing her shoulders, Belle let out a soft sigh. It had been the first night in weeks that she had slept so peacefully and she just wanted to return to that slumber. Dreamless, contented…even if it were just to prolong what was due to be a long day for a little while longer. Belle felt like she needed the rest, her tears becoming lost under the stream of water as she washed her face carefully, a small whimpering attracting her attention as the clairvoyant instantly recognised the sound. Smiling softly and getting out at the sound, Belle dried off and pulled on her bathrobe that had been left on the back of the door, before going out to find Chance lay across the door. Waiting for his mistress to emerge, her loyal Samoyed sat up instantly upon hearing the door handle and began to nuzzle her hand appreciatively, making Belle smile as she knelt down to him. 'I'm here boy,' she cooed softly, 'I'm here…'

Stroking his mane of fur, Chance rubbed his head lovingly into her hand, enjoying the attention and only too willingly following her to the bed where she slipped under the duvet cover and drifted into a deep, resounding sleep. Watching his mistress fall asleep and feeling assured that they were in a safe place, Chance leapt up lightly on the bed beside her and curled up close, remaining with her for the rest of those early hours. Loyal and protective…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'Abe; you're up early,' Liz remarked in surprise, the pyrokinetic being sat in the living room with a cup of black coffee in hand with neither the twins nor Hellboy to be seen.

'Did you know?' he began, only confusing Liz further.

'That Belle was home?' she offered; trying to make some sense of the clearly distressed merman before her.

'She was sleeping on the sofa in the library, but when she woke up, she could hardly look at me. She left Liz, what do I do?'

'Calm down Abe; _breathe_,' Liz responded, emphasising the latter term as she sat up.

'I am breathing. I have to breathe to survive. Not like you perhaps, but I don't see-'

'Abe! Stop.' Interrupting him, Liz stood up and pulled Abe over to the window. 'Look; you see that?' Gesturing to the glistening silver Mercedes in the weak light that sat dormant in the rain… 'She's not gone anywhere. Nor will she. When I say breathe I mean relax, sit down and think about this logically.' Sitting down with Abe on the sofa, Liz took a moment before continuing with her point. 'Listen to me; Belle got back to Connecticut in the middle of the night and she didn't even go home to her parents. The first place she came was here,' Liz explained, 'if she slept in the library it's a good thing. It tells you that she feels safe, she wouldn't have fallen asleep if she didn't.'

'But she could hardly look at me. She pushed me away when I tried to be near her.' Looking at Liz as he searched for guidance, she sighed and shook her head as she took his hands.

'Belle will only be like that because, to her, you gave up.'

'I distanced myself because I thought I was giving her a better life…'

'I know what you did Abe. You did exactly the same as what I did. I fought with my wish of being normal and accepting the life I had. I didn't want to give Red a chance because I was afraid…afraid that if I took it I was admitting to myself that this was the life I had to live. I found it hard enough to love myself, let alone let anyone else in. I convinced myself while I had this problem…this "gift" as some people seem to see it, that I wasn't worth anything. Not until I could fix it…make myself a better person. But you can't change who you are Abe; and you shouldn't want too. Belle fell for you because you're a nice guy who is the only guy she wants when times are tough. She shares common ground with you and she isn't afraid of what she can do. Not like I was. You both have a unique gift. You saved her life once Abe.'

Reminding Abe of all he had done for her; Liz put her hand on Abe's cheek, bringing him to look at her. 'I'm with Red thanks to you, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have given him that chance. Your problem is you're so wrapped up in someone else's opinion that you've forgotten what counts. Belle didn't have to come here; but she did. That tells me she doesn't want to give up yet. She has a lot to deal with; she's probably hardly slept for weeks. I know because that _was _me. I still get nightmares sometimes. When you had a normal life; then get it all taken away from you, it becomes hard to get through. She hasn't always had a choice Abe, with the FBI, being under so much surveillance…but when she did get a choice…she chose you.' Looking into Liz's eyes with understanding, Abe finally found the answer to the question that had played on his mind for so long.

'Don't let this one go Abe. You make her happy, just like you didn't stop thinking about her every day she was gone. I don't need to be a mind-reader to know that.' Watching Liz with a resigned gaze, knowing she was right, Abe took a breath and asked her the only question he had left.

'What can I do?'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Going to the upper level of the house later that morning; Belle was intending to slip past unnoticed, figuring it was the best option until she knew for definite what would happen in regards to her protection with the bureau. But no such luck.

'Hey Tinks; where do ya think you're going?' Turning around in the hallway to see Hellboy grinning at her broadly, she was pulled into a tight hug that left her slightly breathless upon release.

'I've got some things to sort out today and I just-'

'Have you had breakfast?' he interrupted, folding his arms expectantly.

'No…I was going to get something later.'

'Oh no…You're eating now woman. No complaining. I haven't had breakfast yet so I'll see you right. Plus I'm sure the mutt will be hungry. An' I don't want him thinking one of my cats is a light snack.'

'Chance is not a mutt…what is your problem with dogs? You'll love Chance when you get to know him. I'm sure of it.'

'I dunno about that Tinks…'

'You will,' she smiled, Hellboy shaking his head when he suddenly turned in surprise, finding a kitten clinging onto the end of his tail. Scowling slightly he picked the meowing bundle up by the scruff of its neck and lifted it up in front of him. 'Little bugger keeps doing that,' he remarked. 'My tail is NOT a toy, got that fur ball?' he added, Belle cocking her head to the side slightly while trying to stifle a giggle as she tried to keep her tone serious.

'Another one?'

'Hey, I don't control what they do when I don't watch them. Though for the record they were all healthy and there's six of the little fluff balls wandering around,' he grinned, Belle shaking her head with a smile, knowing how he doted on them.

Handing her the kitten as he steered her into the kitchen, Hellboy seemed impressed with himself at making Belle smile so much, the clairvoyant holding the bundle of black fur, his blue eyes prominent and curious as Belle held him up to her face. As the kitten extended its paw, brushing its pads lightly down her nose Belle felt another brushing against her legs and knelt down to Chance, the dog sniffing carefully at the kitten. Watching him shake his head in surprise as Chance blew air onto his face he then lowered his face and nuzzled his head gently against the Samoyed, Belle's dog sitting patiently as the kitten purred contently.

Though as Hellboy watched, about to make a comment, Belle's phone rang, the clairvoyant handing the kitten back to him as she took the call.

'Hey…yeah…yes I'm home. Yes I promise I'll come and- no. I'm fine, really. I just have some things to take care of…Yes I have and no I don't want help with it, I have more than enough money to cover it. I just agree with my Uncle's recommendation. I do need to get something which is more suited to my current situation. Besides the car I have currently is common knowledge…I know, I just…I have to go, I really need to go and see Agent Manning to speak with him about all this. Just please trust in me, I love you and I'll speak to you soon. Be safe.'

'Who was that?' Failing at sounding nonchalant, Belle glanced up as she put her phone in her coat pocket.

'My mother. .My Uncle told her I was travelling back to Connecticut; I had an escort for some of the journey in another car.' Seeing the relief flicker in his golden eyes, Belle sighed softly, knowing what was coming next. She knew Hellboy wanted her to be with Abe and to give him the benefit of the doubt. But the truth was; she didn't know how. How to trust him; how to believe that she wasn't going to get hurt, something that Hellboy was also well aware of, but a subject that she couldn't talk about, knowing he could walk in at any moment.

'Listen; I really have to go, I promise you I will eat something while I'm out and if I don't you can cook for me when I get back.'

'You are coming back right?' he responded, Belle seeing something in his eyes she hadn't never recalled seeing before, a look that spoke to her beyond anything he could possibly say.

'Red; you're like the big brother I never had…a best friend I never expected to make. At the start you convinced me to come inside and give you all a chance. A decision I have never once regretted. I'm here now…and I'm here for a reason. I just don't want to put any of you in unnecessary danger because of me.' Wrapping her in a hug that was careful not to leave her struggling for air, Hellboy felt a pang of emotion at her words…she saw him as a sibling…an older brother. A role that he treasured more than she could know…in all his life with Professor Broom, Hellboy had always hoped for a family, brothers and sisters…people like him. But he realised in those few words that family did not always mean being related by blood or even looking alike. It reminded him that family means the people who care for you; who will never leave your side, especially when times are hard and who would even lay down their life for you, if it meant you could see another day…

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed. There's lots to come and I'm giving away no clues! Thankyou so much to all who have taken the time to read as always :) New update will be coming soon! **

**But for now it's thank-you and goodnight!  
**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	45. The choices in which we make

**Hello again! Welcome ladies and gentlemen to my newest fanfiction chapter, I hope everyone is having a fantastic December in the build up to Christmas and for those at school or work – I hope you're all close to getting some well-deserved time off the holidays!**

**So without further ado, I bring you the newest chapter.**

* * *

Standing in a white wash meeting room at the BPRD; Belle had insisted upon arrival to talk with Agent Manning, the request being met with keen interest as she was immediately taken deeper into the building. Though after being left in the sizable room alone, Belle took in her surroundings whilst being mindful of the security cameras that she had no doubt would be watching her. The room itself was rectangular, with dim lights helping to reduce monotone feel of the room. With various art work placed carefully around the four walls, Belle walked around the table, looking at some of the artefacts that had been recovered from an array of locations around the world.

Tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her eat; Belle became aware of the brisk footsteps that approached the room, the sound of the soles against the marble being alike the sound of her captors heels in the underwater prison. An image of the memory flashing before her eyes…the angel…alone, left behind, frightened and so frail. The searing pain she suffered…the pain they all endured…

'Miss Lucivia?' Being brought back to reality, Belle found herself trembling slightly, though remained composed upon noting Agent Manning's glance at her had been distracted by the information he was reading on the files he held. 'Well; this is a pleasant surprise. I had expected that I'd need to find you. So this does make life a lot easier.'

'You say it like you had no idea where I was,' Belle responded, looking at him with resounding confidence that she was correct, Agent Manning meeting her gaze with a resigned expression as he put the files on the table in front of him.

'So you understand the situation?'

'I understand enough; what have you told my parents of the incident?'

'I told them what they needed to know, that the man we're after is being tracked down with the best Agent's we have on the case. I also informed them we would continue to protect you and raise the level of security. Though it seems your Uncle did a good job of keeping a close eye on you. I am curious as to why you returned so soon though.'

Glancing to the portrait up on the far wall, Belle's amethyst eyes studied it with a soft sigh as she continued to look at the face upon it.

'That's Professor Broom isn't it?' she queried quietly, Manning looking from her to the painting of the aging Professor as he nodded promptly.

'Yes; he was a good man. Well respected by his colleagues and his students.' Thinking about the statement for a moment, Belle was filled with sadness as she remembered what Hellboy had told her about his adoptive father, wishing for a moment she could have spoken to him, heard what wisdom his voice held, wondering if it would help her. Encourage her to fight against the struggle that had befallen her.

'I know he was killed on the orders of the same Gregory Rasputin that wants me…that wants me dead…' Belle breathed, her voice trembling slightly at her own words. 'How many innocent lives have been lost at his hands?' She asked; looking at the Agent, her eyes searching for reassurance, though she knew there was none to find.

'We cannot be sure,' he responded finally, his voice laced with empathy, knowing he had confirmed her fears. 'We know he has always had followers to assist him. But I know Hellboy, if this is the same man as we believe it is. He won't rest until Rasputin is dead. He's a lot of things; but Hellboy is loyal to those he respects and cares about. I'll give him that much…'

'That's why you put me under their protection?' Smiling quietly to himself as if reminded of a private joke, Agent Manning rested his hands against the table and began to tell the clairvoyant of his decision.

'Let me tell you a little bit about the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defence. We pride ourselves on the premise that we don't officially exist. The unsung heroes of the FBI, if you will…In spite of Hellboy's attempt to have his limelight, the FBI has always managed to convince and maintain the assurance to the general public that we do not exist. Therefore what better protection is there, when you are placed in the hands of people who outside the bureau itself have no background files? With the exception of Miss. Sherman, but even her file is restricted to the need to know facts, in order to protect her secret.' Finally making sense of why she would be placed in such circumstances without Agent Manning having any prior knowledge of her gift, Belle decided to reveal her real reason for coming to the bureau. Having already known of her parents talks with the FBI in order to continue her protection, Belle had decided that instead of approaching them directly, she would take another route in order to gain what she needed.

'I'm willing to offer a compromise…to my parent's formal request...my…services, as a clairvoyant…in exchange for the protection of my family.'

'Why would you offer your services to the bureau?' Manning responded sceptically, 'your father was the one who wanted you under the protection of the FBI.'

'I know; but if this man is so set on getting to me, I want to ensure my loved ones are safe, because what's the use in wasting your efforts in protecting me, when I'm not the most vulnerable. It's time I stopped running and started fighting. I want to be kept in the loop. I want to know who this man is, what he wants with me, I want to end this by any means possible. If that means me joining up with the bureau, then so be it.'

'I don't know exactly what happened to you under the water that day; nothing other than what I've read in reports. But I want to know what's changed? Why aren't you afraid? You don't know half of the freaks we have to deal with on a daily basis and you willingly want to seek out a man who quite honestly probably sold his soul to the devil. Why?'

'I never said I wasn't afraid, but fear made me run, fear, made my parents feel cornered into having to send me into hiding. Fear is what stopped me from trying to understand why this was happening to me. Or trying to work out what I have that is so special or so powerful that could warrant my death. I'm tired of running away from this. I need to run towards it.'

'I take it you have spoken with Hellboy, Liz and Abe on the matter then?' Manning said with a raised brow, Belle shaking her head, a bleakness resounding in her expression.

'No, I wanted to come here first…I knew it would be easier. But that's not the only reason I'm here, I-' she continued; when suddenly a low rumbling began to sound, Belle looking up to the Agent who looked back with an unsettled composure.

'What was that?' she began, Manning glancing down to the glasses of water on the table that began to vibrate and pulse before shattering before them as the ground began to shake, the pair grasping the edge of the table as objects fell from there stands, smashing to pieces around them. Grabbing Belle by the wrist before she had a chance to move and pulling her out of harm's way, the pair dashed from the room and up towards the lifts in a bid to reach the surface.

'We're under attack!' an Agent yelled running with them to the already moving platform, and just managing to grasp it as both Agent's braced their guns, Belle grasping onto the beam behind them for support as the panel beneath them veered unsteadily. Reaching the open hallway, as they made their bid for the entrance, the marble flooring cracked beneath them, the three stopping dead in their tracks as the problem became evident. Looking up to the ceiling of the entrance hall; Belle and the two Agents saw a two headed serpent, its skin a sleek black that resembled the texture and consistency of an eel's body.

'What the hell?!'

'Fuck, we've got five men down, we can't get near the cretin, what are we meant to do?'

Standing back as the snake leered towards the Agents, the ground shook violently as it hit out with its fangs fierce and strong as it penetrated the marble surface, Belle was thrown backwards. Her fall however; was broken as she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms around her, Belle hitting the ground a lot more lightly with Abe supporting her with one arm.

'_Abe?!' _ she gasped, his concerned blue eyes pouring into Belle's as she looked at him with a mixture of terror and relief. Though in that moment a large figure flew over the pair and landed in front of them, shattering the already broken marble beneath his feet as Hellboy rose tall and firm.

'Alright boys, stand aside.' Running past the Agent's that shot the venomous snake Hellboy shot is square in the centre of its body, the bullet seemingly having no affect when Belle heard Abe calculating in his head, working out what type of creature it could be. The weapons, gold bullets, silver…the answer reaching Belle before Abe could speak as his eyes shot up to Hellboy with sudden realisation. Knowing they had to act fast, Belle was on her feet, darting across the room where one of the glass cases held a sword in its clawed display.

'Belle!' Hellboy yelled, the clairvoyant looking up to see the tail of the snake thrash down towards her as she lunged out of the way, the case smashing to pieces beneath its tail.

'Red! The snake is an Amphisbaena-'

'That's great, I was being to get think I'd get to name it after me. Come on Abe; I don't care what the thing is. I just wanna know how to kill it before it has dinner!'

'Silver; use silver! It poisons the blood when it comes into contact!' he called back, Belle pulling herself up and grabbing the sword firmly in her grasp as Hellboy leaped over its tail, taking it from her hands and putting himself in front of her. Glaring at the large red figure before it, the Amphisbaena showed its gleaming fangs and went for the kill, Belle holding onto Hellboy as she braced herself for the impact. Hearing the high pitched shriek that followed; Hellboy took a hard swipe at the neck of the snake, watching it writhe ferociously, blackened blood falling fast and hard onto the ground beneath their feet. Turning and throwing Belle over his shoulder, Hellboy ran as fast as he could, ordering the Agent's to get back as the snake thrashed uncontrollably, the reaction of the silver surging the poison through its body. Eventually stilling as it crashed into the marble, with the dark blood that pooled around the body almost deflating the eel like creature as the eyes of the remaining head remained open, dark and empty.

Lighting up a cigar as he stood back, Hellboy watched as the dust settled, a figure appearing and entering the room swiftly and confidently, passing a glance to the heap on the floor as Hellboy lowered Belle to the floor, Abe being at her side in an instant as Rasputin came into direct view. With a tight grasp on her waist, Abe watched Rasputin's every move, Hellboy loading his gun without so much of a look at the man before him.

'Anung Un Rama…we meet again…' he smiled, the lines at the corners of his lips twitching at the way Hellboy simply ignored his statement. 'The beast of the apocalypse; tell me, do you still deny your fate?' he questioned, his black robes hanging off his gaunt body as he continued to step towards Hellboy who finally pointed it straight at Rasputin's chest. Drawing a long breath as he inhaled deeply on his cigar, Hellboy blew the smoke in Rasputin's face with a callous remark.

'Sorry, you got a problem with dying? Or do I have to do everything more than once with you?' Continuing to smile as he looked from Hellboy to Belle, it felt as though her skin crawled at his gaze.

'Not at all; in fact, if you would pass over that one Angel standing beside you, I would leave and leave fate to take its course. Would you not prefer that freedom? Your girlfriend, is it? Liz? Wouldn't it be nice to give her what she fought for, you, alive and unable to fulfil your destiny for as long as possible? Without having frequent attempts on your lives until that day…wouldn't that be nice? After all, I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate the death of your…off-spawn.'

Staring at him with anger blazing in his golden eyes, Hellboy loaded the bullet with the manual bold action, ready to fire. 'You touch my kids; I swear to god I will fill you so full of lead, no amount of damn voodoo or whatever crap it is you get off on, can bring you back,' he spat. With Belle, Hellboy and Abe stood together, Agent's standing on either side of them, it was all of them against one, but as Belle watched the situation escalating, she knew she was the only one he could be truly afraid of. But without any knowledge of what she was able to do in controlling her otherwise dormant abilities; for the moment, she knew somehow, they would remain unable to touch him.

'Red…no…' she coaxed gently, putting a hand on his shoulder, though his expression remained completely still. 'Listen to me; Liz is not here, you know he wouldn't come here without any fear of being killed unless he had leverage. You know that; you know it won't happen here. Remember what's important and if all else fails…' she breathed, trailing off and going into his thoughts to tell him all he needed to hear. Finally feeling some of his tension leave his shoulders, Abe felt Belle also relax, knowing it had been the right thing to do.

'Sir I don't know what your intentions are, but you are on federal property and I suggest you get out of my bureau before this gets nasty.' Paying no mind to Agent Manning, Rasputin continued to glance between the Angel and Hellboy with some curiosity.

'Interesting she would place her trust in you. But trust in me; Anung Un Rama, your time will come…and I will be there to guide you every step of the way…'

'I don't know why you have another Angel with you let alone an Archangel, but I will free him and I will stop you…I have too much to live for…you act like you have never felt fear…but fear is what consumed you…you prey on others to mask your identity, but history has never been kind to you. Has it Gregory Rasputin?' she offered, Hellboy and Abe watching as he let his guard slip for a single moment, the regaining of his composure being followed by his stepping back into the shadows and vanishing from the room.

'Spread out! Search these premises and check all the remaining security footage. I want to know that this man is not in my building!'

Clutching onto Abe for support as Belle breathed heavily, letting go of her retained emotional strength, he held her, feeling the whirl of emotions that coursed through her mind. How could she fight this? She had spent months seeing all the horrific entities that her protectors had faced; yet all the wreckage and the destruction overwhelmed her. Standing amidst Agents, some of whom were wounded, others dead, she wondered how many more innocent lives had to be lost to a man who showed no fear of death. No remorse…nothing.

Finding she was unable to stand there any longer; Belle broke free of Abe's hold and began to walk to the remains of the entrance. 'Belle…' Abe began, Hellboy grasping his shoulder and holding the merman back.

'Let her go Abe, if she needs out, don't hold her back. She'll be alright…' he reassured him, the pair knowing Belle had a lot of decisions to make.

Walking outside into the grey atmosphere, Belle was soothed by the now fine drizzle of rain that lightly touched her face, her eyes closing instinctively as she let out a soft sigh, her breathe visible in the cold air. Feeling like the world was closing in, she willed it to take her and set her free…yet she remained grounded in the reality of her situation. Opening her eyes to the sound of sirens as ambulances suddenly flooding the grounds, Belle felt a breeze behind her. The wind blowing her long blonde hair over her shoulder as she tucked a few runaway strands behind her ear, the back of her hand was suddenly brushed with soft leather as Belle felt a gloved hand on her shoulder…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Upon their return home, Belle had reunited with Chance as Hellboy fussed over Liz protectively, much to her irritation. Abe had also felt somewhat filled with emotion; not allowing himself to avoid Belle any longer as he followed the clairvoyant to her room. Breathing in deeply, the water in the apparatus around his neck bubbled lightly as he removed the contraption, his hand reaching for the door nervously. Regaining some composure, however, he knocked on the door and lightly pushed it open.

Finding Belle inside cuddling her dog, the evident bond was enough to leave them unmoved by the disturbance, Chance sitting quietly and nuzzling into his mistress as she wept silent tears.

'Belle…' he breathed softly, seeing her look up at Abe, the merman staying by the door, uncertain of himself and his intentions. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine Abe…'

'But you're crying…'

Belle knew he wanted to help, but it was still too hard to swallow.

'I'll be fine,' she rephrased, Abe recognising that she had not asked him to leave and pursuing a different approach as he averted her gaze.

'I know what you were going to do at the bureau today. That's why Red and I were there,' Abe began, Belle's eyes widening as she realised he had read her thoughts.

'Why does it matter to you? I'm trying to protect my family, my friends…my loved ones,' she replied, her expression denoting a sadness that he could see in her eyes. She yearned to feel safe. To be away from the danger that loomed over her. Yet it only seemed to draw ever closer to her.

'I couldn't let you…You've already sacrificed the freedom of a normal life…You can protect your loved ones, but I have to protect you…not because it's my duty…because I have too…I know you're afraid.' Walking forwards, Belle remained where she was, though Chance lifted his head as he came and knelt down before her. Removing his gloves and placing them beside her, Abe took Belle's hands and felt their cool, soft touch, his blue eyes imploring into hers as he held her gaze. 'You're safe here…' he breathed softly, 'and I would give my life to keep you safe…I said I understood how you felt. But a part of me doesn't. I abandoned you because I saw the way your parents looked at me when I held your unconscious body. They thought I was the monster.' As his gills expanded out of embarrassment, Abe paused for a moment, regaining himself as she brought his attention back to her with a gentle squeeze of his hand, understanding suddenly reaching her eyes.

'I suppose I am though; I will never look like a normal person, nor can I ever be enough for you. I can't be seen in public because I'm just another freak. An unwanted creature; in a world where creatures of myth and fantasy do not truly exist…You deserve happiness…I can give you my love, but you deserve to be happy with someone who can share freedom with you. Just like your friend could. He was right…'

'Dale?' Belle responded almost incredulously, 'is that what this was all about?'

'I can't be normal like he is; your parents will never see me as a good man…I just thought if I distanced myself from you; it would give you the chance to find someone who can make you happy.'

As Belle looked at Abe in disbelief; with everything slotting into place, a wave of emotions overcame her. 'Abe…'

'Maybe you will hate me now; but if I may, I want you to know that no one will ever feel as I do for you. I love you…and I wanted you to know that every night and day you were gone, I felt so much sadness. I had to stop myself from coming to California just to see you, just to redeem myself and to be able to hold you in the way that taught me what love felt like. I could never forget you Belle…and I realised this morning when I woke up to see you sleeping before me that I could never let you go…'

As tears rolled down the silk of her cheeks, Belle breathed in a sob as she watched Abe stand and rose with him. Throwing her arms around him Belle pressed her lips against his. Feeling his arms wrap around her waist as he pulled her flush against his body, the kiss deepened as they became lost in one another, Abe giving in to all the feelings he had tried to keep control of. Giving into his unconditional love for her...all his emotion pouring into her lips as he kissed her with such passion that it sent off a sensation that coursed through his entire body. Breaking it off for a moment, Belle looked into Abe's eyes, as if afraid he would disappear, only to feel his hand upon the side of her face as he gentle caressed her skin, wiping each tear away gently. 'Don't cry…' he uttered softly, 'please…' he breathed, Belle leaning up and whispering in his ear something that warmed his heart as Abe met her lips once more…

'_Never let go…'_

* * *

**Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful.**

**I'm such a romantic at heart, ladies and gentlemen, thank you for reading as always and to all my reviewers, thank you so much for taking the time to review my work and for all your lovely messages. It means so much and makes me very proud as a writer.**

**I would put more in this note but it is half 2 in the morning where I am and I really need some sleep!**

**More to come next week! **

**Thankyou and goodnight!**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


	46. Beating Hearts

**Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to my newest chapter. My delay in updates has been due to my work on my new online store. I have found in recent months that I wanted to do something alongside writing, in order to continue my pursuit as an author and writer. Due to this I am working on a number of things at once. But I do stress that I am NOT going on hiatus and have some new fanfic plans that I want to get off the ground. But I do have to also spread my time into working on my novel and working on any orders and/or new items for my Etsy store. **

**Regardless, thankyou to the reviewers who have stayed; I am admittedly disappointed to have seemingly lost some of my reviewers from my previous absence from writing. But losing my sister was something I could never help and it has taken me a very long time to recover. I just hope that with time I will regain all that I have lost in a time that was very damaging to my life with regards to my work on here and off of Fanfiction. **

**I hope you all enjoy and please do review, thankyou!**

* * *

A dreamless sleep was something that had eluded Belle for a long time until that night…the night Abe never left. She went to sleep feeling contented and safe, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. They had danced around the subject of their feelings for so long, the only moments they had shared being so innocent…so chaste. Yet now they had embarked on something completely new. So why did Belle lie awake, feeling the fast pace of her heartbeat as she rested her hand over her chest and closed her eyes. Why did she feel so afraid? Like she had endangered Abe just by giving in to her strong feelings for him?

As Abe slept somewhat peacefully beside her; without the aid of his apparatus, Belle opened her violet eyes and turned to look at him, careful not to disturb the merman. Watching him silently as she controlled her breathing; she looked on and smiled at the way slight movement skimmed across his gills. As he breathed in the oxygen that his body had learnt to tolerate; Belle wondered how many years it had taken him to adapt to breathing out of water in the way that humans and mammals could. Moving slowly, Belle settled with her head on Abe's chest, closing her eyes again and allowing her other senses to take over. Breathing in the refreshing scents of his body; a soft aquatic musk surrounded his sleeping form as his heart continued to beat steadily, the scent soothing Belle into a slumber. She had seldom slept without being haunted by the secrets she now knew. Wondering when her enemies would strike again, to prevent Belle from living out her legacy…a life she had been unaware of for nineteen years of her life and one which she knew, she would have to face up too.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Staring at the ceiling with clouded eyes; Liz could hear a voice whispering in her mind. Fire…Always fire. As she watched the ceiling darken; flames began to char the surface as the heat bore down upon her. Feeling the sweat roll down the side of her face, Liz felt her breathing constricting, her chest rising and falling with less and less oxygen in entering her airways. She was paralyzed, restrained to the bed by invisible chains. Hearing a dull creak as the ceiling shifted, the room crumbled to ash around her, figures rising up through the smoke as they burned. Her children; screaming, crying as their mother watched on in horror.

'No…no, no,'

As her eyes shifted to see Hellboy, his broad and strong body succumbing to the fierce element, he looked at her with all light gone from his eyes.

It was torture; her limbs were locked, all she could do was watch her family perish and beg for it to stop.

'No please, Red, make it stop. Please…let it be me instead. Red…please, I need you,' she sobbed, 'I love you Red, please don't die…Red! RED!'

Bolting upright in bed; Liz's screams had awoken Hellboy with a start, his confusion and instant defensive stance evaporating as he realised Liz was having a bad nightmare. Jumping to her aid as she began to panic, Hellboy took her around the waist and pulled her into his lap. 'It's okay Liz, breathe, it was just a bad dream,' he assured her, taking hold of her arms and making her look at him as she began to get a hold of her breathing. 'I'm here to protect you…just breathe…' he soothed, Liz understanding where she was as she steadied her breathing and lowered herself onto his bare chest. Putting his arms around her, Liz shook quietly as she began to cry into his chest.

'Liz…?' Hellboy remarked in silent surprise. Liz rarely showed such raw emotion and that in itself was enough to worry him.

'Wanna talk about it?' Hellboy offered, knowing Liz's reluctance to open up about the past that still haunted her. But this time, she repented.

'It's fire, everywhere I look I'm surrounded by fire and I can't escape it. The worst part is. It's my fault. I know I can't control what I create…no matter how hard I try.'

'Liz; you haven't had an episode since 2007. It's been five years babe. You have been in control. I know you're scared, but babe, you got me. I'll always protect you…just don't let this affect you. Because I'll always be here to keep you safe, even if it's only from your nightmares…'

'But what if I can't protect our babies? What if I'm more of a danger to them than the monsters we see every day?' she sobbed, Hellboy being utterly appalled by the suggestion.

'Liz, they are perfectly safe with you. You're a great Mum and no harm is ever gonna come to our kids.'

'You can't guarantee what's going to happen Red…'

'No, I can't,' he agreed, Liz looking up at him as he met her gaze with his golden eyes blazing. 'But what I can promise you is that whatever happens; I will protect us. I went to somewhere between life and death to bring you back to me once and I'd do it again. I'm not gonna let anything to my family, I'm not scared of the future. If anyone wants to try and destroy us, then I'll be right there to give 'em hell.'

Smiling weakly at his statement, all that Liz could do was pat his chest lightly and say 'you better be…' confidence coming back into her voice as she looked at him.

'Nothin's taking me away from you babe. I'll move heaven and earth to stay by your side.'

Looking upon her body as it visibly relaxed, the tension fading, Hellboy waited for Liz to fall asleep before settling down again, knowing that Liz would be okay wrapped safely in his arms.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Later that morning, Belle awoke again to her cell phone flashing vibrantly on the bedside table. Answering the call with a tired and flustered voice, she found herself greeted by a seemingly embarrassed caller.

'I am very sorry Miss. Lucivia I hope I haven't woken you?'

'No, no, please don't apologise,' she responded, running a hand through her unusually unkempt hair. 'Is this in relation to my new car?'

'Yes Miss. Lucivia, we are able to deliver it today if you wish?'

'I'd rather collect it if you don't mind. I'll have a friend bring me to you, would this afternoon be alright?'

'Certainly Miss. Lucivia,' the voice responded enthusiastically. 'Shall we say two thirty?'

'That sounds perfect; I'll see you then, thank you.' Putting her phone back on the bedside table, Belle turned to see Abe awake and watching her somewhat intently. 'I'm sorry; I didn't mean to disturb you,' she began, Abe dismissing it and asking her if she would lie with him.

Smiling as she did so; Belle looked up into his blue eyes and took his hands as she felt the nerves radiate from him.

'What is it?' she asked softly as a thought crossed her mind. 'Do you regret staying here…'

'No…not at all…I was just afraid…afraid of waking up to find it were all a dream. That you wouldn't be here beside me…It is not the first time that I have had such a dream,' he admitted shyly. Putting her palm tenderly against his cheek, Belle rested her forehead against his. 'I'm glad that you're here…' he responded, his eyes falling upon the pendant that hung from her neck as he posed another question.

'Where does this take us?'

'Where do you want it to take us?' she responded, a smile touching her lips as she watched Abe knowing that she had seen him completely, that they had shared something so beautiful and so intimate.

'To a place where we are together…I know that I appear confident sometimes. Yet even now; I remain so naïve that I am left with the task of learning about these new feelings from the many books in my possession, or the advice from a big red monkey, which leaves me facing two different perspectives on the end of an exceedingly wide spectrum.'

Raising an eyebrow at the thought, Belle couldn't help but giggle.

Thinking over the idea of Hellboy giving Abe relationship advice was something that seemed so odd to consider. She couldn't help but think of what it would be like for someone like Abe to ask Hellboy such undoubtedly awkward questions; to only face a very open and, no doubt, graphic interpretation of things. Abraham was; at best, a gentleman with a world of knowledge that failed him in understanding love. Hellboy on the other hand was a hot-blooded and, for the most part relaxed alpha male, who had experienced every high and low there was to experience with love and relationships, even the more unconventional.

'It doesn't matter, we can take each day as it comes,' she replied softly, placing a hand on his and feeling the dryness of his skin, the realisation concerning her as she looked into his eyes.

'I'll be fine; I've just never spent this long without having even the help of an apparatus. Or, more to the point, never an entire night's sleep,' he admitted sheepishly, Belle insisting that he go and get back in his tank for a while. 'But are you certain you'll be alright?'

'I'll take a shower and have some breakfast,' she nodded, getting out of bed after leaving him with a chaste kiss on the lips…her thoughts from earlier that morning continuing to play on her mind.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'Mornin' Tinks, you're up early,' Hellboy said gruffly, Belle looking to see him easily supporting the twins with one arm.

'Morning,' Belle responded brightly, 'can I get you a coffee?' she offered, gesturing to her cup.

'Yeah, make it milky with twelve sugars, I'm gonna need it today.'

'Long night?'

'Yeah, Liz is getting nightmares again and with the kids waking us up as well, I ain't got a solid night's sleep for weeks,' he said wearily, 'but they're worth it.'

Watching the way Hellboy fussed over his children, Belle could see how much he doted on his family. 'Go and sit down Red, I'll get the babies formula,'

'You sure?'

'Yeah, I can handle it,' she smiled, Hellboy clasping his free arm around her and pulling her into his chest. 'You're an angel Tinks,'

'So I've been told,' Belle answered more despondently, Hellboy seeing how much the statement bothered her. There was so much she didn't understand about it and that scared Belle more than anything else. But he waited until the children were fed and settled before bringing the subject up.

'So what do you know about this whole Angel of Life thing?' he questioned as they sat with a hot drink in hand, Belle looking at Hellboy with concern in her amethyst eyes.

'Not as much as I'd like. King Nereus gave me some information, but other than that, it's all been research that Abe and I have looked into. But it's deciphering fact from myth. We have no idea what is works of fiction or guess work. I know my apparent heritage is tied to this-' she noted indicating the pendant that hung around her neck. 'But it scares me Red…The Angel of Life is supposed to keep the world in balance. To stop the demons that Rasputin wants to unleash upon it. But does that make the Angel of Death an enemy or an ally? How can I uphold the responsibility of someone who probably had this role for centuries?' she remarked in uncertainty, her eyes studying Hellboy's expression as she spoke. Oddly to her, he seemed calm and almost amused.

'Belle, coming from someone who's been there, no one can make you do this if you don't want. Hell, I'm meant to start the apocalypse. Yet you haven't seen me bow down to some outdated Russian mystic with a big ego. He's bargained with the wrong people and he thinks he's invincible. But you don't have to be anything you don't want to be. Just because life seems to have planned out your fate, doesn't mean anything other than what you make it. You can choose to let fate force you into the path that's intended for you. Or you can choose to say no. It's _your_ life Tinks,' he emphasised. 'As for the Angel of Death bit, I doubt you'd want him as a friend. He ain't exactly the most saintly looking angel you've ever seen. Compared to you, the Angel of Death is a creepy looking sack of bones that looks as though he's had better days. But he saved my life and healed an injury that was supposed to be inoperable. So maybe he's a good guy, or maybe he only did it because he wants to see the apocalypse happen. I can't tell you…'

As they sat in some silence, Belle felt uneasy at the prospect of the Angel of Death. If Belle was the one to give life, why wouldn't he be the one to take it? But more importantly, why did Rasputin want her under his control so badly.

'Real question is, how he thinks he's gonna contain something that powerful…' Hellboy remarked, mimicking her thoughts, though a darker one crossed her mind.

'He's done it before,' she uttered, the images that flashed across her eyes haunting her.

'That Raphael guy…?'

'Yes,' she nodded, 'he was so damaged…so scared. I don't want that to happen to me or anyone around me. I don't want him to hurt people to get to me. It's not right…it's not fair of me…we know the lengths he'd go too. They wouldn't hesitate to kill us all.'

'Simple answer to that, we kill them first,' he responded flippantly.

'I'm serious Red…'

'So am I, I have plenty of reason to want this bastard dead. He's caused hell for a lot of people. He doesn't deserve to live.'

'It's dangerous. What if something happens…happens to Abe? What would I do if I knew he was killed because of me?'

Putting her cup on the coffee table, Belle cupped her hands over her mouth and breathed in deeply. Her biggest fear was clear to Hellboy as he rose and came to be at her side, his hand resting on her shoulder as she looked to him.

'What if he dies because of me? All because I let him in when I'm some kind of bad omen?'

'Bad omen? Tinks you're looking at the king of bad omens an' Liz is still with me,' he tried to assure her, his smile weakening as he saw the tears spill over and down her reddening cheeks.

'Hey…' he soothed, 'come on Tinks, you're not a bad omen. Ya the most innocent woman I've ever come across. But what gets me is the way that you're also as strong as you are. You don't give up, you rarely show how scared you feel and you hold it together. You're a more than capable woman and that's your biggest strength. Your enemies don't expect you to be strong, they think you'll break. That's your advantage. But you have to realise right now that Abe is never going to give up on you. No matter how much you push him, he will push you to be closer. Because if the situation was reversed; you'd do the same for him. So let him in, let us in. Let us help you beat this. Be a team. Don't make my mistakes and realise it too late.'

Looking into his eyes, Belle considered what he said, her eyes moving away from his and back again a few times before she straightened and met his gaze. Wiping the tears from her eyes she put one hand on Hellboy's and one on her necklace. 'You're right,' she deduced, realising what she had to do at that moment as she quickly excused herself from the room, her skirt billowing behind her as she walked down the hallway, running into Abe as she did so.

'Belle-' he began, his expression flitting from one of concern to surprise as she kissed him, her arms around his neck as Abe's found their way around her waist. Breaking away to look into his curious eyes, Belle smiled at him brightly, love adorning her features as she uttered the words that she had yearned to say. 'I love you too.'

* * *

**As opposed to my more traditional endings of a chapter; this time all I have is a list of thanks to a couple of very important people who have reminded me that I cannot let this dream disappear. My Fiancé Dan and one of my closest friends Hailey. Thank you for reminding me how important it is not to let go of something I know I was made to do. **

**A new chapter will follow soon.  
**

**Thank you to all who take the time to read this!**

**Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


End file.
